17
by emzi-jayne
Summary: 17. Seems like an ordianry enough number. But to me it was when my life changed. I am Hermione Granger. And my whole life was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. No, i am not updating this story. I finally have a new BETA, the amazing Lillyvee, who, not only s going to BETA this story for me, but also 18 :) i am so happy about this, and want her to know just how happy i am that she agreed to this :)**

**To those of you who have not read this story, and have just stumbled upon it, then think yourself grateful, you have missed out on my horrible grammar **

**hope you all enjoy XD**

Stretching, I opened my eyes to the onslaught of bright light, attacking my eyes from the open window opposite my bed. Slowly I sat up and that is when I remembered, I'm seventeen! Without thinking, I grabbed for the wand that was stuffed under my pillow, in case of emergencies, and waved it, shouting with pride, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The quill that had been sitting on my writing desk, under my window, floated through the air towards me. It dropped to the bed as I lost concentration, instead delving for my door to go and see my parents.

I flew down the stairs in our modest two up, two down, semi-detached house. The white walls where dotted with pictures, some of family, some of my parents friends, but most of me as I grew up through the years. When I finally reached the kitchen, I burst through the door excited to see my mum and dad. "Happy Birthday!" my mum and dad screeched.

Shooting bolt upright in my bed, I wiped the sweat away from my forehead. I hated dreams like that. Dreams that reminded me of my life- or how my life could have been maybe even should have been. They always seem so real, and when I would finally wake, I'm always a bundle of sweat and sheets, reeling in the nightmarish land I just came from.

After I had collected myself, I silently made my way to my door, across the hall and into the bathroom. I couldn't bare looking in the mirror as I undressed and climbed into the shower, turning the tap and letting the warm spray wash away the dream. The reason I hated dreams like that, you ask? They always had my mother in them.

My mother had once been a gorgeous tall skinny woman, with long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that would make you forget any of your worries. She had been a caring woman, and it was always easy to see why she and my father had fallen in love. Then the disease interrupted that about three years ago. I hated myself because there was nothing I could have done. I was a witch for heaven's sake, and I couldn't cure my mother of a stupid muggle disease. She had died five months after being diagnosed.

The water turning cold brought me out of my thoughts. I climbed out of the shower, wrapped myself in my towel, and then picked up another one and wiped away the mist that gathered on the mirror. My bushy like brown hair was the first thing that I saw. Something that I'm sure will never go away. My gaze moved away from my hair, down to my forehead, landing on my eyes. They were the exact same eyes as my mothers, but now they seem dead.

I quickly skimmed my eyes over the rest of my plain body. I was average and I knew was. I tightened the towel, which I had let lose for my own inspection and wandered across to my room. I sat on my bed and piled on the make-up that I wore every day, to cover up the marks of averageness. Once I was done, I threw on a baggy top and a pair of jogging bottoms. Then I slowly made my way downstairs.

Like my dream, the walls were white and were covered in pictures. I knew it wasn't so that we could spend time thinking of family and friends, it was so if anyone came round we would look like any other normal family. I pushed open the door that led to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table, with a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of beer in his right hand was my father. "Morning Dad." I whispered, hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood, but that was just stupid.

"You're finally up." He muttered as I glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning!

"Just because it's your birthday does not mean that you can slack off on your chores, girl."

I nodded and moved over to the fridge, pulling out the bacon and eggs; then moved over to the cooker and started cooking them

"I have taken the day off work, so that I could spend the day with my daughter." he spat, and then laughed "the men at work, where all wanting me to wish you a happy birthday, and that they hoped you had a good day."

I flipped the food over, listening to him, knowing that if I replied I would have hell to pay

"And we will have a good day, Wont we, darling?" My father said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, dad," I murmured.

"Good girl."

I plated his food and placed it in front of him, then tried to go.

"Stay." he growled, shoveling food into his mouth.

I watched him eat his food, then down his beer. It was seven in the morning and he was already drinking. Though I smiled at him, and tried to listen to him talk, I just couldn't manage it. My mind wondered to what my two best friends would be doing. They were probably at the Burrow, still in bed at this time. Mrs. Weasley would be downstairs getting a wonderful breakfast ready for them. I could almost smell-

"Are you even listening to me," my father asked. I hadn't even realized he had stopped eating and was now standing beside me.

"Of course dad," I said, acting as if I had listened to every word he said.

"Lying cow," he spat, stalking around my chair "You should know your manners by now, you should know to respect your elders. You shouldn't have killed your mother."

As usual, I slowly retreated from my body, slowly moving into my own mind rather than listen to his rant. I pictured my friends and all the times that we had spent together. I could see their smiling faces in front of me. I could see each freckle on Ron's nose; see the small flecks of black that nobody but me had ever seen, in Harry's otherwise brilliant green eyes.

"What is going on here?" Questioned a man's voice from behind my father, causing him to stop yelling at me and round on the man in our kitchen.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" My father barked from his position beside me.

"My name is Professor Snape, Severus Snape and I have come to talk to you about my daughter."

That is when I passed out.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

"ugh." I moaned quietly to myself. My head was saw and my body felt exhausted, but I knew I was safe. I'm not sure how I knew, but I knew. As I came round more I could feel someone sitting beside me. Without letting them know I was awake, I slowly moved my hand down my side, trying to work out were I was.

Something was cool under hand and on top of it something warm was rubbing against it. My head was lifted up onto what I'm pretty sure was a pillow. I was in a bed. That I was sure of. It was just were the bed was. I had to open my eyes to find that out, so even though they were struggling against me, I opened my eyes.

It took a few seconds for me to adjust to the light, but once I had I looked around. I was in my room. The room I had grown up in. But I hadn't felt safe in my room for years.

The window opposite me told me that it was night, as I could only just work out the shadows of the trees that lined the path outside my house. My writing desk sat under the window, my quills and parchment scattered in an organised mess. On the left of my bed my wardrobe, that took up the whole wall- my father had built it before...well everything happened- and the mirror doors were safely shut. But it was what I could see reflected in the mirrors that shocked me.

Sitting in a small wooden chair on my right sat the man that I had hated for years. As always he was wearing his black robes, with his greasy black hair hanging around his face and his massive nose hooked was my potions professor and my...father?

I slowly turned my head towards him, ignoring the pain, and looked at him.

He looked sad and worried as he watched me. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration and his leg was jumping up and down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling me out of my studying.

"Fine." I answered uncertainly.

"Good. You had me worried when you slept the whole day."

"The whole day?"

"Yeah, you fainted this morning. I was going to take you to see Poppy, but I...well...I" As he scrambled to find what to say, my memories of what caused me to faint came back.

"Where's my dad?"

"He went out." Snape answered with a disgusted look.

"oh." We sat in silence for an uncomfortable moment as both of us thought about how to start the conversation that we needed to have. The one about why he was here.

"So..." I started uncertainly. Sitting up in my bed

"Right, yes. 20 years ago I fell in love, to a woman named Leila Zibini." He replied, taking the action

"As in Blaine Zibini?"

"Leila was his aunt."

"huh." He looked at me, waiting for me to say more, I just waved my hand, telling him to carry on.

"We were lucky, you see we were arranged to be married. At first the marriage was a bit, rocky, to say the least. But over time we fell in love. Then we found out that Leila was pregnant with you and you're brothers."

"My brothers?" I asked, springing upright, I had brothers?

"Yes, Aleck and Lukas, they are you're twins, well triplets. Anyway, we found out that she was pregnant. We were both so happy, and when you were born...you had this cute little button nose and every time I'd pick you up you would grab onto my hair and I never got you off. You were a daddy's girl while you brothers proffered your mother."

"Then why would you give me away?"

"We didn't. It was the night of your first birthday and we were having a party. All of our friends were there. We were lucky that they were. You see Lucious Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes he is you're Godfather. He managed to warn me of the Dark lords plan to take you. He wanted you for his _army_ and was going to raise you as his own. So we snuck you away and gave you to some muggles. They promised to look after you as if you were there own and to prove that you were theres we put you under a glamour charm, you know what a-"

"Yes, yes I know what a glamour charm it. It changes you're appearance." I snapped back, annoyed that he had questioned my knowledge.

"Well done," I rolled my eyes. "So we said our goodbyes and I snuck you out the house. I just got back in time to see the Dark Lord kill you're mother for hiding you."

"he killed her? For me?"

"You're a very powerful witch, Hermione." He gave me a few minutes to let me take it in. So Snape defiantly was my father. There was no way round that. Voldermort had killed my mother. Never liked him anyway. And I had two brothers. Wow.

"Would you...could you...take the glamour off?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't break. He nodded his head and helped stand so that I was facing the mirrors that were my wardrobe doors. I just had time to realise that I was still in the clothes that I had worn that morning, but that my hair looked worse then it ever had.

"You shouldn't feel a thing." I nodded and watched him, in the mirror, raising his wand above my head and make a circular motion around me, as if drawing a halo.

It looked like someone had tipped water over me, and it was making me change. It started with my hair, turning it from its bushy mess to sleek blackness that hung well over my shoulders down to the middle of my back. My eyes changed to a dark brown, that almost looked black, and my cheek bones were a lot more pronounced. My neck had grown and it led to well, a gorgeous body. My breasts had differently got bigger, they were straning under the baggy top that I was wearing, and I had a washboard stomach, that was hard to see. As my eyes finished there inspection I realised that my toned legs seemed to never end. As my eyes landed on my face again I realised just how pale I know was, my pout red lips showed me that.

I felt the burning in the back of my eyes that meant that tears were about to start. I bit my lip trying to keep them back, but that didn't work. I watched them make marks as they poured down my face.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Snape said, looking like he wanted to wrap me up and never let me go. In a weird way that's what I wanted to, but anger was telling me other things.

"Is that even my name?" I questioned

"Hermione? Yes. I asked the family that adopted you to keep that."  
"So I'm Hermione Jane Snape?" I turned to him, hands on hips, trying to stare him down. But even with long legs I was only about 5.4.

"No." He admitted "Your name is Hermione Sapphire Leila Snape."

Thats when I heard them. There were two voices in my head

***Is that you Aleck? Whats got you so pissed?***

***I was about to ask you the same thing, its not me.***

***Do you think its...?***

"Who are you?" Snape gave me a look

"I'm-"  
"Not you. These people in my head."  
"That would be you're brothers." His lips twitched, as if he was going to smile, but he didn't

"What!* I roared both in my head and out load.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hope you're all enjoying this. Just a quick note, There are people in this story who died in J. K's books. I don't own them, there still all hers, I just liked them too much to not have them in here. Disclaimer here as I forgot to put one on the first chapter, and this also stands for any other chapters I forget to add one on to. I don't own anything in this story **

**Happy reading. XD **

"WHAT!* I roared both in my head and out loud.

Snape twitched at my sudden outburst and looked at me.

"What?" He asked the concern evident in his voice.

*What is going on?*

*Are you okay?*

*Nothing, yes. Go away!* I screamed at them, both instantly shutting up. I crossed my hands over my chest and looked up to Snape, "I want you to change me back, and get out of my house." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Mia, please." He pleaded

"Now," I demanded.

He took a breath and moved towards me. I turned back to my mirror and watched him repeat the spell, only this time the water seemed to work upwards, starting from my feet, and finishing with my hair. Once I had changed back, I turned back to Snape.

"Hermione,"

Earlier he had called me Mia, interesting.

"I know that this is a shock to you, but you need to listen to me."

"I will listen to you, but in my own time. Right now, I need to be packing to be going to Headquarters; they are expecting me tomorrow morning. I expect I will see you during my stay, and if I don't I will owl you." I explained as I pulled my Hogwarts trunk from under my bed and started picking up random things and throwing them in. I could feel Snape watching me as I darted about my room. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of me shuffling around the room, I turned to him, "Yes?"

He let out a long breathe and examined me one more time "I am not happy with this. But I will go along with it, but if you haven't contacted me within a week in any way then I will be coming to you."

"Fine, fine. Just go."

"Goodbye, Hermione." He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. I watched him turn to leave my room, but my next question stopped him "How long?" I asked quietly.

He turned back to me, raising a questioning eyebrow

"How long have you known I was you're daughter?"

"A few weeks," He replied.

I nodded, and this time he left without any hesitation. As soon as I was sure he was gone I let the tears that had stopped falling with my anger, fell freely now. I cried about everything in my life, my mother dying, my hate at myself for letting her, my father and his drinking, and now I could add my whole life being a lie to my list. After I was sure the last of my tears were gone, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was bushy than normal, my face was blotchy and my nose was red. I looked disgusting.

"This is the last time that I cry." I promised myself, and with that, I turned from my mirrors.

"'Mione!" Harry shouted at me, as I stepped into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I didn't get a chance to see anyone else as he had pulled me into a hug that had me off my feet and squealing at him to let me go. After a final squeeze, he did and I let out a sigh of relief when my feet touched the ground.

"Out of the way." said the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody, who had brought me here from my house. We obediently squished ourselves against the old wall as the man limped past us, his fake eye swiveling around in its socket and his real one watching us.

"How are you Harry?" I asked once we had managed to pull my trunk into my room.

"All the better for seeing you."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness

"Hey!" He announced pinching my sides. I squeaked in surprise and slapped him on the chest. "I missed you."

I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes to see love shinning through. Though we hadn't been a couple for that long, ever since Ron had left us in that blasted tent that smelled like cats on our hunt for those blasted Horcruxes, he had already told me that he loved me, and although I couldn't quite reply with the same sentence, I still loved him.

Him wrapping his muscular arms around me and pulling me into his perfect body jolted me back to reality. I smiled up at him

"I missed you too." I whispered quietly as his lips came down to mine. His lips were warm upon mine, and I felt them smile as I lifted my hands from his chest to wrap them in his mess of black hair. I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip, asking him for entrance, as he always seemed scared to take the lead in this, and as always he opened them with a quiet moan.

"Hermione are you up there?" shouted a voice from downstairs. We jumped apart instantly; both turning to the door, expecting to see an angry Weasley or a smirking Sirius- yes Sirius is alive. He came back from behind the veil the day that we had the supposed final battle. Voldemort wasn't actually there, and he had called a retreat when he had realized that he was going to lose. No one was quite sure how he managed to get out, but why question something that only makes life better? - Instead, we saw the old battered wood of my door.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, opening the door while making sure I was presentable.

"Well are you going to say hello or are you going to be rude and lock us out of your room, so you and Harry can have some fun?"

"I'm coming." I instantly blushed at my words and heard a loud bark of laughter from downstairs.

"I'll be done in a sec, Hun I need to grab something." He said with a blush.

I smirked knowingly. As I walked downstairs, I took in the old building that was Grimmauld Place, and Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Mrs. Weasley had actually done quite a good job of cleaning it up. It had gone from the dank and dreariness that had first greeted me when I entered, to a place that was bright and happy. The hallways were long and the ceilings were high. I walked down the stairs jumping just about every third one because it was a trick step or was loud. There were five floors to the house, the ground floor holding the kitchen and the tapestry room- it had the whole of Sirius family on it, and the second floor had two bedrooms, a library, and a bathroom. The third and fourth were laid out the same, while the top floor only had two rooms, Sirius' and his brother's. When I finally reached the ground floor, I turned straight into the kitchen, pushed the door open and only saw Sirius, Lupin, and Kingsley sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hay, Hermes"

"Sirius," I moaned, "Please don't call me that."

"You love it really."

"Hey Remus," I said, ignoring Sirius and sitting in between Remus and Kingsley "Hey Kingsley,"

"Hey Hun" Remus said and hugged me quickly. Kingsley's nod at me was his greeting.

"How have you're holidays been?" He asked kindly,

Remus was like a father to me, and I knew he saw me as a daughter.

"Interesting" I replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions. I could feel his gaze on me as I turned my attention to the other two in the room.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked

"Nothing really, Sirius just misunderstands that he is no longer a boy and has responsibilities to deal with."

"I didn't ask for those responsibilities though, so why should I have to deal with them?"

"Because they are yours. No matter if you asked for them or not." I could see the anger building on both of the men's faces

"What responsibilities are you talking about?" I asked, trying to find a way out of the argument

"Draco Malfoy"


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco Malfoy"

"I'm sorry, I thought I misheard you. Did you just say Draco Malfoy?" I asked Remus carefully.

"Yes. Draco works for us now. And as Sirius is his uncle"

"Very distant uncle," Sirius added under his breath. His best mate shot him a look and he mimicked zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

"As Sirius is his uncle, we have decided that if Draco decides to defect from the Dark Lord and hide here with us, then he will be Sirius' responsibility" I nodded, taking in the information slowly. As I was doing this, Harry came into the room and sat opposite me, next to Sirius.

"Well the way I see it is" I began after a few minutes "That this is all a very big if. A very big if. If we need to, when the time comes, then Sirius will accept this." I set a stern look on Sirius who nodded, mutely "But until then, there will be no need to worry about this."

"That seems responsible enough." Kingsley mused out loud I sighed in relief, knowing that there was no way I could take one of Sirius' famous strops.

"So, when are the Weasleys arriving?" I asked, hoping the change of topic would ease the tension in the room.

"Tomorrow I think, maybe the day after." Remus replied.

"And how have you all been coping without Molly to cook for you?" Kingsley asked, "Kreacher has been happy to serve us." Sirius replied. "But nothing beats Molly cooking."

"I can cook you know." I announced, the room falling into a stunned silence

"Don't look so surprised. My mum taught me." ' Well no my mum...no!' I told myself, she is the woman that bought me up; she will forever be mum no matter what happens! Sirius laughed. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was laughing about, then, "WHAT! I can!"

"Not saying you can't." Sirius choked out.

I groaned and sat back in my chair.

"Well I better be off." Kingsley said as he stood "I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Bye Kingsley." I said after I quickly hugged him.

"So what are you two up to tomorrow?" Remus asked, indicating to Harry and myself

"What do you think Remus?" Sirius shot back.

I felt my face turn as red as Ron's hair

"Depends if Ron shows up," Harry answered, ignoring his Godfather's remark.

"What about you two?" He shot back, trying to change the subject, for my sake.

"Not quite sure yet," Remus replied.

We spent an hour downstairs talking with the two best friends, by the end of it I was sure that I was never going to return to my normal pale shade of skin, due to Sirius and his comments. Finally, Harry and I managed to escape the older man's innuendos and practically ran upstairs. Once we were safely inside Harry's room, we shut, locked, and silenced the door. Once we were sure that there was no way that Sirius could see or hear anything that went on inside the room I collapsed on the bed.

"I think I might have to kill your Godfather." I announced

"Maybe just a torture?" Harry suggested. He was standing against the wall by the wall, looking very handsome with his arms crossed over his chest and his messy black hair as messy as ever.

"Can I cut out his tongue?" I questioned, looking over at him.

"That I can live with," He smiled.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked as he crossed the room and climbed on top of me, starting to kiss my weak spot just behind my ear and I sighed in pleasure.

"I'm fine staying like this." I answered. His kisses moved down to my neck, where he stopped and I could feel him leaving his mark, then he carried onto my collarbone

"Yes, just like this." I breathed out, running my hands through his hair. I could feel his hands come upon my top and start undoing the buttons there. Once they were all undone he sat up so that he could see me, I smiled up at him. His hair was messier then normal from where I had been running my hands through it and his lips were adorably red. I looked into his brilliant green eyes that always had me in a trance...and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Then I looked into his brilliant green eyes that always had me in a trance...and screamed. Instead of the green eyes that I loved so much, they were red as blood staring down at me that had me struggling to get Harry off me.

"What's wrong, babe?" He questioned, I had never felt more scared in my life than I did at that very moment, looking into those blood red eyes.

"Harry, your eyes"

Harry looked down at me for a second, then looked back down at my stomach, and smirked. My Harry never smirked, never. Before I could question him, his hands were behind me, making me shiver. As the cold feel ran down my spine, he was undoing my bra and pulling it off me.

"Harry? What's going on?" I tried to push him away, but couldn't. He threw my bra over his shoulder then looked down on me. His hands started to pull rather roughly at my breasts and I struggled harder.

"Harry stop. I don't want to." He ignored me; I could feel my body starting to respond, and started shouting at him, hoping that the men downstairs could hear me. His hand pulled my breast, making me gasp. Against my thigh, I could feel it and that is when I remembered the silencing spells on the door. I groaned in annoyance.

"That's it baby, enjoy it." Harry mumbled as he started to kiss his way down my stomach, his hands already making patterns in my inner thigh. In the corner of my eye, I saw Harry's wand, lying abandoned on the pillow. As Harry started to pull off my jeans, I slowly, as to not get his attention, reached my hand towards his wand.

"I can smell you." He whispered against my now bare thigh.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt about this."

Just bit further…

"Having you"

The tips of my fingers tips danced on the cold wood of his wand, as his tongue danced onto my thigh

"Because that's all you are worth."

I had it.

"A worthless. Mudblood. Whore." He punctuated each word with a bite on my thigh, making me scream. I had removed the spells on the door

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP M-"

Harry's hand came down over my mouth, stopping any further screams, though it had done the trick, I could hear both men running up the stairs

"You shouldn't have done that." He hissed.

I looked back into his red eyes, Voldemort's eyes. The door was thrown open and Harry was pulled off me.

"What's going on?" Remus questioned as him and Sirius struggled to hold Harry.

"His eyes," I gasped out as I scrambled away from him, into the corner of the room, as far from him as I could get, dragging the cover with me, wrapping it around my body. Both men looked at me, as if I had gone crazy, then they looked at Harry, and promptly let him go. Harry stood there looking at the floor, twitching slightly, as if he was trying to fight something invisible, and then looked up at me. I braced myself to see his eyes again but they were back to the normal color.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked moving towards me but was held back by the two older men as soon as he took a step.

"Let go of me. What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" I squeaked out.

"Mione what's going on?" he repeated

Before I could answer, Sirius spoke "Let's go downstairs, we need to talk."

"I'll stay with 'Mione." Remus said as Harry and Sirius left. He turned back to me and slowly walked towards me, holding up his hands as if I would be scared of him

"You Okay?"

I didn't reply, not quite sure, if I was all right or not. Remus reached a hand out to help me stand. I took it, pulling the cover with me, and trapping it more securely around myself.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, pushing some hair out of my eyes.

I looked into his eyes, and felt the tears come to mine. Remus pulled me to him "Hey, it's alright" He said quietly.

I only let a few tears escape before sniffing and pulling out of his arms. I walked past him, picked up my clothes that lay on the floor, and carried on up the stairs towards my room, he followed silently behind. It wasn't until I had managed about three steps that I realized I was bleeding, where he had bit me. I rolled my eyes at this and reached out to Remus, who helped me up the rest without question. Once in my room I replaced my bra and pulled out a new top from my wardrobe, along with a pair of shorts. When I was done, I turned back to Remus.

"We were talking about what we were going to do tomorrow, then we were kissing, and the next time I looked into his eyes they were red. I tried to get him off me but couldn't manage it. You saw how far he got. He called me a mudblood whore, and then you and Sirius came in." I explained

"His eyes were red?"

"They weren't his eyes. They were Voldemort's"

Remus went pale. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples with both hands. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up to me, his eyes landing on my bleeding thighs.

"Come on. Let's get you downstairs and deal with them."

I knew by them, it didn't only mean my bleeding thighs. Yet again, Remus helped me downstairs, and then into the kitchen, where Harry was sitting, while Sirius was leaning against the counter. An eerie silence had me feeling like we had just interrupted an argument. Both men looked up at us when we walked in, watching our progress across the kitchen and to a chair opposite Harry. Once I was settled, Remus pulled another chair over to me

"Put your leg on it," He instructed. Once I had done it, he bent down so he could get a better view at my bites.

"Mione, what's going on?" Harry asked

"Do you remember what just happened?" I questioned as Remus poked at one of them.

"We were talking, then kissing, then...then...I can't remember anything that happened until these two were holding me up. You looked so scared 'Mione."

"He..." I took a deep breath and ignored Remus, who was muttering something under his breath, "Somehow Voldemort took over you Harry. He was you." Both Harry and Sirius slumped,

"How do you know?" He questioned

"Your eyes, they were red."

"I'm going to call Kingsley," Sirius announced, walking past us all and bending over the fireplace.

Remus stood up, and I watched as Harry's eyes landed on the bites "Did I do that?" He questioned, getting up and moving round the table to get a better view. His hand came out and I flinched away from him, noticing this, he pulled it back in defeat. "Did I do that?" He repeated the question.

I looked into his now green eyes, but I could not help but see the anger flash in his eyes.

"Did I?" He asked again

I nodded.

He turned away from me and banged his fists against the table. Remus stepped in and calmed him down. By the time he was calm and sitting in the chair that he was previously vacated, with Remus sitting beside me, Kingsley had climbed through the floo, and Sirius was sitting next to his Godson with Kingsley standing at the top of the table. I had explained what had happened to the room.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said, reaching across the table for my hand, in which I pulled back. He frowned but pulled his hand back.

"Remus, what do you make of these bites?" Kingsley questioned

"They look just like ordinary bites, but there defiantly not. We need to contact Snape-"

"NO!" I cried, resisting the urge to jump up in my seat and bang the table. All eyes turned on me "I mean do we really need to get him involved?" The last thing I needed at that moment was for him to get involved.

"I know you don't like him, but we need him to make a potion for us, for you and Harry." Sirius said

"And maybe he can tell us if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has said anything." Kingsley interjected.

I sighed and nodded, knowing that (A. If I said anything else then they would start to get suspicious, and (B. We did really need to talk to him.

"I'll call him." Remus said, standing up and moving to the fireplace.

"Perhaps Harry should go upstairs." I suggested, knowing that if Snape did show up then Harry might lose his head.

"I mean, if Voldemort can take him over, and see everything that he can, then we don't want him seeing this do we?"

"It's me, 'Mione, not him." Harry said

"I know it is at the moment Harry, but what's to stop him coming through while we talk?" There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what I was saying

"I agree it would be for the best."

Before Harry could argue with Kingsley, Sirius stepped in "Come on, let's go and play some chess."

You could tell that Harry didn't want to go, but Sirius directed him out the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, I relaxed a bit more. I mean I know that it wasn't Harry doing those things, but it still scared me to be around him, just in case.

"You okay?" Kingsley asked.

I offered him a small smile before answering, "Yeah I'll be fine." I assured, nearly jumping out of my seat when the fireplace roared to live, turning green and the haunting figure of Severus Snape stepped through.

He hadn't seen me when he turned to Kingsley and questioned, "What is the meaning of this? Calling me at this time of night?"

"Remus did explain it to you?"

"No. He said I was needed and to come quickly."

"I didn't think I should waste time in explaining" Remus said with a shrug, coming to stand behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. That is when Severus' gaze landed on mine. I watched his eyes winded slightly in surprise, before they were narrowing to slits.

"What has happened?" He questioned, not taking his gaze from me.

"We think Harry was, taken over my He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Severus nodded, as Kingsley explained

"Hermione and he were alone in his room when it happened." I saw Severus bristle "He bit her, on the leg three times. Remus had a look at them and said that there was something in them."

Remus nodded his head "We were wondering if you could tell us if-"

"Let me deal with Hermione, and then you can ask me your questions." Snape said, rather rudely, and came to stand over me "I need you to raise your leg."

I raised it onto the chair that it had been on before, and Snape crouched into the position that Remus had been in earlier. His long fingers touched the skin around the bites gently, then, even more gently, he opened them. I looked around to see Kingsley and Remus talking quietly on the other side of the room then looked back at Snape, who was mumbling something under his breath. After what seemed like forever, Snape stood

"She has been injected with a potion that strips a muggle born witch or wizard of all their magic." He stated calmly, as if he was commenting on the weather. There was a moment of silence, where all I could think of was oh god, oh god! Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't a muggle born anymore. It was the first time that I was grateful for this. Obviously though, the two other men in the room didn't know this. While Remus seemed to explode- something that was highly surprising because Remus was always the one who remained calm- Kingsley questioned Snape.

"Is there any way for you to get rid of it?" He asked, while Remus seemed determined to hit the potions master. If it wasn't for the fact that Kingsley had managed to keep himself in the way "Or weaken it?"

"There is no cure to this potion; it is an old sort of magic that hasn't been seen in years."

"How can you be so fucking calm?" Remus asked not only Kingsley, but also me. All the men turned to look at me; I was still sitting in the chair with my leg up and looked up at them all, then replied, "Because I'm not a muggle born."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So happy that your all enjoying the story. One thing though, loads of you are adding me on your author alert or story alerts, yet my reviews aren't that high. So I'm begging PLEASE review! I read them all and they are all taking into consideration, each one helping in some way, even if it is just an "I love this story" comment.**

**MyPurpleDawn**- It is Lucius Malfoy that is Mia's godfather, not Draco

**In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE ending my stories on a cliffhanger. I find it's the best way to keep everyone interested (even me) but have a problem atm. I have my****school's Christmas Cabaret in the next week, and with the weather over here (I live in England and snow has dominated most of the country) I have hardly had any time for anything. Which means that I am completely busy with rehearsals and such? As well as the dreaded Christmas shopping (even though I admit I do love getting into a good argument over items) SO basically, my updates might get a bit, well not so common. But even if my next update is not for the next week or so do not forget that I do love you all, and will never forget you.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review...XD**

"Because I'm not a muggleborn," I answered.

There was silence, and not that sort of silence where you could hear a pin drop- no, that sort of silence that was thick with tension. Tension that even the slightest of movement, even the blink of an eye could break.

"You're not?" Remus asked simply

"No." I answered just as simply. Looking at Snape- my father for help.

"She is a pureblood and my daughter."

Well, that was helpful. I sent him a look that would usually have Ron or Harry- or anyone else for that matter- at least grimacing. Not him though, he just rolled his eyes at me!

"You're WHAT!" Remus exploded. Kingsley just looked on, observing us all with an air of interest, his hand holding his head up and one ankle balancing on the other legs knee.

"My daughter." Snape repeated as if he was talking to a child. "If you care to sit down, I will explain everything to you."

"It better be good." I heard Remus mumble as we all sat around the kitchen table.

"You remember Leila Zabini?" both men nodded at him "Then you most likely remember us getting married?" Yet again they nodded "Well do you remember the night that she died?" For the third time they nodded "Well what it was not known is that we had not only had twins. We had triplets and Mia here, is the youngest. It was the day of her and her brothers first birthday..."

An hour later, Snape had explained everything to the two men, who were both now sitting just staring at us. I sat, chewing my lips, fidgeting my hands nervously in my lap, and my eyes were cast down, watching my thumbs as they made their pattern. Across the room from me I could feel Remus' gaze on me, I could hear the tap dripping from behind him, and started to twirl my thumbs in time with the drips. Finally Kingsley broke the silence "Well, that's an interesting piece of information."

"Interesting piece of information! INTERESTING PIECE OF INFORMATION!" Remus shouted, standing from his chair, which clattered nosily to the floor behind him.

"I'm sorry Remus." I said quietly, looking at the older man. He looked over at me, and then seemed to collapse.

"I'm sorry too, it's just, I've always seen you as a daughter, and you've always been my little Hermione." He offered me a small smile, which I returned.

"I had to grow up sometime." I laughed quietly at my own joke. There was another minute or two of awkward silence before Kingsley broke it.

"When do you plan on telling everyone else?" Kingsley asked, "It could come in handy."

"She is NOT working for the Order!" Remus and Snape shouted at the same time. They looked at each other, observing the opposite man for and minute, and then nodded at each other. I never got it how men did that, I mean they have always seemed not to want to talk about their emotions with other men, but when it comes to nodding, they've got it down perfectly.

"I think that it is Hermione's decision-"

"-Yes it is-"

"-And they others need to know."

"Know what?" We all turned around to the door. Sirius and Harry were standing there, looking at us with an odd expression. I smiled awkwardly at them

"ERM...Tell you that...Yeah." I stuttered awkwardly. Harry raised an eyebrow at me, while Sirius directed his gaze at the man who was standing slightly behind me. I could tell that Snape was mad, without having to turn and look at him. I moved to the left slightly, blocking Snape path to Harry a bit more. Harry seemed to have seen this movement and looked up at Snape

"Oh fuck! What was in those bites?" Harry asked, looking back at me, then towards the other people in the room, waiting for someone to answer him.

"Some sort of poison" Remus answered, looking at the table.

"What kind of poison?" He looked at all our faces again "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. You know I never meant to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me. It won't affect me." All that was running through my mind was '_Should I tell him, or should I not'._ Before I got the chance to answer Remus answered for me

"I'm sorry Harry but we cannot tell you." Harry looked like he was about to explode "If it is true that Voldemort can get into your mind, we need to know what he can do in your mind, before we tell you anything that could put anyone in danger." Remus explained I looked over at him in thanks.

Harry nodded, but I saw the annoyance in his eyes. "Then we better find out what's going on, pretty soon."

"We will all do everything we can do, we will figure this out." Sirius stated, placing a hand on his Godson's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I think your lessons with Snape should start up again then." Kingsley stated.

"I don't think that's necessary." Sirius replied. I sighed at the change of subject and slipped out the room, unnoticed by anyone.

I climbed up the stairs to my room, opened my door, closed it silently, and then collapsed in my bed, looking up at the canopy above me I went over everything that had happened to me that day. Everything seemed to be so crazy at the moment, I mean nothing has ever been normal, especially NOT with being Harry Potters best friends- then girlfriend. I've always had to face something, or figure something out for him and I wouldn't give that away for the world. I just wished that I could have a bit of normalcy every now and then. I sighed and rolled onto my side, staring out the window. There was the beginnings of a storm coming in, a few pitter-pattering of rain on the windows, and I could see the dark clouds rolling in.

I'm not sure when my staring turned into sleeping, but I knew it was somewhere between the first clash of thunder and someone knocking gently on my door.

"'Mione may I come in?" I pulled myself into a sitting position and allowed Harry to enter.

"Hey. Snape gone?" I asked when Harry had come in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, it's been decided that he will come here at least once a week to help." He laughed. "I just thought we should talk about earlier." I sighed and nodded my head. "I didn't mean to do anything; I didn't mean to hurt you." He stared so intensely at me I thought that he could see my soul.

"I know you didn't It wasn't you." I gently picked the hand out of his lap and took it in both of mine. He watched it.

"Snape thinks it would be best if me and you stopped seeing each other-." Of course he would "-So that there is no way I can hurt you again. Remus and Kingsley agreed.

"Oh."

"I agree as well" I stared blankly at him, trying to work out exactly what he had said, "I'm really sorry 'Mione, it's just until we can figure out exactly what this is." I nodded at him. "I'm so sorry." I felt tears but pushed them away, remembering that promise that I had made to myself He went to hug me, but I pushed him away. He looked hurt, but I knew he understood.

"HARRY!" Shouted a voice from downstairs. We both looked at each other for a moment, and then Harry moved towards the door.

"I'll be down in a sec." I answered Harry's questioning look, as he stepped outside of the door. I took a deep breath, and gathered myself, then moved to the door.

Looking over the top of the banister on my floor, I could see the red tuffs of hair from the people below us. I smiled and made my way downstairs, and stopped on the second step...


	7. Chapter 7

I was surrounded by Weasleys, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Well when I say I was surrounded I mean Harry was surrounded and he had the youngest Weasley attached to his LIPS! Mrs. Weasley was near enough jumping for joy, I could see it in her, she was just so Happy.

After a few more seconds Harry and Ginny pulled apart, they both were red as Ginny's hair and they were both breathing hard. Ginny smiled scruffily up at him. I thought she was my best friend!

I looked around; no one had noticed me, so I slowly made my way back upstairs. Trying hard to be as quiet as possible, but the second step had me. The second step was famous for the loud noise it made when anyone stepped on it and that is precisely what I did and the noise turned all of their faces towards me. I took a deep breath and faced them all head on.

"Mione, I didn't see you there." Ginny said. I looked at the younger girl, surprised to see no guilt and all traces of embarrassment gone.

"No, I guess you didn't" I replied as I tried my hardest to push down the tears that were beginning to escape. I was not going to cry!

Smiling at the rest of the Weasleys I moved towards Mrs. Weasley "Hermione, dear, how are you? You look awfully thin. I was just saying to Harry that I haven't got a clue what you muggles eat, as every time I send you home they've undone all my good work!" I ignored the feeling of anger towards Mrs. Wesley as she insulted my family and smiled at her, quickly moving out of her arms and taking Ron into mine. As I did this, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley move off into the kitchen, letting us all say our hellos.

"Ron, you've grown!" I said as he pulled me tighter. Once we had let each other go, I gave the twins a hug. I had gone to give Fred a hug and then George, but they had both caught me at the same time, making it a sandwich.

"Hey!" they both shouted then moved down towards my ear "Where sorry." They whispered. I did not need to question this, as I knew what they were saying. They might joke around a lot, but they saw everything, and I loved them.

Smiling gratefully at them I moved away, I could see the low life, boyfriend-stealing Ginny flaming Weasley standing between myself and the door to the kitchen. Harry was standing just behind her, watching me as I moved from boy to boy. His eyes seemed to be hard, intense as they watched me, as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't, he just stood quietly behind her.

Taking a deep breath, I turned so I was facing Ginny and Harry. Ginny held her arms out, as if expecting me to hug her. I stood stock still for a moment, looking the younger girl up and down, and then moved towards her. She smiled brightly up at me as I got closer, but at the last minute, I ignored her arms and pushed past her. "Mione?" She questioned when I had moved past her arms. While I walked past Harry, I caught his eye, and gave him the most rated glare I could. I saw him recoil from me as I brushed past him,

"Sorry." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, I snorted at him and carried on into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, I ignored the voices that were following me and the looks from the adults in the kitchen and sat in between Sirius and Remus. Both of the older men looked at me simultaneously as I sat, trying to figure out what was going on, I shook my head and watched the rest of them walk into the kitchen. They all sat, Ginny taking a seat next to Harry and turning to him, so it was obvious that she was ignoring the rest of the table, and started up a conversation, that I couldn't hear as they were at the other end of the long wooden table that everything seemed to happen around. The twins sat opposite me, with Ron sitting beside Fred on the left. I could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, ordering Kreacher about, I could also hear Kreacher mumbling under his breath and had to bite my lip to restrain the laugh that wished to escape. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, as he was the oldest man present, and we had all sort of given him the spot. It should have been a happy moment, reunited with people that I hadn't seen in so long, but all I felt was anger and betrayal, as I kept my eyes down.

"Thanks" I smiled as Kreacher placed a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of me, he acknowledge this with a small bow. I took a sip and placed it back down.

Once the table was loaded with loads of different breakfast food, everyone was sitting down and Mrs. Weasley spoke up "You all look like you haven't slept in days."

"That is because we haven't" Sirius stated, poking a fork around as if it was his wand

"And why not?"

"We've been busy." He shrugged and took a bite of some pancakes.

"Doing?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"OUCH!" Sirius shouted as I stomped on his foot to keep him quiet. I smiled slightly at him

"Oh, sorry," I said sarcastically, turning to him and trying to tell him with my eyes to keep quiet. He must have got the point, as he turned back to Mrs. Weasley and said,

"Nothing really, just catching up." He stuffed his face with some more pancakes straight after he had said it so that no one could question him. Mrs. Weasley eyed him warily, letting us all know that she did not believe him. For whatever reasons, she did not poke, as she normally would have. Instead, she turned to Harry, and placed food on his plate, like he couldn't feed himself.

The rest of the meal passed uneventful and straight after it Mrs. Weasley sent Harry and me up to bed. I walked up the stairs in front of Harry, trying my hardest to keep my speed normal, so that it wasn't obvious that I was trying to get away from him. All the way, I could hear Harry trying to say something, but all he would do would mumble something incoherently, and I really didn't have the patience to turn around and ask him what the matter was.

Once in my room, I shut and warded the door against anyone coming in, laid on my bed and caught up on a bit of reading.

"HERMIONE!" marking my place in the transfiguration textbook that I had been reading I stood, and made my way to the door, unlocking it with my wand as I went.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door to reveal Ron.

"You're wanted downstairs, Snape has just arrived, and he wants to talk to you." He replied.

"Come on then." I ushered him back downstairs. Once in the kitchen I took the seat that was offered to me

"Ron, could you join your brothers and Ginny, in the library?" Mrs. Weasley asked, moving towards her son

"That's not fair! Harry and Hermione get to stay!"

"OUT!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. With a final glare, Ron stalked out the room, sounding a lot like Kreacher as he muttered under his breath.

Once he was out of earshot and the door was shut and warded, I turned to the adults in the room. Sure enough, Harry was sitting next to me, with Sirius on his other side. Remus was standing next to Mr. Weasley on the other side of the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was making everyone tea. Kingsley and Snape were talking on the opposite side to the table as I was on, I watched them as Snape's hand gestures got bigger, and it was obvious he was getting angrier.

It took about five minutes for me to finally get annoyed with this and burst "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at me and I felt the blush start at my neck.

"Severus has found some side effects to the poison that you have in you." I glanced at the two Weasleys in the room, and then back at Kingsley "We found it necessary to tell them everything." My pulse quickened, as I looked at Harry "Harry knows what we told him." I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"What are they then?" Harry asked, oblivious to my state "Are they bad or not?" He asked when no one answered him.

"They are not life threatening, but-" The room went silent as the flames in the fireplace went from orange to green, the heat disappearing and a cool wind blew through the room as the green flames danced in the grate, indicating that someone was coming through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I just thought that I will tell you all, that the cliff hangers are NOT going to stop! I love them, and even though they annoy you, you know you love them to. Also, im having a bit of a family emergency and with christ****mas a week away, i will definatly not be able to post again. So, this is it until the new year. Hope you enjoy it.**

**But, that does not mean that i want you all to stop reviewing, because i love reading them all. I want be replying to every single one of them in my stories, but all your ideas aretaking into account and if a question comes up or your not sure of something, i will reply to that in an authors note at the beging of the chapter. **

**Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!**

All eyes turned towards the fireplace waiting for the person to become known, wands were drawn ready, Mrs Weasley was bustling infront of Ron, trying to get Harry behind her as well, but he asnt moving. All eyes were trained on that fire place. Everyone held there breathe. No one eyes windened in dis believe at who was stepping out of the fire place. The regal posture and blonde hair were not they only give sways of who this person was. But the smirk that adorned they otherwise gorgeous face was a dead give away. Draco Malfoy had just stepped into number 12 Grimrauld place. And he had made quiet an entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his teeth gritter, and a fire in his eyes that showed anyone who cared to look that he was mad and prepared to fight. But no one was looking at him apart from me. Everyone else had there full attention on this intruder. But i couldnt see him proberly from my vantage point, as i was to the side of his figure. It wasn't until he turned his head to give the room a quick once over, as if he was looking for any hidden anger, that I saw his whole face. Completely unlike the right side of his face, the left side was covered in blood. A gasp managed to escape my mouth, before Mrs Wesley had kicked into mother mood. She rushed towards the boy and started fussing around him. She pushed him towards the chair that was sitting under the table a few places from me and grabbed his face, trying to work out where the blood was from. The blonde was in to much shock to even realise what was going on, and I couldn't help but smirk at him when he looked my way.

Once Mrs Wesley had finished fussing over him, the questions started.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"How did you get here?" Was heard coming from just about everyone lips, apart from mine and Severus. We were both sitting back and observing the boy. His posture was slumped and his blonde hair was a mess, his robes were ripped and covered in dirt. A fair cry form the usual Malfoy you saw strutting around, sneering down at anyone with even a spot on there robes. The look in his eyes though, that's what worried me the most.

The were still that grey colour, but you could actually see emotions other then hate. He was scared. Whether it was from being here or what he had just come form I don't know. But to see the look was enough to have me on edge. Draco Malfoy, looked vulnerable.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley shouted, bringing me out of my state, as I-along with everyone else- looked towards him. "It seems that Mr. Malfoy hear has made his decision. We will question him later. For now, I think the boy would like to get cleaned up and shown to his room. Sirius-" Before Sirius could explode I stood up, wanting to get out the room anyway, and said ill take him.

We walked silently out the room and up the stairs. I pointed out various rooms and Malfoy looking at them with polite interest. Other then the occassional grunt he was silent, and i made up they otherwise awkward silence with useless talk. As we past the grand farther clock on the first landing I noticed the time 11.33.

We finally got to my room, and just like Sirius had said the room next to mine was laid out ready for him. I opened the door for him and let him pass me.

He shuffled into the room and looked around, then went to sit on the bed in the middle. He looked at me, as if silently asking why I was still there. "Do you want anything?" I quietly asked, then a bit louder "lunch?" He shook his head. "OK then. Towels should be in that cupboard and the bathrooms the door opposite yours. My rooms next door if you want anything." I shut the door behind me. Resting my back against they door, and leaning my headback so i was looking up at the ceiling i took a deep breathe. Whatever the reason Malfoy was here, things were going to change. And i wasnt sure wheter i could take any more change in my lie of a life. After gathering myself ipushed myslef of the door, straightened my clothes and went back downstairs.

The room was in chaos when I came back in. The rest of the Weasleys had obviously seen me take Draco up, and were know in the kitchen. Kingsley was trying to get everyones attention, and everyone else-apart from Snape- was shouting about something or other, all about Malfoy was my guess. I walked in silently and went over to Snape, sitting beside him and asking "Whats going on?" I asked quietly

"Well, the four youngest Weasels are all shouting about, and I quote "Why the fuck is Draco fucking Malfoy here?" Mrs Wesley is shouting at her off spring about there language, Potter is along the same lines, but not quite so foul languages, Sirius is trying to get out of the responsibility and Remus, is being, well Remus." I nodded. "And I need to talk to you." He stood, and made his way to the door, Ignoring the shouting going on around him like we were taking a walk in a empty field. I followed silently behind him, making sure not to brusha gainst anyone as i passed, as me leaving with Snape would be something that i knew people would take about. Once outside of the Kitchen I was lead to the Library, where I was ordered to sit with my leg up on the chair infront of me, so that Snape could exam the bites yet again.

"So?" I asked after a few minutes of relative silence.

"When I got home, after your brothers offered to come over and beat Potter and the Dark Lord up, which I had to calm down, lets just say that a few spells were thrown." I laughed silently "I did a bit of research on the potion. It seems that aswell as the effects on a muggle born, it has some, much smaller" He said, trying to calm me "effects on pure bloods"

"OK, seriously, you might be my father, but I am so not comfortable with your head between my legs." I said, letting my frustration flow out of me and into him. He pulled his head up, a small blush rising on his cheeks as he stood onto his feet and moved to the chair opposite mine. Once he was sat I questioned "What are these effects?"

"It seems, that you will loose the use of your legs." He commented

"how long?"

"I don't know." he leaned forward- and in a very Dumbledore like move- intertwined his fingers and looked at me from over the top."I'm going to keep looking, to try and find a cure or a timespan-"

"Whens it going to start?" I interrupted again

"yet again, I don't know." I took a deep breathe and stood.

"Who have you told?" he stood aswell, "No-one yet, I didn't get time before Mr. Malfoy arrived. Which by the way, how you acted, it made me very pride." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed

"By the way, its obvious that you've never had a daughter." I laughed as I turned towards him, and surprising both of us hugged him.

He stiffened for a few minutes before wrapping his arms around me. Once we pulled apart, I smilied sheepishly up at him "I've been thinking. I'd quite like to meet my brothers." And with that, I moved away from him and towards the door. "oh." I turned towards him at the door "Could you tell Remus and Sirius and Kings. I don't think I could handle that."

It seemed that today was full of surprises, as instead of turning towards the stairs and going back down to join they others, I turned left and went to Dracos' room.

Knocking on the door I waited until I heard a snort, and then went in. Draco was lying on his bed, in the clothes that I had left him in, but his hair was wet and the left side of his pure white silk shirt was tainted red with his blood. I gasped slightly and moved involuntary towards him. "What do you want?" He snapped, I stopped moving and looked up at his face, to see the usual look of pure hate back and the lips curled up into a smirk

"I came to see if you wanted any lunch." I replied, trying to hide my disappointment that the usual Draco Malfoy was back

"Yes food would be nice." He replied, "As long as you're not the one making it, I wouldn't want your mudblood hands to touch it."

"I will get Kreacher to make you some food and bring it up." I replied " Do you want something for that?" I asked, talking about the cut on his side, over my shoulder as I moved towards the door

"No, I was just about to heal it before you came in here." I didn't bother replying.

After asking Kreacher to cook Draco some food on regular basis and take it up to him, I thought that I would Go to the libary and read, to try and stay out of the way, I reasoned to myself, but I knew it was to try and keep a certain redhead out of my way. Curling up on my favourite chair, I made the fire light up, but made sure that it wouldn't get to hot, and started to read one of the many books in the Black family library on spells. In the last battle the spells that I had taught Harry and nor had come in rather handy, so it as decided that I would carry on in my search, and although most of the spells that I found were either already known and mastered by the two boys or completely unhelpful, I did occasionally come across a very handy spell. Once I found it I was master it, the teach it to the boys, and one more then one occasion the rest of the order. Of course being of age made it so much easier to master these spells because I didn't have to be within the walls of Hogwarts to try them out.

My eyes followed my fingers as I scanned down the page, trying to find anything useful. After triple checking the book that was currently in my lap I levitated it back onto its place on the shelf, waved my wand again and summoned the list I had been making of very book I had read for this. After writing the name of the book and then placing a large X next it, I moved along to the next book on the shelf.

I had managed to get through four books, find eleven spells, and write them all down- there name, the wand movements and charm, the counter charm and what the spell would do- before my stomach started to complain about the lack of food.

So I let my nose lead me to where the smell of Mrs Weasleys cooking was coming from. Sure enough, inside the kitchen there was a feast being laid out. "Ah Hermione, dear. could you lay the table for lunch?" she questioned

"Sure." I replied, waving my wand and letting the table lay itself

"Oh! I completely forgot about your birthday dear!" She gasped "I will have to do something special to make up for it."

"No, its fine." I tried to reason, she waved me off like a fly. Sighing in defeat I asked "How long till lunch?"

"Its ready now dear, if you could call everyone, well not call." She laughed at her own little joke and I wandered off to find people.

Knocking on Harry's door, I opened when I heard a come in "Your mum says lunch is ready." I said, then shut the door without even looking up. Why? Because the first thing I saw when I open the door was Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. Without a second look I moved off to Fred and Georges room.

After telling them I went off to find Sirius, Remus and Mr Wesley Then it was the debate with myself on whether to bother asking Malfoy or not. After deciding that since as I was probably they only person in the house that would talk to him I went to his room. Not bothering to knock I entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update until the new year, but we have had massive amounts of snow here in jolly old England which has meant for the majority of the past few weeks I have been snowed in at my house in the middle of the country. So not only do I have one chapter for you all, I have a few for you to sink your teeth****into. On the hopes that I can keep my internet connection up for long enough to upload them anyway.**

**So, fingers crossed, but I should manage it.**

**Hope your all enjoying the story, please keep reviewing! XD**

Malfoy was standing opposite the full-length mirror, which was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, looking into it, without a shirt on and his wand pointing at his side. His side was caked in both dried and still wet blood. There was so much blood I couldn't actually tell where it was coming from. Draco was trying to get a better view of the wound, turning this way and that, his brows were pulled together, and a look of deep concentration on his face. He looked back up to the mirror, still not seeing me and gave up trying to get a better view.

He said something under his breath that sounded a lot like a swear word and poked his wand at his side, wincing when it made contact. He tried again, only to have the same results. A wince out of Malfoy, but whatever spell he was trying to cast was missing where it was aimed for, and hitting the bed frame behind him. Clearing my throat, I made myself known. If I had blinked, I wouldn't have seen him turn around, and when he did, I nearly fainted at the sight. I had heard rumors that Malfoy's chest was nice, but you really didn't get the full impact until you saw it for yourself. It was perfectly muscled, but not that overly muscled sight you sometimes see, it looked like you could punch him and he wouldn't even notice. Quidditch had done that boy well.

Raising my eyes to his face, I blushed and tried to pull myself together. "Did you want something?" he snapped, trying to cross his arms over his chest, and failing miserably.

"Erm...yeah. Mrs. Weasley has finished lunch; I was wandering if you wanted to join us?" He raised one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows at me and instantly blushed again. "I'll have Kreacher bring you something." I murmured to myself more than him. My embarrassment obvious on my face as I turned to go, then stopped and turned back to him "Do you want some help, with that?" I gestured to his side

"No." He snapped at me, yet again only this time I took no notice. Ignoring him, I brought my wand out of my pocket and walked towards him. He watched me cautiously as I walked towards him. A calculating look in his eyes as I approached. I stared into his eyes, hoping that I was making it obvious that I wasn't going to hurt him in my approach.

"Sit." I ordered, once I was near his bed and him. Malfoy went to cross his arms, but recoiled in pain. "You should have learned not to do that the last time you did it. Sit." I repeated. He stood opposite me for a second, not moving then moved towards the bed, and positioned himself so that I could see the side he was hurt on. I rolled my eyes at his pause, but plastered a fake smile on my face any way.

We sat in silence as I examined him, and then started to heal the wound "Is this what you want to do?" Malfoy asked suddenly, jolting me out of my little world, I looked up at his face to see him looking down at me, with a softening expression. I looked back at the wound and carried on, eager not to catch his eye at that moment in time.

"Be a healer?" I questioned, unsure on what he had meant.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I suppose that or a teacher."

"I always thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"That's what everyone expects me to be."

"Oh?" I felt him wince as I poked him a bit too hard

"Sorry." I murmured "Everyone expects me to become an Auror or marry Ron and become a dutiful housewife." I carried on, hoping that our conversation was distracting him from the pain. Even if it was only a sentence a turn.

"Bushy haired ginger kids, oh the joy." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"What about you?" I questioned, finally getting a glimpse at the actual wound. For all the blood that it had created, I expected his whole side to be cut up, but it wasn't. There was a puncture about the size of my thumbnail on his side. I puzzled over why he had bled so much, but not coming up with any answers, I decided that I would consult some books before mentioning anything to Malfoy. After all, I didn't need him snapping at me to mind my own business.

"Me? I was expected to take over the family business. I suppose I still will, if everything goes right." He sounded wishfully, like he hoped it would.

"It will." I whispered while standing up "It has to." He looked at me for the briefest of seconds, and I was sure that there had been a smile on his face. There was a look of understanding mixed with pain in his eyes but it was gone before I could be sure. "Done." Draco pounced on the mirror, to look at his side. "There shouldn't be a scar, but I can't guarantee that there won't be one." I clarified as Draco ran his fingers over the slightly raised area on his side. I pocketed my wand, and left, closing his door silently behind me. "The war changes us all." I murmured to myself.

Once I had made my way to the kitchen, I scanned the packed table for a place to sit so that I could eat. Nowhere. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to notice me, and I swear that there was a smirk on her face before she made her comment "Hermione, dear, it seems that we have run out of places." She announced, causing everyone to look at me

"It's alright, I'm finished." Remus said, going to stand up. I looked at him, he was half standing in a spot between Tonks and Sirius.

"Well, it also seems that I have not cooked enough food for everyone." And sure enough, there was nothing left on the plates that were usually piled high with food.

"It's fine. I...urgh...have some things to do this afternoon anyways. In fact I was just coming down to ask Kreacher to take some soup up to Malfoy, along with a blood replenishing potion." I said, hoping that I sounded like I meant it and not like I was annoyed or upset over the fact that I had been forgotten, whether on purpose or by complete accident I didn't know but I had quite a big hunch that it was the former.

"Kreacher will." The house elf said, appearing and disappearing from my side in seconds.

"If you're sure." I heard someone from the table mutter. I turned and looked at them all. Most of them looked guilty by what had just happened. Most? Well Ginny and Mrs. Weasley actually looked quite pleased that I wouldn't be joining them. I cocked a single eyebrow at them, before turning.

Without saying anything, I turned from the room and escaped to the library. Where I spent the next few hours searching the books.

"Hermione?" It had been four days since I had practically been pushed from the table. Four days since I had spoken to anyone other than Remus, Sirius and the twins. Four days since I had had any food made by Mrs. Weasley, as Kreacher had been making my food for me. "Hermione?" The voice asked again, I turned from my book and looked towards the doorway. Severus Snape was standing there, looking scary as ever in his black robes.

"Hi." I said quietly as I made my usual markings and closing the book. Severus moved further into the room, looking unsure for a moment

"I was hoping, if you still wanted to that is, that maybe you would want to meet your brothers today." He didn't look at me as he spoke, like he was worried I would blow him off; tell him it was a stupid idea.

"YES!" I practically screamed at him, jumping from the chair I was seated in with joy.

"Come on then." He said, smiling slightly as he led the way to the kitchen. We walked to the library in silence, no one seeing us on our decent.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw me "Where have you been hiding yourself? You've been missing meals."

"Kreacher's been feeding me, I've been in the library, studying spells for Harry, Ron and-"

"Ron's been missing you." She interrupted. A mischievous sparkle lighting up in her eye.

"He knows where I am." I spat, before turning to Severus "Ready?" I asked him, looking up at him, and smiling, eager to get away from this woman.

"Yes. You will need to say Snape Manor." He announced, passing me some Floo powder.

"You'll change me there?" I questioned, taking the powder.

"Yes I will. After me then. "He stepped into the fireplace and I watched him go.

I was just about to follow him when…

"Hermione?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione?"

I turned to see Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway. Ginny was practically hanging off Harry as I looked upon them. She looked like a dishcloth, a very wet dishcloth. A very wet dishcloth with no brains. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, or say, something I would- well no actually, I probably wouldn't regret it anytime in the foreseeable future- I mean come on the girl practically stole my boyfriend; wouldn't you be a bit pissed? "Where are you going?" Harry asked, not having any idea about what was going on in my head.

"To Snape Manor." I tried to sound perfectly normal, as I turned from them and left Grimmauld Place.

Flying out the fireplace on the other end of the connection, I nearly landed on my face, if it wasn't for the strong pair of hands that caught me and steadied me. I smiled gratefully up at Severus and moved away from him, straightening my clothes as I took in the room. It wasn't very big, but it felt wrong. There was a stillness in the air, like time had stopped, and everything had to stop with it. The black curtains hung of the window, the hard backed chairs looked stupidly uncomfortable, and the paintings looked at me with unhidden disgust. The whole room was exactly what I would imagine with Snape. Black. Nothing that seems personal, nothing like a family room. "I'll change you here if that's OK?" He asked, I nodded and closed my eyes, going from a black room to the blackness of my eyelids as I felt the water cascade down me.

When it had finished, I opened my eyes, not bothering to look down at myself. "Ready?" I smiled slightly as Snape offered me his arm, which I took and lead me out the room then the voices started

*She's here!* Alek said, defiantly. I was certain, don't ask me how I knew that that was him, but I knew

*Don't scare her! * Lukas chimed in.

*ERM… Hello?* I whispered, uncertain

***MIA!*** I jolted in my surprise and Severus looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly

"Your brothers?"

I nodded, looking down at the floor, as he led me out of the room. I tried to ignore the two new voices in my head- that proved stupidly difficult- and concentrate on where I was going.

Like the room I had just left, the corridor was black, and dreary. As we walked, Snape pointed out rooms, from what I could tell this whole corridor was his. His study, his guests rooms, his library, his dining room. His and it certainly was him. Everything seemed old and worn, and the portraits all looked down there nose at you, some whispering to a neighbor.

The sound of our shoes hitting the concrete floor stopped as we stopped at a large pair of wooden doors, which opened with a creak. We walked through them, letting them shut behind me "This is the family wing."

The walls were white, the portraits were a lot happier, the light was brighter, and the carpet was a plush cream color. A complete difference! We walked down the corridor, Snape now pointing out rooms like the game room, the Quidditch room, the family library. We walked up large overly decorated staircase that led to a landing with corridors on both sides and another staircase directly in front of me. "To the left is my room. To the right is the dinning and family rooms." I nodded taking in this information. "And to the right are also your brothers." Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I was lead down the right corridor. We passed three closed doors, and then stopped in front of a pair. "Ready?" I nodded.

With a flourish, the doors burst opened.

Standing opposite me was two boys, both exactly the same. There was absolutely no difference in them. From there sleek black hair, to their perfectly polished shoes. They both had the same eyes as me, near enough black, and they both had a strong looking face and- unfortunately for them- their father's nose. They both had bodies that a rugby player would be proud of- big, imposing, and scary looking. They were both wearing smart robes and both had a tense look on their face.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Severus made a small noise at the back of his throat, and I was squashed between two bodies. Gasping for breath I squeaked, in my head * can't breathe* they both broke apart, standing either side of me. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to start a roller coaster ride as they both looked me up and down. "Alek." The one on my right stuck his hand out, I reached a shaking hand out, and he grasped it, before pulling it up to his lips and kissing my hand.

"Lukas." The other one announced, doing the same movement. I moved back and looked at them, trying to find some way off telling them apart. "I'm not so serious." My mouth nearly dropped open in shock, and then realized that they could actually read my mind. Alek rolled his eyes and punched his brother on the arm. I smiled at them.

Everything thought about Snape got UN-thought in those few hours. He was actually very laid back, with a very good sense of humor. My brothers were very similar to him and I found out that Lukas wasn't actually lying. While Alek was fun, he was a lot more serious than his brother, who was worse than both the Weasley twins put together.

I stayed at the house- well actually mansion- just about all day, and returned some time after dinner-, which was about 8 o'clock. I flooed back to Grimmauld Place, ignored everyone in the kitchen and went to bed. Ignoring the fact that Draco Malfoy's bedroom door was open as he was leaning on his doorframe. I felt his eyes on me as I walked past him, but I walked on, coming to my room and slipping inside. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face.

"Granger?" I rolled over, pulling my cover over my head, and trying to snuggle further down into my bed, trying to move away from the annoying sound that was trying to wake me from my slumber. "Granger?" I groaned "Come one Granger wake up!" groaning again I pulled my head out of the covers and opened my eyes. Leaning over me was Dora Malfoy. Now seeing the gorgeousness that is Draco Malfoy first thing in the morning would help any self respecting girl wake up. His hair was left loose to hang in his eyes, which were staring down intently into mine.

"What?" I grumbled, still looking up into his silvery eyes. I was transfixed on them, wanting to wake up looking into them every day.

"Its lunch time. Kreacher said that you still weren't up." He moved back slightly and I sat up, stretching as I did

"And you care because?" I asked

"I don't, I just thought that you might like some food." I looked him over and saw that his side was stained with droplets of blood

"Or is it that you're in pain and want me to help?" I inquired, standing up and stretching again. I caught Malfoy staring at the part of my stomach that had shown when I stretched and blushed. He smirked at me and tried to shrug, which ended up in a grimace. "I'll do it as soon as I've had a shower and got dressed." I announced going to move past him

"Or you could do it while you were in the shower."

"Or not." was my reply, as I made my way towards the door. I rushed my shower, eager not to leave him in my room for too long. Once I was out, I cursed myself for not bringing any clothes into the bathroom with me and wrapped the biggest towel I could find around me. "Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically when I walked back in to my room. Malfoy was lounging on my bed, twirling my wand between his fingers. He didn't reply, merely just watched me as I practically ran over to my dresser, and pulled out some underwear. I slipped them on under the towel; well I couldn't quite manage it with the bra, and then moved towards the wardrobe, still clutching the towel to my chest. I slipped on a pair of black leggings and turned towards Malfoy

"Need help?" he asked, gesturing to the bra I held in my hand

"I'm sure I can manage. Would you go outside so I could finish getting dressed?" I asked

"No."

I groaned. Without warning, I felt anger boiling up inside of me, as I looked towards the smirking boy lying on my bed. "Malfoy Out."

"Whoa, where did all this anger come from? Built up anger is not good for you, you know."

"And what are you? My shrink?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"No. But I wouldn't mind being your something."

"Just get out." I gritted out

"What if I don't want to?"

"Malfoy! Get your filthy, pureblood, Death Eater arse out of my room!" The next thing I knew I was being thrown against my wardrobe, my head connecting painfully with the wooden door. I looked into Draco eyes; I had never seen him so angry

"I am not a Death Eater" His body was hot against mine, his grip firm as he stared at me, the heat of anger making his eyes sparkle. I had never been this scared...or this aroused in my life. Draco pressed his body closer and I bit back a moan, starring straight into his intense eyes.

"Sure you're not." He shook me again and I struggled to keep a good hold on the towel around me,

"I am not my father." he turned us around and started backing me up, "I am not my father. I am not a Death Eater I am Draco Malfoy." I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed. The connection made me lose my balance. My moment of distraction was all Draco needed to push me onto the bed. In my surprise, the towel that had been covering me fluttered away from my grasp. "Say it." Draco whispered into my ear. I felt his warm breathe tickle my neck "Say it!" he demanded, before starting to kiss and suck my neck

"You're...not a...Death Eater" I gasped out, half because I was scared and half because I was aroused. Draco must have heard this for he didn't stop his exploration of my neck, and moved it up to my jaw. I groaned when he reached my sweet spot and he pulled back, taking in my chest. His eyes were now dark; they looked like they were swirling in darkness. I gasped when we locked eyes.

Our eyes broke connection when he ran his hands up my bare chest, while mine ran up his back, to his shoulders. He bent his head down and took one of my erect nipples into his mouth, his hot tongue doing wonderful things to it, while his hands paid attention to my other breast. My back arched, and my hands ran to his hair, my fingers threading through it. He pulled back, but my moan of annoyance turned into a moan of appreciation as he swapped to the other, giving it the same attention. "Fuck." I moaned out loud,

"Hermione?" my eyes whipped towards the door,


	11. Chapter 11

I felt my heart leap out of my chest as I looked at the figure standing in the door way. I felt the blush start as the persons eyes looked on me in confusion, then looking up at Draco in anger. I shivered at the look. Draco looked down at me, and placed a kiss on my forehead, and i nearly complained to him, nearly told him not to stop even though we had some very unwanted company.

I felt a sudden amount of weight over my entire body and looked down to see that Draco had collapsed against me, covering my body with his. I bit my lip, biting back the moan that made to escape at they extra weight. Draco caught this when he looked up to my face, and he smirked. Leaning up to take my lip between his teeth. I gasped, and grabbed for his shoulders. Forgetting that we had company until they cleared there throat to remind us that they were here. "Hermione what are you doing?" I looked back at the figure of Ginny Weasley

"Erm, hay Ginny." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. As Draco raised his head slightly to greet they intruder,

"Weaslette" He said before returning to his ministrations on my neck.

"What do you want Ginny?" I gasped out, trying to push Draco off of me, but failing miserable

"You haven't answered my question." She placed her hands on her hips and starred down at me, disappointment in her eyes. I felt the anger rise, and Malfoy must of felt it to because- slowly so that I stayed covered- he stood, pulling me with him and hiding me behind him. I kept a tight grip on his shoulders, making sure to stay hidden behind Draco. I wanted to groan when Draco moved of off me, taking they welcoming warmness of they extra weight that he gave me. But Draco moved his arms back, wrapping them around my waist from behind me. If this was a another time I might of thought about why he was doing this, but at this point I was seeing red. My eyes locked on the red head in front of me.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" I replied, my foot searching the floor around me for something that I could wear.

"Your my best friend!" My foot hit something and I slowly bent down to get it, throwing it over my head as I stood back up. It wasn't until I had it on did I realise that it was one of my newer clothes, a mid thigh length top.

"I worry about you!" She shoted, as if it was obvious. I took a deep breathe to try and calm myself

"Malfoy needed me to heal him." I gestured to his side

"Come find me when you two have finished." Malfoy said- after turning slightly to check that I had something on -, walking out my room, a smirk on his face as he moved away from the battle field. When the door had clicked shut behind him I turned back to Ginny

"Then why were you in that position?" I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest "HERMIONE" she shouted, throwing her arms out

"What?"

"What are you doing? You and Harry have only been broken up for a week or so-"

"That didn't stop you from sucking his face the DAY we broke up!" I shot back, unable to hold it back. Ginny looked at me in shock, then replied

"I can see that you are in no mood to talk about this. But we will." She turned on her heal, opened the door and left me in my room, steam practically coming out of my ears. I stared after her, willing her to come back so that I could shout at her, tell her how much she had betrayed me, make her feel the pain that she had made me feel. Best friend my arse!

My whole body was shaking in anger as I throw on a pair of leggings under the top, then turned towards my mirror, trying to make myself look presentable. "Who does she think she is?" I asked myself "coming in here and talking to ME about that sort of stuff when she couldn't even wait 5 minutes to get on my ex!" I through down my hair brush in defeat and turned away from the mirror. Not being able to look onto my tear stained face any more I didn't even know when those damned tears had started, but they had started.

Pushing the thought away I grabbed my wand and walked to Draco room. He was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes fixed on et door. As if he been waiting for me to turn up. When I pushed through the door he smirked at me "Ginge gone?" I nodded mutely and moved towards him, moving around the bed to get to the side that was bleeding, all the while feeling his eyes on me. I bent down at they edge of the bed and tried to get a look at the wound, which was impossible seens as he had a top on. "Are you not going to say anything? No snappy comeback?" I looked at him in surprise

"Did you say something?" I asked, he rolled his eyes "I need the top of." Malfoy stood, taking his top over his head as he did so.

"What did ginge want?" (A/N absolutely nothing against gingers, as I am one myself) Malfoy asked as I started to undo the bandage he had put on himself

"Nothing really." I starred intently at they Un-winding bandage.

"Oh, come on, she must of wanted something."

"She was just being hypercritical." I replied

"ah, so she did say something." I ignored him, now looking at the wound. There looked like there was thing wrong with it. So I cast a few spells, trying to find out why it was bleeding. "So your really not going to tell me?" I carried on ignoring him "OK then, change of subject?" I felt his eyes on the top of my head "Well, if your not going to say anything ill talk to you about anything." there was a few seconds of silence then "You know, you've got really nice hair." I jerked up in surprise "At least that's a response" I glared at him, then looked back at the wound. "Well, it is really nice. Sort of not so bushy any more-"

"Therese nothing wrong with that." I interrupted, standing up, and stretching my back.

"Then why was it bleeding?"

"Because someone-" I shoot him a glare "-has been playing with it." Malfoy smirked at me. Then without warning I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and pull me towards him. I stumbled, and raised my hands to his chest to try and steady myself. Once steady I looked back up at him "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"I'm sure even you can work that out." He lowered his head towards mine. His cold lips touching, mine like a ghost. He pulled back, then leaned in again. This time calming my lips like it was an apple, and he was a starving man. I felt the tip of his tongue at the parting of my lips, begging for entrance, I let him in. You know when they say it was a kiss that had them not be able to stand? Well im not sure that it was the kiss but my legs gave out. Completely. No feeling in them what-so-ever. I completely collapsed against Malfoy All those years of Quidditch had done Malfoy well, as his quick reflexes helped him catch me, his muscular arms wrapping around me. "I know i'm a good kisser, but-"

"Malfoy, shut up, and get me to the bed."

"I quite like the bossy Hermione." he whispered, as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. When we were there he laid me down, then started to climb on top of me, his eyes eating me.

"no!" I practically screamed, thrusting his body away from me. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me. "I cant feel my legs!" I shouted, pointing down at my legging clad legs, that were lying straight down.


	12. Chapter 12

"you...cant...feel them?" Malfoy asked uncertain.

"Are you deaf or something, Malfoy?" I snapped, the panic starting to rise in my chest

"What do you want me to do then?" He snapped back, picking up his shirt and throwing it on.

"Get me help!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it and walked out the room, mumbling something under his breathe.

I pushed myself up on the bed, so that I was more comfortable, and tried wriggling my toes. "Come on!" I breathed. After about three attempts of nothing happening I gave up. Throwing my head back against the pillows. I resisted they urge to scream, half in annoyance and half in horror. My mind was already racing with all they reasons of why this could happen. Everything from hitting my leg to a...curse

(((((Flashback))))

"What are these efects?"

"It seems, that you will loose the use of your legs."

"how long?" I interrupted

"I don't know." he leaned forward- and in a very tumbledown like move- intertwined his fingers and looked at me from over the top."I'm going to keep looking, to try and find a cure or a timespan-"

"Hens it going to start?" I interrupted again

"yet again, I don't know." I took a deep breathe and stood.

(((((flashback)))))

He didn't know when it was goon to start. So it would be perfectly reasonable for it to start now. Groaning in annoyance I tried to get more comfortable on Malfoys bed. When i could only move myslef a bit i throw my head back in annoyance. Hitting the corner of something underneath the pillow. There was something underneath the pillow. Reaching a hand behind my body I brought out a leather bound book. There was nothing on the cover, but the binding was worn. Turning to the front page I saw the words

This Diary belongs to Draco Lucien Malfoy

Age:17

I so badly wanted to just put it back where I found it, but I found that it was actually impossible, my curisosity got thebetter of me as i starred at this book, this book that might unreval the mystery of Draco Malfoys' I flicked through, coming to a stop on the most recent entry

3rd August

Dear book

She's still always on my mind. I don't know why mi constantly thinking about her. Its weird. I mean sure her hairs not as big, and shed got nice eyes, and that body, cir, mi hard just thinking about it. But shed still a mud blood

But despite that I have found myself trying to be nicer to her. Trying not to snap at her, trying to befriend her. She seems to be responding well, we haven't had an argument in a while, and shed always nice. And her smile, if I could just see that every mourning for the rest of my life I would die a happy man.

I sound like an old sap now, don't I? Oh well, shed worth it.

Diary, I think I'm in love. I don't know if that's good or bad, vie never felt it before, but mi going to try. I'm going to try and make her happy. And that means leaving her alone. She hates me you see. Which I suppose is a good thing, seeing as shed a mud blood and mi a pure blood

Signed

Draco Malfoy

He was talking about me! It was obvious he was talking about me! I held the book to my chest for a second, and insane smile coming to my lips. Tucking the book back under the pillow I smiled. It was true, we hadn't actually argued in ages. Sure earlier we did, but that wasn't a prober argument. We had been talking a lot more, and he was actual very intelligent I could see myself going out with him. There wasn't anything stopping us now. Not with my knew found status as a pure blood I smiled. Then groaned, he didnt know! And would probably never be able to! Life was so unfair!

"Whats up with you?" Draco was standing in the doorway, with Sirius and Remus behind him, all of them looking at me curiously

"Just thinking." I replied, before they could ask what about I continued "Do you two remember what Snape told you? About that potion?" I questioned, trying to get my point across without giving them to much information. Remus was the first to click, quickly followed by Sirius

"Yes, is that it?" I nodded.

"Oh." Sirius pulled a shocked face and I laughed "What we going to do?"

"call Snape. She can stay in here until he arrives." Draco offered. I realised that he was sitting on the bed frame at they end of the bed, right next to my feet. They two men agreed, then both went to the fire place downstairs. I looked back down at Draco, still wandering how he had managed to get to the bottom of the bed without me noticing. "So...?" Draco said, uncomfortably a few minutes later.

"Thanks." I replied,

"It should really be me thanking you." I smiled,

"Therese no need, you were hurt."

"I was expecting you to leave me to die"

"why?" I questioned, trying to stop myself from slipping down the bed

"You hate me." Malfoy stood and walked round the bed

"I don't hate you." I replied, "Not now anyway." Malfoy leaned down towards me, bringing one arm behind my back and they other one on my shoulders, I looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything as he heaved me up into a sitting position. He then rearranged the pillows behind me, and around me, so it was practically impossible for me to move. I smiled at him grateful. Wnting so badly for him to kiss me. So that i could feel him again.

"But you used to."

"Yeah, you used to be a bastard though." I said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Still am."

"Maybe." I shrugged "Malfoy? I'm sorry for calling you a death eater" Before he could reply the door was thrown open...


	13. Chapter 13

and in walked my father.

"What has happened?" he questioned, moving towards me

"Its the side effects." I replied, my voice making it sound like an everyday occurrence. Something that we talked about everyday. Something like the weather.

"Professor." Malfoy nodded politely

"Draco" Snape replied, then he did a double take, they blondes presence in the room obviously confused him "Why are you in here?" He asked, looking back at me, suspicion evident as he surveyed me and the room, looking for any clues of the reason Draco was in here. Or why I was in his room to be more exact.

"I was helping Draco with something when it hit." I replied, making it sound as normal as possible, willing my blush to stay down and not give away what we had been doing.

"I'll leave you alone." Malfoy said, then moved out the door before I could ask him to stay.

"What were you helping him with?" My father asked, moving to my legs as he did so

"He's got a cut on his side, I was checking it." Then we made out. I finished In my head. We were silent for a few minutes while he tried to roll up my leggings to get a better look,

"They don't go that high. Ill probably have to take them of." Snape looked up at me

"Can you do that? By yourself I mean?"

"I'm sure I can manage."

"Call when your ready then." Snape went outside, than closed the door. It took me a few minutes to manage to get them off, but I did manage it. When Snape walked back in, I covered the top part of my legs, covering everything that I wouldn't want my father to see, but leaving the bites uncovered. "Your brothers want to see you again." Snape said, trying to make conversation in this otherwise very awkward moment

"oh?" I replied, trying to do the same

"Yes, they haven't stopped talking about you since you left."

"Its only been a day." I rolled my eyes, but knew if other things hadn't happened I would of probably been thinking about them a lot more then I actually had.

"yeah well, they say its worse because they've been trying to talk to you-" He tapped his head, then went back to examine my legs "but whenever they think they can hear you, they just get a load of nothing." 

"oh? To be honest I haven't tried."

"I don't expect you to." I nodded "well, it looks just like you said, its the side effects nothing more."

"Told you." I smiled smugly,

"I'm going to tell Lupin that your OK, then I'm going to go, so ill see you soon?" he looked down at me

"See you soon." He nodded and walked away. No emotion was shown at this, which was completely different to what had happened yesterday. Its something to do with my appearance. My brain told me. He's always more...fatherly when I'm not, well Hermione. When I look like Mia, he's the perfect Dad. When I look like Hermione he's Professor Snape. Draco walked back into the room as soon as the door was open. Snape and Malfoy talked in the door way for a few hushed moments, then one came in and they other out.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was being protective of you" I laughed as Draco carried on advancing towards me

"We've come to an understanding." it was his turn to laugh. It was only a slight chuckle, but to see his face light up in a smile, even for a split second was breath taking. His eyes lit up, his head rolled to the side, in a way he looked like an angel. A very dangerous angel.

"You know, I could do anything to you, and you wouldn't be able to get away." He smirked

"I could always scream." I got out, though it was hard, as the look he was giving me was one that would make my legs go to jelly, if I could feel them.

"No one would hear you." I raised an eyebrow "Wandless magic." I laughed.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" I asked, Draco was now standing right at they edge of they bed "I mean, you've go me hear, lying in your bed with nothing but a top and a sheet." Draco looked down at my legs for the first time, then raked his eyes up then, stopping at the bites. He stared at them for a few seconds, then looked back up at me,

"Where did you get them?" his eyes never left mine, but his hands came down to rest on my legs, just below the bites

"The bites?" He nodded "Doesn't mater." I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers and pulled him down to me, but he kept his head just out of reach of my lips

"How?" I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to drop it until he got his answers.

"Harry. He had a bit of an...episode. Its nothing important."

"Is that the reason for these side effects, that you all keep talking about?" I nodded, still trying to reach his lips "Hermione." I groaned and stop trying to kiss him

"What?" I asked, letting him go, he sat on the side of the bed and looked over me, his eyes a mix of lust and annoyance

"What are those? How did you get them?" both his hands came to the bites, and he rubbed them uncertainly

"Harry and I were in his bed room, we were having some...fun, and he turned into Voldermort." I was surprised when Draco didn't even flinch and the name "he bit me." I ended simply. We sat in silence, Draco rubbing my leg, I was trying to ignore what it was doing to me, and failing. I wasn't sure whether he was supposed to know all of what I had just told him. Hell, I didn't know if he was supposed to know any of what I had just told him. But for some reason, I felt completely safe, secure when I was with him. Like nothing could ever hurt me. So what If I wanted to feel safe? I thought. Through caution to the wind! You've only got a few days left as Hermione Granger. I stopped my thoughts there. Not willing to continue on that depression train.

"Is that it?" I nodded, not looking him in they eye, "OK" He ended simply.

"Draco..." he looked at me, I looked him in they eye, scared of what of what I saw there "you hungry?" It wasn't what I was going to say, but its what I did say. He nodded, and I called Kreacher.

"Yes mam" He appeared bowing so low that his nose nearly touched the floor

"Could you get use some food please?" I asked

"Yes mam" he disappeared with a crack, leaving Draco and I.

"What happened between you and Potter? After what happened? You were so loved up last year that none of us thought anything would every come between you." He asked

"we split." I answered

"Why?" He pressed, unsatisfied with his answer

"Because of..." I waved my hand above my leg "It wasn't safe."

"Oh." the door was opened again, this time Molly waddled through, and looked at me and Draco with a weird glint in here eye.

"Hermione, dear. You are needed downstairs." before I could reply, she had gone,

"bitch." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Well, that was nice." Draco commented, standing up "Want some help?"

"please." he nodded, and then picked me up bridal style. "Quidditch has done you well." I said, meaning to say it in my head but letting it slip out

"Thank-you." his pale cheeks tinted just a bit, and I did a victory dance in my head. I had made Draco Malfoy blush! He carried me all the way downstairs, stopping only to kick the door to the kitchen open.

"Kreacher has laid some food for you!" the house elf said from further down the table. Draco nodded and carried me to the seat, going to sit me down

"Its for both of us." I squeaked, Draco raised an eyebrow at me, then looked around at everyone in the room. Mr Wesley, Mrs Wesley, Sirius, Kingsley, Moody, Remus and Snape we all looking at us. Most of them glaring daggers at his hands.

"I'll grab some when I come to take you back up." he said, before placing me on the seat. I nodded and watched him walk out, then turned to the people sitting round the table

"What's going on?" I asked, before digging in, the small bit of wooden table in-front of me was covered in a lot of different food. And I mean a lot. From bread to soup, to fruit. I picked up the bowl of soup and a piece of bread

"We have come to a decision." I saw Remus shoot a glare at Mrs Wesley, which she ignored and carried on speaking "that you are going to leave."

"WHAT?" I roared, feeling they itch to jump up, but not being able to, but my bowl of soup was able to make the leap from my hands to the floor instead. I saw the side of Sirius lip twitch at my outburst, but he quickly pulled himself together. Remus stood and made his way round the table, coming to kneel in-front of me and try and calm me while they others continued

"You are going to leave Grimmrauld Place." Moody stated, his voice didn't sound as gruff as it usually did, if I was made to comment on it, I would say that it was softer, almost caring

"Why?" I asked

"There are some people-" Remus began, before Mrs Wesley cut in

"You are a major target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is unsafe for everyone in this house for you to stay here."

"Everyone IN this house is a major target!" I reminded her, Remus stood, moving behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, almost like he was holding me down, stopping me from jumping at the woman who used to be like a mother to me

"Its too late, we have made the decision. You will be moving out tomorrow"

"How?" I asked, trying to push back the tears of betrayal that were ready to make there way down my cheeks.

"Its going to look like you have run away." Mr Wesley added, then let his wife continue, who looked like she was taking pleasure out of this whole thing

"Once everyone is in bed tomorrow night, Remus will come and get you and bring you down here, where Snape-"

"-and your brothers-" Severs through in, like it was meant to help me, which in a weird way it did

"will take you to Snape Manor." She finished. Mrs Wesley and myself locked eyes, and I could see the badly hidden glee that I was going. I smiled innocently at her, but didn't break the connection. Telling myself that I wasn't going to be the first to look away. And I wasn't. Within a few heartbeats she had looked away, to look over at her husband, who looked dimly interested in everything that was going on, but wasn't actually paying any attention.

"Can someone take me upstairs please?" I asked. Remus smiled and walked forward, picking me up bridal style."See you lot tomorrow." I said over his shoulder as we walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Remus said once we were out of ear shot of the kitchen

"I just don't get it! Everyone in this house is wanted by Voldermort! So why haven't they all got to move out as well?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly. When we reached my room, Remus placed me on my bed "Call me if you need anything." He said just before kissing my forehead and and walking out.

"Stupid old woman." I mumbled to myself "Whats wrong with me? And why cant they others see it? Its obvious that she's doing all of this so she can get me out!" My rant was interrupted by...


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone seems to be commenting on the cliff hangers, and I'm pleased to say that they haven't made me stop them. The cliff hangers will continue showing up. Why? Because I like them, and they make you review!**

**Anyway lovesick918 don't worry, Harry will be making a comeback, I have already written him in. He will show up!**

**Now on with the story**

**as always please review! XD**

... Malfoy walked into my room. A glare on his lips. "Yes Malfoy?" I spat, not meaning to take my anger out on him, but I did. He raised his eye brows at me, obviously not taking my shit. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Thought you were going to call me to bring you back up." He pouted, coming to sit on the bed near my hips.

"I'm sorry" I replied, pushing all the sarcastic come backs that popped into my head back down. "Things got a bit hectic down there and I needed to get out." I half-lied

"Fine."

"Call Kreacher if your still hungry" I replied

"I already did. He brought me up a bowl of soup while you were downstairs." I rolled my eyes. "So what was it all about anyway?"

"Oh, they needed me to tell them about some research I've been doing." The lie slid of my tongue so easily, I almost felt ashamed at the way I could lie so easily. Almost. I used to be a terrible liar, my cheeks would blush and I would have to look down at the floor, not being able to look they person I was lying to.

"Fair enough." there was a moment of silence, were I looked at Draco, and he looked at me. Then, like it was slow motion, he leaned forward. So far forward that I could feel his breathe on my lips. I could see the small freckles that adorned his nose, freckles that you could only see if you were that close. A shiver went up my spine when he reached a hand out to push a piece of hair out of my face, then let that hand stay on my cheek. I stared into his Gray eyes, eyes that were filled with emotion at this moment in time.

"Hermione?" He whispered, his breathe washing over me and making my need for him increase

"Yes?" I whispered back, my eyes downcast, looking straight at his perfect lips. They were pale like they rest of him, and they were quite thin, but they urge I had to kiss them, was strong.

"I think I'm falling for you." And with that his lips crashed down onto mine.

It was nothing like I had expected, it was slow, and filled with passion. Making my arms shiver and be around him and my heart beat speed up to a ridiculously fast rate. I moaned into his mouth and my hands clenched into fists in his hair. After a few more seconds he pulled away. Both our breathing laboured. "wow." I muttered, trying to pull him back down to me, but he resisted,

"Hermione, we need to stop." I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, before kissing my nose. "If we don't stop now and talk then I don't know when we will." In my head his words made sense, but tonight was my last chance as Hermione. Who knew if he would like the real me.

"Cant stop." I whispered, pulling his head down rather harshly, and his lips bruised mine. We kissed again for a while, then he pulled back. His eyes dark with lust and his hair a gorgeous mess

"Right now, we need to stop." he said, obviously trying to be firm, but only really helping me in bring him back to me, back to my kiss and my lips. This time it was him who moaned into my mouth.

His hands came to hold him up over me, denting they cushion that my head rested on. He pulled himself over me, so that his whole body was resting over mine, caging me between him and the bed. The kiss was becoming more desperate, more needing. His tongue had pushed itself between my lips. His hands were on my waist, making unknown patterns on them, which made me shiver. I sighed happily when he pulled back, moving down to kiss my jaw. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more room to kiss and sickle my neck. I lifted my hips up to meet his when he started suckling the base of my neck, and he groaned into my throat.

When I awoke the next morning it was to find a rather heavy, hairy arm on my waist. Which I was then shocked to find out was attached to a rather gorgeous- though naked- boy. Without thinking about it I reached an arm under the cover, feeling bare skin against the palm of my hand, and letting the memories of last night fly back to me.

Once the shock was over I snuggled back into the warm body of Draco Malfoy He had said he loved me. I had said I loved him. He had said he was sorry. I had said good. Last night was perfect. There was nothing that I could of wanted to be different.

Well maybe one thing, maybe the fact that I was leaving in a few hours. Sighing with that thought I tried to go back to sleep.

I woke a few hours later, kisses being teased with warm, open mouthed kisses. I moaned involuntarily and felt him smirk against my neck "Morning." he whispered against my neck

"morning." I whispered back, trying to wriggle my toes, and groaning when I couldn't Feel them.

"I don't have that bad morning breathe." Draco laughed. He kissed my cheek and then pushed himself up on the bed , I watched him as he walked- quite happily naked- over to where his shirt lay, and he slipped It on

"Where you going?" I asked, trying to pull myself up, as Draco puled on his trousers. I laughed, when I remembered how hard last night had been, with me having no feeling in my legs.

"To see Snape."


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are you going to see him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal, and feeling rather happy with Myself when I sounded quite close to it

"I need to talk to him about my mother. He said that he had some information on her." 

"Is she still-"

"With my father? Yes she is" He walked back over to my bed- now fully dressed- and bent to give me a kiss on the lips. "Ill send Kreacher up with some food." he said, a slight smile pulling on his lips. It shocked me overtime he smiled. I was so used to the smirk that seemed ever present on his perfect face.

"can yo do me a favour first?" I asked, grabbing onto his hand as he turned to leave

"Sure," he replied, turning back around, he went to give me another kiss, and I slapped him away, smirking at the pout he sent in my direction

"Not that type. Can you get me a dress from my wardrobe please?" He pulled a face and walked over, grabbing the first dress he saw and throwing at me. Still with the ridiculous sad face. "You could always help me get dressed" I throw at him,

"I made a promise to myself that I would never help a woman get dressed." and with a final smirk and wink he was gone, leaving me to struggle with the blue, halter neck maxi dress.

It took me about 20 minutes to actually get it on, and get it to sit comfortable. I had decided on a dress because I thought that it would be simple to get on, I was obviously wrong. When it was finally on Kreacher appeared with a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. "Master Malfoy said Miss was hungry. So I made Miss food." He said with a toothy grin. I smiled back at him as he placed the tray on my lap. I ate in silence, picking at the food that was on the plate. IT seemed that preacher wanted to fatten me up because on the plate was a flu English fry up, complete with a side serving of fat. I wouldn't usually eat the whole thing, leaving some for Kreacher- or whatever he did with the left overs- but ii was surprisingly hungry this mourning. So I ate the full thing. The eggs, the bacon, the beans, the hash brown, the fried toast, the mushrooms, the tomatoes even the sausages. When I was finished, Kreacher reappeared, smiling toothily as he took the empty tray away. I thanked him, and he promised me lunch if I was still in bed.

I sighed, and glanced at the clock. It was 9 in the mourning, and I was stuck in bed. Bored. With half the house still asleep. I glanced around my room, realising that it was actually quite messy, well for me, there were books stacked on my desks, and my trunk was lying open next to my wardrobe. Sighing again I reached for my wand, that was under my pillow. I levitated the books into the trunk, watching with glee as they floated, perfectly, into the trunk, disappearing from sight ( I had made my trunk bigger with a simple charm. It was like a wardrobe in there, big enough to hold all of my stuff, plus at least two other peoples. And the good thing was everything tidied itself away, and all I had to do was reach my hand in and what I wanted would appear. You got to love magic!) I then opened my wardrobe and started folding and levitating my clothes into it.

It only took me about twenty minutes to get everything packed, but it got my mind of off everything for twenty minutes, so I wasn't complaining

Once I was done packing I looked around the room. This room might not of been officially mine, but it held some good memories. All the laughs, all the smiles. And it was all gone. There was no way to get any of it back. Sighing I closed my eyes, trying to get a bait more sleep. I must of dozed of because I missed the knock on my door, the feet coming in and the weight on my bed. I missed the press of lips to my head and the silent whisper of I'm sorry. I missed the snarl of another boy standing in the doorway. The what are you doing here? The beginning of the whole argument. But I didn't miss when It stared escalating I heard the slam of a body against a wall and the low hiss of someone voice, then a barking laugh, followed by more talking. I tried straining my ears, trying to work out who was in my room, arguing, without letting them know I was awake

"Your the one that left her, Potter"

"And your the one that's tormented her her whole life, so what's it to you?" I heard another slam of a body and could only guess that it was Malfoy who had just slammed Harry against a wall, but I could have been wrong

"We have come to an understanding." I had to bite my lips to keep my mouth shut at that. There was a few more words exchanged in voices too low, then silence. It was the silence that had me worried, so I opened my eyes. They searched my room until they saw the shape of two boys. Both looking at each other, standing so close it would look like there about to kiss if it wasn't for the matching scowls that there faces held. Both had there wands out, while one was pointing for they other chest, they other was directly under they other boys chin. I sighed.

"What are you two doing?" I hissed, bringing there attention to me. They both jumped apart, and at least Harry had the decencies to look even little ashamed. His black hair was messier then usual and his glasses were askew. There was a mad glint in his eye that had me wandering what it was that I couldn't hear. I looked at Draco who was just looking at me, a smirk on his face and his shirt askew "Ill repeat. What are you DOING?" I questioned

"We were just talking." Draco lied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What were you really doing, Harry?" I asked, turning my look on him

"I came in to talk to you but you were asleep, I went to leave but Malfoy here decided to start an argument."

"What about?"

"What I was doing here." 

"Well, it is quite a good question. He did dump you." I shot a glare at Draco before looking back at Harry

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not going to say it in front of the bouncing ferret"

"Just say it Harry." I tried to move in the bed, to get more comfortable. And when I looked back at the boys it looked like they were fighting to help me up. Draco won and raced to my side. Pulling me up into a more comfortable position and placing the cushions around me, before sitting on the bed next to me and taking my hand.

"WHAT!" Harry roared when he noticed our hands.

"Spit it out Potter." after a deep breathe Harry turned to me, ignoring the smirking blonde next to me

"I'm sorry about dumbing you." Malfoy huffed "I should have never have done it." Malfoy smirked "I don't know why I did it in the first place" Malfoy made a face "I just wanted to know if-"

"Oh, no no no." Malfoy interrupter "You can not ask her back out!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, annoyed turning back to Malfoy

"Because she doesn't like you!

"She can speak for herself." I through in. Trying to defuse they upcoming argument. It didn't work.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm not blind and dumb, which you must be if you cant."

"Whatever Malfoy You don't know what your talking about. Hermione and I have something special. Something you wouldn't understand."

"And whys that?" Draco asked, moving his feet onto the bed and crossing them at they ankles

"Because you don't know what love is!"

"And is that what you two had? Love?" He laughed "let me tell you a thing or two about this precious emotion, it can be given but it can also be taken away. And with a thing like the one you pulled, it got taken away."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, shock evidence in everything about him

"That's what friends do. Talk. Tell each other things." Draco stood

"You two aren't friends. I wont allow it." I opened my mouth to say something but wasn't quick enough

"No, were not friends. Were much more then that." Harry spluttered and looked over at me for a second, before lunging for Draco It took a minute for Malfoy to realise what was going on, but when he did he throw himself into it.

Both boys were rolling around the floor, grunting and throwing punches at each other. I screamed from my place on the bed, trying to get up and stop them, but failing "Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed at them, they took no notice. "Please stop it!" I begged, still they ignored me.

"FIGHT!" A new voice from my doorway shouted


	16. Chapter 16

Hay all. Just wanted to say a quick hi! Thanks to everyone show reading this and a massive thanks with hugs and cookie sot anyone and everyone whose reviewed. I know I haven't responded to all of them, but I do read them all, and I try and get as many as your ideas in the story as possible. To everyone whose commented on my spelling, I am so sorry. I really am trying to make it better.

One last thing, my posts might start getting further apart. This is not by choice of my own, because I love you all and don't want to keep you all in the blue with the story, this is because school is really hard at the moment and I have a tone of revision to do. I also have about three different performances coming up that are all really important. And finally both of my parents are going in for operations soon, so mi taken over the running of the house. EKE!

And for al of you that cant wait for Snape and her brothers to find her in a...compromising position, it will happen. But when you lease expect it mahatma!

Anyway, on with the story. Just know I love you all.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review,

XD

chapter 16- loaded

"WHAT are you doing here?" I asked the new boys. The twins. Fred and George

"We came to check on you-"

"Now were watching the fight." My attention was back on the two boys wrestling on the floor. Draco was now on top of Harry, throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. Harry had his hands trying to cover his face

"Stop them!" I begged. The twins looked at me, then each other, then me again

"Why?" The asked

"PLEASE!" I begged.

"Fine." They both moved to the boys. Taking one each and holding them away from each other.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted, struggling in the hold Fred had on him. Draco was doing the same with George, though he did look slightly better then Harry.

"Stop this right now!" I shouted, getting both of their attention "Are you both going to behave?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. The twins let them go. "I want both of you out of this room!" I demanded. They slowly walked out. Draco stopping at the door, he turned back to my and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. But closed it again and left.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, feeling the bed dip on both sides of me I reopened my eyes "You okay?" 

"Been better." I replied

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No, its fine." I took another breathe and looked at the twins "So, what do you two want?"

"Do we need to have a reason-"

"-to see the gorgeous Miss Granger?" they asked outraged

"Yes."

"Well I'm outraged, I don't know about you twin-" 

"I am too twin-" 

"What do you two want? Spit it out" I asked, impatient

"We were wandering if you knew the counter charm to..." For a whole hour I sat and talked to the twins about different spells. It turned out that they had an invention that could turn a person fingers into there eyes, nose and mouth, but they had used a certain charm which had gone wrong. When they had left, both smiling with happiness at there discovery, I glanced at the clock again. It was only midday!

Now feeling thoroughly frustrated I tossed my head from side to side. "What are you doing?" Questioned a voice from the doorway after a few seconds of head tossing. I stopped tossing my head and groaned. The room spun for a few seconds before everything falling into its rightful place.

"I'm BORED!" I moaned to the figure in the doorway. On closure inspection it turned out to be a red head. A very tall red head with lots of freckles. "Hay Ron." It must be my lucky day, I thought to myself, they all seem to be visiting

"Hay, you alight?" he questioned, walking into my room and standing beside my bed.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." I snapped back, with a sarcastic edge. I felt instantly me guilt building up inside me, as his face turned hut. He was only being nice. Ron wasn't observant enough to realise all the politics that was going on around him. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Its fine." he replied, though I know my words as had affected him by the way he fidgeted from one foot to they other, and the way he was looking around my room. We were in an awkward silence until "You going somewhere?" he asked, waving to my packed suitcase.

"um...no. I ERM..didn't have anything to do so...ERM..I thought id get a head start on packing for Hogwarts"

"But we haven't even got our school supplies yet." Ron looked at me, and I avoided eye contact by pretending to sort the cover out that was lying over my legs

"Yeah, well, you know me." I laughed without humour My lies were totally unbelievable. Though Ron must of believed them because he just nodded, and we feel back into the silence. "What do you want? Sorry, didn't mean to be rude." Ron looked at me

"you know, I always thought me and you would end up together."

"oh?" Were did that come from?

"Yeah, everyone thinks so. Even Mum. She just wants to see us happy." As long as I'm not with Harry. I thought to myself "But I'm not so sure any more"

"Why not?" I asked, honestly interested

"I just don't think we would be able to live with each other without one of us ending up killing they other." we both laughed. "And to be honest, your like a little sister to me."

"And your my big brother." I smiled up at him.

Ron stayed with me until Kreacher brought up my lunch at about one, then disappeared downstairs to get his own. I sat and ate my chicken salad on my own, thinking about what I was going to be doing tonight. I wandered who would be coming up to get me,whether my brothers would be allowed upstairs and then carry me down,or if it would be Remus, and we would say a tearful goodbye in my room. Maybe it would be Sirius and he would make a big joke out of me going. Then it hit me, what would they all say about me when they found out I was gone. Would Harry and Ginny feel guilty? Would they think it was them that made me go? Would Draco miss me? I mean, its not like we hadn't become...well I'm not sure what we are, but there is something there. There is defiantly something there. But most of all. Would they believe that I had run away? I mean, I couldn't use my legs for heavens sake! How was I supposed to run away if I cant even stand on my own? Surely one of them would see the strangeness in this. Unless Molly made up something about that. Im sure she wouldn't have any moral problems about making a lie about me up. If only to push Harry and Ginny together.

"Can I come in?" I looked towards the door where Ginny stood.

"No." I replied, but she ignored me and walked in. "What do you want?"

"mum asked me to get your plate, as Kreacher is out getting some food for us all." I nodded and picked up the tray that was sitting on my lap, then passed it to her. She took it with a smile and then stood there, starring at me

"You've got what you came for, you can go."

"Hermione, I don't want to leave things like this. I know I upset you when I found you with Malfoy-" 

"No, what upset me was when I walked down the stairs and you were playing a game of tonsil tennis with Harry!" She looked ashamed, though I knew she wasn't

"You two had broke up"

"For not even five minutes. And the time between Harry telling me, then coming down to you and me seeing, was not enough time for him to tell you all. So for all you knew we were still going out!"

"I love him!"

"He was MY boyfriend!" I shot back, deflecting her with a wave of the hand "I thought we were friends!"

"We were, still are!" 

"Friends wouldn't go around and kiss other friends boyfriends!" She looked around the room, and I stared at her, trying to get her to look at me, but she dodged my eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry." She finally said, in a whisper

"Sorry wont cut it." She finally looked probably ashamed, and looked down at the tray in her hands.

"Hermione, look, I know what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't have done it. But I did. And there's nothing neither you nor I can do about it. Me and Harry are together now, and always will be. I don't want to loose you as a friend, but I will not allow you to come between me and Harry-" 

"Get out"

"Sorry? What?" She spluttered, anger rising in her face

"I said, get out."

"oh." she looked at me for a final time, the turned and walked out.

"I HATE her!" I screamed as soon as the door was shut "She thinks that everything revivals around, she thinks MI going get between her and Harry!" then it hit me, "voldermort- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" I scream I kept going until someone came to my door

"What's wrong?" Asked Mr Weasley

"I need to see Harry!" he didn't question me, he turned and raced away. He must of found him pretty quick because only seconds later Harry came racing into my room

"What's wrong? Mr Wesley said you were shouting for me?" He was panting and out of breathe as he moved from the door to my bed,

"If your going out with Ginny-" He looked at me in shock, but before he could say anything I carried on "What about Voldermort?" It must of caught Harry of guard, because he sunk onto the bed beside me

"I don't know. He hasn't taken me over since the time you were around, and Gin-" 

"I'm not talking about Ginny, I'm talking about Voldermort. What is going on?" 

"The Order don't know what happening. Snape hasn't heard anything important. We don't know what's going on."

"Oh." I sat in silence for a second, thinking "Along as your sure that its safe."

"I am."

"OK then. You can go." 

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah." Harry turned to me, taking my hand in both of his

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you." I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes

"If you loved me so you wouldn't of snagged Ginny seconds after you broke up with me."

"She took me by surprise, I never meant to-"

"Harry, you don't have to defend yourself. Just go."

"What if I don't want to." I looked up at him, shocked. He was starring intently at me

"Harry?" His gaze flickered down to my lips, then back to my eyes, as he moved towards me "What are you doing?"

"Don't move." He breathed against my lips, the pushed them down against mine. Though I knew it was coming it still shocked me. So much that I just sat there for a few seconds, not responding to his lips or touch.


	17. Chapter 17

**ATTERNTION PLEASE! Right then my dear readers, my newish beta has decided to give up on me. I sent her the first chapter to go over, and she sent it back with corrections. I sent her the second and i never had any reply. I have waited a while, knowingthat there is some cases where private life does come before fanfiction life. Bt i think that i had waited long enough. So, i would like a new Beta.**

**they need to be;**

** that can keep up with my random updates**

** that can keep up with my very random mind**

**So, thats all really, I dont think im asking for that much, and everyone knows an addicted reader is the best Betta. So please, pm me. **

**As always, review! Happy reading XD**

When I finally started reacting it wasn't to pull him closer, to tell him to carry on. Oh no. When I finally started reacting my only thought was Draco, and how this felt wrong. I fought against Harry, pushing against his chest until he moved away, confusion in his eyes "'Mione?"

"Your with Ginny." I replied "You shouldn't cheat on her."

"I don't care." And he crashed against my lips, again. This time it took longer for my brain to kick in, so long that my body started to overtake it and I started to respond to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt him moan into my mouth when I started playing with his hair. His moan brought me back to reality.

"Harry, no." I breathed when he pulled back for air "You need to go."

"You don't want me to." He moved down to my neck, kissing along my jaw line

"yes I do." I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping from my lips. "Stop." I said a final time, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get it out again, but Harry listened to me and moved away. I missed the feel of his lips on my neck, the way he felt on top of me as soon as he was gone. But after a few deep breaths I was glad that he had stopped. "You should go." I told Harry, though I didn't look at him.

"OK" I felt the bed move and heard the door close as he left. Once he was gone I let out a massive gust of air. It was in that same second that my thoughts turned back to Draco

"Draco" I whispered to myself, picturing him standing next to me, him smiling down at me before leaning down and kissing my head. Smiling to myself I opened my eyes. I was going to miss him. Trying to change my thoughts I thought about my brothers. I would be seeing them later today, but I missed them. They would be they only good thing about going to live at Snape place.

"nap time." I thought to myself, snuggling down into the bed.

When I woke up next Draco was sitting on the floor, with a book in his lap. He was concentrating on whatever he was reading, and his lips were pushed into a pout. I smiled at the picture he made, and tried to stifle my laugh. But I failed, and Draco head snapped upwards. He smirked when he looked at me and stood up, placing the book on the desk and straightening out his robes. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yep"

"dream of me?"

"Of course" I replied without missing a beat. His smirk widened and he moved towards me. While he was walking towards me I looked up at the clock, nine! I had slept for hours! Then I remembered, I would be leaving soon. Tears started to weal up in my eyes, witch I then pushed back. Not wanting Draco to see them. I smiled up at him when he reached me, and turned my head away when he bent down to kiss me. He didn't comment on my move, but I could tell he was confused The reason I didn't kiss him? I wasn't sure whether I could of gone through with not telling him if I did.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Enjoy your book?"

"Its one of yours actually, and yeah its really good."

"What is it?" I asked,

"Twilight."

"Yeah, that Is a good book. Therese a series actually, I could lend them to you if you

wanted me to."

"Yeah that would be good." I smiled, this was hard. We stayed in an awkward silence, both looking for something else to say.

"How was your meeting with Snape?" I asked finally

"It went well. Mother is safe, which is good." I smiled at him "He mentioned you."

"oh?"

"yeah, I didn't think you too liked each other that much, but he seems worried about you," my mind was on fast forward trying to think up a good enough reason for this

"He asked after you and asked how you were coping with the whole leg thing, and I said you were doing just fine." We fell back into silence. I fiddled with my hands to keep myself occupied while Draco shifted uncomfortable on the edge of my bed. Finally he turned to me "Hermione?" I raised my eyes to his "Would you like to go out with me?"

Draco MALFOY just asked me out. Draco Malfoy! I know we slept together and everything, but he asked me out on a prober date! But I cant. "I would so like to say yes to that,"

"Then say it." He looked so desperate, just like a little child

"I cant."

"Why not?" I couldn't think of anything. There was nothing apart from "because I'm leaving" but I cant. I kept going through possible reasons in my head, but there was nothing good, in my oversized brain. "Hermione, I'm waiting."

"I've got nothing." I sighed in defeat.

"Then its a yes?" I don't want to break his heart, I thought to myself, I need to think of something quick.

"Its a no."

"Why?"

"I still like Harry." I blurted out without thinking. I instantly blushed at my lie. Draco face darkened.

"You like Potter?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing to slits. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "You would choice Scar head over me?" I didn't answer. "You FUCKED me! I bet you were thinking of it the whole time. Did you replace my face with his? How did you manage to moan MY name if you were thinking of him?" He questioned, standing up "You do know HE'S the reason your stuck in bed? But yet you still love him?" He asked, getting angrier and angrier "Everyone always thought I was they heartless one. I was the one who shagged girls then left them, but it seems the Gryfindor bookworm is actually the Gryfindor Slut!" He shouted at me. He had this manic look in his eye that I had never seen before, and it scared me. I laid perfectly still in my bed, not daring to look him directly in they eyes. "Look at me!" He shouted, I still looked away. He roughly grabbed my chin and forcibly turned my face to him "You. Disgust. Me." he spat before walking out. As soon as the door slammed shut behind his angry figure I let the tears roll freely down my cheeks.

Out of all the lies I could of told, I told him THAT one. I could of said anything. Anything! I had never felt more angry at myself in my life. The tears carried on as I looked around the room Trying to find someday of undoing what I had just done. But not finding it. There was no way to take back what I had just done. The pain I had just caused him. Picking up one of the pillows that was at my side I squashed it to my face and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" I nodded up at Remus, who had just entered my room with Sirius close behind him. They both walked over to me

"Were gunna miss you girl." Sirius said as he bent down to take me in an awkward hug and kiss the top of my head "There's going to be no one to have a good argument with." I laughed. It was weird, I was sure that I must have been cried out by now. That promise I made to myself about not crying had been broken so many times now that I wasn't even sure if it existed any more. But yet again the tears were rolling down my cheeks, but this time there was no sobbing noises to accompany them.

"Hay." Remus said. Pulling me up with his arms. While one arm stayed around my back, to help me stay up straight they other one wiped the tears away. I could see Remus own tears glistening in his chocolate eyes. "Don't cry. We will see you again." I nodded, and fell into him. He wrapped both his arms around me and rested his head on the top of mine, letting me cry. After a few minutes he pulled back, making me move from the warmth of him "If you ever need anything, owl me. And ill be there." I nodded. He followed in Sirius foot stepped and kissed my forehead. But this one felt more like a farther saying goodbye to his only daughter. I closed my eyes as he pressed and then pulled away

"Here goes nothing." I whispered as Remus pulled me into his arms. Sirius lead the way, levitating my trunk. We were silent as we walked through the corridors of Sirius old, rickety house.

When we reached the kitchen I looked around. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, Moody was there, Snape was there "LUKAS! ALEK!" I screamed as soon as I saw them, they ran over to me, taking me form Remus and squashing me in-between them.

"Mia!" The shouted back.

"Shhhhh!" Mrs Weasley said, I ignored her

"How are you?" I questioned, when they had let me go, and then Alek had quickly

picked me up, remembering about my legs before I fell on my arse

"Better for seeing you." Lukas replied, I smiled over at him

"As heart warming as this is, she needs to go." Moody said from the char that he was slouched in.

"Yes, yes." Mr Weasley mumbled as he walked over. He hugged me as best as he could while I was still in Aleks arms. Mrs Weasley followed him over

"Hope to see you soon." She said when she had hugged me. Though I hadn't hugged her back. I really wanted to say something to her, as in I was having to bite my lip to stop me from letting anything out. I think Alek knew something because he tightened his grip on me

"Bye Moody." I said, over to the old man, he nodded in response.

"Hay Snape." I said, finally looking over to my father "Im ready." My voice dropped as I looked over the kitchen. It might be a shappy place, but I was going to miss it.

"OK Lukas grab her trunk and go through first." Lukas nodded

"See you in a second" he said. I watched him be engulfed by the green flames of the fireplace, with my trunk

"Now you two." Alek carried me over, and held me still tighter when we got into the fireplace,

"Bye." I said to the faces in the kitchen. But only really looking at Remus, he was crying as the flames took me and my brother.

It was a weird experience going through the floo network while being held in someone's arms. I tucked myself into his body as much as I could, and because of this it didn't feel like I was knocked about as much. But I cant say the same about my legs. As I cant feel them.

When we landed I felt Alek lose his balance, but somehow he managed to stay straight. I don't know how he managed it. I opened my eyes to the room that I landed in the last time I was here. The cold part of the house. Lukas was standing by the fireplace, my trunk gone. "Welcome home." he said, once our father had arrived. I smiled at him.

"Ill change you now, and then we will talk." I nodded at my father, and let the weightlessness wash over me. I closed my eyes as Alek carried me through the corridors, getting used to the feel of my new body. I listened to there conversation as we walked through the corridor, smiling to myself

I was home. This was my family. But I couldn't help but feel that something was missing, but I didn't have a clue what it was.

When I finally felt myself being lied on what felt like a sofa, I opened my eyes. We were in the family room, with loads of pictures of some of my family hanging around the walls, all looking at me and whispering to the portrait opposite them. I smiled at Severs who had gone an sat in the chair to the left of mine, while the twins sat on the right. There was a table in the middle (which they had all placed there feet on) and a fireplace opposite me. I snuggled into the sofa as much as I could, letting it surround me and hummed at how comfortably I was. I heard someone laugh at me, and stuck my tongue out in the general direction that the sound come from.

"Mia, Mia." It took me a second to realise that the person was talking to me, and when I did it was to look at my father, he looked happy Which was just plain weird. "I have done some more research on your...problem." he glanced down at my legs "From what I have found out it should be gone within a day or two. And that should be they end of it." I nodded happily, thinking about all the things I would be able to do. It was weird, when you have the use of your legs, you take them for granted, but as soon as there gone you miss them like crazy. With another sound of happiness I pushed myself up, so that I could see my family better.

***MIA!*** I jumped out of my skin. Turning to look at Alek and Lukas who were both rolling on there sofa with laughter

"DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted at my brothers, they laughed. "Not funny.* I mumbled

*it was * Alek said back to me

*whatever *

*****I think we've upset her *

*You two are impossible *

"Thank you" they both replied out loud, reviving curious glances from Severs

"There being idiots." I said simply. My father glanced at the boys, then smiled. No matter how many times I see hi smile, it still shocks me. Im so used to the infamous scowl that adorns his not-so-handsome face, that the smile will always come as a shock to me.

The smallest house elf I had ever seen in my life appeared in the centre of the room, with a loud crack. I had to bite my lip to stop the awe come out of my lips. But my thoughts gab me away, and both my brothers laughed. I shot them an evil look and turned back to the elf

My father, ignored my sniggering brothers and turned to me "Mia, this is Titch, Titch this is your new mistress Mia Snape." Titch turned to me and bowed so low her nose scraped along the floor. Her big ears and even bigger eyes reminded me of Kreacher, but it made her seem cute, and not the scary Kreacher.

"Titch will be pleased to serve Misses Mia. Titch mum told Titch a lot about her when she was just a little baby." I smiled at they excited creature

"Is your mother still alive?" I asked, hoping that I could talk to her

"Titchy mother is working at the Malfoys." Snape replied, I looked up to him

"Oh?" he just nodded.

"Mia, tell us about your life" good change of subject, Alek

"Nothing to tell really." I shrugged it off,

"What was dad like as a teacher?" I smirked

"He hated me." the boys eyes opened wider " Always snired at me, always insulted me. He was a complete git." I said truthfully. When I looked over at him, I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I instantly regretted saying it. "But that's all behind us now, fresh start completely." I smiled slightly, wanting to lighten the mood. "Talking about fresh starts, what's going to happen about my schooling?"

"Don't worry about that. Ill talk to you about it later on. Closer to the times. For now, I have a few things to sort out." Snape stood, his black cloak already starting to rustle behind him like there was a breeze around him, which there wasn't "I will see you for dinner." he left

*well that went well * I said to my brothers

*could of been worse *

"Anyway, want to see your room? * Alek asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head, already starting to reach up with my arms so that one of them could lift me up. Lukas wrapped one arm around my knees and they other around my back. He hoisted me into they air

*I could get used to this *

*to what? * both boys asked me

*being carried around. * I said, with a smile on my face. Both boys laughed at me. I poked my tongue out to them.

My room was gorgeous! It was every girls dream of a room. The walls was a light pink colour, with a massive pair of French doors on they opposite side to the doors. On the right hand side there was a fire place, with a door either side. The soft white carpet had a pink shag pile in the middle, directly next to a lounge, that was at they end of my queen sized four poster bed, with pink hangings. The hangings were sort f see through and had glitter flowers going up them. On the right of my bed there was a white French dresser, with fairy lights going around the mirror. On the other side there was a writing desk.

I giggled, imagining myself twirling around the room in a ball gown and high heels. It was fit for a princess!

*glad you like it *

*like it? I LOVE it * I squealed. Both boys laughed at me. Lukas placed me down on the lounge on they end of my bed, then walked over to the door on the right of my fireplace. He opened it.

"This is your bathroom." I couldn't see much, but from what I could see it was nice and big, with white marble.

"And this is your wardrobe." Alek announced, throwing open they other doors. I couldn't see anything of it, but I liked they idea of a big wardrobe.

"Thanks boys." I smiled. Alek came back over and flounced on the lounge. Landing on my legs. "OUCH!" I screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I meant to miss it-"

"You felt that?" Lukas interrupted. I nodded, not understanding "DAD!"

"OMG! I felt it!" from were I was sitting I did a little dance, repeating the phrase I felt it. Forgetting that my brother had just jumped on my legs.

The door to my room was thrown open and my father ran into it. Looking murderous, with his wand raised. His stance was dangerous, a dueling pose, one lleg infront of they other, spaced evenly apart. His eyes searched the room, looking at every nook and crany, for anything that could be a possible threat. When he had realised that there was no danger he lowered his wand.

"She felt her legs!" it took him a minute to realise what had just been said, but when he did he flew into doctor mood, like it was his job.

Half an hour later, and I could wiggle my toes. I was so happy! I know I know, it was only wiggling my toes, but it was an improvement! Dad gave me exercises to do everyday, and said that I should be back to normal in a few weeks, at the most.

But until then, I'm stuck in bed.

It was weird. Not being able to probably explore my new home, but my brothers made up for it. There voice was the first thing I heard in the morning and the last at night, I would spend all my time with them. Even if they were playing quidditch, I would be on the ground, usually with a book, watching them. They would carry me around, completely ignoring where I wanted to go, and take me were ever they were going. Though I did put my foot down when Lukas nearly took me to the toilet with him. I screamed until Snape turned up. He took me from my brothers and carried me to his study.

I must admit, being in Snapes arms was one of the wierdest things i had ever felt, his hold was protective, like he was expecting death eaters to jump out and attack any moment. It wasnt until i was sitting in a leather chair, opposite his fire place that the protectivness dropped. He sat behind his desk, everyso often looking up at me, asking me if i needed anything, when i said no he would drop his gaze back to his work.

Things with Snape were easy, I didn't call him dad, he didn't expect me to, but we talked like a real family.

I was happy.

It had been two weeks since I had arrived at Snape Manor. We still hadn't told anyone outside of the Order where I was. I still hadn't got any letters of any sort from anyone. In a weird way I was happy with that. I didn't have to think about anyone that way. I didn't have to think about Draco.

Snape had been shopping for me, gone and got all my things for school that I would need. Though I wasn't sure how it was going to work. Hermione Granger couldn't just reappear. That would be to weird.

Snape was out somewhere. Either with the Dark lord or they Order. My guess was the first. My brothers were still in bed. I could feel there dreams creeping up on me, trying to show me what they were thinking I wasn't taking any notice. Snape had taught me how to block my brothers thoughts out, and how to keep mine private. As of yet I hadn't had to use it But I was sure it would come in handy at some point.

But at this point in time I was about to wet myself, if I didn't get to the toilet soon. I was screaming out loud and in my head, trying to get someone's attention. I had contemplated getting a house elf to wake someone, but had decided against it. After five minutes of lying in my bed screaming, my throat was sore and I had a headache.

Taking a deep breathe I sat up. Using my arms to balance I pushed myself so tat my legs were hanging of the side of the bed. I could feel the softness of the carpet underneath my bare feet, and smiled. With all the exercises Snape had given me, I was pretty sure that I would be able t make it to the toilet.

Wish me luck!

I took another deep breathe and lifted myself up. After a second of wobbliness I stood steady. Smiling, I put one foot in front of they other, and started my journey towards my en suite bathroom. I held onto the bed with a death grip, and when I reached they end I cast my eyes around for something else to hold onto. Nothing. "fuck." I breathed.

My bladder was about to burst, so I ignored the fact that I was not so steady on my feet, and made my break. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of they other, I started to make my way to the door. Right, left, right, left.

I made it! Opening the bathroom door I made it to the toilet. Just like I had guessed, my bathroom was massive. It had a bath that would of held five people, very comfortable, in the corner was a shower, with a mirror opposite. Next to the mirror was the sink, and opposite that was the toilet. The whole room was white marble, and the surfaces were covered with my bath things. As I walked, I could feel the underfloor heating. But I was more interested in the fact that I had walked from my room to the toilet. It might not had been far, but it was good enough for me.

Once I had been to the toilet, it was a little matter of getting back. I was a lot less steady on my legs on the walk back. Though you would of thought that it would have been the other way round. But I made it to the door. That bloody door. The door where my legs did actually give out, and I landed on the floor in a heap. With a shooting pain going up my left side. I screamed in pain. Louder then I had screamed out earlier. So loud that someone did come to help me.

My door was thrown open, and in the doorway stood a tall man, with blonde hair and pale skin.


	19. Chapter 19

I had to do a double take at the tall man in the door way. The resemblance to Draco was stupid. But this wasn't Draco. Oh no. This was Lucious Malfoy.

"er..hello." I said, my voice laced with pain as I looked up at my godfather.

"Mia?" he asked, looking down at me, I offered him a small smile "MIA!" he shouted, running over to me, and lifting me into his arms. Well this was different. Lucious Malfoy, the coldest man in the wizarding world- next to the Voldermort of course- was smiling, and swinging me about. "Where have you been? How long have you been back?" He asked, sitting me on the bed, and coming to rest on his knees in front of me. His cane lay forgotten on the floor by the door.

"I've been back for about two- three weeks. And, er, I'm in a lot of pain at the moment, could you find father for me?" I asked, gesturing to my side.

"What happened?" He asked, starting to stand again. And taking a step towards me. Unconsciously I scooted back on the bed. He didn't notice, and continued leaning towards me. His hands coming to my side. I watched as they started to pull my top up, and flinched again as his hands brushed my side "Well, Mia?" he asked again, his eyes flashing back to meet mine

"I fell over." I answered, my voice squeaky.

"Well, I don't think anything broken, your going to have a nice bruise though." I nodded, desperate to get this man away from me. "You've been missed, you know."

"Well, I'm back now."

"I cant believe that Severus didn't tell us that he had you back. We are your Godparents after all. Narcissa will be so happy to see you. She always thought of you as her own daughter." I smiled at the man. At this moment I couldn't understand why Drcao had run away from him. He seemed fine.

"Farther is out at the moment. He should be back shortly." I said to the older man.

I felt the stirrings of one of my brothers. Without wanting to scare him I whispered in my head *Lukas, Lucious Malfoy is here. In my room. *

*what? * I heard him reply.

*just hurry up and get in here * I huffed in annoyance. I smiled at the Malfoy in my room.

It took ten minutes for Lukas to get into my room. When he did the greeting between him and Lucious was like they were old friends. Warm and friendly. They smiled at each other, and talked about something I didn't understand.

When they remembered I was there, Lukas was stupidly worried about me, and had a massive go at me for walking, without anyone around. Lucious took interest in this, and when he was told they reason, took his turn in telling me of "I was going to wet myself, and you" I shot a glare at Lukas

"were asleep." Lukas looked around guilty "Do you know were dad is ?" I asked both men. I didn't want to call him Severus in front of Malfoy, no matter how much my family liked him.

"He went out earlier this morning. Something about the Dark Lord." Lukas said, I nodded in response.

"well, I need to talk to him about some business, but I'm sure my wife would love to see her little Mia, so Im going to go get her. We will meet you two in the family living room, in half an hour." with that, he left, picking up his stick on his way.

"Well, what would you like to wear today?" Lukas asked, going towards my wardrobe.

"I can walk you know."

"And look where that landed you. Dad said that he wants you back in school on the first of September. That's only one week away. You need to be better by then. So, what would you like to wear?" I rolled my eyes, then mentally searched my wardrobe, trying to think of something I could wear. "its a dress, pink top, black skirt. The skirt would start on my waist when I wear it."

"Got it." he walked out of my wardrobe holding the dressing his hands

"That's the one." I smiled as he chucked the dress at me, I started to get ready, not having time to have a shower, but making a note to have one tonight, "I have a pair of black and silver pumps in the bottom left hand draw, get them out for me. And the top right hand jewellery draw has a long necklace with a heart at they end of it, get t with the matching bracelet and earrings." I shouted, while putting the dress on.

"Yes mam!"

It took me ten minutes to get dressed, and by that time Alek was up. While Lukas went to get dressed, I told Alek about everything that had happened that morning. "Sounds fun." I hit him on they arm.

When Lukas returned he helped me downstairs, while Alek got ready.

"It should be fine for you to walk about, but you have to promise me that you wont do it unless one of us is with you. We don't want a repeat of this morning."

"whatever you say, dad."I added sarcastically. It took us two minutes to make the what should have been two minute journey from my room to the living room. And when we had got there, Alek was sitting there waiting for us.

"You took your time."

"Oh, shut up." I said, once I was comfortable seated.

"Sorry, were early, my wife couldn't hold back her excitement." before I could take in what had happened, I had been engulfed in a pair of skinny arms.

"Oh, Mia." I felt war tears on my cheek. Though they weren't mine. They were the persons who was hugging me.

When they pulled back I realised who it was. "Mrs Malfoy." I nodded politely at her

"Oh, please call me Cissy."

"Cissy." I tested it out. She brought me to her again. Now I could defiantly see why Draco wanted his mother about.

"I've missed you so much. Your so grown up! Your mother would have been so proud of you. I know she would have been. You look just like her." I smiled at they older woman.

"You knew my mother well?" I questioned her

"We were best friends."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Of course. She was a wonderful woman. Warm hearted, always smiling. We used to do everything together. We even fell pregnant within a month of each other. I remember when I told her I was pregnant, she was so happy for me. Straight away we went out shopping. We knew I was having a little boy, oh we brought him the cutest of outfits." I imagined Draco looking cute in a little hat, and had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing. But of course, she was a determined little thing, and as soon as I said to her I was pregnant, she was determined that she would be. A month later she turns up at Malfoy Manor, with a smiling Snape in tow, practically skipping for joy. I knew straight away why.

"your mother was never happier, apart from when you were born. My little Draco was already a month old when your mother went into labour, but you all became fast friends. Of course, you wont remember Draco, and he-"

"Cissy, dear, Snape has just arrived." Lucious pulled us out of our little bubble.

Sure enough the door was opened to reveal a scowling Snape. "Dad, what's the matter?" he took a few calming breathes

"Nothing to worry about dear. Lucious, Cissy, how are you?"

"Upset with you. Why didn't you tell us that our god-daughter was back?" Cissy asked, standing up and crossing her arms, over her chest. She might of only been a small woman, but at that point she looked scary.

"Sorry, Cissy, we've been a bit busy." Snape smiled slightly "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I need to have a word with you." Lucious said, from his standing point by the door.

"My study?" the blonde nodded.

Once the two older men had left, my brothers turned to me and Cissy. "You two be OK-"

"If we go out?" the questioned, we both nodded.

"See you later." they both said

Cissy spent the next hour telling me about my mother. About all her little habits, about all her little jokes. Everything. It turned out that we were actually quite a lot alike. Although I was a bit more book warmish then she was. By they end of it I was in tears, along with Cissy "I haven't spent that long thinking about your mother in ages. I just know were going to be great friends." I nodded, and this time it was me who started the hug.

"You two seem to be getting along just great."

"Lucious, you made me jump!" Cissy said, standing up and moving towards her husband. I smiled up at Severus who came and sat next to me

"Lucious told me all about earlier. You shouldn't have been up."

"I can walk!" I announced

"you shouldn't have!"

"And why not?" I questioned

"Because you are not fully healed."

"Bull-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, young lady."

"shit" I finished

"Mia Snape!" my father shouted, I looked up at him

"What you going to do? Ground me? Because I basically already am!" I screamed back at him.

"Severus, let her be." Cissy said, coming to my defence. "She's still adjusting."

"Even so, he should not allow such language in his house." I shoot a look at Lucious. What did this have to do with him?

"Lucious." Cissy practically growled at her husband.

"Master Sevie, there is a guest in the floo room." a house elf announced

"I'm on my way. I hope to see you soon Lucious, Cissy. I will deal with you later, young lady." My father announced, as he walked out.

"Im afraid we have to leave as well, Mia." Cissy and I hugged again, Lucious nodded towards me, and then they were gone. Taking a deep breathe I calmed down.

*I cant believe those men! *

*what's up, sis? *

*People are being...messed up *

*everyone gone? *

*yeah. *

*where on our way up. *

It took my brothers about two minutes to return form where ever they had been, but they both looked very happy with themselves when they did show up.

*where you two been? *

*that's for us to know- *

*-and you too find out * I rolled me eyes at them.

"When do you two go back to school?" I questioned out loud

"Same day as you."

"cool."

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Lukas asked. We both nodded.

Three rounds of snap later, and I was ready to go outside. I didn't want to be stuck indoors any longer then I had already been, and just wanted out of the house. But for some reason, my brothers wouldn't take me out. I had threatened to get myself out there, but they had said no. Something was going on. But I didn't have a clue what.

"I don't want to play any more!" I said, for the fifth time, as Lukas tried to deal me another hand.

"Just one more game!" Alek begged

"no!" I shouted, throwing the cards that he had dealt me.

"That is rude!" Alek announced, smiling as he pounced at me. "Im going to get you back for that." Alek starred tiggling my sides. Exactly where my most tiggly spot was.

"Lukas help!" I squealed out. Trying to squirm my way free.

"Of course" Lukas said, starting to move over to were I had been sitting on the floor. But instead of helping me, he grabbed me, so that it was harder for me to move, and started tiggling me as well

"Not...Fair."I breathed out.

"Say your sorry."

"NO!"

"say your sorry!"

"Never!"

"Say your sorry!"

"Im sorry!" I gave in. I admit it, I am the most ticklish person on earth. Even the thought that someone's going to tiggle me reduces me to giggles.

"We are the best" my brothers announced, high fifing each other. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"When are you going to grow up?" asked my father, as he walked through the door. I stuck my tongue out at him

"Never dad." Alek said, getting up and moving to pick up the cards that had been messed up with our little fight. Severus sighed

"Mia, we need to talk"


	20. Chapter 20

I looked at my dad curiously, as he dismissed my brothers, both telling me-in my head- to tell them what's going on as soon as I knew. I just nodded in response. Once the door had been shut and Severus had sat back down, I asked what it is that we had to talk to about

"Your return to Hogwarts." I nodded, not understanding why this was such an important event

"You will be returning as Mia, not Hermione." Severus said bluntly

"Because of this you will have to be re-sorted and there might be a few spots of trouble with the rest of the school." I nodded again, slowly taking this in. My emotions weren't quite picking this all up at the same rate as my brain was, and in a weird way I was pleased about this. "it will also mean that I will have to let Voldermort know that you were back." It hit me like I had just walked into a brick wall. My emotions had caught up with me. It was a complete mix of anger and sadness. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to cry or shout.

Taking a breathe I got my head straight. Severus sat silent while I went throw this, obviously knowing what was happening, and I had blocked my brothers, not wanting them to know about my emotions.

"Will I be able to tell them I'm Hermione?" I asked quietly

"No."

"Oh."

"Mia," Severus moved closure to me "I know this is a lot to take in, but over all it will mean you are safe."

"I don't want to be safer! I want to be ME!"

"You are you. This is you."

"How can it be me, if I don't know a thing about me?"

"You know just about everything there is to know"

"Exactly. Just about! Im supposed to know EVERYTHING!" I threw my

hands up in exasperation and let out a massive breathe.

"You will in time." Severus said, standing up, "I'll call your brothers" he went to leave

"Wait! What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"Will I get to see him?"

"At school."

"Before school?"

"Why?"

"We became good...friends" I finished awkwardly

"I don't think so, no." Severus left.

Xxxxxxx

"Stop. Right. There." I was lying outside next to the pool. Lukas was trying to sneak up on me, with a bowl of water, but lucky for me he was thinking about what he was doing, and I knew exactly were he was without having to open my eyes.

"Your no fun." he moaned,

"Put the bowl of water on the floor."

"No fun at all." he continued to moan, as he put the bowl of freezing water on the floor and came to stand in front of me.

"Now your blocking my sun." I opened one eye, so I was squinting at him

"You do know that its near impossible for a Snape to tan."

"No such thing as impossible."

"Whatever, so what you doing?"

"Sunbathing. Duh." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Cant I come out, just to see my little sister?" He asked outing at me

"No." I replied simple.

"Fine."

"So what do you want?"

"Were going to miss you."

"Im going to miss you too." I replied, sitting up and grabbing the drink that had been on the floor next to were I was lying.

"I mean, were leaving for school tomorrow, and we've only just found you."

"Its not long until Christmas break, not really."

"Yeah, your right." He sighed

"Well talk all the time anyway." I replied, placing my drink back on the floor, and hugging him. He hugged me back for second, then we let each other go and I laid back down, closing my eyes.

"You know, you've only really been moving about on your own for a few days."

"So?"

"So, maybe you should take a walking stick to school with you, just in case." I chucked the jug of water that had been sitting on the table next to me at my brother.

Xxxxxxx

"Mia, hunny, its time to get up."

"Go away." I said, into my pillow, waving my hand at who ever was trying to shake me awake.

"we've got to be on our way, the train to Hogwarts leaves in three hours."

"5 more minutes."

"No, up." My blankets were yanked away and the freezing air hit my skin. I shot up, trying to find the blankets, but not being able to as there was a hand holding them in they air. They owner of that hand, my father, was watching me with a smile.

"Im up." I said, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"About time, we have three hours. I want you downstairs for breakfast in an hour. The house elfs have already packed your stuff." he shut the door on his way out.

Twenty minutes later I had showered, and was know getting the outfit, that my house elf had laid out, on. As it was strangely warm for the first of September, the house elf had chosen a pair of denim shorts, a strap pink top and a pair of pink sandal wedges, that ties wound around my legs. I left half my hair down, clipping half of it behind my ear and my make-up was natural, they eye liner ending in a swish at they end of my eye. Picking up the book that I had been reading up, and placing it in the bag that I had been carrying. I wouldn't know, or at least I would have to pretend that I didn't know, anyone on the train, so a touch of light reading would be great. Hogwarts- A History, was the book of choice.

*You ready yet? *

*I'm on my way down. *

*good, dads about to lose it. *

*I'm walking down the stairs as we speak. *

Sure enough, turning the corner into the family room, I could see dad

pacing.

*what's wrong with him * I questioned my brothers as I moved to get some breakfast

"*he doesn't want you going anywhere * answered Alek

*why not? *

*we've only just found you. *

*oh *

"There you are!" Snape said, finally seeing me

"Here I am" I responded. He stopped pacing and had a good look at me

"You are not going out the house in that." I looked down at myself, I looked fine,

"Its all I have, all my other clothes are in my trunk." Pouring the milk into my bowl of cereal I went to sit down next to Lukas, he shrugged at me

"At least put a robe over the top."

"OK, whatever."

"Boys, you have to go."

"But you said we would see Lucy before we go!" they both moaned

"How man times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Said a voice from the doorway. I turned in my seat to see both of the Malfoys there, looking very regal in the black robes. I smiled at Cissy as she came and perched on the seat next to me, while her husband went they other side of Lukas, all the while giving him evils

"Where's Alek?" I questioned, once I had scanned the room and not seen my other brother

"Here. Just sending our bags of to school. We have to go."

"Why do you have to leave so early?"

"Time differences." Was they answer I got. Frowning I stood up and gave Lukas a hug, then moved onto to Alek

*Were gunna miss you girl. *

*Im going to miss you boys to. *

*Speak every night? *

*Maybe not every night. * They adults in the room seem to know what was going on, because they stood silently, waiting for one of us to talk, as we were all standing in a tight little circle, looking from one to they other.

*Wish we went to Hogwarts. * Lukas said, as he pulled me in for another hug

*I wouldn't be able to survive with you at Hogwarts. You'd scare all the boys of. *

*BOYS? * they both shouted

*you are not- *

*dating. Not at all *

"Whatever you say" I moved away from them, they both sighed.

"Come on boys." Snape said, pulling his boys into a hug, then directing them to the nearest floo.

After another five minutes of teary goodbyes- from everyone apart form Lucious- they were gone, and I was left alone with the adults. Cissy and I walked next to each other as we wandered back to where I had left my food

"So, why are you two here. Not that I mind -"

"Its sort of like a tradition, usually we have Draco with us," Her eyes started to tear up at the mention of her son, I wish I could tell her that I knew where he was, that he was safe, but I couldn't, instead I pulled the older woman into a hug.

"Write to me." Cissy said, she was the one who had brought me to the station, Severus having to get to Hogwarts, and Lucious having "business" to deal with. I hadn't even asked what sort of business it was, especially with the look that his wife had given him at the mention of it

"Every week." I said back, as we hugged for they up tenth time. Saying goodbye to her, was weird. I hadn't known her for ages, but she was like a mother to me. And I would miss her.

That's when I saw him.


	21. Chapter 21

His blonde head of hair stood out against the rest of the crowd, not just because of the colour but because he stood at least a head above most of they other people, not including Ron. He was standing awkwardly at the edge of they Weasley clan, as they all said goodbye. If you looked at him, you wouldn't have thought that he was actually standing with the Weasleys, he was to far out of there little group,and you never would have suspected a Malfoy to hang around with a Weasley. But I knew different. I watched as he searched the crowd, maybe he was looking for me? But I couldn't let myself get my hopes up.

"Mia, dear, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Cissy. Its just, that boy." I waved over to they area Draco was standing in "looks a lot like Lucious."

"DRACO!" My ear drums were ringing as I chased Cissy over to the group of Weasley, who instantly pulled ranks.

"Mother?" Draco caught his mother in a hug, pulling her small frame tight against his. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not letting her go

"Dropping Mia off." 

"Mia?" He pulled her away, only to arms length and looked down at her

"Mia Snape, Professor Snapes' daughter." That's when I felt the gaze of the whole Weasley family on me. I held my head high, just like any pure blood would and smiled politely at them all.

"I didn't know that Snape had a daughter." I heard someone mutter, turning my head I looked at the speaker. Ginny. She was looking at me with open disgust, I smiled at her, raising my hand

"Mia Snape." I said

"Ginny Weasley." She took my hand and shook it

"Molly Weasley." Molly moved forward, pulling her daughter away from me, and towards Harry. I shook her hand as well.

"What are you doing with these people?" I heard Cissy question her son.

"Its a long story mother, and I have to get going." I heard Draco take a deep breathe, and look towards Remus, who I had just realised was standing behind Harry, looking at me. I smiled timidly at him, but he looked away from me and towards Draco. They nodded at each other "Go with them mum." Draco whispered. They hugged again, and I knew that there would be a conversation going on there.

"Well, are going to be going to Hogwarts, Mia?" Mrs Weasley questioned

"Yes, I will be joining seventh year."

"Do you know what house you will be in?" Asked Draco, his mother was looking at Remus, who was having a silent conversation with her, I could guess what they were saying, and I hoped that it went well

"No I don't, I'm being sorted with the first years." everyone nodded "Cissy, Im getting on the train now." I said, not being able to stand any-more questions, it took to much to have to lie to my friends. Cissy walked over to me, taking me in a hug

"Write soon, but don't put an address on it." I pretend to not understand, but she just smiled at me.

"OK." I smiled again, and grabbed my trunk, taking it over to the train and heaving it on, I walked along that corridor and found an empty compartment. Taking the wand out of my pocket I levitated the trunk onto the shelf, then settled down in the corner next to the window, pulled my legs up to my chin and read.

It was about twenty minutes later when I heard voices outside of the door "Mum said not to get involved with her." 

"She's new, she dose not know anyone." 

"and she's hot." Rolling my eyes I recognised the voice, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"But mum said-"

"She is Snape's daughter mate." 

"But Snape turned out al-right." Slowly I unravelled myself from my seat, placing the book on the bench next to where I had been sitting "And there's no other free carriages." I slowly made my way to the door, and pulled it open.

"How may I help?" I asked them, they all turned to look at me

"We thought that you would like some company." Harry said, as Ron pushed past me and sat opposite where I had been sitting

"Its fine, I like the peace and quiet." But it was to late, they had all made there way in, and where all sitting in the carriage. Ginny had made sure she was as close to Harry as she could get, practically sitting on his lap. I went back to where I had been sitting before, and picked up the book, placing it on my lap and looking out to the people that had pushed there way in.

"So your a Snape?" Ron asked, after a few minutes of akward silence

"Yes I am, they only female Snape around."

"Is it just you and Snape?" 

"and my two brothers" this was safe ground, complete truth, not having to lie to my friends, I didn't mind this.

"two brothers?" I nodded at Ginny

"Alek and Lukas." They nodded, I smiled weakly at them and we settled into another silence. I opened my book after a few minutes. While I was reading I could see them having a silent conversation, probably about me.

Well no, defiantly about me.

About half an hour into this the compartment door slid open. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking his normal gorgeous self. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked upon him. Our short time coming back to me. It brought tears to my eyes as he looked at me with the normal blank look with a sneer that he gave everyone. I used to get a smile. I used to be someone to him. Taking a deep breathe I fought the tears back.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, I watched Ginny straighten up and start fiddling with her hair as she looked upon the blonde boy. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Potter." Draco said, nodding towards the black haired boy. Draco slid into the seat next to mine

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"Sitting down, problem with that?" 

"Actually-" 

"Ron!" Ginny interrupted

"What?" 

"Don't-" 

"Anything from the trolleys, dears?" interrupted the sweet lady. I smiled at her, and stood, going over to her and getting a hand full of sweets and a chocolate frog.

Harry was next, buying enough food to feed an army, when actually most of it was going to Ron. Rolling my eyes at this, I concentrated on eating and reading at the same time. I might not be Hermione Granger, but I still had to do well

*BO! * I jumped in my seat

*Don't DO that! * I screamed back, over my brothers laughter.

*sorry. * they both said, when they had got over there laughter.

*Whatever, what do you want? *

*Just to talk to our little sister, is that a problem? *

*yes. *  
*OI! *  
*Can I have some silence? * they didn't answer me. Looking up, I felt eyes on me. Turning towards where I felt the eyes, I realised Draco was starring at me. Not looking. Starring.

"What?" I mouthed to him. He shook his head, and looked away.

The rest of the train ride was silent, no one talked to me, which I was happy with, and I was left alone to read my book.

Hogwarts, hadn't changed since had left last year. I don't know why I had thought that it would have, I just thought that because I had changed, there would be some sort of change in the castle. But there wasn't. It was still the same, imposing building, with the turrets reaching to the sky. I smiled at the homely sight, feeling more at home here then I ever had.

"Its amazing isn't it?" Harry whispered to me, just before I was due to leave with the first years. I nodded my head at him

"See you soon." I said, then moved off towards Hagrid.

"'irst years 'dis way" The half giant was shouting. I really wanted to go up to him and give him a hug. But I couldn't.

Just like when it was my actual first year the boats were waiting to magically row us over the black lake. I got into a boat with a boy and a girl. They looked like they knew each other, and I could hear them whispering to each other behind me. Front what they were saying it sounded like they would be in Ravenclaw. I took no notice of them though. Concentrating on my own problems.

I was a Snape now. All the Snapes had been put into Slytherin. I didn't want to go into Slytherin. I wanted to be a Gryfindor. I am a Gryfindor. Taking a deep breathe I rocked slightly as the boat hit the shore and we stepped out, moving towards the castle. I stayed at the back of the nervous first years. My head held high and a sneer on my face. Even if I wasn't a Slytherin, I had a name to uphold. Who out out side of the family, and our close friends, had ever seen a Snape without anything other then a sneer on there face? No one. I wasn't about to change that.

Professor McGonagall greeted us with her normal strict expression. I could

hear her rattling on about things I already knew. Then we were moving to the Great Hall.

All the other students watched us enter, whispering about they first years, then there eyes would land on me, and the whispering would get even more buzzing. I didn't pay any attention, listening to the first name being called out. A petite girl with short blonde hair and massive blue eyes by the name of "Louise Aderson." You knew she was at least a halfblood, just by looking at her. She was sorted into Gryiffindor.

The last name on the lust was "Ryhis Flog." Pureblood. Slytherin. I was they only one left standing in the middle of the hall. All eyes were on me.

"Lastly, we have a new student who will be joining are Seventh year. Mia Snape." All I could here was hushed whispers as I moved towards the stool. Turing back around and taking a seat I gazed over the crowd. Harry, Ron and Draco where all watching me intently. I could see the hope in all there eyes.

"Mia Snape. I have been waiting for you to find your true heritage." 

"You knew?" I thought

"Of course I knew. I can see everything. But now the problem is what house to put you in. Obviously Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff out of the question. But that leaves two houses. Which one? I know...


	22. Chapter 22

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted into applause as I moved towards them. I didn't look over at my ex house. I didn't want to see there faces.

I took they empty seat in between Draco and Blaise, and opposite Pansy. It felt weird. It felt like I was already excepted into the second most popular group on school. The most being they ex-golden trio.

As McGonagall stood up I heard someone mutter "Stupid old fool should never have been given that stupid spot." I didn't pay any attention, this is what it was going to be like in my new house. I would have to get used to it.

"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. I know that this year is going to be very hard on us all. Especially with our much beloved headmaster gone, along with a lot of our fellow peers. But I know that we will all pull together through this difficult time." She paused here, letting her words sink in. Not even the Slytherin's spoke a word as the atmosphere in the hall changed to a sombre one as people remembered there dead friends and relatives.

"I have two new teachers to introduce to you all." I hadn't even noticed the two men, one sitting next to Hagrid and they other next to my father.

"Firstly Professor Genovir will be taken over from me as teacher of Transfiguration." Genovir was a tall, wide man, who looked like a big teddy bear. He was balding on the top of his hair, but it seemed that all his hair had gone to his eyebrows, which nearly fell over his eyes, and made a all in one eyebrow. "And Professor Dullop. Who will be teaching muggle studies." Dullop looked a lot like my father, only handsomer. He had long dark hair, a small nose, an imposing figure and eyes that seemed to be able to cut right through you. I shivered slightly when his eyes landed on me. "After much debate on our part it has been decided that Professor Snape shall return to his post of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and also head of Slytherin house. Which means that Professor Slughorn has happily agreed to stay as Potions teacher, but not head of Slytherin." The whole table erupted into cheers, me included, at this noise. I smiled happily up at him, and I saw his smirk fail a bit when he looked at me. Im pretty sure no one else saw this. "Madame Hooch will take over my spot as Head of Gryfindor house." There was another eruption but this time from the Gryfindor table. "Now, let us eat." She clapped her hands and food appeared in front of us. I turned away from the teachers, and started placing food on my plate.

"So, Mia, I didn't know Snape had a daughter." I looked towards Blaise, who was looking at me with interest. I smiled at him

"No one did. I was taken at they age of one, and only just found." 

"You were kidnapped?" Pansy gasped form across the table. I nodded at the pug faced girl. "Oh how terrible!" She declared. Before turning to the girl sitting next to her. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at my food

"My names Blaise Zibini by the way." Blaise said

"Mia Snape." I nodded.

"That girl is called Pansy Parkinson. The girl next to her Amelia Dawson." Blaise sat next to me for another five minutes telling me the names of certain people around the table. It was at that moment that I realised how many girls there actually were in the Slytherin house. I could count them on my fingers and toes. "And this is Draco Malfoy." He finally said

"I know, we meet earlier."

"On the train? I thought you weren't on the train Drakie?" Oh. I had stuck him right in it.

"She's a Snape. Of course I have already met her. Her fathers my godfather." Draco covered smoothly. Pansy blushed.

"Anyway." Blaise said, getting my attention again. "If you were kidnapped, what school did you go to?" He questioned. His dark eyes locked onto mine, and I felt my heart stutter. He was nearly as good looking at Draco, who I had decided not to actually look at, because that would be my undoing, his dark hair hung around his hair in a tamed mess, his dark skin shone in the candle light, and I knew his body would be well defined.

"I was raised my muggles." I spat the word out. This bit wasn't to hard to do. Pretending I hated muggles. I don't, but I do hate my fake father.

"That must have been horrible." he said sympathetically. I nodded, turning to look at my plate, and started to eat. "I couldn't imagine not being able to use magic. What about you Draco?" 

"Im sure she got by just fine." I really wanted to shot him a glare, but kept the urge down, with a hard bite to the lip, which I'm pretty sure he didn't miss "After all, she didn't know any better, then to be a disgusting mud blood."

"Draco, don't be mean." Blaise admonished, rapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against him. Will this was new. "He didn't mean it." I nodded,

"But of course, it means that I don't know the ways of the pureblood." A bit of sucking up never hurt anyone. I looked up towards Blaise, who was glaring at Draco.

"I'll look after you." He said, his voice husky as he lowered his eyes to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Home." Blaise said as we walked into the Slytherin common room. It was a big room. Massive in fact. But it seemed cold. The walls were painted green, and the floor was stone, even the fire wasn't helping warm up they place. There was chair everywhere. All black with silver trimming.

Blaise was ushering me towards the set of chairs around the fireplace. Draco had already taken his place in the high backed armchair at the head of the layout. I sat in a three seater settee, Blaise taken the place next to me, and Goyle sitting next to him.

"You've placed your claim on the new girl quickly, mate." said a tall thin boy, that had a very attractive baby face look going for him,

"Shut it, Larwson." Draco snapped, his eyes not leaving me.

For the first time that night I looked at him probably. He looked exactly that same as when I left him, but he looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes that didn't look right against the paleness of his skin. I smiled timidly at him, he just looked at me.

"Looks like you have competition, Zibini." Lance said, sitting on the sofa opposite mine.

"well, its never a chase without competition." 

"And I'm guessing I'm the prize?" I asked

"Best prize I've ever seen."

"Well, this prize aint up for grabs." I announced. Going to get up. Blaise grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down

"Well see." I rolled my eyes and got comfy on the sofa.

"Now, where you been all summer man?" Goyle asked, turning everyone's attention to Draco.

"Went on holiday." he replied

"On your own? Your parents didn't even know where you were" Crabbe said

"I didn't want them showing up and ruining it all. And the best sort of Holiday is on your own. If you get my meaning." The boys all laughed at this, and I felt my stomach drop. As far as I knew I was they only girl that he had been with at Grimmrauld place. But I wasn't always there. And Ginny can be very persuasive.

"The Dark Lord wasn't to pleased with your sudden disappearance either." Pansy said, joining our circle, sitting on they arm of Dracos' chair.

"I know. But lets not talk about him." There was a silent agreement.

"So, Blasie what you do this summer?"

I didn't get up to bed until about three the next mourning, The dorm rooms, where basically the same as the Gryfindor ones. Except the colours where silver and green.

Missing the warmth of the Gryfindor reds, I changed into my night clothes, and buried myself in my bed.

Xxxxxxxx

The next day I woke up at the ridiculous time of nine in the mourning. I mean, it was a Saturday, and I woke up at nine in the mourning. That's just stupid.

Anyway, it was nine in the mourning and I was walking down the spiral staircase, in denim shorts and a vest top. I didn't expect anyone to be awake as I wandered sleepily down the concrete stairs, and towards the door, I had a really big urge to go and sit by the lake. But my urge wasn't fulfilled, as when I got halfway across the room I was spotted

"Mia?"


	23. Chapter 23

I turned towards the sound of the voice, towards the fireplace. My heart skipped a beat when I recognised the platinum blonde hair of they one and only Draco Malfoy. He looked as good as ever, with the fire light reflecting of the side of his face. "What are you doing up?" 

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. You?" 

"I always wake up early." I walked around the edge of the sofa that he was sitting on and sat at they other end of it. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that you saw me on the train. Especially with the people I was with." He said, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I wont." I replied

"thanks" we fell back into silence. I shifted uncomfortable on the edge of the seat, trying to think of something to say "You seem to have made an impression on the Slytherin house." Draco broke the silence first. Looking at him out the corner of my eye, I saw that he had turned to me, so I followed suit, turning to fully face him.

"Oh?" I turned towards Draco, he was looking at me with interest

"Yes, especially Zibini."

"I didn't mean to."

"of course you didn't. You might want to be careful though." 

"Why?" I questioned, unconsciously moving towards him on the seat.

"Zibini likes the women." 

"So do you from what I've heard." He laughed

"Yes I do," He laughed slightly "but he...he gets very...territorial with his girls. As you're his current fascination you should know that if he claims you as his, then he could get...over-protective." I nodded in understanding.

"I don't plan on becoming his."

"You have your eyes on someone else?" I blushed, pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my head. "Who's the lucky fellow?" He questioned. I peaked over my knees at him, and was surprised at how close he was. I could feel his breathe on my head, as I looked up into his stormy grey eyes

"Come on." I shook my head again. "Fine, don't tell me, but I will find out." He laughed, and relaxed against the back of the sofa, but not moving away from me. I could feel the side of his legs against my shin, and instantly wanted to touch more.

"So, if you wont tell me who you like, maybe you could tell me more about you." He said, I smiled at him, and removed my head from my legs, bringing them down, and sitting crossed legged on the sofa.

"Im 17. Used to live with muggles, now I live at Snape Manor."

"What was living with the muggles like?" he questioned.

"My mum died when I was younger, and my dad took it very hard."

"Oh?" I looked down at my hands

"yeah, he started to drink a lot. All the time. He decided that it was my fault that my mother was dead, and took it out on me." Tears came to my eyes, as I thought of my mother. I missed her. No matter who I really was, she would always be my real mother, to me anyway. Draco placed his hands over mine, and squeezed them gently

"What did he do to you?" he asked. I looked up at him, he looked honestly worried for me, but there was an underlying sense of anger on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly, don't worry." removing my hands form his I wiped away the tears that had fallen, and smiled at him. He didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything else. "Your mothers really nice." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I love her." I moved so I was sitting next to him on the sofa "You met my father I suppose?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what did you think?"

"I'm still not sure on him." I answered honestly. He laughed. I looked up at him, confused

"most people would lie."

"Always speak my mind me. Gets me into a lot of trouble sometimes"

"I would imagine that it does."

"Well isnt this cosy?" We both turned around, almost hitting heads, to see Pansy and two other girls standing there, watching us

"Mourning girls." Draco said

"Mourning." The girl to the left of Pansy said. I recognised both girls as the girls in my dorm. Leonie Gertady and Frances Lockey. I smiled at them

"What time is it?" I asked

"About ten." Wow, an hour of talking.

"We were just about to go and get some breakfast." Leonie said, "Care to join us?"

"Sure. Draco?" I asked, standing up

"I'm going to wait for Zibini." I nodded at him, and left, following the girls.

Oh my god! I'm not supposed to know him. If I didn't know him, I wouldn't tell him all that! Oh god. Im so stupid! I cant believe that I just sat there and told him all of that!

"What you thinking about?" I was brought out of my thoughts my Amelia, who was walking beside me

"nothing." I answered simply, smiling at her.

Breakfast lasted about an hour, with people wandering in all the time. Every time someone would come through the doors I would look up, hoping that it would be Draco. And when it was him walking through the doors, well, I was ecstatic. And when he came and sat opposite me, I was even happier. Unfortunately for me, Blaise was the person who decided to sit next to me, beating Draco to it b seconds. I was sure that I saw some disappointment when Draco realised he couldn't sit next to me. But he got over it, his blank face reappearing as he sank onto the bench. "What are you girls up to today then?" Blaise asked

"We were going to go down to the lake." I replied, not looking at him

"Might join you." Out of they corner of my eye, I saw Pansy, who was sitting on the other side of me, Look extremely happy at this. Was there something I was missing?

"What about you, Draco?" Frances asked

"Sounds like you've already got it all sorted."

"well, were meet you down there. Come on Pansy." I said, getting her to follow me out of the hall and down towards the common room.

"You like Blaise." I said once we were round the corner from the great hall.

"I do not!" I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "OK, maybe a little bit. But he likes you." 

"Well I don't like him." We started walking down the steps, towards the dungeons

"No?" 

"No. He's nice and everything, but I've got my eyes on someone else." 

"Who?"

"Now that, you will have to wait and see." After years of hating this girl, I could see me and her becoming good friends.

Xxxxx

"Ready! Steady! GO!" I shouted, Draco, Blaise, Goyle and Lukas were racing. Round the lake once. First person to get back up to where us girls where laying. What was there prize? Slavery. They other boys, would have to do what ever that person wanted for the rest of the day.

Looking back up, It was obvious that Goyle was going to be a slave for a day. He was well behind they other boys, who were all speeding away. Lance was just a bit behind Draco and Blaise, who were fighting it out for first place.

I was lying on the grass, in a black bikini, with Pansy to my left. The rest of the Slytherin house were scattered around us. It seemed that the Slytherin house, looked after there own, especially the girls, more then my old house, as the boys had been watching anyone from another house who had got within a stones through of us girls. They had placed themselves just outside of the circles of girls. It made me feel safe.

Back to the race, and it was almost over. It was between Blaise and Draco.

"Come on Draco!" I screamed, as Pansy shouted for Blaise. "YES!" I shouted, jumping to my feet, and continued jumping as Draco ran out of the water first. When he reached me, he lifted me up in they air, and swung me around in the air. I squealed, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He laughed as he placed me back on my feet. I smiled up at him, as he gazed down at me.

"Congrats." I whispered, watching him

"Thanks." He whispered back

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Draco and I jumped apart, as Lance stormed up the hill towards us.

"Just because you don't want to pay up." Draco said, moving away from me, I went and sat back down, Pansy gave me a knowing look as I got comfy.

"Come on Luky boy. It wont be that bad." Blaise said, turning back to look at Goyle, who was still halfway around the lake.

"You like Draco." Pansy whispered to me.

"You like Blaise." I whispered back.

"You didn't deny it." 

"Nor did you." 

"I've already admitted it."

"You got me there." She smirked at me. We were both lying on our back trying to get a tan out of the last few hot days that we were going to have this year. Were not dumb, a hot September is strange, and defiantly wont last for long.

"So what are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. You?" 

"Sameage." I laughed at her language.

"Goyle. You took your time." We looked up to see Goyle walking up the bank. He was dripping and warn out.

"Food." He gasped out. We laughed, as he carried on past us and towards the Great Hall.

"Well, why we wait for him, Blaise, get me a towel." 

"Why don't you dry yourself?" Blaise shot back at Draco

"Because." Draco answered simply. Blaise rolled his eyes, and walked over to Pansy, who had his stuff, and went to pick up his wand 

"Without magic." Draco simply stated, as he came and sat next to me. We laughed at Blaises' face as he walked away from us.

"What you lady's talking about then?" Lance asked, settling near my feet.

"Something, that doesn't concern you." Pansy said, kicking him slightly.

"Oh, I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes,

"You should dry of." I said, talking down to Lance

"Why?" 

"You could catch something." 

"What? Is seeing me wet and nearly naked, making you hot." 

"Get dressed." I said again. He laughed

"Am I allowed, master?" Lance said, mocking Draco

"Yes, whatever, go away." Draco said, Lance walked away.

"Is it always like this?" 

"Like what?" Pansy asked, turning her head towards me

"Do the boys always protect you?"

"Always. Its what they should be doing. Why?" I shrugged "It's what they do." She ended.

"Fair enough." I sat up, and looked around again. It surprised me again, how few girls there were in the house. There was only about thirty, in all the years. Most being in the lower. It seemed that after the fake war, not many girls had chose to return. But yet just about all the boys had. Hermione would have thought about this, made assumption that there was something wrong, gone running to Harry, who would of gone to Dumbledore, and everything would have been sorted. But I didn't have Harry. I didn't have Dumbledore. I wasn't Hermione. And this was my house. I had to be loyal.

"Took you long enough." I turned towards Draco, and saw Blaise heading our way. He had Dracos' towel over his shoulder, and when he reached us, chucked it at him. Draco caught it easily, and smirked up at the bronzed boy.

"Where's Lance?"

"He was annoying me, so I sent him away."

"What about Goyle?"

"Hasn't come back."

"Probably stuffing his face." Someone said form the group just behind us.

"Can't argue with that."

"Mia, isn't that your dad?" I looked over at the boy who had spoken, Jonas?, and followed his finger to were he was pointing. Sure enough, my dad was they other side of the Lake, walking up to the castle. But he wasn't walking, he was limping. Without thinking about it I jumped up, and ran around the lake. "Dad?" I screamed as I got closure. He looked up in surprise, a smile plastered to his face. When I reached him, he pulled me to him, hugging me tightly

"You've never called me that before." He said into my hair, I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him wince when I tightened my grip on him. I instantly pulled back, afraid I had hurt him.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. That's when I looked down at my arms, they were stained red. "Dad?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He looked at me

"Im sorry." He said, before collapsing into me.


	24. Chapter 24

I staggered under his weight "Dad?" I asked again, trying to keep my balance, and keep a hold of him "DAD?" I shouted, starting to get desperate. I felt him being lifted of me, and looked up towards the face of Draco. He looked worried, so did the rest of the Slytherin house, who was gathered around us. "GET HELP!" I screamed at them, before, dropping to Dads side, as he had been laid on the ground "Help him." I whispered, moving towards him.

"Move, out the way. What's going on?" I looked up at the school nurse

"Help him." I repeated. She looked at me, and then at my dad. Bending down to her knees, she felt for a pulse.

"He's breathing, that's good. Im going to levitate him to the hospital wing." I nodded, and stood, following behind at a jog as the nurse rushed to her domain with my father floating in they air in front of her. We had a lot of weird looks from passing students as we went through the halls. I could hear the rest of my house following me as I ran, trying to keep up, but my eyes were locked on the lifeless form of my father.

When we finally reached the hospital wing, dad was laid on a bed, but I wasn't allowed to stay with him. Instead I had been forced to wait outside, with everyone else. I sat with my back against the wall, my knees near my chest, starring at the shut wooden doors. Begging for them to open. But they didn't, Someone wrapped a cloak around me, stopping my body being caught in the draft that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I didn't look up at

them, my eyes staying transfixed on the door.

*Hay, what's wrong? * the worried voice of my brother, Lukas said. Oh god. I had forgotten about them.

*What's happened? * Alek re-asked

*Its dad. I don't know what happened. But there was so much blood. *

*Where on our way * they both said

*You cant. Dad wouldn't want it. *

*You need us! *

*I'm fine. * I lied, taking a deep breathe,

*But dad- *

*I'll let you know as soon as I get news. Don't worry, everything will be better. * I cut the connection with them, leaving my head empty apart from the thought of worry, and the blood "So much blood." I whispered

"Everything will be OK." Whoever was on my left said, and they pulled me towards them, tucking me under there chin. Whoever it was was trying to soothe me, whispering things to me.

"How is she?" I heard a girl ask

"Worried." The voice of Draco Malfoy replied. I suddenly realised that it was him that was holding me, and if this was other circumstances I would be happy, but I was too scared to be happy about anything.

It was about an hour later that the doors were opened, I went to stand up, but the older woman smiled down at me, and I knew that I still wouldn't be allowed to go in, so I didn't get all they way up.

"Can one of you go and get McGonagall?" She questioned, I heard people saying they will, and go.

"Is he going to be OK?" I asked before she could go back in

"He's stable." She answered, with another one of those smiles, I felt my heart drop.

"He'll be fine, he's as strong man." Pansy said, coming to they other side of me, and taking my hand in hers.

McGonagall arrived in a flurry of robes, not stopping to say anything to us, as she went through the doors.

"I'm going to dinner, I'll see you later, Mia." someone said. From then on I could feel that people were starting to leave. Until it was just me, Draco and Pansy, sitting on the floor with our backs against the wall. Pansy was holding my hand and Draco had his arms around me, and my head on his shoulder.

Another hour or two later, the doors reopened to reveal the nurse. She looked older then she did earlier that day, and she had a few stray bits of hair hanging out of her once perfect bun.

"You may as well go." I jumped up, Pansy and Draco following me

"He is not responsive at the moment and the hospital wings closed until

after breakfast tomorrow." 

"But-"

"I will see you after breakfast tomorrow Miss Snape." She closed the doors on us.

"lets get some dinner." Pansy said. She didn't let my hand go as we walked towards the great hall. I couldn't seem to function as I walked, only managing to put one foot in front of they other because Pansy was pulling me, making me move.

My mind kicked into action when the grand doors of the great hall came into view, "I cant do it." I ground my heels into the ground, bringing they other two to a halt "I just want to go to the common room." I begged with my eyes, inploring Draco and Pansy with my eyes to not make me face tey torture that the doors were holding from me. 

"Al-right. Draco, why don't you go and get us some dinner. I'll take her down. See you in a bit." Pansy said, glancing from me to the doors, then to Draco, she took my hand again, and led me down to the common room.

Once down there Pansy led me up to our shared dorm room, and helped me get changed into some night clothes, then took me back down, letting me sit on the floor, with my back against the sofa, facing the fire. I heard her excuse herself to do something. I nodded, and carried on starring at the fire.

*Boys you there? * I whispered in my head, almost wishing that they wouldn't answer me so I didn't have to talk to them, put all my fears into thoughts and let them listen to it.

*Finally, what's happening?- * Alek answered, his voice rushed, panic, making me feel guilty at my wish

*Is Dad OK? *

I took a deep breathe before answering, *The nurse sent me away. I cant go back until tomorrow. She said he was unresponsive but stable. * they went silent

*Im sorry you cant be here, but, there's nothing you would be able to do. He's in the best hands. * I whispered, trying to sound reassuring to them, and at the same time taking comforts in the words myself.

*we know, it's were your older brothers, were supposed to be taking care of you. *

*Im fine. Don't worry. I'll talk to you tomorrow. * I closed of on them, just as Draco came in, levitating some food in front of him

"Hungry?" He asked, placing it on the table in front of me, taking a plate for himself, and sitting the high-backed, that I'm sure he was they only one allowed to sit in.

I looked at the plate of food in front of me, and picked at it, not really taking much notice in what I was actually eating, the little of it that I did eat any way.

Pansy came back down, and sat on the sofa behind me, taking a plate and eating it. Pansy and Draco were talking above my head, but I only listened with one ear.

"You done?" Pansy asked me, shaking me out of my little world. I nodded at her, and she helped me up to bed.

They next mourning Pansy helped me get dressed. Chatting constantly, well she was talking to me while I stood in the middle of the room, letting Pansy dress me, not caring what she put me in.

"How you feeling today?" Amelia asked me, as she walked into the dorm from the bathroom 

I just looked at her, not bothering to answer her. She offered me a small smile when she realised how ridiculous her question was. Following Pansy downstairs, with Amelia behind me. Lance, Blaise and Draco were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to escort us to breakfast.

They arranged themselves around me, like they were protecting me, from what I don't know, but I liked it.

Once in the hall we all settled down to eat our breakfast, I mostly played with mine, eager to get up to the hospital wing, but knowing that I wouldn't be allowed until I ate something. "What are we doing today?" Lance asked

"What do you think?" Draco snapped at him, I felt his gaze on my head as I looked down at my food

"well, apart from that." 

"Im staying with her." Pansy said, I smiled at her slightly, not lifting my head as I listened to the talk.

"Im going." I finally said after about five minutes of there arguments. They all shut up as I stood. I hadn't realised that other people had come into the hall, until I stood and they all went quiet.

"I'll come with you." Amelia said, as she stood to.

"Its fine. You stay." I practically ordered, desperate to get away from there squabbles for even a few minutes.

The walk up to the hospital wing seemed to take forever, even though I was practically running. Portraits watched me going, whispering as I raced past them, ghosts watched with sorrowful eyes and other students slid out of my way.

When I did finally reach my destination, I was glad to find the doors unlocked. I could see dad lying in a bed, he looked so peaceful. "I expected you to be banging on the doors first thing this mourning." I looked towards the nurse, as she excited her office

"I wasn't aloud." She smiled

"How is he?" I questioned, walking over to my father

"Better, he awoke briefly this mourning and managed to tell me what had happened, so I know what I'm treating him for. He asked after you."

"What happened?" 

"He had a run in with you-know-who." I nodded, and went to sit next to him.

"Dad." I said, sitting in the chair by his head and taking his hand in mine, a few tears escaped me before I took a deep breathe "The boys have been worried. I've been worried. In fact the whole house has been. They were all here last night when we brought you up. All of them. Even the first years. Weird isn't it." I laughed slightly "Im getting on really with Pansy. I mean, I've only known her a day and she's my best friend here." I sat there with him all mourning, talking through everything that had happened over the past day.

"How is he?" I stopped my talking at lunch, and looked up at Amelia who was hovering at they end of the bed

"Apparently he's fine. Its just weird." 

"Everyone's been really worried about him."

"Thanks." 

"I brought you some food." She said, handing me a chicken sandwich.

"Thank you. Have you eaten?" 

"Yeah, before I came up. I think Pansy and that lot will be up in a bit to

check on you. There worried." 

"Im fine. Well, as good as I can be," She nodded in understanding

"Do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

"no, I, uh need the loo anyway." I smile gratefully and stood up, she took my seat and I left to go to the toilet.

When I got back, Pansy and 'that lot' had indeed arrived, but they were standing around the beds, while the bed dad was in was surrounded by dividers. "What's happened?" I asked them as I approached

"He woke up."

"DAD!" I shouted, hurtling in-between the spaced dividers.

"Mia!" He was indeed sitting in bed. But he looked so ill. He was pale his was anyway, but this was practically white

"How are you?" I asked, ignoring the nurse as she tried to usher me back out

"A lot better." 

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I demanded.

"I wont. I promise." I smiled and hugged him as best as I could, without him having to move.

"Miss Snape, I need you to leave while I-" 

"You've finally woken then Severus." I turned to see Professor Dullop

"indeed I have." Father seemed to sit up straighter, and levelled his gaze at the man 

"You had us scared for a moment there."

"Professor Dullop, I need you to leave, along with Miss Snape." 

"Cant you do it later Poppy?" 

"No I can not. Now you out!" Madame Pomfrey had had enough, she ushered us out, and then disappeared again

"Miss Snape, Professor Harvard Dullop." We shook hands "Its a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." 

"Oh?" I asked, trying to move away from this man. There was something about him that wasn't right.

"Your father speaks very highly of you." I smiled, and tried to move away again "Anyway, I must be of. Im glad your fathers better." He nodded to me and they others, and then left.

"Glad he's gone." Draco said

"same." I replied, turning to them all

"How is he?"

"Better, still looks ill, but he's a lot better." 

"That's good." Lance said,

"Maybe tonight we can try a little thing called sleep?" Pansy asked

"Maybe."

"You didn't sleep?" I shook my head at Draco

"That's silly" Blaise said, getting of the bed and moving towards me

"Pansy stayed up with me for most of the night." I responded, directing Blaise towards Pansy. I missed what was said because Pomfrey called me back behind the curtains.

"He's asking for you, but when you've finished I must ask you all to leave, he is still a very weak man, and needs his rest." I nodded at the woman and past her.

Dad was lying in the same position I had left him in. The covers were brought up to his lap, and his chest was bare except for some crisp, white bandages that I was sure had just been applied.

"Have you talked to your brothers?" 

"Not since last night, I'll talk to them when I'm finished here." he nodded. We stayed silent for a moment, dad kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, but would then shut it again

"Dad, what is it?" 

"You don't know how happy I am when you call me that." 

"Well, its what you are, so get used to it." He took a deep breathe

"Mia, I went to see the Dark Lord last night, I told him about you."

"Is that why your like this?" 

"He said I should of told him sooner. But everything is fine now." 

"Should I be worried?" I asked

"No, he didn't seem to interested in you. He concentrates on Potter, to an obsessive extent at the moment." I nodded

"Im glad your better dad."

"of course I am, got years left in me. You should be going now. You got school tomorrow."

"OK, I'll come see you tomorrow" 

"I'll be out of here by then. You just concentrate on being ready for school."

"Not if Madame-" 

"You let me deal with her, you go and have fun."

"Bye dad." I kissed his forehead and left him. The rest followed me.

The conversation with my brother that night was strained at best. They were annoyed that I didn't tell them sooner, and that I didn't stay with dad. But there was nothing I could do to change anything, so I stayed silent when they went without saying goodbye.

Like Pansy had said, I did try sleep that night, and when I woke the next mourning I felt better. And when I had had breakfast I felt refreshed. Just like he had said he would be dad was at the Teachers table the next day, he nodded at me when I came in, and then paid no attention to me for the rest of breakfast.

"I hope were not with the Gryfindorks for everything this year." Pansy said at breakfast.

"Why?" I asked, playing the part of the new girl

"Lets just say we don't get along."

"There losers." Lance said. I laughed at his honesty.

"Timetables." was whispered up the benches, and conversation halted as

Professor Dullop walked up the isles handing out the pieces of paper. When he reached us, he smiled slightly at me and handed me the paper. My inside squirmed as he looked at me, and I quickly looked away, burning a hole into the paper.

"Every year!" I heard someone on my left mutter, I looked up to see Lance looking at his paper in distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his timetable, then at mine

"This is my Monday- double Potions, Gryfindor, Care of Magical Creatures, Gryfindors" 

"It doesn't sound that bad." I said, taking in the fact that he must have been taking at least half they amount of lessons I was.

"Its terrible!" He said, throwing his hands up and then banging them on the table.

"Well, were all in Potions with you, so you don't have to worry to much." Amelia said, reaching across the table and placing her hand on his arm.

"What you got Mia?" Pansy asked, trying to look at my timetable

"Potions, Arithmetic, DADA and Astrology." I said

"Arithmetic? you understand that?"

"Its not that hard."

"Whatever you say." She said, rolling her eyes and looking down at her own timetable.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you all day, you have a free last right?" Draco asked. I nodded. "At least Arithmetic is all houses, not just us and them." he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Oh god! I was going to have Harry and Ron in my lessons. I know for definite that they got in for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"You al right?" Blaise questioned "Your really pale."

"Yeah, nerves." I covered up.

"Well don't worry, whatever happens you'll be fine, we'll look after you." Lance said, rapping his arm around me and giving me a quick squeeze. Both Blaise and Draco gave him a dirty look. "Oh sorry, forgot. Your territory." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Lets get to class." I said, ignoring the boys, and standing up.

"Let me take that." Blasie said, grabbing my bag from my hands.

"Im more the capable." 

"And I'm a gentleman." I heard someone laugh behind me, and turned, smiling at Draco and Pansy. Behind them, the rest of my year of Slytherin were falling into place.

The status quo was massive in Slytherin, everyone knew there place, and no one stepped out of it. I was lucky to have been excepted into the top of the food chain. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I would of been eaten alive. I mean, obviously they look out for each other from other houses, but if its someone in our own house you have a problem with, your left to fight it out.

"Scar been hurting recently, Potter?" Blaise asked form beside me. I followed where he was looking to see Harry and Ron leaning against the wall. Lavender was fooling all of Ron, and Harry was looking around, lost. Usually I would have stepped in here, taken Harry's attention, until we were allowed in.

There so much that I cant do any more.

"Actually, yeah, it started just as you turned the corner, got something you'd like to share?" Harry said back, he looked quite relaxed were he was standing

"Nothing I gunna share with you." Blaise responded as we took up our spot on the wall opposite.

"Taken to carrying girls bags? You that desperate?" Ron asked, stepping in

"Its called being a gentleman. Something you obviously know nothing about." Ron's answer was interrupted by the potions door banging open, and a voice shouting for us to come in.

I took my bag from Blaise, and followed him into the potions classroom. Once in, I took a seat on a table with him, Pansy and Draco

"7th year potions," Professor Slughorn announced from his stance in front of his stand. "Is going to be hard, and fun." He said, looking around the room "First of, I hope that you like the people that you are sitting with, as these will be the people that you will be working with, in at least a pair for the majority of this year." there was a few mutterings around the room, then silence again. "This lesson we are just going to be going over the things that you have more then likely forgotten over your holidays."

It was one of the most boring lessons I have ever had. Of course I hadn't forgotten any of the things that he was asking us about, but I also didn't want to be the class no it all again, so I only put my hand up to answer a few of the questions, not really bringing any attention to myself.

It was pretty much the same for the next two lessons as well, the teachers wanting us to remember to the things we had forgot which in my case was nothing. But I had to act that I hardly knew anything, as I had been brought up by muggles.

I couldn't wait to get to get to DADA sure that that lesson, was at least going to be OK. I had been told that I had to sit next to Pansy, she didn't give me a choice in the matter really, practically pulling my arm of as we walked to a desk smack bang in the middle of the room. Lance and Amelia sat on the desk next to me, Crabbe and Goyle behind and Draco and Blaise in front. The rest of the Slytherin's that had taken this course- which was most of them- piled in around us, but not one of them stepped right of the centre isle, which was saved for the Gryfindors.

When everyone was seated, and the blanket of silence had descended across the right side of the room, as they waited for my father to show up, my side was sitting quite happily talking. But I was glancing anxiously around the room. Father was never late for a class, especially one with the Gryfindors in. Where was he?

Pansy must of noticed my anxiousness, because under the table she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled slightly at her, and she smiled back at me "He'll be here in a minute. Probably trying to work out if he can still make an impressive entrance with a limp." A weak laugh exited my mouth.

Then, without warning the classroom door banged open, and my father entered. "Silence!" he shouted, though no one made a noise in the room.

"This is a high level class. If you don't make the marks, you will be out. Quite frankly I'm surprised certain members made it." he gave Ron a pointed look, and the Slytherin's sniggered. "we will see who has what it takes and who does not. Now for today's lesson, you will be showing me what you learned last year." My head shot towards my dad, at the same time two others did. We hadn't been here last year. I didn't have a clue what they had learned. Sure, I had read the books, but I hadn't been able to put any of it into practice. "Now, three people in his class did not attend school last year, either for personal reasons or simply idiocy we will never know. But that means that those three do not know. For that reason, I am going to give them three lessons to catch up with the rest of the class. This should mean outside of lesson as well as in. For this lesson, they will sit at the back, with the books already laid out." I turned In my seat, to see a desk with three chairs. The desk was piled high with books, and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I looked at it. "Go then." I stood, grabbed my stuff and moved to the back. Harry and Ron followed me, and sat in the two seats furthest from me. I couldn't help the stab of hurt that hit me, but hid it well.

Ignoring them, I grabbed the first book and started reading.

"Any news on 'Mione?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"No. I think she's gone."

"But where? Why?" he asked, panic in his voice

"This isn't the best place to talk about it." I heard Harry whisper, knowing

for a fact that he would of shot a look at me.

"She's not listening. How can you think that?" Ron asked Harry

"We haven't heard from her in weeks. And you heard what your mum and Ginny said." What? I shouted in my head, what had they said?" 

"I know, but mum said even she wasn't certain."

"Even Ginny agreed with her. That Hermione knew she wasn't going to get all the fame and glory. That's all she wanted." Another stab as I realised my former best friend thought so little of me. "I want it to be true as much as you do Ron. But until we see her again, we can never be one hundred percent sure what her reason is."

I hide my face in the book I was reading, so that they couldn't see my tears.

I heard some more mumbles, but tried my hardest not to listen, concentrating on the book. Wishing that the lesson would hurry up and end so that I could get out of there.

Swapping books I chanced a glance at the two boys. Harry looked quite relaxed, his eyes moving lazily across the page, while Ron was concentrating so hard, his forehead was creased, and I was sure I could see sweat on his brow.

I missed them. I missed the way that they always knew if something was up- well Harry anyway. I missed all our memories together, and knew that I would never be able to make new ones with them.

Harry must of felt me looking at him, because he looked up, and smiled softly at me. I nearly cracked my neck turning to look away from him.

When the lesson was finally over, I grabbed my bag and practically legged it out of the room, ignoring the calls from behind me.

I had never been more happy that it was lunch, as I ran to my common room, up the stairs and to my dorm. I threw my self on my bed, and let the tears start to fall. It wasn't a heart wrenching cry that I had been expected, just a few tears.

But it still hurt. I knew that Harry didn't believe what he was saying, he was saying it to keep Ron from coming looking for me, but it still hurt. It hurt more then I could say to hear my best friends say something like that.

"I said, stay down there!" I heard someone shout from they other side of the door.

"She's our friend to!"

"I think we worked that out from when you nearly killed dumb and dumber." 

"If they've hurt her." 

"Well were never going to find out if we stand out here!" Someone finally shouted, I heard a few mumbled agreements, then the door opened. Why didn't I lock it?" I thought to myself. I was grateful that I had remembered to pull the blind round my bed, and took those few precious seconds to make it look like I was asleep.

I heard the hangings be yanked back, at tried to even out my breathing

"She's asleep." Someone whispered above my head.

"Has she been crying?" someone else whispered, I recognised the voice as Pansy, good that girl can notice anything.

"Im going to kill them." defiantly Blaise

"Ill join you." Draco.

"For all we know,she could of stubbed her toe."

"Oh shut up, Lance." 

"Oh, yes all mighty Draco." 

"Do one."

"As you wish, master." I heard the door open, and then shuut again.

Someone sat behind me, I pulled myself into a ball. There was a moment of silence, where then end of my bed had two people sit on it. I was trying to guess who was sitting where by the weight.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"She's only been here for a few days, and yet we've all taken to her."

"She's a nice person." 

"But we don't know that"

"But we don't know that she's not. We don't know anything about her!"

"Oh shut up Amelia, and go and see if lover boys all right." Pansy snapped at her.

"Im just saying that we don't know anything about her, and were treating her like a queen!"

"Im warning you Amelia." Pansy said

"Fine fine, I'm gone." I heard the door open and shut again. So, that meant

that Draco, Blaise and Pansy where the ones left in here. Nice to know.

"I wander what's wrong with her?" Blaise asked, as a weight was added to they end of my bed.

"If its Pothead and Weaslbee, I will be going after there sorry arse." Draco said from behind me. Taking a guess, I rolled over, so I was facing the person who was sitting on my bed behind me, hoped it was Draco, and cuddled up to there leg.

"See, even in there sleep the ladies cant help but want me." Defiantly Draco

"Ha ha." Pansy said. Blaise snickered, and there was an almighty crash. The crash made me jump, so there was no way that I could pretend I was asleep. So instead, I sat up quickly, and looked around

"What, what's going on?" I questioned, hoping that I sounded like someone who had just been jolted awake

"Nothing, don't worry." Pansy said, I smiled at her and leaned back, which happened to be onto Dracos' chest, he didn't complain so I didn't move

"What is Blaise doing on the floor?" I asked, looking at Blaise, who was just about to climb back onto my bed.

"He saw a wasp." Draco said, and I felt his chest vibrate as he snickered at the look his best mate shoot him. Once Blaise was sitting back on the bed, all eyes turned towards me.

"What happened in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Pansy questioned, shifting on the bed, I'm pretty sure that I was they only one who realised she moved closer to Blaise

"Nothing, why?" I tried to bluff

"Don't lie to us." Blaise said

"I was reminded of home." I lied, and luckily for me they bought it

"Oh, hunny" Pansy said, before taking me in her arms,

"I think your strangling the girl." Blaise said, gently releasing Pansy grip on me, she let go.

"Sorry."

"If you're sure that's it..." Blaise said, I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well then, time for dinner."

"Im going to stay up here." I said, not moving from Draco's chest. They other two were already standing up, and when I said this they turned to me

"Its fine, I'll stay with her." Draco said, wrapping an arm around me.

"We'll see you later then." They both said, leaving me and Draco.

Once the door was shut, I sighed and tried to move away from Draco

"where do you think your going?" He asked

"I...uh..." 

"If you don't know, don't go." he said, I did a victory dance in my head. After a moment of silence, I twisted slightly in his grip, so that I was on my side, and could look up to Draco. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. There was silence again, and this time I broke it with the first thing that popped into my head

"I think Blaise and Pansy are going to be getting together soon." Draco was shocked, but recovered quickly

"I don't think it will be long." there was another silence, this time dragging on for longer, "your dad seems better." I nodded "Wonder where he got the marks from in the first place" 

"I thought it was obvious." I mumbled

"Oh?"

"Voldermort." I said, as if I was commenting on the weather

"You sure?" 

"Never been more sure of anything."

"It makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense! We both know that he's sp...working for him, we both know that that twit use the cruciatus curse on anyone! Name another way that it could of happened!" I demanded, pushing myself away from him

"Mia, calm-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Draco Malfoy! I will not calm down! Why should I? My father was nearly killed! All because of that...that...Bastard!"

"Your lucky that no one around here supports him"

"I don't care!" I screeched, jumping up from my bed and pace in front of the bed. "All he does is kill innocent people! Half the people he murders don't even know who he is!"

"OK, you need to calm down." Draco said, standing up and walking towards me.

"I thought I told you-" 

"Your just going to make yourself ill if you carry on like this!" he said, griping my forearms,

"It just makes me so mad!" I said, and then fell against his chest.

"I know." He whispered, his arms coming around me. I could hear his heartbeat under my head, and smiled at the thought that it was beating faster then it should be. I raised my head and looked up at him, he looked down at me, a small smile dancing across his perfect lips. I starred at them,

"Mia." He whispered, bringing his head down a bit

"Draco." I replied, standing on my toes to be able to reach him


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok people, i would just like to thank Brittany for her beta skills!**

**So, review, if not for me then for Brittany XD**

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Good." And we kissed.

The kiss was soft, tender. Just like a first kiss should be. Even though this

wasn't actually our first kiss, he didn't know that.

"Wow." He whispered softly against my lips, pulling back slightly and resting his forehead against mine.

"I know." I whispered back, moving to kiss him again. This kiss was still tender, but no where near as soft as the last one. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened up to let him in.

We fought for dominance, him ultimately winning, and me happily in defeat.

"Oh...er...sorry." I went to jump away from Draco, but he pulled me closure, wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my head

"What do you want Millicent?" He asked, his voice cold. I wished I could see Millicent Bulstrode standing in my doorway, but I couldn't because I was pushed against Draco's chest, facing they other way

"I came to ask Mia if she knew where Pansy is."

"No." I answered, my voice muffled

"Oh, right, sorry." She said "I'll just go." She mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

"Well." I said, still not able to move "Wonder where Blaise and Pansy are."

"Who says there together?" Draco asked, moving to my bed and taking me with him. I just gave him a look "Stupid question." He acknowledged, sitting on my bed and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Comfy?" I asked, climbing in beside him,

"Very." I rolled my eyes "It's weird." Draco said, looking down at me

"What is?" I questioned, rolling onto my stomach and looked up at him.

"I feel like I've known you for longer then a week."

"Same." I whispered, knowing the truth. We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, me playing with Dracos fingers, as he starred of into nothingness.

"Draaaacoooo." I said, dragging out his name to get his attention

"Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt" he replied, not looking at me

"I bet you that Blaise and Pansy are together next time we see them." I said, sitting up and crossing my legs

"Well its not fair, because we both know that they have been wanting each other for ages."

"And there was you giving me a warning that he wanted me, hay." I said to Draco poking his leg.

"Well, what can I say?" He said, looking at me out the corner of his eyes

"Someone was jealous." I sang

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Not." He pouted at me

"Did baby Draco not get his way?" I said, pretending he was a baby and I was cooing at him.

"You taking the mickey out of me?" he asked

"Maybe." I replied,

"That is not nice." He said, sitting up and stretching his arms out towards me, not thinking I let him pull me towards him. Big mistake. As soon as he had wrapped his arms around me, he pulled me down to the bed and started tickling me. "Say sorry." He said,

"No"

"Say sorry."

"NEVER!" but he didn't stop and I was running out of air "Sorry." I gasped out. He instantly stopped tickling me, but didn't move away from his perch on my waist. I caught my breathe and then looked up a him. He had this smirk on that made me know what was coming next.

Leaning down towards me, I started closing my eyes, and felt how his chest squashed against mine. Then how his lips felt against mine.

The world seemed to melt away as I laid underneath his weight, just feeling. One of his hands moved down, in between our chests, coming to a rest at where my top met my bottoms, drawing lazy circles on the skin that was on show there, the other hand was cupping my knee. I brought my hands up to his neck, and started playing with the few strands of hair that sat there. He moaned into my mouth, and I replied by rolling my hips up and into his. He moaned again and his hand started moving up my top. Stopping just underneath my breast. When he went to go higher, but I pulled away. He looked confused at me, as I rolled him off of me and onto the bed next to me

"I'm not going to be another one of your conquests Draco Malfoy." I said sternly, getting up of the bed

"Your much more then that." He said, moving onto his knees, just in front of me on the bed, so that his head was level with my breasts.

"I know." I replied, moving away from him "And its going to stay that way." I said, just before I opened the door of my dorm and walked out.

I walked down to the common room, surprised when I reached the bottom of the stairs and Draco still hadn't come out of my dorm room, but not thinking about it I turned to Millicent. "Did you find Pansy?" I questioned the girl, moving behind her on the coaches. She looked up at me

"Yeah, her and Blaise were in the hall. As far as I know there still there."

"Cheers, hun." I said with a smile, moving away from the girl and towards the door.

Once in the great hall I spotted Pansy and Blaise sitting next to each other, closure then normal for a friends, I smiled in my knowledge and started walking towards the new couple.

"Ignore me then." I said, once I had sat in front of them on the bench

"Sorry Mia, didn't see you there."

"Too busy starring into Pansy's eyes." Blaise glared at me. "What?" I said innocently.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked, raising her eye brows at me

"She left me, with a situation." Draco said, announcing his arrival and sitting next to me on the bench.

"What sort of situation?" Blaise asked, wrapping an arm around Pansy's shoulders

"The worst sort." Draco replied, grouchily.

"Was it a bit hard?" I asked, hiding a smile. Pansy and Blaise snickered.

"Well, I think I need to have a word with my darling Mia." Pansy said, standing up and making me go outside to the lake with her. Once we were outside, we walked to the Lake and sat against one of the trees there "So, you and Draco..."

"So, you and Blaise..." I replied

"Oh shut-up. What's going on?" She questioned

"I think, let me repeat, THINK were together."

"Think?"

"You sound as confused as I feel."

"Well, what's made you think this?" So I told her what had happened

when she left me earlier,

"Well, I think your together to." She confirmed

"What about you and Blaise?"

"I KNOW were together."

"You two are perfect for each other." I said, smiling at her

"I know." She said smugly. "You and Draco will be they perfect couple though. Slytherins King and Queen. Feared by everyone. Respected by all."

"That's if we are a couple." I muttered, looking out towards the Lake.

"It will work out hunny." Pansy said, getting up "Time to go back, I think I need my bed." Standing up, I followed her towards the great hall, not paying any attention to where I was going until I walked into someone. There hard chest, made me bounce of them, my arms flying into they air as I tried to catch myself. But I failed, instead the person I had walked into caught me, his arms going around my waist to steady me. I blushed, ducking my head so that the person wouldn't see my pinking cheeks.

"You al right?" The person holding me asked, his voice masculine and very familiar.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm fine thanks." I replied, not moving from the man's strong grip. I looked up, Harry Potters green eyes starring steadily at my face. "Thanks." I replied, feeling the blush rise into my cheeks, and willing it to go away

"For catching me" I clarified

"Oh, no problem." He replied, his arms staying around me, if anything his grip on me got that bit tighter.

"POTTER! Let her GO!" Pansy screeched from my right. I glanced at her, as Harry helped me stand, holding onto me for a second too long once I was standing.

"Parkinson, I just saved your friend from falling on her arse. Maybe you should be a bit more grateful." Harry spat, his eyes darkening.

"Whatever, come on Mia. We should get back. It's late." Pansy said, as she started walking towards the doors. I looked over at Harry quickly, as I walked past him, smiling slightly

"Mia, I was wandering, maybe you would like to study with me? You know, to catch up. I missed last year as well, so maybe we could help each other out?" Harry said, grabbing my hand to stop me from walking in front of him

"That would be nice. But I really should be going." 

"I'll owl you." Harry said, letting me go. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away.

"Ready for another day of work?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, following Pansy down the stairs to the common room

"Ladies! Oh where have you been all my life!" I rolled my eyes at Blaise's dramatics and carried on walking, Draco stepping in beside me

"So, you were right."

"When am I not? But what about this time?" I questioned, not looking up at Draco

"Those two, together." I nodded, fiddling with the strap of my bag.

"You nervous?" Draco asked, taking the bag from my shoulder, so I couldn't play with it

"I, uh, haven't heard from my brothers in a while." I said, covering up the real reason

"I'm sure there fine." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, my stomach did back flips at this small bit of touch, and without my permission I found my body burying itself into his side

"Yeah, you're probably right." I muttered following him to his place in the centre of the Slytherin Table, looking out on the rest of the school.

"Here." Draco said, placing a food stacked plate in front of me

"You do know there is no way in hell that I am going to eat all this?" I questioned, still not looking at him

"I find it's the best way to get rid of nerves."

"Eating?"

"Yep." He said, starting eating his own food. I picked up the piece of toast that was on the side of my plate, placed a piece of bacon in it, and folded it in half, before taking a bite.

About ten minutes later, the whole school was eating breakfast, and the post arrived. I looked up automatically, and noticed one of the school owls head my way. I watched it circle the table once, before landing next to an owl that had a letter for Draco. Taking the letter, and letting the owl have a piece of my breakfast. I glanced at the hand writing I had memorised. I slipped it into my pocket, not wanting to open at the table

"Everything OK?" Draco asked, eyeing me

"Yeah, my brothers." I lied again,

"No need to worry then." Draco replied, though his eyes told me he was nowhere near believing me.

Classes that day were long, as the letter in my pocket felt like it was burning me, begging me to open it. But I waited. I waited until after lessons and after dinner, but as soon as dinner was over I ran to my dorm, my bed and closed the hangings. Ripping the letter open I read:

_Miss Snape_

_ Hey. So, I was wandering if you were still up for those study sessions? I know that I could use some help and everyone in my house seems to be too busy to teach me. I was thinking next Thursday?_ _You can meet me at the portrait of the monks on the 5th floor at 5._

_From,_

_ Harry Potter_

I read the letter three times over before finally taking in what it said. Harry wanted to meet me. What was I going to do? I asked myself. Well that was a stupid question. Of course I would meet him.

Sighing I laid down, my legs still crossed, and looked up at the hangings. 'But what about Draco?' was my last thought before falling asleep.

The rest of the week seemed to fly past, crashing with the next week until Thursday was upon us.

It was dinner when Draco told me he wanted to speak to me, and I agreed thinking that it couldn't take too long. We walked up to his room in silence.

I sat on Draco's bed, watching him pace in front of me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, he turned, eyeing me

"Nothing." He said, before crushing his lips on mine.

Before I really knew what was happening I was lying on my back, with Draco on top of me.

"Draco." I said, breathless

"mhm?" he asked, moving down to kiss my neck

"Draco, stop." 

"No." he said, still buried in my neck

"Yes. I need to talk to you." I demanded, trying my hardest not to let him distract me. He instantly stopped and I felt him take a deep breathe, before moving of me.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too." I froze

"You first." I said, my voice showing my confusion.

"Mia, I know about the rumours that you've probably heard." Rumours? I looked over at him, sitting on the bed with his hands clenched together

"And I need you to know that there not true."

"What rumours?"

"You're really going to make me say them?" He sounded so desperate.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I confirmed, having a big itch to go over to him and hold him, but knowing that I needed to stay over here, he needed me to stay over here.

"The rumours about me, killing Dumbledore! The rumours about me being a death eater! Those rumours!"

"Draco-" 

"And I need you to know that there not true! I'm not a death eater! I hate that vile man" 

"Draco-"

"Please believe me." he practically begged me

"I do." His head shot up to look at me

"You do?

"Yeah, I do. It's not like you have a dark mark." I added with a laugh, which was stifled in my throat when I saw his face "You don't have one, do you?" He still didn't answer "but I've seen your arm, there bare, perfect! There was no mark there!" 

"Muggle make up and a glamour charm." I heard him mumble

"Take it off then, show me the mark!" I demanded, hoping that he was pulling my leg

"Mia, please don't make me."

"If you care for me at all you will let me see it!" I saw him take a deep breathe, and then uncover his forearm from his shirt, revealing perfect skin, just like I thought. But I didn't let out the breathe I was holding until he had reversed the charm, and cleaned his arm off.

There in all its glory was the dark mark.

The dark outline of the shape seemed so wrong against his pale skin, only seeming to make it worse.

"Mia, you said you believed me. You have to still believe me!"

"I don't know Draco. That's a pretty obvious clue that you are." 

"But I'm not!" I know! I wanted to scream at him so bad, but I couldn't, I had to keep up my appearance.

"Draco, look me in the eye and swear on your mother's life that you are not." Without hesitation Draco walked over to me, crouched down in front of me and swore. With a gap of hesitation from me that would make it look like I was really thinking it over, I finally whispered "I believe you."

"Thank you!" He said, moving away from me, a goofy smile on his lips.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked me, not moving from his position in front of me and not letting go of my hands.

"Don't worry." I replied. After the conversation we just had I didn't think he would have wanted to have to think any more.

"No, tell me. I can tell it's important." he said, starring me in the eye with concern written on his face.

Taking a deep breathe I looked at him "Are we a couple?" I blurted out, not really thinking about what I was saying "Or are you just dragging me along until you get some and then leave me?" He laughed. "What?" I asked in confusion

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go?"

"Erm...no?" 

"Too right. Your stuck with me." He said proudly, dragging me up as he

Stood. "That answer your question?" 

"I think so, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good, Miss Snape." I raised myself on my tiptoes and kissed his check softly. Feeling him smirk, I moved to his lips.

When I looked at the clock again I realised how late it was. How late I was going to be. We were on Draco's bed, yet again as I pulled away from him

"I have to go." I breathed, Draco's lips claiming mine as soon as I had finished.

"No you don't." 

"Yeah I do. I said I would go see Dad."

"See him tomorrow." 

"Draco, I can't. I have to go." I stood, the door opening at the same time. Lance walked in.

"Am I disrupting something?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." Lance said, smiling as he walked in. I left while Draco was occupied.

"I'm gunna be late." I panted, hurrying up to make it where I needed to be on time. Running up stairs and down corridors I made it there, but about ten minutes late

"POTTER!" I shouted to get his attention, slowing down as I got closer. He was just starting to make his way to the Tower. Upon hearing my voice he turned, smiling when he saw me.

"I didn't think you were coming." 

"I got distracted." I replied smiling back at him.

"Well your here now." He took my hand, leading me to the Room of Requirement. Walking in front of the blank wall three times a wooden door appeared behind him. I pretend I was confused "It's called the Room of Requirement or the come and go room." He opened the door letting me walk in first.

The room I walked into wasn't big, but cosy with a roaring fire place in front of a love seat. There was a wall of books, behind that with enough room in between the seats and the books to practice spells.

"It will give you anything, well apart from food. All you have to do is ask the room for it." 

"Wow." I murmured looking around. Harry stepped beside me, brushing my arm with his "It's really nice." 

"Yeah." I turned, to find him quickly looking away from me

"So, why were you not here last year?" I asked, walking to the love seat

"Two of my friends and I went...camping." He replied, following me to sit next to me

"Ginny and Ron?" 

"No, Ron and someone else. Her name was Hermione. We were best mates and going out." 

"Where is she?" I questioned, playing dumb

"Don't know."

"I'm sure she's missing you, wherever she is."

"You think?" 

"I know." I said, rubbing his arm in comfort

"How about some studying?"

"Let's go." I let Harry walk and get the books, watching him. God I miss him. I thought before making myself concentrate on studying.

Harry and I decided that we would meet every Thursday to continue studying. And I treasured them. It was a few hours a week where I could at least have a bit of resemblance to my old self. Talk to Harry about anything. Have him talk freely with me. It was special.

But, although it was going so well between me and Harry things between me and Draco were becoming tense. Of course lying to him once a week wasn't helping.

It had been about a month since Harry and I started meeting. I had used every excuse I could think of to get past the Slytherin's and the cracks were starting to show.

I was currently on the coach in the common room, lying on my back, my knees up with a book perched on them.

"Mia?" Quickly glancing up I spotted Draco walking towards me

"Hey" I responded, going back to reading. I felt him sit down next to me, the sofa shifting slightly under his weight.

"What you reading?" He asked,

"DADA book. I really need to catch up."

"You seem to be doing fine in class." His voice was suspicious

"Yeah well." I answered with a shrug, not looking up from the book. I felt his intense gaze of my face, burning a hole in my skull. I turned from my book, and gave him a small smile "You OK, hun?"

"I've heard that the Dark Lord has become interested in you." 

"In me?" I questioned, feigning innocence

"Yes in you. And with you disappearing every Thursday, I've began to think that maybe you have some interest in him." He was staring at me, our gazes locked.

"How...how could you? Draco, no. Oh god no. I could never be interested in whatever that man had to offer." I snapped my book shut and turned to face him

"Then where do you go? Every Thursday evening? Where do you go?" My mind went completely blank. All excuses ran out of my mind. I stared at him blankly. "Mia, answer me." His voice took on a steel edge. I gulped.

"Studying." I whispered out

"Not in the library though. Not by the lake. Not here. So where? And with who?" He gripped my arms, the grip boarding on painful

"Room of Requirement." 

"Who. With." 

"Harry Potter." It was like I had spoken the forbidden word. Everything seemed to freeze.

"Potter?"

"We both missed last year. And, well I didn't want to bother any of you with studying with me, not when you already know it and have other things to do. I thought you would have preferred having time by yourself then helping me learn things you've already mastered. And he was on the same broomstick. So, we met up and it's turned into a weekly thing. We go to the Room of Requirement and study. Learn the stuff you learned last year." My previously blank mind seemed to be on overload making me talk very quickly and a load of rubbish. Truthful, but he didn't need to know everything.

"Mia. Shut up." My lips clamped shut. "You should have just asked me. I wouldn't have minded helping you."

"I just thought-" 

"Well you thought wrong didn't you. And while we're talking about thinking, didn't you think for one second that maybe your precious Potter was using you? You've heard that the brains of their little group has gone. Didn't you think that maybe he was using you? To replace her? Not only that, but to get knowledge on what goes on in here. Slytherin's are loyal, it's how we do things. And you. You're no Slytherin. " 

"Draco, please don't be mad."

"You've been LYING to me for weeks, Mia. How can I not be mad?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching him stand and walk away from me

"I need to get away from you right now to calm down." A sob rose in my chest as I watched him walk away to his room. God I'd messes up.

Tears blurred my vision as I tried to control my breathing. "Mia?" A voice from behind me asked,

"Yes Lance?" I asked, turning my face away from him to wipe my tears away.

"You all right?" He asked, coming and sitting in the seat Draco had just been in

"Been better."

"What's the matter." 

"Draco and I had an argument." I replied, closing the book that I had been reading.

"Wanna talk about it?" I stood up, and looked at the annoying boy

"No, not really." I replied, turning back around and leaving the common room.

I let my feet take the lead, my mind closing off to any thoughts apart from how badly I had messes up. For the supposedly smartest witch of the age I was pretty dumb.

But no, wait that was Hermione. I am no longer Hermione Granger. I am Mia Snape. Sure I'm smart, but I'm obviously not that smart if I can't even keep my own boyfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone's very hard, muscular chest. I felt myself start to fall backwards, the impact knocking me of my feet, but whoever I had knocked into caught me. Their arms going around my waist. Me smashing into someone was becoming a regular occurrence, it seemed.

"Miss Snape. Are you okay?" Questioned the spine chilling voice of Professor Dullop. I took a second to compose myself, while looking into his robed chest, then looked up at him

"I am perfectly well, thank you Professor."

"You seemed to be in a rush."

"I'm late for a study session."

"That is not in your own house?" It was at this point that I felt his fingers flex around my waist

"I am allowed friends in other houses, you know _Professor._" I hoped he caught the meaning in the way I stressed the last word. But my hopes seemed to fall on death ears, as it only meant he pulled me that bit closure

"I heard that all the Slytherin's were fiercely loyal." he said, his voice low and husky.

"We are sir." I replied, the first whispers of fear edging its way into me.

"mm." He hummed, his head bending low so that it was level with my ear

"Maybe you could show me." I didn't say anything, just stood perfectly still as the man's hands travelled, slowly up my back.

"I really need to go sir." I finally managed to choke out "My friend is waiting for me." This seemed to remind him of where we are and what was going on, as he slowly unravelled his body from mine.

"I will see you soon Miss Snape." He said, before disappearing. I took one deep breathe, calming my nerves. Before I pulled up my mask, and carried on walking.

It was Wednesday. I wasn't planning on meeting anyone. I just needed to get away, to be able to hide from everyone, even myself. So I went to the Room of Requirement.

The room was small, cosy, with an open fire, and one sofa facing the fire. Hanging on the back of the sofa was a cover, and next to the fire place was a book case packed with books.

But for the first time in my life, I didn't even go and look at the bookcase; instead I curled up, under the cover, on the sofa and cried.

I hated myself for allowing myself to cry, but I couldn't stop it.

It was when I heard the door open, allowing someone in that I regretted my decision not to allow the room anyone else in. In fact I had completely

forgotten to ask the room, and now there was someone in here with me.

"Mia?"

"Go away." I said, hiding my face from the intruder.

"What's the matter?"

"I thought I told you to go away." I said to the person who was now sitting in front of me on the floor.

"Well, I'm not going to. So you might as well tell me what's the matter."

"Like you really care, Potter." I spat at him, just wanting him to leave me alone.

"Why wouldn't I? Were friends aren't we?" I laughed humourlessly, still hiding me tear stained face. "God Mia, what's happened?" I let a sob break through. My whole body convulsing with the power of it. "Hey." Harry said, sitting next to me, and pulling me into his arms.

I didn't realise anything was wrong until Harry's head lowered so that it was pushing up onto my neck. Burying himself in my hair.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I asked, pushing up against his chest, when he started pushing his lips onto my neck, nibbling in the side of it.

"Harry no." I whimpered, when he pushed me down, still lying on top of me. He pulled back slightly, and I saw his eyes.

Not again.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, so **Mimpy** i know you asked this question a fews chapters back, and im sorry that ive only just gor around to answering it, but heres they answer- Draco dosen't know that Mia is Hermione, and he is missing Hermione, but he is very happy with Mia. Hope that answers your question.

Also, Voldermort is still alive in my story, the 'Final Battle' wasn't a final battle for my story. Aswell as that, In my story the Weasley woman are not the nicets of people, and they are mean in this. Its just how i see them. I know that you might not see them like this and may be annoyed, but that is what they are like in this story.

Anyhows, review for me please? i will answer questions, but i wont be one of the writers who spends ages thaking each and every reviewer. Just know that i do love you all, and i atke time to ready all your reviews and take in the information and sometimes work your ideas into my own.

XD

Voldermort was there. I gulped and had to bite my lips to hold back the whimpers of fear escape. He smirked and visions of last time raced through my mind.

"Miss Snape." He said, Harry's voice taking on that snake like quality. His hands ripped at my shirt without warning "How nice it is to finally meet you."

"Harry what are you doing?" I questioned, playing innocent.

"You are a pureblood are you not?" He kissed me. I nodded "And you are in Slytherin?" He kissed me yet again. I nodded again "Then tell the world that Harry Potter has let Voldermort get through." With on finally tearing, that happened to be my bra, he shot off me, like I had just electrocuted him. I sat up, pulling the remnants of my shirt around me, and looked at Harry, who was slumped in the corner, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Harry?" I whispered, standing up, slowly.

"Mia? What happened?" He asked, his hand coming up to the blood and wiping it away.

"Your eyes." His head came up so quickly that I thought he would have whiplash

"What about them?" He asked, slowly, standing up

"They were red." I whispered, moving away from him

"Oh god." He whispered.

"I...ugh, have to go." I nearly ran out the room.

The place that I had wanted to be my get away, had just turned into a nightmare.

Hermione Granger had such a simple life compared to Mia Snape.

I ran all the way to the common room, not stopping until someone grabbed me around the wrist. They spun me around, and I clung to the scraps of material around me, pulling them tighter "Mia? What's happened?"

"Nothing Blaise." Pulling my arm out of his grip. I looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"Well you're lying there. Mia, I'm you're cousin. Family. Whatever it is you can tell me, I can help." I stayed silent "Do you want me to get Draco-"

"NO!" I shouted panicked. He raised an eyebrow at me "No, I'm fine. I just want to go to bed."

"If you're sure..." he sounded anything but. I nodded, and then made my escape up to bed.

Taking off what was left of my school uniform, I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. Picking up my wand, I cast charms on the curtain of my bed, making sure that no one could hear me, or open them, but I could still hear them.

"Pansy, I'm asking you a simple question. Do you know where Mia is?"

"No Draco, I do not know where your girlfriend is."

"Well, can you find out? You know, do some of your magic, you can usually find out anything."

"Draco. Stop it, right now. Mia will come find you when she's ready. You're the one who stomped off in all your, Malfoy goodness."

"If you see her-"

"I know, I know, I tell her to get her cute arse to wherever you are." I laid back on the bed, curling up on my side "What actually happened between you two?"

"We had an argument. Turns out she's been studying with Potter every Thursday."

"Seriously? I mean, I knew that when he caught her they talked-"

"When he WHAT?"

"She nearly fell over and he caught her. Calm down Draco."

"Sorry Pans, it's just-"

"You love her." Pansy stated. My heart clenched as the silence dragged on.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco finally replied

"Even Crabbe and Goyle have worked it out."

"But does she love me?"

"My vote is yes."

"But what is her vote?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Pansy. I'm not pathetic am I?"

"You're in love. Course you are." There was a door shutting the silence.

"I know you heard all of that Mia, and as much as I love you, if you hurt him I will ruin your life." Pansy left.

I pulled myself tighter, almost not being able to breathe as I held my knees to my chest.

"Mia, its Thursday morning. Time to get up." I grumbled and rolled over, grasping my wand as I did so. I removed some of the charms, allowing me to talk to Pansy

"I'm not well. I think I'm just going to stay in bed for today."

"Mia, let me in." The curtains ruffled, as if someone was trying to break them open, but they stayed in place.

"Pansy, just go to breakfast. I'm just going to stay on bed today."

"What should I tell the others?"

"That I'm not well."

"I'll come back up and see you at lunch, OK?" I didn't reply, just turned over.

There was shuffling as the other girls in my dorm sorted themselves out for the day. Then there was silence that lasted about 5 whole minutes.

"Move aside Pansy."

"Draco! She's ill. She wants to be left alone."

"Pansy, I will tell you once more, before I make you move."

"If you touch her man, then I will have to-"

"Shut up Blaise. That's my girl in there." I choked back a sob, sitting up in my bed.

"And that's my cousin in there! You man handling MY girl isn't going to help, now is it?"

"Shut up Zabini!"

"She's in bed Draco." Pansy said, trying to cool everyone down. I could imagine her standing at the doorway, her hands on her hips, as she glared at Draco, with Blaise standing behind him.

"Have you even tried to get her out of bed?"

"She's a big girl. If she says she's ill then I'll believe her. And anyway, she's charmed her bed curtains so that they won't open."

"She's WHAT?" There was a banging, followed by a lot of screaming by Pansy. I held my breath as lights started to appear under them hangings around my bed.

So Draco had moved Pansy, probably picked her up, and was now shooting spells at my bed.

"What did my bed ever do to you?" I questioned my voice loud so that they could hear it over all the noise they were making.

"Mia? Mia, let me in."

"Draco, go to breakfast."

"Not until I see you."

"We'll just leave you two alone. Come on Pansy."

"Blaise-"

"Now Pansy." She grumbled, but I heard them leave.

"Mia, I'm going to chance sounding like a girl here, but we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Draco, I just want to go to sleep."

"Mia, if you don't open these curtains so helps me merlin." Taking a deep breathe, I opened the curtains.

Draco was standing at the end of my bed, dressed in his school uniform with his hair looking like he had run his hand through it thousands of times. "Better." He walked around the bed and sat next to me

"Now then what's the matter?" He raised his hand, as if to feel my forehead, but I flinched away from him

"I thought you wanted to talk about last night?" He sighed

"Look, I know I might of over reacted a bit with the whole Potter thing, but come on, you have to see my point-"

"Draco. You didn't over react. It's fine. I won't be seeing him again. You can count on that." His eye brows scrunched together as he took in my words "Its fine. All forgiven?" I asked

"Yeah. All forgiven."

"Good, now-"

"What's that on your neck?" I froze. Draco leaned into me, his hand coming up to brush aside some of my hair, getting a better look at whatever was on my neck. "Mia? Why have you got a love bite on your neck?"

"You must have given it to me, silly." My voice sounded shaky, as I lied. I kissed his cheek and then got up, out of bed. "So then, are you going to go to breakfast?"

"You're not coming?" Draco asked me, it was obvious that he was nowhere near convinced, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not feeling well."

"I'll stay with you today. I'm sure Blaise will be able to take notes for me." He laid on my bed, stretching his arm out, meaning I was supposed to lie next to him. I didn't have to make my mind up, as at that moment an owl carrying a letter came flying through they open window, landing my bed.

"I don't recognise that owl." Draco thought out loud. I nodded my head in agreement. It reached out a leg to me, so that I could take the letter. I untied it from the owl. It flew out the window without a moment's hesitation.

"Whose it from?" I unrolled it, and looked at the sender. "Mia? Whose it from?" My hands started to shake "Mia, you're scaring me now."


	28. Chapter 28

My hands shook as I held the parchment in them, as I tried to calm myself enough to read it

_Miss Snape_

_ Firstly I would like to express home I very much enjoyed our brief encounter yesterday. I hope that you did to._

_ As you have probably heard I have expressed my interest in you, and would love for you to join your father and become one of my trusted followers._

_ I have spoken to your father about this matter, and he has said that he would like you to finish your schooling before you took up this most prestigious offer. But I am not a patient man and I would like you to join me._

_ I will let you make your own decision. But let me tell you that I get what I want. And I want you._

_Yours,_

_ LV._

"No" I whispered to myself, rereading the letter.

"Mia?" Draco's voice was laced with worry as he crawled down the bed to reach me. His hand wrapped around mine. I pulled away.

"I need my dad." I said, and then ran down through the common room, and to the great hall.

I had completely forgotten that I was in my night clothes, and that I didn't have my wand, but at that moment I didn't care as I ran to the great hall.

"DAD!" I shouted as soon as the doors were open, and my sprint continued to the teachers table. Everyone watched as my dad stood and moved around the table to catch me as I barrelled into him. His arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into his robes. "MALFOY!" My father shouted, I presumed that Draco had just walked into the room "What have you done?" My father hissed. He was tense under my touch, but I could feel his laboured breathing.

"Sir, perhaps we could go to your office and discuss this?"

"I think that that is a wise idea. Severus, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape, perhaps you would care to follow me to my office?" Severus arms tightened around me for the briefest of seconds, leading me to McGongall's office. The whispering starting as we walked out the hall.

I don't know why I didn't just turn around and say that it had nothing to do with Draco. Because it didn't. None of this was anything to do with him, but my brain wasn't functioning. My mouth would not open.

* Mia? What's going on? * My brother, Lukas, Voice came into my head.

*Nothing. * I replied, keeping it short

*That's a lie. You're so scared Mia. * Aleks voice joined Lukas.

*When did I put my guard down? * I questioned

*It sorta fell down last night. We didn't say anything because we didn't know what was happening. But it felt like there was someone else in the connection *

*So we thought it best to keep everything quite. If there was then we didn't want them to hear us. * I started to panic

*I have to go guys. Dads with me. I'm fine. *

*As long as you're sure * I cut out before I could reply. If my theory was right, Voldermort had broken through my defences. Which meant that he could have seem all my thoughts. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We're nearly there." I clenched the piece of parchment that was in my hand, wishing that it had never come.

"Please, all sit." Severus placed me in the chair directly opposite McGonagall, standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Draco sat next to me. His hand was on the arm of the chair, but it was upwards, like he was offering it to me, letting me know I could hold his hand. I stared at it, really wanting to. But I didn't.

"Severus, please take a seat."

"I'd rather stand." 

"If that's what you want. Mia, please tell me what is going on." 

"It's obvious! Malfoy's..." 

"Malfoy didn't do anything dad." He squeezed my shoulders for a second

"Are you sure Mia?" 

"Yes dad. Malfoy hasn't done anything."

"Why didn't you say anything before we brought Malfoy to my office?"

"I...don't know. Sorry."

"Mia, the letter." Draco said, in return

"Letter?" McGonagall asked, I nodded, handing over the scrunched up piece of parchment.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please excuse us." There was silence as Draco starred at each of us in turn, and stood. He turned to leave, but looked down at me. I held his gaze, giving him a small smile before he left.

"Severus?" The headmistress held out the letter to my father, who took it and sat in the chair Draco had just vacated. He read it a few times before looking up.

"I'm so sorry." He said

"It's not your fault. We knew this was going to happen." McGonagall said, taking the letter back. I sat in my chair, listening not saying anything. "But the next issue is what we are going to do with it."

"He won't stop until he gets her." 

"And, as you are a loyal servant it would seem very strange for you not to offer her to him."

"You make it sound-" 

"I know how I make it sound, but I don't think any of us have any choice in what is going to happen. She will be a spy for the Order." 

"It's too dangerous. You've got me, what do you need my daughter for?"

"A woman can find things out that a man can only dream of knowing." 

"Minerva!" My father stood, outraged

"It's the truth Severus. Now sit down! Mia, dear" 

"I'll do it." I said simply "Organise a meeting with him over the Christmas Holiday. He'll surely be prepared to wait two weeks before meeting me. Talk to Harry about the rest of the letter." I said standing, then leaving the two adults.

The walk back down to the dungeons was a slow one. Students were starting to make their way to their first lesson, and although most of them were scared of me- I mean come on, my father's Severus Snape, my boyfriend's Draco Malfoy, and I'm a Slytherin, who wouldn't be?- they all watched as I walked past. Thinking they were being sneaky about the way their eyes followed me, or the way they whispered to their friends when they thought I was out of hearing range.

But I did finally make it. And Draco was sitting in his usual place by the fire, waiting for me.

"I'm going to give you a choice. We have two things to discuss, so A or B?" He asked, his eyes following my movement to sit on the love seat opposite his chair, a small glass table in the middle of us.

"Draco, please don't do this." 

"A or B."

"Can I at least get changed first?" I questioned, gesturing down to myself, and my pyjama clad body. Draco nodded. So, without a second glance I rushed into my room, grabbing the first thing that came to my hand. One of my school shirts and skirts. I rolled my eyes at the predictability, but through on the clothes anyway. Then I ran back downstairs and meet Draco where I had left him.

"A or B." He repeated, glancing over me as he did so. 

"A." I sighed in defeat

"Who was the letter from?" I gulped. Looking at him it was obvious that there was no way out of this, so I cast a Silencio spell around us- the walls have ears around here- and passed him the letter. I sat silently, my eyes darting around the room as he read. "So, you will join them?" He finally asked, setting the letter down and setting a steady look on me.

"I have no choice. Do I?" We sat in silence for a minute or so.

"What about your Dad? I'm guessing he's told you about what he does?"

"Him spying, yes he has. And that is what I'm going to do as well." Up until then this whole conversation had a very business-like feel to it. Question followed by answer. But it changed. Draco's face twisted into a scowl, you could see they anger in his face, but he didn't say anything and before I could asked what was wrong he had changed the subject.

"Question B. Your love bite, where? Who?" He asked, his eyes causing me to shrink back in fear.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered, keeping my eyes downcast.

"I think you do." Draco said, his voice like ice

"Oh that, you gave it to me. Don't you remember?" I asked, my voice too high and my eyes still downcast

"No. I don't. If I had off I would of remembered it, so who did you cheat on me with?"

"No one!" I gasped, my voice now outraged

"You must off."

"Draco!" I stood, "I have never and would never cheat on you." Draco stood as well, the table in the middle of us was only thing keeping us apart

"Then WHERE did you get that bloody bite? Was it Potter? Did you two call an end to your affair? Did you? Had your laugh behind my back? And now decided that you've had your fun, so you'd come crawling back to me? But I won't have it. I don't except Potters seconds." 

"You did with Hermione." I spat out, glaring at him. He paled for a second, before anger took over his features

"How do you know about her?" 

"Harry and I talked. I know all about you and the Order. How you ran away from your family and took to hiding in the spare room. How Hermione was the only one who liked you. How you broke her heart-" 

"You know NOTHING!" Draco shouted, making me jump "You know nothing of my past. Nothing. So don't you dare bring it up. I forbid you!" 

"You forbid me? After you accuse me of cheating, you _forbid_ me from talking about your past." 

"I didn't accuse you of cheating. I know you did."

"Prove it!"

"The love bite!" 

"Was given to me by Professor Dullop." 

"Dullop?" Draco asked, uncertainty in his voice

"They night when we argued, I went out for a walk, and Dullop caught me!" I felt Draco pushing at my barriers, trying to get into my mind. Pushing the images of that night to the front of my mind I allowed him to see them. Closing my eyes to the onslaught of images that attacked me. When he had finished, I pushed him out, then stared him directly in the eye "Do you believe me now?" I asked, anger laced in my voice

"God Mia. I'm sorry." Draco said slumping into the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"Yeah well so am I." I replied, returning to my own seat. Picking my wand from my pocket, I began twirling it between my fingers. Watching it as it spun round, the silence carrying on as the circles continued.

"Why you sorry?" Draco asked, his voice coming out slow and tentative like he was stepping on ice, not sure whether it would break or not. I looked up. Realising that Draco had stood again, and was about to move around the table

"I just am. I've caused nothing, but trouble since I arrived in this world. I just...Sometimes people make it so obvious what they're thinking, they wish I wasn't here." 

"Well I don't. Blaise doesn't. And Pansy's never had a closure friend. It's your world as well now." I smiled at the way he comforted me, as he moved and sat on the arm of my chair. He then climbed in behind me, moving me between his legs and resting his head on my shoulder "And your father loves you." He whispered before peppering kisses onto my neck. I waved my wand then, knowing that our private talk was over, and letting the outside world break into our bubble.

"You know it's weird. I only really realised that Blaise was my cousin yesterday. And that was only because he mentioned it." I said, stopping Draco as I didn't really feel in a very touchy feely mood. Draco leaned back, wrapping his arms around my waist as I leaned against his chest

"He's very protective of you." 

"Really? Then why was he into me?" 

"That's just him. He wouldn't have done anything to you. With you."

"Christmas is only a week away." 

"I'm thinking of staying here." 

"What about your mum?" 

"Well, if I go to her I won't be able to see you." 

"I'll be going home. You won't be able to see me anyway." There was silence as Draco thought about what I said.

"You're going to join him then?" 

"I'll probably do it during the break. My brothers are staying away so they won't be in danger."

Draco nodded; it made perfect sense in every way. There was no way that my logic could be doubted, even if my sense of self-preservation could be. I snuggled back into Draco's warm embrace.

"I wish we could stay like this." I smiled at nothing in particular, wanting the same thing as Draco.

"I wish we could too, but nothings ever that simple." I felt Draco's chest rumble as he laughed

"Well, I have a feeling that Pansy plans on dragging you shopping before the Christmas break, apparently you simple cannot carry on with the closet that you have at the moment." I laughed at Draco's impression of Pansy

"You know, I should really be worried about you and Pansy."

"Oh you caught me! I'm shagging her every chance I get!" He said dramatically

"Well, I'm doing Lance"

"Well I know for a fact that that's not true."

"Oh?" I questioned sliding out of Draco's grasp and standing in front of him. Placing my hand on my hip, I looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"If it was true then he wouldn't shut up about it."

"Well, I'll have you know that we are having a very passionate love affair. I mean, have you seen his skinny arse? There's just not enough to hold onto as he fucks me against the wall." 

"Well, if that is true, then I will simple have to prove to you how much of a better lover I am." 

"That's if you can catch me." I laughed, before setting of at a run around the common room. The few people that were in the room watched as Draco chased me, me using a few of them as a shield when Draco got a bit to close. It ended with me on one side of the coach and him on the other. I fainted left and so did Draco, our eyes locked onto each other. I smirked then, and idea popped into my mind. Draco saw the smirk, and...well he looked worried to say the least. I fainted right, away from the common room door, but then spun on my heel and ran straight to the door. I could hear Draco behind me, swearing. I used my advantage well, after all Draco had to run round the sofa and by the time he had done that I had already made it to the door.

Throwing the door opened, I laughed as I climbed out, only to have Blaise grab me by the arms. I threw a glance over my shoulder to see a now smirking Draco heading to me

"Blaise! Help! Draco's trying to get me!" I screamed in my best damsel in distress voice.

"Well, then I will fight for your honour fair maiden." Blaise said back, pushing me behind him and looking at Draco

"What are you intentions with my impressionable young charge, sir?" Blaise asked.

"To take her to a secret place and have my wicked way with her."

"Well, I cannot allow that! Prepare to duel." Blaise pointed his finger at Draco, raising his arm in a muggle sword fighting position, Draco copied they movement. They moved further into the common room, before their 'duel' began. They lunged at each other, before Pansy turned up, appearing at me side

"What's going on?" She asked, watching they two boys with interest.

"Blaise is fighting Draco for my honour." Pansy laughed, at the exact moment Draco lunged for Blaise and his finger struck Blaise in the chest. Falling to the ground, he throw out one arm, while the other went to chest

"You have killed me sir, take your prize." Draco laughed, coming to me and picking me up

"I will nurse you back to health." Pansy said rushing to Blaise, falling to her knees by his side, and dramatically pretending to nurse him back to health.

"Well I'm claiming my price in my own room." And before there were any replies, Draco through me over his shoulder and ran to the stairs

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." I announced, starring down at Draco's perfect arse.

"Neither am I." Draco replied, smacking my arse lightly. I squealed then laughed as we turned to his dorm. Draco kicked the door open, moved inside the room and kicked it shut behind him. Then without warning I was flying through the air, landing with a bounce on Draco's bed. He grinned at me. Looking like a predator that had just cornered his prey as he climbed onto the bed, waving his wand and shutting the curtains around his bed. "Well, what should I do with my prize?" Draco asked, playing with the top bottom of my shirt

"Hmm, I wonder." I replied, though I kept my hands to myself. Draco smirked up at me, as he slowly began undoing the hastily done up buttons. His head was level with my bust, though he was using his forearms to hover over me. How he was using them to hover, and undoing the buttons I will never know, but I didn't question it, only let it play out.

He had come to the last button, and was teasing it out of its hole slower than he had done the rest. And when it was done, I would have ripped of the shirt of off me, if it wasn't for Dracos restraining arms. He wormed his way up my body, kissing my chest, the valley between my breasts, my collar bone, neck, ear lobe, and finally my mouth.

His tongue teased my lips, asking for entrance, as his hands worked the shirt of my arms. I opened my lips, letting him in. As soon as I was free, my arms rose to rap around his neck, my fingers threading through his hair. As he depend the kiss I arched into him, pressing my body into his. We broke apart gasping for air, but that didn't stop me. I moved my fingers to his shirt, undoing his buttons. Although, I didn't do it half as slow as he had done and nearly ripped the shirt from him.

"Patience." He murmured, before kissing me again. When we broke again I replied simply

"No." Draco chuckled.

"Draco? Mia?"


	29. Chapter 29

Draco groaned, collapsing against me as the voice drifted through our heated passion and knocked us back into reality.

"What?" Whoever had just interrupted us sure had a death wish if the tone of voice that was coming from Draco was anything to go by. "Someone had better be dying!" Draco shouted, lifting himself of off me. I sat and replaced my shirt before Draco opened the curtains, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Potter." The boy stuttered. I climbed off the bed and looked at the boy. It was no one I recognised, but by the looks of the small boy he was in his first year.

"What about him?" Draco asked, standing to his full height beside me

"He...He told me to tell Mia that...they need to meet. He's waiting outside." The boy said, before running off.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on." Draco asked, turning his anger towards me

"There isn't." I replied

"Then why am I being cock-blocked by him?"

"I'll go find out what he wants." I said, going to move forward

"Not on your own you're not."

"And do you really think you being there is going to be helpful? Draco, you need to stay here and have a cold shower. Blaise will still be around. I'll get him before going anywhere outside the common room." I reassured the worried Slytherin. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, and let me leave.

I wandered down to the common room, and sure enough Blaise was there, with Pansy on his lap. "BLAISE!" I shouted, getting his attention as I walked towards him. Pansy leaned back and giving me a dirty look.

"What?" He asked me, his voice low

"If you don't come out of the common room with me to meet Harry then Draco will have your head on a silver platter." I sang, smirking at Pansy "And also, it's Harry Potter, and I'm your cousin." I ended before Blaise could reply. Blaise grumbled under his breathe at me, but Pansy climbed of off him, and stomped upstairs, not saying a word to me. Blaise took a deep breathe, sat still for a moment with his eyes closed and then get up.

"You owe me for this." Blaise said, grabbing my hand and leading the way to the common room door. He pushed it open and let me climb through first. And sure enough Harry was there, leaning against the opposite door, his hands stuffed in his pockets but his eyes were trained on the door. He smiled slightly when he saw me, and then frowned when Blaise stepped through behind me

"Why did you bring Zambini?"

"After what happened last time we were alone, do you really think that I'm going to want to be alone with you?"

"I'll let you have that." Harry muttered.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, I turned slightly to see him mirroring Harry's position on the other wall.

"You haven't told them?"

"No" I replied

"Oh. Well, that's basically what I wanted to say, can you not tell anyone? I mean, I know that you've already told McGonagall and Snape, and that's fine, they need to know-"

"Potter your babbling."

"Yeah I know." He said, looking down. "Mia, I just want to apologise, and well...I really am sorry. And I understand if it means that we don't revise any more, together I mean. I just wanted you to know that."

"Harry, I'm not going to tell anyone, and I accept your apology. I know that it was out of your control"

"Thank-you. That means a lot." Harry said, looking down again "Well, then, I'll just go."

"Bye Potter." Blaise said, as we both watched him walk away, we watched, not saying anything until he was out of sight. "What was Potty going on about?" Blaise asked me, turning to look at me when he was out of sight

"I studied with him for a bit. Nothing more."

"Then why did he apologise?" Blaise asked me

"Don't worry about it." I replied, going to walk past him

"Mia, don't try and dodge me, what was he going on about?" I turned to Blaise, staring at him as he starred straight back at me

"He hit on me." I replied, lying just a bit

"He hit on you?" Blaise asked, eye brows raised

"Yeah. Just because you don't, doesn't mean that all boys find me totally unattractive."

"I'm not even going to bother to answer that. Does Draco know?"

"Nope. And you're not going to tell him. In fact, when he asks what it was about you're going to reply that Harry was just saying that he thought it would be best if we stopped studying together, which I agreed with."

"So you want me to lie to him?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." I didn't give him time to reply, as I walked past him and back into the common room.

Draco was sitting in a seat, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the sofa in front of him. Pansy was nowhere to be seen, but the common room was still pretty packed for a Thursday evening. Draco didn't notice me as I approached, he didn't notice me until I was placing myself in his lap. He was surprised for a second, before wrapping his arms around me "What did He-who-wouldn't-die want?" Draco asked me, his arms wrapping around my waist

"Just saying that he didn't want to study with me anymore."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. Which is no problem, because I wasn't going to study with him anymore, anyway."

"It all works out in the end. Where's Blaise?" I looked around

"Probably gone to find Pansy, I interupted them earlier." I laughed slightly "She was not too happy with me."

"I imagine she wasn't." Draco replied, before turning back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, class today we are going to be learning about a muggle game called boxing." My hand clutched Draco's underneath the table, my eyes down at the parchment I was doodling on as Professor Dullop talked to the rest of the Muggle Studies class. "Now, Boxing is a muggle sport. It consists of two people in a large square sharp arena, with ropes around the edge to make sure they do not get out. The aim of the game is to knock the other person out." I heard gasps around the room as everyone listened to him "They do this in rounds, hitting each other with large fist shape gloves on their hands, until they take the other person out." Dullop started to walk up and down they isle, when he got to me he let him fingers drift across my shoulder, and down my arm. I stiffened at the contact and moved into Draco, who wrapped his arm around me. Dullop droned on, as the class listened attentively. I had a massive urge to stand up and defend the muggles, but I knew I couldn't, that what totally ruin anything that I had managed to build up for myself.

"How much longer?" I whispered to Draco

"We've been in here for 5 minutes, we've still got 55 to go." I sighed, Draco tightened his arm around my waist and I relaxed, slightly, into him "Just think, the Christmas holidays start, well basically today. We have three more lessons, dinner and then were on a train home."

"But I'm not going to be with you." I moaned quietly

"Well, you never know, I might surprise you." Before I got a chance to respond we were interrupted

"Miss Snape, Mr Malfoy, the holidays may only be a few hours away, but it is not starting now. Miss Snape, please move to the front of the class."

"Sir, I was the one talking-"

"I did not see your mouth move Mr Malfoy, therefore I cannot blame you. Now move now Miss Snape." As slow as I could, I picked up my stuff and moved forward, going to sit in the only empty seat at the front of the classroom. Next to Harry Potter.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mia." He whispered, nodding slightly in my direction.

"Harry." I replied

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've been great." He replied. I saw him look at me out the corner of his eye, but I still hadn't turned to look at him. "I just wanted to know whether or not you have turned into a death eater yet."

"Excuse me!"

"Well, you know, rumour has it that all Slytherin's are death eaters, and rumour also has it that your queen of the Slytherin's-"

"Where have you heard such ridiculous nonsense?"

"I think I have a right to know who's trying to kill me and whose not. So, are you?" 

"No. No I'm not." I said, my voice deadly.

"Nice to know." He replied

"Why would you ask someone that?" I asked him

"As I said, I have a right to know who's trying to kill me. And well, I was told about the letter he sent you. I know everything."

"You know, you sound like a serial psychopath when you say that."

"Well, I'm not. But McGonagall has told me, she's told me what you're going to do for me, for the Order. And well, thanks." I nodded "If there's ever anything you want, even if you just want to talk, I'll be there."

"As much as I appreciate it Harry, I don't think I will be taking it up. As you said, I'm a Slytherin."

"Well, the offer is there, even if you don't want it."

"Miss Snape, I've already spoken to you, see me after class." Harry smiled, apolitically at me then turned to face the front. The rest of the class went as well as can be expected.

"Miss Snape, I thought I asked you to stay behind?" I sighed, I had hoped that if I sneaked out with the rest of the class he wouldn't have noticed me, but I was obviously wrong. So I turned and walked back to where I had been sitting. Once the last student was out and the door was closed Dullop came to sit on the edge of his desk, facing me.

"Now, Miss Snape. Why do you think it is expectable to talk during my class?" I shrugged "Well, you obviously do as you continued to do so, after I asked you directly not too. What is your reason?" I shrugged "You're not so chatty now are you Miss Snape."

"Sir, I'm going to be late to my next lesson, even if you let me go now."

"Miss Snape, I will write you a note if I have to. Now we are going to talk." He sat in the chair Harry had previously been in, turning the chair to face me. He gripped the back of my chair, and turned it around so that I was facing him. I gripped they edge of my robes, pulling them across my legs to cover the skin my skirt left uncovered. But that didn't stop him from putting his hands on my knees. "Right, Miss Snape is there anything wrong, anything that would course you to talk? Anything in your relationship with Mr. Malfoy that has cause for concern?" He sounded so much like a worried teacher and if it wasn't for his hands, which were ever so slowly working their way in between my robes then I would believe that he was truly worried for me.

"There's nothing Sir. We were just talking."

"What were you talking about then?"

"Nothing in particular. The holidays mainly." I felt his cold finger brush against the skin just above my knee, and I jerked away slightly.

"And what do you plan on doing over the holidays?"

"I'm spending them with my father." I relied, still trying to move away, he took one of my thighs in each of his hands and gripped them painfully, to stop me from moving away any further.

"You are supposed to ask me what I am doing."

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but why am I here? I think I should be going to my next lesson."

"I have a message for you."

"From who?" I asked him, watching as he leaned in

"The Dark Lord. He wishes to extend an invitation to you. December 24th, Christmas Eve. There is to be a ball at the Malfoy's estate. He wishes you to attend." His fingers danced up my skin, going up my leg "Malfoy estate, 7. Be there." I watched him lean in, his hands moving up to the v in between my thighs. "If you tell anyone, I will not hesitate to destroy you. In every way." He said, directly into my ear. As he moved away, he kissed down my chin, his fingers moving underneath my underwear "but then again, maybe I will destroy you anyway." He said, before moving to kiss my lips.

I sat perfectly still, as he kissed me, his tongue trying to open my mouth, it wasn't until he pinched my clit, and I gasped that he pushed his tongue into my mouth. It was like that was a bell going off in my head, pushing me to react. I pushed against him, begging him in my head to get away from me.

I felt it before I really knew what was happening. I felt it as his hand that wasn't in me moved down to my hands, grabbing them in his tight grasp , moving them to the front of his pants, demanding me to touch him. It was a tingling, starting in my toes, the power of it enough to make me gasp, and pant for air as he moved down my neck. I felt so much power, ready and waiting for me to do what I pleased with it. In my head, I imagined a ball, using my mind to control it. When I had all the power in the ball, I pushed it out of me, directly into Dullop. He flew away from me, knocking desks and chairs out the way, until he landed with a thud against the wall, his head falling to his shoulder.

I stared at him in shock, wandering what I had just done and if had killed him. But I hadn't. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking directly at me. "The dark lord will be pleased." He said, and then picked his wand out of his pocket. He flicked it, and I stiffened, wandering what he had just done. "On my desk." He said. I turned my head to see two slips of paper there. "Take them and go. You still have forty minutes of your last lesson." I moved over to the desk, getting my wand out my robes and pointing it at him as I moved, snatched up the paper and ran out of the room. Not stopping until I was away from his classroom.

One of the slips of paper was an invitation, an over done invitation. With

_You are cordially invited to_

_Malfoy Manor_

_for there annual_

_Christmas Eve Ball_

_Please be at Malfoy Manor for_

_Seven pm._

_Sir Lucious Malfoy and his Wife Narcissa Malfoy hope to see you there and wish you and your loved ones a Merry Christmas_

Written in green elegant script. It was on a dark black card, the glistened when you moved it.

The other was a late pass.

I had already missed one lesson, and I knew that Draco especially would be worried about me, and I was desperate to take my mind off what had just happened, so I ran to the dungeons where I knew my last class was. Once outside the room I took a deep breath, dried my eyes and hitched my bag up my arm more. My fingers still clasped the late pass, and I looked down at it. Then an idea hit me. Taking out my quill I wrote on the back of the small white piece of parchment. "Dullop's a death eater" Taking another breath to calm myself, I pushed the door open, all eyes turning to me as I strode to the front of the room

"And where have you been, Miss Snape?" My father asked me, eyebrows raised, watching as I approached him

"With Professor Dullop." I replied handing him the paper, making sure that the side I had written was facing upwards. I stayed facing him as he looked down at the parchment then looked back up at me, doing well to hide his expression "You will see me after class Miss Snape." My father said

"but sir!" I heard groaned from behind me. "It's the last lesson before the holidays-"

"I do not care Mr. Malfoy. Return to your seat Miss Snape." I nodded and went to my seat beside Draco.

"What did Dullop do?"

"Nothing." I replied, sitting straight in my seat. Draco raised an eyebrow at me

"Mia, what happened?" His voice was low, almost like a caress, but there was a underlying of steel.

"I'll tell you later." I hissed at him, giving him a glance and then turning my attention back to what was written on the board "Miss Snape, you will write down the instructions on the board and complete the potion suring your holiday." I groaned, sparing only an evil look with my father before getting out a spare piece if parchment and writing it all down.

The rest of the class was shuffling out, as I stayed in my seat, smiling at some of the Slytherin's as they walked past. "I'll wait outside." Draco whispered to me, kissing my temple as he walked out. I nodded, turning back to the front.

Once the class was out, Snape called me to the front, so I leaned against the table at the very front, dad doing the same. "So, Dullop?"

"You didn't know?" I asked

"No."

"Oh. Wonder why."

"I'll find that out. But for now, how did you find out?" So I told him the conversation, leaving out the hands, and the kiss.

"You will have to attend." Snape said, sighing sadly. I nodded. "The Dark Lord has requested your presence on New Year's Eve."

"Not before the ball?"

"No. He probably wants to be able to observe you before meeting you probably. Get to know you a bit more."

"Makes sense." I murmured

"Anyway…" He said standing up fully, I followed "I'm not going to be able to pick you up tonight. So I've asked if it would be all right for you to spend the night with the Malfoys. They have said yes."

"They?" 

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

"I thought Mrs Malfoy was going to the order?" I asked

"Why did you think that?"

"Something she said to me when she dropped me of at the station."

"Well, she didn't. She is still with her husband."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and left the classroom, meeting Draco outside

"What did he want?"

"Your dads picking me up at Kings Cross." I answered.

"My dad?" He sounded strained, and his arm that had been around him stiffened.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Draco-" 

"Mia. I said don't worry." I made note of the warning tone in his voice and shut up.

The Hogwarts Express had meant a lot of different things to me over the years. In my first year, it was the big brilliant thing that lead me to a new world, a world where I could be whoever I wanted to be. A world where anything was possible. In second year it was a road to escape. Taking me away from my father, and some place where I had friends and people that cared for me, people who would look after me. In third year, it was a way to become more, I realised then that it would be my way out of everything that I didn't like. In fourth it was a way to stay in contact with my friends and in fifth it was a way to safety. When I begin my year, this year, it was a way to start again. I felt like a first year, nervous but excited at the same time. Never before had I felt like this. Running through my whole body was fear. Complete fear for myself, for my family, for the people I loved. I was practically shaking. In fact I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't have had Draco's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his hands in the pockets of my jeans that I had changed into, and my body curled into his side I'm pretty sure I would have been. "Guys, can you leave for a moment please?" Draco asked the others in our compartment, who all left without a second glance. Once they were all out, Draco lifted me up and placed me on the bench in front of him, leaning forwards so that he was right up against me "What did Dullop want?" He asked

"Dullop?" I questioned

"What did he want?" Draco questioned again, fiddling with some parchment in his hands.

"He asked me what we were talking about, and if there was anything wrong between us. Nothing major." I shrugged, trying to play it down.

"Let me rephrase that then. What did he do?" I froze then "So he did do something." I nodded "What?"

"He...he kissed me Draco." I said, deciding that I didn't want to tell anyone about the other stuff that happened in that room. Draco clenched his hands into fists on his knees

"Is that all?"

"Yes." I whispered, moving forward and covering his hands with mine. "Draco." I whispered, trying to get his attention. He looked up at me for a second before pulling back, ripping his hands out from underneath mine. "Draco?" I asked, confused by what had happened. He looked at me again, and then opened one of his fists, producing a slip of parchment.

"What you got there Draco?" I questioned, trying to see what he had.

"I found it in your pocket."

"Well, you didn't find it in my pocket. What you doing taking things out of my pocket?" I asked, taking the bit of parchment and looking down at it. I gulped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked as I pulled my gaze away from the invitation to his parents Christmas ball

"I forgot?" I could have hit myself when I heard my statement turn into a question, knowing that I had been caught out.

"You forgot? You forgot that your boyfriend's parents invited you to the social event of the season?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yes." I said my voice unsteady.

"Or did you just not want to tell me?"

"I forgot!" I cried out, as Draco snorted. "Please Draco, believe me." I begged, tears coming to my eyes as I looked at him. He looked right back at me, studying me with a steady eye. After a minute of two he sighed again

"Fine. But only because I know in an hour or so it will be I asking you for forgiveness." I was about to question him when he held up a hand "Just leave it, for now anyway." I nodded, and climbed into his lap, thinking that this would be our last chance to be with each other until next year. I sat sideways, my head resting on his chest, and my legs stretched out in front of me, on the rest of the bench. Draco pulled me closure, both of us wanting the comfort only the other could provide.

"What you doing on the train anyway? I questioned Draco'

"It will all be explained later."

"Draco-"

"Mia, just leave it." I sighed, annoyed that he wouldn't tell me, but not really wanting to argue with him.

I think I drifted off as Draco held me, the soft movement of the train lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

"Mia, Mia honey wake up." I groaned, closing my eyes and moving further into my pillow. "Mia, were nearly at the station. You have to get up." 

"No." I said, my grumpiness coming through at being woken up from such a comfortable sleep.

"Yes. I will tickle you" I leapt up, landing on my feet, my arms spread wide, stopping any attacks. Draco was sitting on the seat I had jumped of, a laugh pulling at his lips.

"Don't!" I moaned, pouting at him. He chuckled before pulling me to stand between his legs, and taking his hands in mine

"The others still not back?"

"They came back, but were too loud so I sent them away."

"You should have woken me up. I've missed our last hour together."

"I'm sure there are other hours in the holidays that we can claim as ours." I looked down at him. Thoughts rushing through my head about what he meant. He kept making comments like that.

"Stop thinking."

"Then stop making comments like that and not telling me why." I shot back, pulling away from Draco.

"Mia, I don't want to fight. Were about to pull into the station." Draco said standing up and looking out the door. The corridor was already full of students eager to see their family for the Christmas break. "I'm going to miss you." Draco said, pulling my attention back to him.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closure. He leaned down, towards me

"How about a goodbye kiss?" he asked, and I nodded in response. He smiled and planted a light kiss on my lips

"Is that all I get?" I asked, pouting and going on my tiptoes to get a better kiss.

"Well..." Draco met my lips and kissed me, properly this time. My hands went to his hair, as he pushed me backwards, my knees knocking the edge of the bench behind me. Draco deepened the kiss; his tongue intruding in my mouth as he pushed me down, so that I was lying on the bench, one leg bent up against the back cushion and the other hanging off the bench. Draco was lying in-between my legs. My hands were in his hair now, as his hands went to my hips. He pulled his head back, and started to nibble on my chin, making me groan into the air. His hips pushed down onto mine, pushing his erection into my core and I moaned again, this time his name tripping of my tongue. "God Mia." He moaned, moving back up to kiss my lips again. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closure to me.

"OI! Malfoy off my cousin!" Draco groaned, dropping onto me and I bit my lip to hold in the moan.

"Piss of Zambini." Draco hissed

"In case you haven't noticed were at the station. Time to get off." Blaise said as Draco climbed off me. He pulled down mine and his trunks, and started pulling them off the train. I followed, going to take Draco's hand, but he pulled it away shaking his head at me. My brows scrunched together, confused at Draco's sudden hostility at me.

"Draco?" I asked, trying to keep him in my sights as we moved our way through everyone on the station platform. Draco turned slightly, and I nearly walked into him. Grabbing a nearby trolley, he piled both his and my luggage onto it and then pulled me to him.

"Draco? What's wrong?" I asked as he pushed my front up against the trolley, I put my hands on the handle, Draco putting his hands outside of mine. His chest pressed against my back as we carried on walking "What's going on?" I questioned

"I, I just need you to stay near me."

"Why?" I asked

"Just Mia, please. All the while we are at my house, please, do not leave my sight." I nodded, not sure why this protective streak was coming out in him.

"Draco." A dry voice from my left announced. In front of us stood Lucious Malfoy. Draco tensed behind me and I stared at the man to my left. "Draco?"

"Hello father." Draco said, his voice strained.

"Mia. How nice to see you again. I trust you had a nice term?" 

"Yes, thank you I did."

"Good, good. I trust your father has explained that I am picking you up?" 

"Yes he told me earlier."

"Good. Come along then." He turned making a path through the crowds.

"I thought you weren't coming home for Christmas?" I whispered to Draco as we followed his father.

"I decided that I would. And I'm also becoming a spy."

"WHAT!" I screeched, stopping and turning to him.

"I'll explain everything later. When were alone." Draco whispered, his voice rustling my hair.

"Yes you will." I replied, my voice stern before I continued walking.


	31. Chapter 31

**before i get loads of reviews commentin on how bad my grammar and/or spelling is my beta has not sent this chapter back to me. I emailed it to her a while ago and have not heard anything, so inteas if making you all wait i thought i would load it the way it is on my computer before. Sorry for the wait people! Love to you all XD**

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucious said, as we walked into the entrance hall. My eyes were wandering the walls, taking in the extravagant décor of the place. For a family with so much money, they had a very...old fashioned taste. Family pictures adorned the walls, grand flower plots led the way to a stair case. All the floors were stone, all the walls were stone. The windows had no curtains, but it was still very dark. "A house elf will take your luggage. Draco, why don't you show Mia around. I trust you remember where everything is?" He nodded, standing straight beside me. "And then I would like you to come to my office. We need to talk. Mia, I will see you at dinner." Lucious left us, turning on his heel and walking away without a second glance.

"We need to talk." I said, not looking at Draco.

"Come on. My room." He replied, leading the way. I followed him up two flights of stairs, then to the left "This is my wing." he said, like it was an everyday thing

"Your _wing?_"

"Yes my wing. I'll show you around later. My room." Draco opened a door and pushed me into his room. It was bare. Was my first thought. The walls were green, the bed was green with silver lining. It was a very green room. Very Slytherin. But there was no personal touches. "Finished?" Draco snapped

"yes." I snapped back, sitting on his bed. "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No! No Draco its not obvious!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"WHAT!" I shouted, standing up "Your treating me like a child! Tell me what's going on!" Draco sighed, his hands coming up to his hair.

"I was worried about you. I know what you are planing on doing and I didn't want you to be doing it alone."

"So you decided to put yourself in danger?"

"So we can look out for each other. Mia, please don't make this any harder then it already is. We both have our own reasons for doing this. We just need to keep each other safe. Please." Draco had walked over to me, and taking my hands in his, clenching them between us. "I worry about you all the time Mia I need to know that you will be safe. That I can be there if you need me to."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this. Next time you want to do something so stupid, talk to me about it first."

"OK."

"You don't know how weird I felt with you being so off with me. Even if it was only for a bit."

"I was worried about seeing my father again."

"Is it really that bad with him?" I asked, hating myself for having to pretend to be so unknowing.

"You have no idea." He said, his eye far away as he starred over my head. "It always used to be me and my mum. We had this connection. She would keep and eye on me, make sure father never got to ruff with me. I loved her." He whispered. A single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Where is she?"

"Safe." Was they only answer I got.

"I'm sure she loves you where ever she is. She probably misses you like crazy." Draco looked down at me and offered me a small smile. "Hay. Its Christmas. Its a time to be happy. No more crying." I said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. Draco chuckled softly and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breathe.

"Well, this is my room." he said, taking a step away from me. "And I'm going to leave you in here." He said, smiling

"Why?"

"My father wants to see me." He answered as if talking to a two year old.

"So, I give you access to my books." My eyes went wide, looking around the room. I cant believe I missed them! There was three shelf packed with books on the wall opposite me. "And I leave you with a kiss." He said, pressing a light kiss to my lips before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

I smiled at the door, like he could actually see me, for a few seconds before walking over to the books, scanning them and picking out one of them. I settled on his bed and got comfortable.

"Hello sleeping beauty." A soft voice whispered into my ear. I smiled, snuggling backwards into a warm body, there arms pulling me closer. "I cant believe you've slept this long." Draco murmured.

"How long?" I whispered back

"I got back from my fathers office half an hour ago, and was there for about one hour."

"I was reading." I said, opening my eyes slightly

"Yeah, I put the book on my desk, it looked like it was crushing you."

"It was pretty heavy." I replied, twinning my hand with his. His warm breathe was heavy on my neck, making me shiver as I felt it go over me, His legs were mixed with mine one in between and one over the top, one of his arms were over my hip and holding my hand while they other was holding his head up. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so...right asleep on my bed. I couldn't bear it."

"And I looked wrong asleep on you lap on the train?" I questioned

"No, If I had had a choice I wouldn't of woke you up, but I couldn't carry you and push the trolley's." We were silent for a moment "You've been sleeping an awful lot lately."

"Oh?" I asked, thinking back to the past few days "Must be the stress of everything." I replied "What did your dad want?"

"Just to ask where I have been. Nothing important."

"Sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Draco said, even though I had a massive feeling that he was lying to me.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject

"Around seven."

"Dinner?"

"In half an hour."

"Do I need to change?" I asked, finally sitting up and extracting myself from Draco. He looked me over quickly

"To me you look perfect." He said, moving onto his back and putting his hands behind his head "But my father might disapprove. There should be a suitable dress on that chair over there. The house elf's should have brought you up a suitable one." Standing up, I looked over to where he was pointing and made my way over. My fingers ran over a black silk dress with silver lining. I picked it up and placed it against myself, looking down at the dress. "You can get changed in here if you want." Draco said, smirking at me.

"I think the bathroom will do me fine." Making sure I had my wand in my pocket, to do my hair and some light make up, I made my way to the bathroom ad shut the door behind me.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." I said, smiling up at Draco who was where plain black wizard robes.

"No problem." He replied, giving me a light kiss on the cheek before pulling me out the room. "Don't let dad get to you."

"I've met him before you know."

"That was before you were with me. And in front of your father. My father has a lot of respect for your dad." I nodded, concentrating on not standing on my dress, instead of where I was going. Dracos hand clenched mine as we started to walk down some steps, I looked up briefly, before clenching some of my dress in the hand Draco wasn't holding and holding up my dress.

"Blaise?" Draco asked when we got to the bottom of the steps. I snapped my head up and looked Blaise Zibini, who was indeed standing in the entrance way. "What you doing here?"

"Your dad invited us." He replied

"Your mum here?"

"Yeah, she's talking to your father at the moment. And then I think were going to have dinner."

"Well, than that would be why I am all dressed up." I replied, my voice dry. Blaise looked over at me

"didn't see you standing there cuz." Blaise said with a smirk. I walked over to him, and gave him a hug. "You do look fantastic." He said

"Thank you." I said, smiling as I pulled away.

"Blaise? Who's this?" A new voice from behind me said. I turned to see a tall dark woman with luscious black hair and sparkling dark eyes

"Mother I would like you to meet your niece, Mia Snape."

"Mia?" She whispered, stepping towards me. I smiled at the gorgeous woman. "Mia." She said louder this time, pulling me to her and taking me in her arms. "Why didn't your father tell me you were back?" She asked, pushing me to arms lengths and giving me a once over.

"I don't know. Blaise only found out when I turned up at school."

"And why didn't you tell me?" She said, turning to Blaise

"And she puts me in the middle." Blaise said in way of an answer.

"Blaise?" She asked,

"Sorry mum." he replied,

"Good. Now dinner anybody?" Lucious asked, offering Mrs Zibini his arm. She took it and the two adults led us into the grand dinning room. Draco moved forward and I took his arm, with Blaise following behind us.

"Don't trust her." Draco hissed to me, while still looking forward

"What? Why?" I asked, confused at why I shouldn't trust my Aunty "That's your best friends mother your talking about."

"Blaise doesn't even trust her." I didn't get to ask why she was untrustworthy as we were about to take our seats. Draco pulled out my seat, which I sat in as gracefully as I could. Draco sat in the seat next to me, which was also to the right of his father, Mrs Zibini sat on Lucious left with Blaise next to her.

Taking my napkin I placed it in my lap, smoothing it out slightly as I looked around the room. "Lets eat." Lucious announced, and starters appeared on our plates. A small salad with a small piece of crab sat in front of me, and I nearly laughed at the muggleness of it. Taking the smallest knife and fork from the settings I began to eat, being as quiet as I could as no one had started to talk yet, and I didn't want to break the awkward quiet that had settled over us.

"So, Draco. How was school?" Lucious finally asked, once we had all finished our starters and our main course was sitting in front of us

"School was fine Father. Muggle Studies has been made compulsory" Lucious raised one single eye brow, and a smirk appeared on his face

"And what do you think of the teacher?" He questioned, as I took a sip from my cup

"He seems nice enough." Draco said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his mask on

"And what do you think of him Blaise? About what he teaches?"

"From what he has taught, the muggles are a violent lot who take pleasure in killing and hurting each other. Or at least, that is what I have learnt from what he said. Mia would know if it was best or not."

"And why is that?" Blaise's mum asked

"I was brought up by muggles." I answered, speaking for the first time.

"Oh how terrible." Miss Zibini cried. I smiled at her slightly "I hope they did not treat you to horribly." She said, giving me a sympathetic look

"I can not answer that politely." I replied thinking of the man I once called my father. Draco took my hand under the table, squeezing it slightly in reassurance.

The rest of the meal went surprisingly easily. No one really talked to me, so I just sat there, listening to what was said.

"Good night Mia." Blaise said. We had already said goodnight to they adults, and had spent another hour hanging out in Draco's den. Now we were all tired, and Blaise had decided to go to bed.

I stood and moved forward, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night man." Draco said from behind me. Once Blaise had left I turned back to Draco

"I'm going to bed aswell."

"I thought I said you wouldn't be out of my sight during your stay here?" Draco asked moving forward

"I need to go to bed!"

"So go to my bed then." Draco said, as if it was obvious

"Draco-"

"I wont except no for an answer. Come on." SO I followed him back to his room, which was three doors down the corridor. He pointed out Blaise's room as we went, and the room that was supposed to be mine, before we stepped into his room.

Draco turned to me, a animistic glint in his eyes. "Draco, I just want to go to bed." I sighed, shutting the door softly behind me, and moving past me

"Mia-"

"Draco, I want to go to bed." I replied, "Now give me something to wear so I can go to bed." I replied, placing my hands on my hips and staring at him

"Your sexy as hell." He said, but still went to grab a top out of his wardrobe. I ended up in one of his quidditch jumpers, one that he said was to small for him, but was like a dress on me. "You should wear my clothes more often." Draco said, as I came out of the bathroom. Draco was already on his bed, a book in his hands. I smiled at him walking to they opposite said of the bed and climbing under the covers

"You going to read for a minute?" I asked Draco, turning on my side to face him

"If you don't mind."

"No, what you reading?" I asked, placing my head on his chest and closing my eyes

"Potions book." He replied as he absently stroked my back with the hand that wasn't holding the book. "You asleep?"

"Not yet." I replied through a yawn

"I think you're coming down with something you know." He said, though his voice was very quiet. I mumbled my agreement. Not hearing anything more coming from him as I moved into the land of the sleepers.

"Lucious, I don't know what you are talking about!" I froze in mid step, my head cocking to the right slightly. It was the day after my arrival at Malfoy Manor and Father had just arrived, to be shipped of to Lucious Malfoy's office, Draco was taking me his room so I could get ready to leave and go back to Snape Manor. The route we took happened to go past the office are two fathers were talking in and they had left the door slightly open, so we could easily hear everything that was going on inside the room.

"Mia?" Draco asked me

"Shhhh!" I whispered frantically

"You know exactly what I am talking about! His Lord has made it perfectly obvious that he has some sort of mission for your daughter, and I want some protection in case this mission is...well you can imagine! I want a marriage contract!"

"Mission?" I whispered to Draco, he shrugged leaning back towards the door so he could hear better

"I will do no such thing!" Dad said, I could imagine how furious he would be at this "I will not force my Daughter into that!"

"Then what about the mission?"

"What mission? Have you been told something I have not?"

"His Lord has mentioned that he knows how close your daughter is to Potter, and wishes to use that as a...well to his advantage." I stiffened "Its also for the children. You can see how much they like each other, its fitting"

"If they agree to this then I will go along with it-"

"His Lord has also said how he would like Mia to stay here over this Christmas break."

"Absolutely not!"

"I have orders to keep her here by any means necessary, please Severus let us do this civilly." Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him as we continued to listen

"You wouldn't dare touch her! I would have your head. Don't doubt me on that."

"Severus, neither of us want that-"

"Then let us leave."

"You know I cant."

"Then I will take her now." Footsteps started heading towards the door, and Draco and I rushed away, not hearing they outcome of the conversation. But Dad never did come and find me.

It had been a few days since we had heard that talk, and neither of us or Lucious brought it up.

But at the moment my mind was over run with worry. The Malfoy ball was in one day, and not only was I going to see the Dark Lord as well as plenty of his followers, I was also in dire need of a dress for they occasion. Sighing I twisted in my chair, throwing my legs over one of they arms and tucking my body into the other side of the chair. I was sat in Draco's den, waiting for Draco, who had locked me in this room, to return from what ever he was doing.

Blaise and his mum had returned to there own home so that they cold get ready for tomorrows ball and arrive with they other guests. I wasn't sure who they other guests were going to be, but I had my suspicions. But my main worry was Voldermort and what he was going to do when he arrived. Would he just watch from they side lines? Or would he expect me to talk to him? Would he dance? Or would he just sit in his throne? And watch the rest of us.

Taking a deep breathe I tried to calm myself, not even wanting to know what I would feel like when I was actually in the same room as him. Deciding I needed to calm myself I picked up my wand and made the book that I had been reading head towards me. _History of Potions_ came flying at me, only stopping when I caught it in between my hands, making a loud booming sound when my hands connected with the old book.

Smiling I moved back into the chair, and settled myself down for a bit of reading.

"I'm sure you get more enjoyment out of books then me."

"I do." I replied without looking up. Draco huffed and flopped onto the floor, throwing his head back so that it sat on the chair. I laced my hand through his hair, but kept reading

"Would you stop reading if I said that there was someone here to see you?"

"Depended who it was."

"A dress maker." I closed the book

"For me?" I asked pulling Draco's head back

"Well she's not for me."

"Where is she then?"

"My den. Come on." Draco stood and then helped me stand, and we walked arm in arm down to his den.

Just like he said there was a middle aged women standing in there, surrounded by mirrors, dresses and material. "AH, Miss Snape, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling slightly "My name is Madame Flurtos. I will be making you a dress, that is perfect." She nearly purred, Draco unwrapped my arm from his and stepped back slightly, allowing me to take the lead. "So, I will just take your measurements and then we will talk about what we want to do for the dress." I nodded, moving into the middle of the room. "Mr Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind leaving us for a second."

"No-"

"Draco, hunny, its fine. You can wait for me just outside the door. Im sure you'll be able to hear me if I need you." I said, trying to soothe him. Draco cast a weary look around the room, before nodding and moving out.

"Right then. Miss Snape, if you could undress to your undergarments so that I cant take accurate measurements." I nodded, slipping out of the robes I had put on that mourning and letting the measuring tapes do there job.

"So, Madame Flurtos, have you known the Malfoys long?"

"My mother was their dress maker before me, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. My family has grown up to know they art of dress making to serve they Malfoys."

"Wow." I said. Not knowing what else to say I observed the dress maker. She looked very strict, with her hair pulled straight back in a McGonagall style bun and her own robes immaculate.

Once we were done with that I put my robes back on and we sat, to talk about what I wanted in a dress. After deciding what I wanted in a dress Madame said she would be back tomorrow around mid day so that I could put it on in time for they dance.

"I thought you would be longer." Draco commented when I stepped back out

"No, she's making the dress and then bringing it back tomorrow. Now we have the rest of the day together?" I asked, taking Dracos hand in both of mine and giving him a puppy dog look.

"Of course we do." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips

"What we going to do then?"

"I could think of a few things..." Draco said, a smirk on his lips and a eye brow raised suggestively

"Mind out of the gutter Malfoy." I slapped, his arm laughing and continued walking. Next thing I know I was pushed up against the wall. My chin was pushed up against it along with the rest of the front of my body, my hands were being held above my head in one of Draco's hands, and is other one was on my hip "Draco?" I questioned, He chuckled, his breathe hot on my neck as fingers dug into my side "What...OH!" I moaned, as his lips attacked my neck, biting my ear lobe, and suckling on that point that made me arch into him.

"You sure about not doing this?" He asked me, his fingers working their to the front of the robes, and then under them.

"Dr..Draco." I moaned out, trying to turn my head so that my lips could touch his, but not being able to. Draco chuckled into my neck, moving my hair aside with his nose and letting his lips glide over it

"Draco?" A voice called, dragging us out of our bubble

"Are we ever going to get time alone?" Draco asked, moving away from me, letting me free. I laughed as I pushed away from the wall, straightening my robes as I did so.

I turned towards the voice and stilled


	32. Chapter 32

"Mother?" Draco asked,

"Hello, Draco. Mia." She said, smiling at us. Draco ran forward and took his mother into his arms picking her petite body up and crushing it against his own. "Draco, darling, put me down." She laughed. Draco did as he was told, placing his mother back on her feet

"I thought you were staying with-"

"Your father needed me back here."

"But Mother-"

"No arguing Draco. If you are here then so am I."

"But its not safe-"

"You don't think that I am going to let my only child live here on his own do you?" She asked. Realising that this was a private moment I turned, walked back down the corridor that we had came from and into Draco's den.

My mind was racing as I sat and thought. Cissy had returned, which meant she was no longer safe. I had a fair amount of...well my gut was saying that she had been with the Order since I had started school, and she was now back. If she wasn't lying then it was because she didn't want Draco here on his own, which was a perfectly good reason, but I had this feeling, that she was lying. That that wasn't the reason she had returned. Something had happened. Deciding that I was going to find out what had happened, I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, writing a letter to Remus, that asked what I needed to, but in a way that anyone outside of the order would not understand. I sighed as I laid the quill I had been using down, and re read the parchment, once I was sure that it was perfect I picked it up, and called for a house elf, asking them to send it out for me.

As much as I hated using the many house elf's that the Malfoys seemed to be in possession of, I was not stupid enough to think that I would find where ever it is that the Malfoys kept there owls without getting lost. And being lost in the Malfoy mansion was not something I wanted to experience any time soon.

Stretching slightly I looked over at the grand farther clock on the far wall, surprising myself when I realised that I would miss dinner if I didn't get a move on.

I nearly ran to the dinning room, only stopping when I reached the shut doors to take a deep breathe and flatten my robes out to make myself look a tad but more presentable. When I was satisfied, I opened the door, "Sorry I'm late Mr Malfoy" I said, as I slid into my chair next to Draco. Draco reached for my hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze, while getting his apology across in his eyes. I wasn't quite sure what he was apologising for, but nodded.

"Mia, I'm sure that you remember my wife Mrs Malfoy?" Lucious said, I smiled at her

"Of course I do!" I said, my voice showing excitement "I have missed you Cissy."

"We will catch up after dinner-"

"Narcissa are you forgetting your plans for this evening?" Cissy sent her husband a scathing look, before smiling at me

"Tomorrow. We will get ready for the ball together." She said, her voice hiding her anger well, but her eyes betraying her.

"I can not wait." I said, smiling at the older woman

"So, Mia have you done anything interesting today? The hose elf's tell me you sent a letter?" Lucious asked, and I narrowed my eyes. Was he keeping taps on me?

"I sent a letter of to an old Teacher of Draco's. I wanted to double check what he had taught, so I knew if I was up to date or not." I replied, quite satisfied with my half lie.

"I'm surprised you have not asked about your father yet." Lucious said,

"I'm sure he will contact me when he has a moment." I gritted out, my eyes staying downcast so that Lucious would not see anything that would make my lie obvious.

"I'm sure he will." Lucious said, In a quieter but smug voice

"Will you excuse me?" I asked, standing up

"Why? Are you well dear?" Narcissa asked from beside her husband

"I feel a headache coming on and wish to be well rested for tomorrows ball." I said, smiling at Cissy.

"Do you want me to escort you?" Draco asked standing up

"I'll be fine thank you Draco." I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going out the door I had walked through not five minutes ago. My appetite suddenly gone. I walked to my room in a daze, only realising I had actually reached my room- meaning that I had remembered the walk from the dinning hall to Draco's wing- when I was closing my door silently behind me.

*Hello? * I whispered into my head as I started to get ready for bed

*Mia? *

*Oh, god, Lukas, god I miss you *

*Mia? Everything OK? *

*ALEK! *

*Hay, * Alek replied, his concern for me was obvious

*What's wrong? * Lukas asked, his tone harsh

*Nothing, nothing. I just missed you guys. *

"Mia, your lying * Yeah, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, I thought to myself, making sure to keep it looked away from the boys though

*Wheres dad? * Alek asked

*I don't know. I'm round the Malfoys. *

*Why aren't you with dad? *

*Yet again, I don't know. God I wish you were here. *

*We wish we were there to. * they both replied together

*So, what you been getting up to? *

I spent a happy few hours talking to my brothers, not realising how much I had actually missed them until we were saying goodbye again.

"Mia?" Lying the book I had been reading beside me on the bed,

"Yes Draco?" I replied, still lying on my back on my bed. Draco opened my door, and walked in, closing it behind him. "What's up?"

"My dad's a jerk."

"I'm beginning to see that." I replied, my voice dead

"Mum says she wished she could talk to you sooner then tomorrow, and not to talk about anything in front of a house elf."

"Why?"

"They all answer to the lord of the manor. My father. He can order them to do anything, even if we order them not to."

"Well, hell."

"Apart from Gypsy."

"Gypsy?" A loud crack echoed through my room, announcing they arrival of a house elf. Gypsy was rather big for a house elf, standing just above knee height, her eyes were large through, and she had a mothering look about her

"Miss called?" She said in a surprisingly British accent

"Gypsy here, is my personal elf. I hired her a year ago. She does not answer to my father." Gypsy shook her head, her ears flapping as she moved "If you need anything done. Call Gypsy." Draco said to me, before moving to kneel in front if the elf "Gypsy, Mia here is my girlfriend."

"Master Draco in love?" Gypsy asked, smiling brightly, jumping up and down slightly

"I want you to do anything she asks of you."

"Gypsy will serve Master Draco's love well."

"My names Mia." I said, sitting up in the bed, and throwing my legs over it. It hadn't escaped my notice that Draco didn't answer the love question.

"Misses Mia." Gypsy said, bouncing over to me "Gypsy will look after you."

"Thank you Gypsy."

"That will be all for now Gypsy." Draco said, Gypsy nodded, bowed and disappeared

"She's cute." Draco smiled, coming to sit next to me on the bed

"How you feeling?"

"Fine?" I asked, confused

"You said you had a headache?"

"Oh? I was lying. But I am rather tired."

"Then lets sleep." Draco said, moving so that he was lying on my bed, his arms outstretched

"You staying with me?"

"Of course." I smiled, and snuggled into his side.

"Will your mother be at breakfast?" I shouted at Draco from inside my wardrobe, as I dressed in yet another set of wizarding robes. I wasn't being funny but the Pure bloods really needed to get some new styles

"Of course she will be. Why?"

"I was wandering if she would join me for some late Christmas shopping."

"That's if Father lets her." Draco mumbled form my room. I frowned slightly to my reflection as I ran a brush through my hair.

"Draco?" I called,

"Yes?"

"Everything will be al right. I know it will." Placing my brush back down, I walked out of the wardrobe and offered the boy who was sitting on my bed with a frown a small smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I walked over to him, standing in between his legs. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him, resting his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him.

Draco sighed against my stomach, and I leaned back slightly, Draco doing the same thing. "What you up to today then?" I asked him, as I intertwined our fingers together and Draco followed me out the room

"I've got some papers to go through, then ill be getting ready for the ball."

"You won't see me until tonight." I sulked

"I'll miss you."

"Draco Malfoy, are you getting soppy on me?" Draco chuckled slightly

"Nope." He replied simply.

"Well, I think you are. I've haven't seen you do anything that I heard you would."

"You heard I would?"

"Girls talk you know. From what I've heard you are one of the most feared people in Hogwarts. But, I haven't seen anything to prove that little fact."

"I'll just have to show you then." Draco rapped his hand around my shoulder, and as we were still holding hands, my right arm ended up crossed across my chest.

"Im so scared of the big bad Draco." I said, making my voice sound like a child's

"Just you wait Snape." I laughed as we descended the stairs into the main foyer, the door to the dinning room being just of it. House elf's were scuttling about, putting up the many decorations for the ball that night.

"You are late."

"Hardly father." Draco replied as we walked into the room. Draco pulled out my chair for me as I sat in it as elegantly as I possible could, before Draco sat in the chair next to mine.

"Did you sleep well, dears?" Cissy asked from across the table.

"Perfectly." Draco replied, smirking slightly

"Cissy, I was wandering if you would join me for some last minute Christmas shopping."

"If you want to go shopping you should have asked me." Lucious said, looking at me from the top of the table

"Why? You are not my guardian." I replied, feeling my anger rise

"But you are staying in my house." Against my will, I thought to myself, desperate to do something to hurt the man at the top of the table.

"I would love to join you dear." Cissy said, cutting of the incoming argument.

"Straight after breakfast?" I questioned

"Sounds perfect." She replied, smiling sweetly at me. I took a sip of my drink, before tucking into the fruit in front of me.

"Narcissa, can I have a word?" Lucious asked, throwing his napkin on the table and standing up.

"Of course dear." She replied, doing the same action but a lot more delicately.

"Right then dear, I say that we go our separate ways for half an hour, and then meet here again?" Narcissa said, as we walked into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"See you in half an hour then." I replied, moving away from the older woman. Wrapping my cape around me more securely, I eyed the shops, deciding that it would be best for me to get Cissy's present first, as I wouldn't want her to see me buy it.

I already knew exactly what I was going to get her, so I moved towards the jewellery shop that was on the corner of Diagon Alley. The bell above the door tinkled as I opened it, alerting the elderly man behind the counter that I had entered. He smiled at me, "Can I help you dear?"

"I'm looking for a locket for my boyfriends mother." I replied, moving over to a display that caught my eye.

"I have the perfect thing dear. Let me just get it, its out back." I smiled at the man, as he walked out the back, leaving me to look around the shop on my own.

It was only a small store, but each available space was covered in some of the finest jewellery I had ever seen. Running my fingers across a pearl diamond I leant over to look at some of the finer necklaces. A particular one caught my eye. It had a very thin chain, the silver of it shining slightly. I could imagine myself wearing it, the length of it would hang to the base of my back, looping around. The front only came to my collar bone, then a single thin chain hanged, it would come to around my the valley in between my breast and had a silver heart at the bottom.

"That piece is one of a kind." The man said as he came and stood they other side of the display I was looking at

"How much?"

"50 galleons."

"I'll take it." I replied, smiling at the man

"What about this?" He used both hands to show me the necklace he had bought out. It had a thin chain, not as thin as the one I had chosen, but still thin. It was gold and quite long, and at they end it had an owl charm. "If you tap it with the end of your wand then it will open. It can store up to fifty pictures. You get them in there by pointing at the picture, and saying Coptyio, then point at the charm." I nodded, fingering the necklace

"I'll have it." I smiled

"Do you want it wrapped?"

"Yes please."

"Right then. This is 100 galleons, so all in all it will be 150 galleons." While I got the money together, he wrapped the gift for Cissy up, placing it in a small delicate bag once he was done. Taking the bag with Cissy's present in and my own I wandered out the shop, looking around as I walked down the alley. I ended up only being able to buy Pansy and Blaise a present, as well as some of the people I called 'friends' but actually weren't friends, in the time I had left, before meeting back up with Cissy.

"Did you get everything?" She asked, gesturing to the bags that I was holding

"Not yet. I need to get my father, brothers Lucious and Draco some more things. You?"

"I'm done."

"Oh. You can go back if you like, I can finish of on my own."

"Don't be silly dear. Lets shop." I laughed, and we linked arms, and walked down the street.

Two hours later, we had finished shopping and were sitting in a little tea shop down one of the side streets of Diagon Alley. "Where have you been Cissy?" I asked

"Staying with some friends." She replied before taking a sip of her drink

"Cissy, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" I questioned, taking a small piece of the sandwich I had brought.

"Only to protect you my dear." I sighed, and fidget in my seat slightly "Sit up dear, we have visited." I sat up a bit more straighter in my chair, crossing my ankles underneath me. Cissy smiled slightly at me, showing me that I had done the right thing and then looked over my shoulder. I took a sip of my drink, getting ready for who ever was on there way over.

"Narcissa, darling." A nasal voice said, dragging out the vowels in the two words.

"Mr Greengrass." Cissy replied, smiling at the man.

"And this must be Miss Snape that my daughter has told me so much about." He said

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Greengrass." I replied, sweetly

"I see you have been busy shopping." I restrained a roll of my eyes, and took a sip of my tea, turning my back on the elderly man. Narcissa replied, and they talked for a few minutes, before Cissy saying that we must be of.

"Misses!" A house elf squeaked at Cissy as soon as we entered the house

"Yes?"

"Woman with clothes is here! She is in Master Draco rooms!"

"Oh! Cissy you must come. Madame Flurtos is here with my dress."

"Fliopsy, take our bags to the appropriate rooms." Cissy then took my hands and we walked to my dress.

"There you are dear, come along we have to get you dressed, so I can make the final adjustments. OH! Mrs Malfoy. How have you been?" She asked as I stepped out of my robes, and stood still so that it could be put on me.

The dress was perfect. The material was black and silky, hanging around my legs, with a slit up the right side. The top was a halter neck, with silver beading around the midsection in a 'X' shape. I laughed, twirling so I could see the back. It was backless, the material in slight waves at the end of my back bone. "Its gorgeous." I smiled at the maker

"Yes dear it is." Cissy agreed, looking over at me. "Right then, I have asked a stylist to come over to help with your hair and make up. Madame, Im sure I will be seeing you soon."

"Thank you Madame." I smiled at the woman, though I still admired myself in the mirror.

"I have the perfect necklace." I thought allowed, thinking back to the necklace I brought that day.

"And I have the perfect look." A new French voice said. I twirled where I was to see an obviously gay man at the door.

"Mia, this is my stylist Givencha. Givencha, Mia. Mia is attending the Christmas ball tonight, this is her dress. She needs a look."

"I have already got one." He said, walking over to me, and ushering me into a seat.

"Were going to be late." Draco moaned from outside my door, he was not allowed in. Cissa had left about an hour ago, after getting ready in my rooms, so that she could be there to help Lucious with any last minute things. Givencha was still working on my hair, only the last few details, mainly the spells that would make it stay perfect all night, until I did the necessary counter spells, or it got to midnight, where it would come out as if there were no spells on it.

"Let me work!" Givencha called back as he smiled at me in the mirror,

"If we don't leave in-" What ever he was saying was cut of, as Givencha had finished ma hair and opened the door with a flick of his wand. Draco came flying through, landing on his arse. "Well hello Sexy. I heard of people falling to there feet in my presence, but never one so handsome. Raw!" he did a little paw movement to go along with his statement and I laughed, standing and examining myself in the mirror.

"You've done wonders!" I screeched, laughing at how...perfect I looked.

"Wow." Draco muttered from his place on the floor. I turned, and smiled at him

"You don't look to bad yourself mister. But if you sit on the floor all day were going to be late." Picking up my wand and placing it on the strap round my ankle, I walked out the door, leaving a laughing Givencha and a muttering Draco, who stomped up from the floor.

Draco caught up to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulling me into his body "You look amazing," He whispered into my hair, making me shiver slightly. HE kissed my neck lightly and bit on it, making me groan

"Draco...no...ball." I panted out, not at all wanting to leave Draco's talented mouth.

I felt Draco smirk as he moved away from me. "No fair." I muttered, taking his hand in mine as I continued walking forward. Draco sighed and squeezed my hand

"Mia, tonight, do you know whos coming?" He asked me,

"Not really." I replied, looking straight ahead

"Lots of bad people. And I want you to know that I will protect you from as many of them as I possible can." He said, moving closure to me, letting me know that he was there for me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I muttered, placing my hand on the crook of his elbow, as the doors to where the ball was came into view

"I think its more what did I do to deserve you." He replied, pausing as the doors opened.


	33. Chapter 33

The room was already packed with elegant couples, all mingling with each other as Draco and I walked in. I cast my eyes around the room, spying who was here. Just about every death eater possible was here, looking surprisingly...normal in there fancy outfits. But what really caught my eye was the throne like chair at they opposite end of the room, raised on a platform so it showed they importance of who ever was going to sit there. The chair was black with silver stitching and looked very uncomfortable.

"Come on, I can see my mum." Draco said, pulling me down the stairs. I kept my hand tight on his elbow, not wanting to loose him in the crowd.

"Here they are!" Cissy cried when she saw us, smiling warmly at us, "Draco, Mia, I would like you to meet Alecto and Amycus Carrow." She said, moving her hand to show this new person. I shuddered as I looked over thee pair, knowing instantly that they were death eaters, simply by the way they looked at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Alecto said, looking from me to Draco

"Mother," Draco said, unconsciously pulling me closer. "I was wondering is you knew when our guest of honour was due to arrive?"

"He will arrive when he wishes to." Amycus hissed. Draco nodded, not fighting and we took our leave.

"How long do we have to stay?" I hissed at Draco as we made our way around the dance floor

"We have a long time before we can even start to think about it, love." I sighed, closing my hand around his "Come on, I can see Blaise and Pansy." I nodded, letting Draco pull me towards our friends, smiling when Pansy encased me in her arms

"I've missed you." 

"I missed you to Pans." I replied, holding her tighter for a second. Before pulling away and giving Blaise a quick hug

"How you been?" Draco asked Pansy

"Busy shopping. How about you? You didn't owl me! Neither of you did!" She said, looking at Draco and myself in turn.

"Sorry Pans, we've been busy." I rolled my eyes at Draco, smirking at how easy it was for Pansy to control him.

"Yes, well, I want you to owl me next time!" Pansy was interrupted by a hush of the hall. Everyone went silent as I blanket of tension rained over us, everyone turning in there ranks to the main doors.

I stiffened, and Draco moved to me, placing his hand on the small of my back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise do the same for Pansy.

That's when I saw him. His black robes where the biggest give away. He was surprisingly tall, so tall that I could see his snake like face as he walked down the centre of the hall, everyone bowing as he walked past. I joined in, bending to my knee in a curtsy as he passed me. Even though there were lines of people in front of us I could feel his eyes pass over me. I starred down at the floor, not wanting to meet his red eyes as he walked past. My heart was pounding in my chest, my palms were feeling sweaty and my breathes were coming out in short pants.

"Continue." His voice came out loud and clear over the hall, and instantly everything continued as if the most feared man in the wizarding world had not just walked in like he owned the place.

"Calm down." Draco said, pulling me to him and tucking me under his chin as his arms wrapped around me

"Vol-" 

"The Dark Lord" Draco replied, tensing "Don't say his name." I nodded, and pulled myself closure to him, wanting to feel his warmth.

"I need some air." I whispered, pulling away

"I'll come with you?" 

"No, no, you stay here. I want to be on my own for a minute. I'll come back and then we can dance?" I asked, smiling up at him. He looked at me for a moment, unsure, and then smiled and nodded. I replied by turning away and weaving through the crowd, desperate to get out to have a breathe of fresh air.

Instead of going to the balcony, I took a left and walked down the stairs so that I was in the gardens, thinking that this would be a lot more private then the balcony.

Picking up my dress a bit I made my way forward, just outside of the circle of light. "I can do this." I whispered to myself "I know I can do this. He's just a man. I can handle him." 

"Im sure you can." I jumped, turning on my heel. I froze when I realised who it was, and then curtseyed, even though my head was telling me not to. I straightened back up almost instantly, standing up straight and looking at Voldermort. He chuckled slightly at me, his voice dark as his eyes swept over me "What are you doing out here?" he asked, moving forward slightly

"I needed some air." I replied, watching him

"Then why not go out to the balcony?"

"I wanted some privacy. This seemed perfect." I was starting to pull myself together now

"And who are able to handle?"

"Professor Dullop." I answered without missing a beat.

"Dullop?"

"We...had a meeting at school that didn't end to well." I felt Voldermort start to try and get into my mind, and took a moment to think about what I should do before I pulled my shield down just enough for him to see certain things that would not affect the story I was spinning to him.

"He will be dealt with." He said, nodding at me, although I could still feel him moving around in my head. I was surprised at how easily he could read my mind and carry on as if he's not.

"You don't need to."

"He was ordered to give you the message, not to touch you. He will be punished." I nodded

"I assume you got my letter?" 

"I did."

"But you didn't reply?"

"I didn't think that I needed to do."

"An owl usually needs an owl back."

"An owl who wants an owl back, usually gets the owl to wait for a reply."

"A person who speaks to me like that usually gets a crucio."

"Well, i'm not just anybody." I said back, hoping he wouldn't crucio me for being rude. But, to my complete surprise he laughed. Not a full grown laugh, but a laugh non the less

"I like you." he stated

"Thanks." I replied. We were silent for a minute, looking out into the darkness

"So, Mia, I'm sure that you know why I invited you to this?"

"To get to know me?" I replied

"Exactly. And now I am asking you to join me."

"Get straight to the point." I mumbled

"I have a mission for you that I will talk to you about. We will meet the day after boxing day. I will come here." I nodded, taking a breathe as he continued "I expect you to be ready for midday. But for now, we shall go back to the ball." I looked up to his snake like face, a flash of wandering went through my head as I wandered how he smelt, and how he heard, but kept my mouth shut as he waited for me to lead the way into the ball. Unease washed over me as I felt the man-thing behind me. I didn't want him like that, walking behind me, but I squashed those thoughts and carried on.

"I will see you soon." He said before, leaving me. I sighed, taking a second to gather my thoughts on the meeting. It was only a few minutes, half an hour tops and yet I have just signed up to one of the biggest things that I will ever do. I could get myself killed. I thought.

"Hay. You OK?" I turned, sighing when I saw Draco standing, looking at me, concern written on his handsome face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, moving towards him "Fancy a dance?" I questioned

"Sure." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder, and they other in his own hand. He placed his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closure then was appropriate, but neither of us cared. "you smell good." I leaned my head on his chest

"Not half as good as you do." He replied, tightening his hold on my waist. He pulled our hands to his chest, so that we were cocooned in our own little bubble.

"You do look fantastic tonight." He said, "I bet you'll look even better naked and under me." He whispered huskily in my ear, I shivered.

Our moment was ruined when I felt someone's eyes boring into my back, burning a hole into me. I pulled back from Draco quickly, and turned on the spot, searching for the person who was watching me. "What's the matter?" Draco asked, his voice concerned. I couldn't find the person who was watching me, everyone was interested in there own partners, or conversation. No one was giving me a second look.

"Nothing. Nothing." I replied, turning back to him.

"You sure?" I nodded, offering him a small smile.

"Do you think that we could slip away now?" I asked Draco, pulling him of the dance area.

"Mums watching us, so no." He replied, regretfully.

"Why she watching us?"

"She's had some...question's about us." 

"Us?" 

"Well, more you."

"Me?"

"Since your the closest thing you have to female...well, a mother. Your father has said that she can handle your relationship status." 

"My what?" I cried, grabbing a drink from a passing floating tray

"You know. It usually falls in the woman's duties, for there children. She's declined the many offers from families for you to marry in to there family, saying that you and I are..."

"You don't need to go on." I said, finishing my drink.

"Well, you get the picture. So she is making sure that she is doing the right thing by you, as well... as you are like a daughter to her." I smiled slightly

"Are we ever going to get out of here." I mumbled, more to myself then anyone else.

"Why, young Mr Malfoy! What a pleasure it is to see you!" A male voice cried, I turned and moved into Draco as I looked at the man who was standing before us.

"Mr Jugson. What a delight. I would like to introduce you to Mrs Mia Snape, Mia, dear, this is Mr Jugson. A friend of my fathers."

"And your I hope!" he cried joyfully. I nodded to him

"A pleasure to meet you sir." I said, quietly, offering him my hand. Taking in the mans stout posture, and rugged face

"And you Mrs Snape." He replied taking my hand in his and bending to kiss it.

"How have yo been, sir?" Draco questioned

"I have been well. Buisness isn't to great at the moment, but that shouldn't last to much longer, hay." He laughed, and Draco and myself both joined in, though our laughs were fake.

The rest of the evening was like that, random men and woman coming up to us and talking, all of them, I guessed, were Death eaters.

"My feet are dead." I moaned quietly to Draco as we stood by the door, saying goodbye to the final of the guests. I smiled politely as another couple left, congratulating Cissy on a good night. My eyes drifted towards Voldermorts chair, to see him still sitting there, talking to a knelt Lucious, though his eyes were on me and Draco.

"Were done." He said quietly "Mum, can we go?" He said louder. His mother looked towards Voldermort and then nodded at us.

"I will see you soon." Voldermort called as we left. I turned, and smiled at him.


	34. Chapter 34

*MERRY CHRISTMAS! * I screamed in my head,

*Someone's happy. * Lukas replied

*It's Christmas, why wouldn't I be happy? *

*Because were not with you? * Alek joked

*Well apart from that. You having a good Christmas? *

*Yeah, opened presents, played some quidditch. Missed you and Dad. * they both said together

*We missed you to. *

*You with him now? *

*No, he's...getting ready, I only just woke up. * I replied,

*Well, were just going to bed. *

*You can't even stay up to talk to your sister? *

*Of course we can, but we're in the middle of our dinner, and were getting some pretty weird looks. *

*fine, leave me. *

*talk to you soon sis. * they both said, before everything went silent. I sighed, and looked in the mirror. Apparently the Malfoy family dressed to impress on this day just as much as any other day, maybe even more. I was wearing a simple red dress, with a black bodice. They arms were see through material, that was loosely hanging along my arms, until my wrist were they were pulled in by elastic band. I sighed, pulling my hair over one shoulder and slipping into my heels. I sighed, thinking back to the Christmas that I had at home with my mother.

We stayed in our pyjamas all day, not going out to see anyone, and not having anyone come and visit us. We would all pile up around the tree, laughing and joking and open all our presents, and then carry on the day, me helping mum cook dinner and dad going to the pub just after midday. When he came back we would eat, watch some TV and then go to bed.

When mum died Christmas was no where near as good, but thankfully I managed to go to the Weasley's most Christmas. Now I was with the Malfoys. Laughing at the irony of it, I turned from my mirror and walked out, to the dinning room.

"Good Mourning Mia. Merry Christmas.." Lucious said as I walked in, I smiled at him

"Merry Christmas, Lucious." I replied, walking to my seat. Draco stood up and turned to me, giving me a polite kiss on the cheek and pulling my chair out for me. I gave him a small "Merry Christmas Draco." I said, as he sat down, and then giving him a quick peck on the lips "Mourning Cissy." I said, smiling at the woman across the table from me. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, dear. I trust you slept well."

"I did, thanks." I had a sip of my drink, and then started eating the fruit that was already on my plate.

"So, after breakfast we will respond to the owls that were sent over night, and then we will eat a light lunch, followed by the opening of presents, and then dinner." Lucious informed me. I nodded in response.

"Is my father going to be joining us?"

"He may later." Was Lucious brief answer. I frowned down at my breakfast.

"Have you spoke to your brothers?" Cissy asked

"Yes, I talked with them earlier. They say hello, and wish you a merry Christmas."

"Next time you speak with them dear, you must tell them to write to me! They have not sent me a single letter since we last saw them!" Cissy complained

"I'll make sure I do that" I ate some more fruit, wandering why I couldn't have something hot for breakfast in the middle of winter, but not commenting.

Just like he said, after breakfast we all went to one of the many random rooms in the house. This one with a large writing desk at one end, and some comfortable chairs at they other. I sat in the one closest to the fire, Draco sitting next to me and Cissy going to sit at they end of the desk that Lucious was sitting at. As if a unheard command had been called, the house elves appeared. Four of them in total, all carrying a pile of letters. I noticed that Gypsy gave Draco his letter, as I took mine, not recognizing they small elf that passed my own letters to me. "Draco, I have told you before, I want you to dismiss that bloody elf!" Lucious called

"And I have told you father, that I will do no such thing." Draco replied evenly. Nothing more was said on the matter, and everyone went about reading there own mail.

_Dearest Mia,_

_ Please forgive me for not seeing you this holiday. It is not within my control for me to see you. If I could I would. I promise you that._

_ Anyway, how is you holiday going? How was the ball last night? I have heard already that you were a hit. I'm sure that you looked beautiful my dear._

_ I do not have long to write to you as I am expected in a meeting very soon. So I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, with hopes that I will be able to see you soon._

_ With love,_

_ Your father_

_ Severus Snape_

With a cough to keep the tears at bay, I picked up the kill closest to me, sat a writing tray on my lap and replied, wishing him a Merry Christmas and saying how much I wanted to see him.

My next letter made my breathe stop.

_Mia,_

_ I know you probably didn't expect me to contact you during the holidays. At all really. But I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. If you haven't seen the Prophet yet, then let me tell you that you're dress last night was amazing. And if you had let me tell you that you made that dress as perfect as it was. _

_ OK, now I sound like a love struck fool. Im not. I swear. I just really enjoyed our short but sweet friendship._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, cant wait to see you again_

_Harry._

I scrunched my eyes in confusion. Why had Harry written to me? "Mia?" I looked up to see Lucious looking at me "Who's the letter from?"

"No one of importance." I replied

"Mia, show me the letter." He replied, his voice harsh

"Its none of your-" 

"Show him the letter." Draco whispered in my ear. I looked at him, "Just do it." With a sigh I flicked my wand, sending the letter flying over to Lucious, who caught it with one hand. I watched him read it.

"Do you and Potter communicate a lot?" He asked

"That letter was from Potter?" Draco seethed

"No and yes." In that order, I replied, looking straight ahead.

"Then why is he owling you?"

"That's what I wont to know." 

"I honestly have no idea." I replied honestly.

"I will be back." Lucious announced, standing up and walking out the room. Once he was gone, Cissy excused herself, leaving me with a pissed of Draco.

"So, whys Potter writing to you?"

"I've already told you, I don't know."

"You did tell him you didn't want to be friends no more didn't you?" 

"Of course! Blaise even said I did."

"Then why is he writing you!" 

"He just wanted to wish me a good Christmas." I sighed, really not in the mood for an argument

"WHY!" Draco shouted, standing up

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back, finally getting annoyed with the boy in front of me. Draco started pacing, running his hands throw his hair as he did so. I watched him walk in front of me. "Draco, Draco listen to me." He stopped pacing, but didn't look at me. "It doesn't matter if Harry's writing to me or. He was only wishing me a Merry Christmas. And even if he wasn't you should trust me enough to know that there is and never was anything going between me and Harry Potter. Your the one for me Draco." I stood and moved forward, placing myself in Draco's arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His arms hang loosely by his side as I held him tighter "Draco...Draco I love you." I breathed out, feeling my insides tighten as silence came down on us. I felt Draco suck in a deep breathe against my cheek as I clenched my eyes shut, and then pulled away from him. Silence was still all around, filled with tension, as I felt Draco stare at me. Biting my bottom lip I turned away from him, and angrily wiped away the tears that had escaped me. "I'm...I'm going to bed." I choked out

I heard him call after me, but he didn't follow, and his voice got quieter the further away I got.

Well, I didn't get that far as Lucious caught me, only a few corners away from the room I had just escaped. To my surprise he didn't ask me where I was going or what had happened, he simply gripped my elbow and directed me towards the Dining room where we were to have a lunch of cold meat.

I can honestly say that I received some of the best presents that year, but it was also the worst year. And that says a lot. Chocolate was the main present from people, everyone sending me a box with there present. Father got me a book on healing and the family line. Both his and my mother. From my brothers I received a book that had photos of us when we were still together, all very young. From Cissy and Lucious I received a black and pink cloak with fur lining and matching gloves and scarves. From Draco I received a diamond bracelet.

My present to Draco was a ID tag, necklace, which Lucious had scoffed at, and tickets to his favourite Quidditch team's next match.

"Thank you." he whispered straight into my ear, his breathe making shiver go down my spine. I smiled at him slightly, as he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"That's not all." I whispered just as he was pulling back, he gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything as his mother called him.

"Mia, I would like to have a word with you after Dinner." Lucious said, eyeing me over the dinner table. I nodded, not saying anything as I had a piece of meat in my mouth.

Dinner was gorgeous. Well, all food here was. But it was obvious that all the stops had been pulled out for this meal, the whole table was filled with food, way more then just the three of us could eat. I think the whole Weasley family would have left some there was that much. Opposite me, Narcissa was picking delicately at her food as Draco and Lucious dug in to there main course, I was in the middle.

"I hope you don't mind me joining." A voice from behind called. I turned in my seat to see Blaise standing in the door way, smiling as he made his way over

"We were wandering when you were going to turn up." Draco said, shaking Blaises hand. Blaise gave me a kiss on the cheek and then sat in the chair on my left. He dug in straight away. I watched in amazement as the family accepted this late arriver. Wandering what I had missed.

"Blaise joins us every year for Christmas." Lucious said, looking at me from his seat at the head of the table. Taking this as all the reason I would have for now, I tucked into my food.

"OK, OK!" I shouted, jumping up onto the coach in Draco's den. Draco and Blaise were play fighting on the floor in front of me, making me jump for cover.

"NO!" Draco shouted as he pinned Blaise and waked him around the head with a pillow. Blaise retaliated by using his own pillow to hit Draco's back "Surrender!" 

"Never!" Blaise shouted back. I laughed, and the squealed as Blaise managed to knock Draco off of him and send him flying onto the coach. Draco hit my legs, sending me tumbling over the back of the coach and ending on me back, with my legs still crushed under Dracos weight. I used my hands to make sure if Draco moved I would be able to catch myself "Where Mia go?" I heard Blaise ask

"Im here!" I Screamed, feeling all the blood rush to my head. Blaise appeared in my range of vision. He stood in front of me and then bent so that he was looking into my eyes "Draco, don't move." He commanded, "You al right?" I shook my head, feeling my skin pulling over my the bones on my legs. Blaise wrapped his arms around my waist "Draco, move." He said, and I felt Draco move, and my body lurch, Blaise caught me, and set me right. That's when we both noticed the blood marks on my legs.


	35. Chapter 35

"Your bleeding." Blaise said, as Draco's head popped up over the edge of the sofa

"Yeah I am." I replied, trying to work out where it was coming from.

"Here sit down." Draco said, Blaise offered me his arm, but I just walked forward, and sat on the edge of the seat, stretching my leg out in front of me so that I could work out where the blood was coming from.

The bites.

"Want me to have a look?" Draco asked. I shook my head, nearly making my neck crack in the process "Well, i'm going to anyway." HE replied, crouching in front of me. I jumped up, moving away from him

"I need my dad." I said, moving out of the room and running, well limping as fast as I could away from the boys. Needing to find Lucious so that I could get him to get my dad. I could hear the boys running after me, shouting as I moved as fast as I could. They quickly caught up with me though

"What's going on?" Blaise asked,

"Its probably just a scratch, I'll be able to heal it easily."

"I need my dad." I replied to them, turning to Lucious study. I knocked on the door, and entered as soon as I heard his voice call me in. "I need my dad."

"Mia, you have to at least say hello when you come in and demand something, and you do realise that you are bleeding all over my floor."

"Hello and yes. Now, can you please get my dad. I need him here."

"Why?"

"My leg."

"I can heal that." Lucious said, standing up and walking towards me. I shook my head, moving away from him

"I want my dad." I whispered, feeling the pain in my leg increase as I put to much pressure on it.

"Its probably only a small cut, I can heal it in seconds." Lucious said, moving my to the chair

"Please, I just want my daddy." I whispered, looking at him with big puppy dog eyes, hoping that I would be able to play him. Lucious looked at me for a minute, starring at me, and then nodded.

He moved to his desk and called for a house elf, before sending it of to my father.

Father arrived seconds later, coming through the floo looking panicked. "Daddy." I said from my seat. He turned to me, ignoring Lucios and ran to me, taking me in his arms

"My baby." he whispered into my hair. We hugged for a minute, before Snape pulled away and turned to Lucious "Lucious." He said with a nod

"I'll leave you two alone. But there is no point trying to take her." He warned as he walked out the room

"Whats the matter?" Snape asked as soon as Lucious was gone. I sat in the chair more comfortable and gestured to my leg, moving my robes so that he could see my whole leg. He bent down, to examine it "It's the bites. They seem to have re-opened." He muttered. He looked at me "Shouldn't be that hard to heal." He smiled, before looking back down at my leg. He muttered some things and waved his wand, a look of complete concentration on his face.

After a few seconds he pulled away swearing slightly under his breathe "What's the matter?" I asked, scared slightly

"They wont close." He said, running his hand through his hair and sighing in frustration

"We'll just have to close it the muggle way." I said, "Bandages and that." I said, trying to distract him.

"Yeah, but I..." he stood suddenly and walked to some books on the far wall, moving along until he found the one that he was looking for. He picked it out and flicked through it, and then moved back to me and dropped to his knees, placing the book by my foot for reference. I felt him move the skin around my legs, stretching it. It took three minutes for him to move away, and it was obvious he was not happy "We're going to have to heal it the muggle way." He said, as if it was his idea. I nodded and let him transfigure some parchment from Lucious desk into a bandage. "It seems that there was a slow reacting poison in the bites. It's reacted with the magic I used to heal you and has caused you blood and skin to thin in that area." I nodded, taking it in

"What am I going to say?" I asked, indicating to the door as Lucious carried on bandaging my leg.

"Just say its a old scar."

"Im supposed to be meeting the Dark Lord tomorrow." I muttered after he was done,

"I'd heard." he replied, coming to sit next to me

"What am I going to do?"

"Just...just don't make him angry." He replied, turning to me in his seat "I'm asking you to not anger him in any way. Do whatever he asks of you. I know why Minerva wanted you to do this." I raised an eyebrow "She's got this absurd notion that as you are a girl you can use some of your...womanly assets, I'm quoting her, to gain information that I can not. But, Please do not. Just be the spy that you are supposed to be. Curtsy, smile and agree." I nodded, my own plan forming already in my mind as Snape hugged me. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I think it's time for you to leave Severus." Lucious said, walking into the room. I shook my head, burrowing myself deeper into my fathers hold.

"Why cant he stay?" I questioned, my voice muffled

"He knows why Mia."

"But he's my DAD!" I shouted. I dont know why, but with the Dark Lord coming to see me! ME! I really wanted my dad around. To protect me

"Mia, please let go of your father and go and join Draco in his den."

"No." I said stubbornly

"I have asked you nicely."

"Just go, I will see you at school. I love you my little girl." I nodded, limping out the room, not looking back. Not allowing Lucious to see the tears that were forming.

I didn't go to Draco, instead I went to my room. Slamming my door shut and throwing myself on the bed. I through a tantrum. I'm not proud of it. But that was all I could do. I was feeling completely helpless, so I did they only thing that I could do. I kicked my legs, punched the bed and screamed until I was hoarse.

"Mia? Whats up?" I felt the right side of my bed dip, as Draco asked me that.

"When did you get here?" I questioned, flipping over onto my back "I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't answer a question with a question. What's the matter?"

"Your idiot of a father wont let mine stay here." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest,

"Oh" Draco sighed "What about your leg?"

"Oh, old scar got stretched and opened." I replied, the lie sliding of my tongue easily.

"Sorry bout that."

"Don't worry." I replied. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my anger wash away. "Where's Blaise?"

"His room."

"What's the deal with him coming round?"

"His mum has a tradition on Christmas day. To get drunk and then go and find her newest toy. Blaise would rather come here then watch it. But he always goes home the next day to dry his mothers tears when she cries." I didn't know whether to feel bad for Blaise or be proud of him for taking care of his mother, so I opted for not saying anything.

Draco sighed "I know that this hasn't exactly been one of the best Christmases ever, but it has been my best." He said

"Same," I replied, smiling and reaching out for him. He crawled up the bed towards me, then lifting himself over me, using his arms to hold him up. He lowered his head down to mine, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I sighed in happiness.

Bringing my hands up to his neck, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as I did. His tongue delved into my mouth, a short battle of dominance going on, before I ultimately, let him win.

When breathing became necessary he kissed along my jaw and down my neck, before finding the spot that made me arch in happiness. I ran my hands though Draco's hair, pulling him back up to my lips. We both moaned in unison, our moans running through they others body. Draco pulled his head up, and I stared at him pouting, wandering why he had pulled away "Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I will always be here for you." he said, starring at me with such intensity that I thought he would be able to see right through me.

I nodded, and then pulled him back down to me.

After a wile of heated kissing, Draco pulled back and collapsed onto the bed next to me, I rolled onto my side. "Draco?"

"Not tonight. I wont do it with tomorrow hanging over us." Knowing that I wouldn't be able to push him into it, I gave up, and moved into him. Allowing his presence to take me into a peaceful sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hay!  
So, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but this means that the gap will be longer between each update. The reason? I have my GCSE's coming up. In fact I have already started to take them. Id you don't know what GCSE's are, well they are the tests that all English teens have to take before the can leave school. They basically are the difference between a good job and a bad one. SO, they're pretty important. **

**Anyway, I know I said I wasn't going to do this. So I'm going to be sneaky and say that the reviews I have got so far with this story have kept me going. The make me smile whenever I see them in my inbox. So, to everyone who has taken the time to review, I thank you. You make me smile :)**

**So, on with the chapter XD**

It felt like any other mourning when I woke up. Draco was beside me, snoring slightly with his arm thrown over my waist and his legs tangled with mine. I stared at him, smiling at how peaceful he seemed, before extracting myself from his hold and moving into the bathroom. Before my shower I took a moment to take a look at the bite. There was a gooey see through substance leaking out of it, so I cleaned it quickly and then placed a new, waterproof bandage around it. After the shower I fact there was still a moved back into my room, noticing the clothes laid out over the chair on my vanity table.

_Mia_

_ The Dark Lord will be here to see you at 12._

_ I have picked out what you will wear. Be in the dining hall at half past eleven. _

_Lucious Malfoy_

I sighed and fingered the black dress he had picked for me. Masculine arms found there way around my waist, and Draco pressed his front to my back "What you go here?" He questioned, his head resting on my shoulder

"A dress your father has picked out for me, he wants me to meet the Dark Lord in it." said, showing Draco the letter. "What's the time?"

"Eight. We've got just enough time..." Draco started to press open mouth kisses on my neck, making me lean my head to the side to give him more room. I sighed, leaning into him

"We really shouldn't." I said, my voice coming out more breathy then I would have liked.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Draco said, pulling away. I huffed and turned to face him.

"Course not." I replied with a pout. Draco laughed and walked towards me

"How about a shower?" 

"Had one thanks." I replied with a shrug, although my mind was instantly going through all the possible outcomes

"But you haven't had a bath? You have to have a bath!" He said, pretending to be outraged, throwing his arms out to the side. I laughed and shook my head at him. I tied my hair into a high bun, making sure that there was no stray bits as I started to walk past him. I reached him and let the towel drop, and then carried on walking.

"You coming?" I asked him once I had reached the door to the bathroom. Draco smirked and ran towards me.

I squeaked, as Draco got closure, moving backwards until I was fully in the bathroom. Draco flickered his wand as he came in and the bath started to run, as he started to undress. Feeling self conscious, I climbed into the bath, letting the water run around me and pulled my knees to my chest, lying my head on them and watched Draco dress. "See something you like, baby girl?" he asked, once he was completely naked, and facing me.

"Maybe." I replied, watching as Draco flexed his muscles. "You getting in?" I asked

"Maybe." He replied in the same sarcastic tone. But he got in, climbing into the bath behind me. "Hows your leg?" he asked, stroking my back lightly

"Its fine. Just old scars."

"You said last night." Draco replied, there was something in his voice that made me feel like he thought I was lying, but I couldn't but my finger on it.

"No bubbles?" I asked, deciding that a change of subject would be best. Apart from the heavy make out sessions that we had gone through, Draco and I had never both been naked at the same time. Sure we had seen each other naked, but never together.

"Nope." Draco replied, his hands on my shoulders. "Lean back?" he asked, his voice commanding with the question. I didn't hesitate to lean into him, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Fucking hell woman." He sighed, his hands running down my sides. Using my toes I turned the water off, noticing how it was starting to lap against the edges of the bath. "Your perfect." He muttered straight into my ear, making me squirm and him moan as a result. He placed one of his hands on my stomach, stretching it out and applying the faintest amount of pressure "I wouldn't do that. Unless your willing to deal with the result." he muttered, his voice husky

"What if I am?" I replied

"Well then, continue." So I did, I wiggled my bum a bit more, making the water splash against the sides of the bath. "Damn it woman." Draco moaned once more, his hand that had been holding me still, started to move upwards, until it was cupping my breast. I moaned as his thumb and forefinger started to roll my nipple in between them. Draco then lowered his head, coming to stop at my neck where he placed open mouthed kisses on my neck. Draco then brought his other hand over my body, starting at my shoulder, down my side, down my stomach and then he cupped that place. With another moan Draco started to stroke me, gentle at first, going faster and rougher as he switched breasts.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl." He whispered

"Please."

"please, what?"

"Finger me." I said, just about able to get the words out as another moan broke out.

"With pleasure." He sighed, and slipped a finger into me. I moaned at the feeling of it.

Draco's thumb stroked my clit, and added another finger. I arched into him. Moaning his name. I could fell Draco's hardness against the small of my back.

"Say my name." Draco demanded, taking my ear lope into his mouth "Say who you belong to."

"You. Draco...yours." I said. I could fell the coil tightening in my stomach, making me moan and wither in Draco's hold.

"Mine." Draco growled, sending me other the edge.

When I had come down from my high, I smiled, still feeling the affects of Draco's magical fingers. I leaned into him, resting my head against his shoulder and turning my face to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Wow." I muttered, my eyes still hooded. I turned in the bath, so that I was facing Draco. The bath seemed to get bigger as I moved, allowing me to put y legs around Draco waist "Do you..." I gestured down to Draco's prominent erection

"No."

"You sure?" I asked, feeling like I should do something in return for what he just did for me.

"Im very sure." He said, leaning forward to capture my lips. "And anyway you need to start getting ready."

"Do I have to?" I whined, moving my hands to play with Draco's hair

"Yes, off you go." I sent Draco a glare, before climbing out of the bath. I wrapped myself in a towel, and turned to face Draco, to find him starring at me,

"Like what you see?"

"Of course." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out, taking my hair down as I did.

"You ready?" Draco asked. We were supposed to be down to meet Lucious in ten minutes, and I was sitting at my vanity table, starting to panic. Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, we locked eyes in the mirrors "Calm down." He muttered, wresting his chin on my head "It will be fine." I laughed "No matter what happens, my Dad wouldn't let anything happen to you." I let out another laugh

"your a liar Draco Malfoy." I said, standing up

"OK, maybe I am. But you will be fine. I'll be there for the most part." I rolled my eyes, and turned so that we were facing each other, his arms still around my shoulders. "I'll be there at they end no matter what." I offered him a small smile

"Come on then." I said, moving out of his hold and then placing my hand in the crook of his arm.

We meet Lucious in the dinning hall preciously on time. He was already there, sitting in his seat at the head of the table "There you two are. Come sit. Mia, you look lovely. I knew that dress would look perfect on you." The dress was a plain black dress, falling about mid thigh, it had a plunging neckline and a slit up the side of the leg. I wore plain back heels and minimal jewellery, going light on the make up as well.

"Thank you." I replied, going to sit in my normal seat

"When the Dark Lord gets here, you will stand until he sits himself. You will address him as the Dark Lord of My Lord. You will be polite to the point of sickness and will do anything he asks of you. Have you got that?" Lucious asked. I nodded and offered him a smile, really wanting to hit him "Draco, you will have to take a step back and unless the Dark Lord addresses you directly you will not even be noticed."

"Yes father."

"Ah, Lucious." We stood.

"My Lord." Lucious said, walking towards Voldermort and bowing his head. "I would like you to meet Mia Snape." Lucious brought voldermort towards me, and I moved round the side of my chair, giving myself enough room to curtesy

"Yes, we have had the pleasure of meeting already." I rose to stand again, "I trust you are well?"

"Yes My Lord. Lucious takes good care of his guests." I saw Lucious smirk at me out the corner of my eye

"And you already know my son Draco." Draco nodded at Voldermort, making it look like a respectful bow.

"Draco, it is good to see you again."

"Shall we be seated?" Lucious asked. Voldermort agreed and went to sit in Lucious's seat, Lucious sat on his opposite side, facing Draco.

"Draco, swap seats with Mia." Voldermort ordered. Draco stood, and pulled my chair out, allowing me to sit where he had just been, and then tucked it back in once I had been seated. "So, Mia, have you thought about my offer?"

"Straight to the point, as always." I said, looking at the snake like man in front of me. "Yes, I have. I would like to join you." I took Draco's hand under the table, trying to get some comfort out of him

"Very good." Voldermort beamed at me, it was unnerving to say the least. It made me want to run away and never look back, But I didn't "Before you join though, I have a mission for you." I nodded, leaning forward, hoping I looked eager "I have heard that you are close to Potter?"

"We talk, but I wouldn't say we were close." I responded

"Luciuos said you had an owl from him at Christmas?"

"I did my Lord."

"And in it did it not say you were friends?"

"We were friends for a short while at school. After the...incident." I said, Voldermort understood what I was saying as he smirked at me. Dracos hand squeezed mine, but I didn't turn away from Voldermort "I decided it would be best if we stopped. He agreed."

"Well, I wont you to be friends with him again. In fact, I wont you to make him think that you are in love with him."

"What?" Draco screeched, standing

"Problem young Malfoy?" Voldermort asked, his eyes shooting to Draco, he started to finger his wand. I stood as well, and turned to Draco, taking both his hands in mine

"Draco, please baby." I said, he looked at me. His whole body was tense. We stared at each other for a minute, and then nodded, sitting back down, I id the same

"If you course any more disturbances, I will ask you to leave." Voldermort said, as if he was the Lord of the manor. Draco nodded, and placed his hand on my knee. I did the same to him, trying to keep him calm.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, I would like you to get to know the Potter boy, you are to make him fall in love with you, and then lead him to me." I didn't say anything, instead, making it look like I was going over what Voldermort had just told me. "Mia, I will not ask, this is what you will be doing for me." I nodded, and smiled at him, trying to make the tight feeling in my chest go away, so that I didn't look as bad as I was feeling at that moment. "Right, Lucious, were is lunch?"

Through the whole of lunch myself and Draco were tense, not talking unless we were spoken to and not letting go of each other at any time. After lunch we were excused so that Lucious and Voldermort could talk, we went straight to Draco's den.

"Calm down." I said to Draco as soon as the door was shut. I placed him onto one of the chairs and placed myself in his lap "We'll work it out. We'll figure it out." I said, running my fingers through his hair

"I don't want to lose you Baby Girl." He muttered into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And you won't." I muttered, pulling him tighter to me. We sat in silence, just holding each other for a while.

"Master Lucious would like Mia to be in the green room now." Came a voice from the doorway. I turned my head to see a house elf leaving.

"No." Draco muttered holding me tighter

"I have to. I'll be back as soon as I can." I muttered, extracting myself from Draco.

If I was honest I was petrified as I made my way to the Green room. And when I reached he door it grey tenfold as I realised Lucious was standing outside the room, instead of being inside it. "Do as your told." HE warned, before opening the door.

The green room was a large cold room, with a window seat over looking they extensive Malfoy gardens. There was two hard backed chairs, facing each other, and a chase on they opposite wall to the window. The fourth wall was covered with artefacts, looking perfectly normal, ye perfectly dangerous. Unlike they other rooms there were no portraits in this room.

"Mia, please, sit." Voldermorts cold voice hissed at me. As I walked to the open seat, Voldermort came into view. I sat opposite him. Allowing all the things I had picked up from Cissy about pureblood manners come through, I sat up straight, crossed my ankles and placed my hands in my lap. "So, Mia Snape, you have caused quite a stir in the upper circles of wizarding society." He commented, eyeing me

"It was not my wish."

"Of course not, girl. It was simply an observation. Although I would like to know more about your past. You were brought up by muggles were you not?"

"Yes." I replied, straining with the effort of keeping him out of my head as he tried to get in.

"What was it like?" You already know, I felt like biting back at him. But I held it in, covering it in a wall in my mind, instead pushing some of my happier memories to the front of my mind. When my mother was alive.

"It was happy. They took good care of me. I never needed nor wanted for anything." It was then, like it always was, that the memories of my mothers death arrived. I tried pushing them them away, to the back of my mind, where he wouldn't be able to see them, but I failed. Voldermort grabbed hold of the wisp of the memory, pulling at it with such force that I ad no choice but to show him.

Images of mum in her hospital bed, pale and skinny, wires and tubes coming out of her like extra limbs.

Her later, her hair starting to fall out, her mood swings, her being sick, her bones breaking easily. Her dying.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. Not allowing him to see any more. With a unsteady breathe I calmed myself. Voldermort, surprisingly gave me a minute. "The muggle died?" He questioned when I was calm.

"Yes my mother died." I could see Voldermort take in tha I had called her my mother.

"What about you _father_?" He spat the word

"That monster is not any relation of mine." Voldermort observed me for a moment, and I allowed the images through... It started by us not talking, then they arguments. It was during one of these arguments...the worst one we had ever had...that he first laid a hand on me. At first he was sorry, and couldn't stop apologising. I accepted this. But he didn't, and we stopped talking again. Then he started drinking. The drinking lead to him admitting what we both already knew. That I was the one responsible for my mothers death. That if I was a truly powerful witch I could have healed her. The hitting started up again here. Soon becoming that he would hit me for anything, even if I was in the right.

"Why are you not cooking?" he shouted, barging into my room. I was on my bed, nursing the injuries I had received from the night before.

"I cant move." I gasped out

"I do not care! Get downstairs!"

"I cant!" I begged

"Then you will be punished." He walked towards me, unsteady, before falling on top of me. His alcohol stained breathe, hitting me straight in the face and making me cringe.

I cut the memory of their.

"That man was your father?" I nodded, and stood, moving to the window "You turn your back on me?" Voldermort seethed. I nodded, holding onto the wall. "Crucio." The spell hit me in the back, causing my knees to buckle and I curled in on myself. Although the pain was unbearable I would not allow myself to cry out "Come here." Voldermort ordered, once he had released me from the clutches of that spell.

I stood on shaky legs and made my way over "Kneel." I dropped to my knees by the arm of the chair. I felt his fingers weave themselves into my hair "Stronger men have screamed under half the time you spent in my crucio." I closed my eyes, my face facing the floor "I do not wish to hurt you." The way he pulled on my head made me doubt this statement. He pulled me upwards by my hair, then moving me into his lap. "I wish to know if your relationship with Draco will be bad for your mission." he asked, his hand on my thigh, they other now wrapped in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"No my lord." I said

"Good, because I will remove him if he does."

"He wont." I assured him, as he started moving his hand upwards. I had instant flash backs to the classroom with the so called Professor.

"You are thinking of him when the Dark Lord deems you specially enough to be touched by him?"

"Sorry." I muttered, like that was enough to get him to stop whatever he was planning.

"You should feel honoured." He hissed directly into my ear

"I do." I said, desperately. He ignored me, pushing me roughly of his lap and onto the floor.

"Next time you will receive me in a more becoming way." He hissed before standing "That's all you are good fore. Your own father knew that." He left.

Was he right? I asked myself, starring at the image of me, reflected in the mirror. My dad? Voldermort? Professor Dullop? They only wanted me because they could use me. I never thought about it before. I always pushed it to the back of my mind; allowed other people's needs and worried to take over my won. I always allowed others to use me.

"Mia, you in here?" I heard Draco call from the main room. I wiped my eyes as I walked into the room. "How'd it go?" he asked, falling onto my bed

"we talked."

"Come here." he said, opening his arms to me. I stayed still "No? I'll just come to you them." he said, getting up and walking towards me.

"Draco?"

"Yes baby?" He responded, his voice husky. I turned away from him. This didn't stop him though. Draco just wrapped his arms around me and started on my neck.

"Draco, stop."

"Why?" I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to.

"Why are you with me?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly. Draco ran his hands up and down the ides of my body before he answered

"For your rocking body." he was joking. I knew he was. So dont ask me why I overreacted.

"get out." I hissed

"What?" Draco asked, his face still buried in my neck

"Get. Out." I said, more clear. Draco stilled, moving away from me.

"why?"

"Just get out." I turned, not sure whether I was angry or about to cry.

"Why? What have I done baby girl?"

"GO!" I shouted

"Not until you tell me what I've done." I saw read and moved forward, lashing out at Draco. He used his arms to cover his head

"Mia, baby, stop...ow...MIA!" Draco was at the door and with a final push he was out my door, and I slammed in his face.

I locked it, and then ran forward to my wand, before firing all the locking spells I knew at it.

I could hear Draco on they other side trying to open the door and failing. I walked to the door, resting my forehead against it "Please, Draco, please go." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Mia-"

"Please." I begged

"Fine. We will talk." He sounded resigned. Without checking to see if he was gone I walked to my desk, determined to keep my mind occuped.

Dear Professor McGonagall

I'm sorry but I'm not going to bother with pleasantries. Please forgive me.

I meet him today. I felt it was important to convey what happened as soon as possible. He's given me a mission. He wants me to get to Harry. Obviously. He wants me to get Harry to fall in love with me, and then shatter him.

I have no choice. He has spy's everywhere. Even in the Order.

We need a plan. Please.

The elf that I am sending this with is named Gypsy. She is perfectly safe. Send your reply back with her.

Yours sincerely,

Mia Snape

I sighed, before calling Gypsy "Could you take this to Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts? Don't leave until you have her reply. Please Gypsy." I hated using her, but this was important

"Gypsy will do as Miss asks." She took the letter, and disappeared. With a tense sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Shower." I muttered to myself, heaving myself from the chair and dragging my tired body towards the shower. I turned the shower on, letting the water run as I stripped before stepping into the shower.

I concentrated on the feel of the water as my muscles started to relax. I spent an hour in the shower, concentrating on the feel of the water not letting my mind wonder.

"Miss?" I jumped slightly, dropping the book I had been reading and turned to look at the Gypsy. "Gypsy sorry for time. The woman with the funny voice wouldn't reply until she had met people."

"Its fine. Thankyou." I gave Gypsy a small smiled and then started to read the letter.

Dear Miss Snape

Thank you for informing me of your mission.

I agree that you would need to carry this mission out. As much as I hate to admit it I know he has spy's at Hogwarts.

Do you think we could meet? The Order agree. This is to important to do over letters, though I do understand if you can not.

Professor

Without a halt, I burnt the letter with my wand.


	37. Chapter 37

Hay, so I've had a few questions asked. So here are my answers-

**Parvati48- **yes that does. I just don't like writing those scenes.

**DanRadcliffe5666- **Snape, her brothers, and the older Order members knows. The rest all think that she ran away. Voldermort doesn't know.

And to everyone that wants to know if everybody will find out if Mia is Hermione, all will be revealed.

I stayed in my room for the next day. I even ignored Narcissa. Lucius spent the whole of five minutes trying to get me out. Then declared that I was old enough to stay in my room if I wanted, but I had to go and see him by the end of the holidays to talk about my mission. I didn't go. Draco spent the whole day sitting outside me room, talking about absolute nothing, just talking. I laid on my bed all day listening to his voice. Well, I spent a few minutes writing a brief reply to McGonagall. I told her that I may be able to get away, but I didn't know. I would try and if I did I would owl her. But I made no promises.

"It's dinner, Mia," Draco called from the opposite side of the door, I ignored him. "I've told the elf's not to bring anything into you, if you were hoping to get them to bring you something!" He called, his voice light. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, before opening them and sitting up on my bed.

I walked over to my door and opened it, to see Draco sitting on the floor next to the door, his back leaning against the wall. He scrambled upwards when he saw me, coming to stand in front of me. "Dinner?" I asked, going to move past him

"Isn't for another hour. We need to talk," Draco pushed me backwards, before re-shutting my door and locking it. I stood about two meters away from him with my arms crossed, sending daggers at him with my eyes "What happened last night?" He asked, ignoring the look. I shrugged at him. "I need words here, Mia. What happened?" He looked so hurt, so defeated.

"I asked why you were with me, and you answered because of my body. How do you think I felt?"

"I was joking."

"I know." I whispered, going to sit on my bed

"Then why did you freak?" I told him. I told him all about what had happened with Voldemort and what he wanted me to do.

"Oh, Merlin. Mia, I'm sorry." I smiled at him. He had come and sat beside me during my story, and was now holding me to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to do it. He has too many ways to know if I don't." Draco sighed into my hair, pulling me closer.

"I know you do."

"So that means that to the rest of the school, at least, we have to break up. I'm pretty sure that the Slytherins will be OK with it all, obviously they won't know what is going on, but they shouldn't say anything."

"They won't. According to Pansy, we are the power couple of Slytherin." I laughed slightly, burying closure to him "So, to the school, me and you will be split up, and you will get with Potter. To Slytherin you are with me and Potter. To our friends?"

"Well he never said I couldn't tell anyone. So I was thinking that I could tell them. But only them. I don't want to anger him."

"Sounds clever enough to me."

Three days later and we were getting ready to hold our second ball. A New Year's Eve ball. Narcissa was excited, Lucius was the same as always and Draco was trying to stay out the way. Me? I was staying with Cissy, already having a plan in my head. The first thing she needed, that meant going out of the manor, I would go. I would go and meet the Order. And I wasn't waiting for long.

We were sitting on Cissy's patio, rolls of parchment all around us. "Dear, do you think you could go to Diagon Alley and pick up the dress robes? I would usually get them delivered, but the delivery girl has known connections with the Zabini's. I don't want to chance her knowing my outfit." I laughed, jumping for joy on the inside

"I would love to. Besides, I need a few things myself."

"Perfect, dear." I smiled at Narcissa and left. Smiling the way to my room, where I wrote to McGonagall.

_Going to Diagon Alley today. On my own. Meet? Reply ASAP_

_-Mia_

"Gypsy!" I waited a second, before she appeared "Could you take this to McGonagall? Wait for her reply." Gypsy disappeared, and I turned to my wardrobe. Picking up a dark purple robe and slipping it on.

"Gypsy is back miss."

"That was quick," I commented taking the letter "Could you tell Draco I'm going to Diagon Alley and I'll see him when I get back? Thanks."

_Meet Remus Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. He will take you somewhere to talk._

_-Proffessor McGonagall_

Like the last time, I burnt the letter as soon as I had read it, and then started on my way to Diagon Alley.

The Alley was like it always was at the moment, hardly anyone wandering the streets. Everyone there had a purpose and as soon as they had full filled that purpose they would get home, to their families. I walked like anyone else in that Alley, quickly.

No one said anything to me as I entered the store that I needed, and the only time they did talk to me was when I was at the till, buying the shoes I had decided would be perfect for a cover story, and picking up the robes that Narcissa wanted me to.

After this was done I started making my way to the Leaky Cauldron. As the Alley was so deserted, slipping into the pub was easy to do without being noticed, it also helped that everyone was so concerned with their own business that they didn't bother with anyone else's.

Once in the pub I spent a moment to observe the room, taking everyone one in as my eyes scanned for any danger that might be lurking in the shadows. There weren't any, but there was a Professor Lupin. I had to bite back my smile as I walked over to him. He looked worse than when I had last seen him, the war taking its toll on the werewolf. "Hello, Professor," I said, smiling up at the father figure. "How have you been?" I questioned,

"Fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Missing you," I replied

"We should be off." He said, moving away from the wall, and leading the way out of the pub, into a side street so he could apparate us to the top step of Grimmauld Place.

"Are they all here?" I questioned, once I had got my landing and the door was open.

"Yes," He replied, throwing his arm around my shoulders to give me a one armed hug.

It looked exactly the same as it did before I left, even the dust looked the same. I followed Lupin into the Kitchen.

The kitchen was packed full of Order members, all, obviously, waiting for me. All the Weasleys, except Percy, were there, along with Moody, Harry, Sirius, McGonagall, Kings and my dad. I smiled when I saw him, happy to extreme measures. I giggled slightly and ran to him, letting him wrap me in a hug. "Dad."

"Hay." He replied, kissing my head. When I had pulled away, I turned to the room, to find them all facing me.

"What's she doing here?" Ginny snapped, eyeing me with disgust.

"She's here to help us." Kingsley replied. I looked over at him and smiled. I was itching to be able to hug some of the men in this room, to tell them how much I had missed them. But I had to keep up appearances in front of some of the younger Order members.

I moved forward, coming to stand between Sirius and Remus, facing Ron, Ginny and Harry "I think we all got off on the wrong foot. I was hoping we would be able to start again?" I asked, trying to give them my best innocent yet regretful look.

"Sure." Harry said, not pausing. The others didn't answer me.

"I think it's best if you all left." Mrs Weasley said, looking at her children plus Harry. They all complained, but left, Harry waiting until Sirius ordered him out.

As soon as they were gone and the door was closed, I scratched my itch and took the men in the room into my arms, relishing that I know knew they were safe. For now at least.

"Right, down to business." Snape interrupted, I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Yes, some of us have things to do rather than have house elves do it for us," Mrs Weasley sneered at me. I ignored her comment and turned to the rest of the Order.

"I have been given a mission by Voldemort. He wants me to get to Harry, and then break him."

"Break him?"

"Emotionally. Make him fall in love with me, and then dump him," I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"And, we have decided that it would be best if she went through with this. Knowing what we know about him and his spies."

"We're going to let her break Harry's heart?" Mrs Weasley shouted, standing.

"We have no choice. It has already been decided," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"What! No! You can't! This girl has done nothing but mess everything up! We can't allow this."

"Molly," Mr Weasley warned.

"No! I won't allow this go on any more. What sort of father are you to let your daughter do this?" She asked, turning on Snape

"You think I'm happy with this?" He asked, his eyes flashing "You think I'm happy with putting my daughter in danger? You think I'm happy knowing my daughter may not live to the next meeting?" He spat, standing to face the woman.

"Severus, we know you are not happy with the situation-"

"Not happy!"

"You're not they only one who cares about her!" Remus shouted, a flash of Moony coming through.

"But she is my daughter!" He shouted. I sighed, knowing that there wasn't going to be ending any time soon. I slipped out the room, going off in search of Harry.

I found him, along with Ron and Ginny, in the room I used to call mine. I opened the door, and a blanket of silence fell upon them.

"Erm...hi," I muttered

"What do you want?" Ron snapped at me. His tone snapped me out of my nervous daze, and I had a burst of confidence go through me. They might have been my friends once, and I may be wanting to be friends with them again, but I wouldn't let them talk to me that way.

"I need to talk to Harry."

"We're not letting you get your death eater hands on him. Your probably hand him over or something." Ginny hissed.

"Let's go." Harry said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"What! Harry! No!" Ginny cried

"I trust her." He replied, starring me straight in the eye as he lead the way to the library.

I followed Harry into the room, noting that it looked like no one had even been in here since I had left. We sat next to each other on the sofa, both facing forward "So...?" Harry questioned. I took a moment and then said,

"I've been given a mission." And I went into full detail about what I had to do.

"So, me and you, huh?" He asked with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"We need a plan." I replied, ignoring what he had said.

"What about Draco?" He questioned

"Were going to be together, but only in private, no one but the Slytherin house will know."

"Slytherins?"

"They're going to think that I'm playing you or something. They're loyal though, they won't tell anyone."

"If you say so." Harry said, turning to face me "What's the plan?"

"I was thinking that Draco and I can have a massive public argument. Let the whole school know, without a doubt, that we've split. You will be the one to comfort me."

"That means that the school will probably think that we had sex. So, that means we've got to be comfortable in public together" I stiffened.

"I hadn't thought about that." I muttered

"So, what should we do?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed at me, pulling me aside before we went to dinner. I had returned with only enough time to get changed into robes and then head down for dinner.

"Shopping." I replied simply

"For two hours!"

"I'm fine, its fine. Dinner?"

"It's not fine. You disappeared for TWO hours!"

"I was shopping." 

"Don't lie to me." He hissed

"I'm not." Draco stared at me, like he was staring into my soul

"Fine," He huffed "Dinner?" I laughed as he offered me his arm.

"Dinner," I agreed.

"Mia, did you have fun shopping?" Lucius asked, once we were seated and started on our dinner.

"Yes. Got some gorgeous shoes," I replied, acting the girly girlfriend

"Did you get the robes?" He asked

"There in your closet." I nodded

"Goody." Cissy smiled at me.

"Draco?" We were lying on my bed, snuggled under the covers.

"Yes baby girl?" Draco asked, kissing my head

"I've been thinking...with Harry...we're going to have to make it look realistic."

"Realistic?" he asked

"Kissing, holding hands that sort of stuff."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes." I replied, hating I was doing this to him.

"I suppose I have to deal with it then." I said, sounding defeated, "One thing though."

"What's that?"

"Hands?"

"I suppose he can..."

"Arse. He can have your arse." Draco said, as if he was giving away his wand.

"Nothing else?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood

"No." He said, pulling me to him "So that means, he can't do this?" He put his hand on my stomach

"Maybe?" I replied, unsure. He moved me so my back was against him chest, both his hands on my stomach.

"But he can't do this?" He asked, moving his left hand up so that it was palming me breast through the top that I wore to bed (which happened to be one of his old ones).

"No." I moaned

"So, these are mine?" He asked, pinching my nipple. I moaned, arching into his hand.

"Yes."

"Good." He moved his other hand down, his left switching breasts so I couldn't see what he was doing to me, although I had a pretty good idea. Without warning, he moved from behind me, making me fall onto my back. I squeaked, and then looked at Draco, who was now towering over me. He lowered his head to mine.

We moaned, we felt, we loved. The night was perfect. I couldn't have wished for anything better.


	38. Chapter 38

Yet again I had woken up first, and as I lay on my bed, my head on Draco's chest, I thought back to the wonderful experience last night had been. I mean sure, we had done it before, but it felt more…special…last night. My body was still tingling from what Draco had done to me.

I was still naked under the covers, and I knew Draco was as well. I also knew he was having very pleasant dreams, if the noises he was making and the tent a bit lower down to my face was anything to go by. I smirked, lifting myself up slightly. "Morning," Draco said, his voice still groggy from the sleep he had just woke up from.

"Morning," I replied, holding the sheet to my chest and turning my head to him

"You good?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern

"Never been better," I smiled at him, "Good dream?"

"You were in it," he responded, as if it was the perfect answer. Which it was.

"We should get up," I mumbled, really not wanting to but knowing we needed to.

"Do we have to?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, holding the sheet tightly to me as I made my way to the shower.

Three days after me and Draco first had sex; we had done it in just about every room in his wing. Draco had said that it was needed, we had to do it, that it was tradition. Who was I to argue with tradition? At the moment we were snuggled up together in his den, the love seat we were sitting on the perfect size for us. "Your mum will kill me if she knew I wasn't getting ready,"

"She probably knows. Knows everything, that woman."

"True, true."

"But she won't care."

"No?"

"She knows we don't have long. Have you contacted Potter?" I tensed, "Yes then."

"I...we need your help with this."

"Thought you might," I turned to him, taking his hands in mine, kissing his knuckles before placing them in my lap.

"We need to have a public break up. So there's no doubt to the rest of the school that we've split."

"Thought so," he said, defeated "You got a plan then?"

"I thought you could cheat on me?" It came out more of a question then I had wanted it to.

"Can I?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood

"No," I laughed

"No fun," I crawled into his lap, so I was straddling him and linked my hands behind his head.

"You really want to?" I asked, as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Maybe," I leaned in, and started kissing his neck

"Still?" I breathed into his ear

"Maybe," I kissed up his neck, along his jaw before planting my lips on his.

"Now?"

"Leaning towards no," I leaned in, pushing my whole body into his, he groaned.

"How about now?" I asked, grinding myself into him.

"God no," he moaned, pulling me back to his lips.

"Mine." He growled into my mouth.

"Excuse me?" A new voice inquired

"I hate this house," Draco growled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Missy Cissy wants Missy Mia in Missy Mia's room. Now," The house elf disappeared.

"Hate," Draco mumbled as I climbed of his lap.

"I'll see you tonight," I told him, as I walked out the room.

"Shower," Was all Cissy said to me as I walked into my room. Although the look she gave me made me have the quickest shower that I had ever had. As soon as I was out I was being pushed into the seat of my vanity, still in my dressing gown. "I cannot believe you," She mumbled as she stood behind me, starting on my hair. "New Years is one of the biggest social events of the season. Everyone will be there. Everyone!" I sat quietly, listening to her rant. "And one of the main attractions is not even bothered!"

"I'm sorry. I just...me and Draco aren't going to get much time together."

"I know dear," She said, smiling at me through the mirror before putting her full concentration on getting me ready.

"Draco, stop slouching." Narcissa said, as we stood waiting for the first of our guests to arrive. We were standing at the bottom of the stairs, facing the door.

"Yes mother," Draco mumbled, before she turned her back to us and faced Lucius, who was standing at the end of the line, next to Narcissa, with Draco at the other end, and me in the middle.

"Stop winding your mother up!" I hissed, hitting him slightly.

"But it's so fun," He laughed, fiddling with his tie.

"I don't care. And stop fiddling," Draco raised one eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes and sorted his tie out. "You haven't told me how good I look you know," I pouted, pretending to be upset.

Draco turned me so I was facing him, and placed his hands on my hips. "You look stunning," He said, staring into my eyes. I turned the same deep shade of red as my dress. Draco leaned in "You're perfect and you're mine," I shivered as his breath washed over me, both of us totally content just to stare into each other's eyes. His hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. I smiled softly at him, enjoying the moment.

Until it was ruined by the sound of a shutter and a blindingly bright light going off. "'You're perfect and you're mine' that will be the perfect headline!" An obnoxiously dressed Rita Skeeter screeched as she walked towards us, her quick-notes-quill on her left, and her photographer on her right. "Looking good as always Master Malfoy," She purred, stroking his tie. I raised my eyebrow at Draco over her head. He replied with a 'help me' look, I obliged.

"Miss Skeeter, welcome," I said, my voice and smile sickly sweet.

"Miss Snape. The second half of the most talked about couple in the wizarding community. I must say, your dress is simply amazing. We have to talk later, darling. A good old gossip," She said, as if I was her best friend.

"We must," I replied, before she moved onto Cissy.

The never ending line of people began then. Everyone was of some importance, everyone wearing the best jewels trying to impress.

My feet were dead by the time the last person was greeted, and I groaned, knowing that this was only the beginning. Draco offered me a smiled as he offered me his arm "Time to open with a dance," he said as we walked in. We joined Cissy and Lucius as they twirled around the dance floor, making our own way round. After one song couples began to joining us, and we took our leave, instead moving to talk to people on a more personal level.

Picking up they end of my floor length, blood red dress, the diamonds glittering in the soft lighting around the room, I clutched it in my hand as we weaved our way to the dance floor. Once there Draco wrapped me in his arms, and I rested my head on his chest, we rocked softly form side to side. "I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?" I questioned

"Us," he replied "Just being," He sighed,

"It's peaceful," I mumbled into his chest "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"That would be idealistic," he muttered back. "Skeeter's on her way." He said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me of the dance floor, and to an abandoned balcony.

"These shoes may look good, but they were not built for comfort," I mumbled, leaning against the cool railings

"It seems you look too good," Draco mumbled, coming to stand behind me

"Oh?"

"I've hardly had you to myself all night. You're always being whisked off by some other man." 

"But I always return," I said, leaning back into him.

"My father spoke to me while you were out,"

"Oh?"

"He wants us to draw up a marriage contract."

"Oh?" I said again. My heart clenched and a voice in my head fought its way to the front. _Liar. _It hissed at me. I knew instantly what It was talking about. I had to tell him, I knew I did, and I kept meaning to. But the right time never did come up. _New year, new you._ The voice said again.

"I was thinking that maybe we should?"

_You don't deserve him. _I know. _You lie to him. _I know._ You have to tell him. _I know.

"Draco-"

"I know it's soon, but it wouldn't have to be binding. It would just be security. Something we could get out of if we wanted, but something that meant no one else could separate us,"

"Draco, listen-"

"5!" Another voice shouted, this time a gold letter five appearing in the sky above us. The countdown had begun. "4!"

"Draco, I need-"

"3!"

"Mia, I-"

"2!"

"Draco, I lied-"

"1!"

"Mia I love you!" He shouted. I froze.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"I love you to!" I cried, leaning up to him so I could kiss him. I loved him, how long had that been going on? People cheered from all around us, as I desperately clung to him. I had to do it now. Now or never.

When we pulled back I said "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure." Draco said, his voice husky, as he started pulling me to his den.

Once there Draco pushed me up against the wall, attacking my lips, and pressing himself to me

"Draco-"

"Yes baby girl?" he asked

"Draco, we need to talk," I panted, gripping his shoulders.

"Now?" He asked, nipping at my ear

"Yes." he tensed, and moved away

"Before you say anything," He began, pulling me to him and placing me in his lap. He stroked my hair and threaded my fingers through his "I know what I said about the contract may seem a bit...rash, but I love you. You are my life. I don't want anyone taking you from me," I felt myself begin to cry as he talked, how could I tell him now? "What did you wanna tell me?" He questioned

"Oh...yes that…I love you." I whimpered out. Draco laughed. "I thought it was going to be worse than that." He chuckled. I offered a very fake laugh and distracted him with a kiss.

Draco was facing away from me, fast asleep, his chest moving as he breathed. I moved his hair out of his face with my fingertips "I love you. And I know I should have told you earlier. And I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. Sorry. I love you. Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger," I whispered, hating myself for my cowardice at not being able to tell him when he was conscious. I rolled over onto my back, and fell into my own sleep.

"Where did you go last night? Your mother and I had to make excuses for you,"

"I am sorry father. Mia and I needed to talk," I rolled over, listening to Draco and his father talk outside the door

"About?"

"The contract."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Not yet."

"You should hurry up."

"I know," Draco sneered. I sat up, looking around Draco's room. I wrapped the sheet around me and stood. I walked over to Draco's wardrobe and grabbed one of his shirts, buttoning it up. It fell to around my mid-thigh and smelt of Draco. I smiled to myself, before going over to the bed, and making it to occupy the time.

Draco and Lucius' voices had disappeared half way through my bed making, leaving me to sit on the bed and look from something else to do "Mistress Cissy, wants you to have this," Gypsy said appearing on the floor in front of me. I could only see the tops of her ears as she placed an envelope and some magazines on me bed, before she disappeared again.

Dear Mia, The letter read

I would like you to know that I fully agree with what Draco is thinking. You have always, and will always be part of this family.

Anyway, as part of you soon to be duties as Lady Malfoy you will have to go through the magazines and newspaper to find anything that Draco might find of interest. And then tell him over breakfast.

No time like the present to get some practice in. I found making notes helps.

Happy New Year

Narcissa Malfoy.

With a sigh I accioed some parchment and started my task, letting myself fully sink into it.

Just about all the magazines were packed with tales of last night's ball. Draco and myself getting the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

I took notes of everything Draco may find of interest. It was surprisingly fun, learning of all the gossip going on. I took note of the more important stuff going on as well, knowing that it may come in handy.

"You've been busy," Draco's voice made me jump

"Your mums got me in training," I replied, smiling at him. "For when I become Lady Malfoy."

"You sound like you've got your mind set."

"Well, if you don't want to...I thought...I just..."

"Its fine," He said, not moving towards me.

"According to father, I need to be seen courting you before we can take the next step,"

"But my mission?" I asked,

"Exactly," I sighed, falling backwards, letting my notes flutter around me.

"We're never going to get to be a proper couple are we?" I moaned

"Yeah." He said, collecting the papers with his wand and then coming to lye next to me. "We've got no secrets right?" Draco asked,

"Where's this coming from?" I asked, turning on my side to face him

"Just asking," He replied. I began to panic

"You've probably got secrets though," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"None that I wouldn't tell you if you asked."

"Same?" I squeaked

"So, if I asked you to tell me about your past, you'd tell me?" My voice seemed to have disappeared, so I nodded, my hands shaking "Go one then?"

"Now?" I asked, my voice quiet

"Yeah, now," He replied, getting into a more comfortable position. I stared at him, taking in the evil yet upset look that his eyes held. I felt my heart sink.

"You heard me."

"Finally clicked huh? Took you long enough," He sneered

"I'm sorry."

"I heard."

"I thought you were asleep."

"That makes it so much better," He said, his voice harsh. I sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked Draco. He stood and turned to face me, I sat up on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed. And it's not exactly a time I like to think or talk about."

"Allowed?" He spat, completely ignoring how I ended the sentence. Although, I had whispered it.

"Draco, please, let's talk," He reached forward and dragged me of the bed, holding onto my forearms tightly.

"You left me! I thought you were dead!"

"We weren't together when I left," I argued, although it was weak

"You knew how I felt about you! I loved you!"

"And I love you!"

"If you love me, you wouldn't have lied to me."

"I wasn't allowed to tell you! I'm still not!" 

"Then why tell me!" He shouted, shaking me hard

"I couldn't keep it up any more. I couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Because you love me right?" He spat.

"Right" I hissed through the pain his grip on my arms was causing me. Tears came to my eyes as I looked around the room, desperate not to look at him. He laughed.

"This is how it starts," I whispered more to myself to him. Although he heard it. Draco dropped me back onto the bed, and took a step back.

I waited for the rain of blows to come. I wondered whether he would be like the man I had called a dad and use anything he could get his hands on, or just use his hands. But they never came. Instead there was a whispered, "Oh Merlin," And then nothing.

I lay on my bed, turning onto my stomach and cried. I didn't bother getting up for lunch, or dinner. I didn't sleep either.

Draco didn't come and see me either.

I eventually got up the next day at around noon. They only reason I got up was for lunch, my stomach was complaining rather loudly, so I made myself presentable and made my way to lunch.

"Mia, darling, how have you been?" Cissy said as I entered the room. I smiled at her and went to my place. "How are you?"

"I've been feeling rather under the weather," I lied, not looking at Draco, who was sitting beside you.

"You should have called!" She exclaimed, looking at me with the look that only mothers can do

"A bit more rest and some good food and I'll feel better," I said,

"If you're sure dear." I nodded, and tucked into the garden salad that had been prepared for me.

"Why didn't you tell me Mia wasn't feeling well?" Cissy asked Draco.

"I didn't know. I've been working with father." Draco said, for the first time I looked at him, although it was only from the corner of my eye.

His whole body was tense, his face was emotionless and he wouldn't look at me. Cissy sighed.

"You two have argued," She said, and left. Literally, just stood up and left us. We both watched her leave, both shocked, both our mouths hanging open.

We sat, neither of us saying anything for a moment, as we got over what had just happened.

"Draco?" I whispered, tentatively, biting my lip, and bowing my head. I talked down into my lap, my fingers interlocked.

"No, Mia. Just no."

"We need to talk," I begged

"I need time to get my head round it. Round the lies."

"Draco, please."

"NO!" He shouted, making the same exit as his mother. I took a deep breath, allowing the tears to come to my eyes. I had messed up.

Leaving the rest of my food, I exited the room, and went back to my own room.


	39. Chapter 39

Three days. Three days since I had talked to Draco. Three days since I had left my room. Three days.

I pretended to be sick, staying bed ridden, and using the house elves; telling myself that I wasn't taken advantage of them, even though I knew I was. In two days we would be returning to school, meaning that I had two days to talk to Draco. Two days to sort it out.

"Please," I begged myself, deciding that I had to talk to him now. After a two minute shower, I went to my wardrobe, pulled on a strappy muggle top and some skinny jeans, as well as a robe and some flat shoes I made my way to Draco's hiding place.

I pulled the robe tighter around me, once I was outside of the door to his hiding spot. His hiding spot? The Quidditch room. And I entered it at the same time as I let a deep breathe out.

The Quidditch room was a large room, with old brooms, quaffles, team shirts and pictures hung on the walls. On the floor in the middle of the room was a large 3D Quidditch pitch, with tiny figurine men sitting on their brooms, flying around, waiting for the next game that Draco would make them play.

I searched the room, and just as I had thought, Draco was sitting against the far wall. "Hiding?" I asked, stepping around the Quidditch pitch.

"Maybe," He replied

"From me?"

"Maybe," I sighed

"Can we talk?" I asked "And if you say maybe, so help me Merlin." Draco sighed.

"Suppose we should," He looked up at me.

"Look, about what happened-"

"Who said you couldn't tell me?" He interrupted. This time I sighed, and moved to sit next to him against the wall.

"My dad, the Order."

"So-"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, turning to him, and taking his hand in mine. He looked down at our interlocked hands, and the back up at me. Looking me in the eye.

"You're sorry?" He asked, his voice low.

"I don't know what else to say!"

"Don't say anything! I made your life hell! Hell for years! And you're fucking sorry?" Draco stood and started pacing. I stood also, stepping in front of him after a few minutes. He removed my cloak, pulling it roughly from my arms. "I bruised you! I saw your eyes! You were afraid of me! I made you scared and yet you're sorry?"

"Yes?" I whispered, not sure what to say. We stared into each other's eyes "You're not mad at me then?" I whispered, still looking at him. I hoped I was right.

"Yes I am." Oh. There go my hopes. "But I'm madder at myself than you." 

"Draco-!"

"But, if you can forgive me, I can forgive you." He smiled slightly, and then pulled me tightly to him. My arms went around his shoulders, and his around my waist. We held onto each other tightly "No more fights? No more secrets?"

"Agreed," I muttered, before moving in and kissing him.

"We good?" he muttered

"We're good," I replied, moving further into him.

"I love you."

"Love you to," I sighed, hugging him again, and placing my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"How long we got?" I questioned Draco.

"Two hours until we leave," He replied. Hogwarts was starting again today, and for the first time I had no packing to do and no one to say goodbye to. We had said bye to Cissy already, and she had gone to a villa in France. Lucius had gone off on a business trip, leaving us two alone.

"I'm going to miss this," He muttered, pulling me tighter to his chest as we looked over Malfoy Manors grounds. I placed my hands on top of his, which were interlocked around my stomach. I didn't respond to him, only moved my head so it was resting on his shoulders. Draco placed a light kiss to the side of my neck before resting his head there. "Do you think we will be like this again?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation, hoping in my hearts of hearts that one day we would. Draco made a noise of content, before moving his head, "Blaise and Pansy are going to be here soon," He said.

"I know," I murmured, burying myself into his chest, "I want to stay here though."

"Nice to know we mean so much to you!" Pansy shouted as she stepped through the doors and onto the patio just behind the steps Draco and I were on.

Draco had decided that we were going to tell them today, well actually we had forgotten about them and had only remembered them this morning. Bad, I know. But we had been preoccupied. Draco unlooked his hands and waited for me to stand, before standing himself, both of us turning to face our friends. I went straight to Pansy, hugging her tightly "You look good." I told her, admiring her tan.

"South of France does wonders," She laughed as we pulled apart. I laughed and hugged Blaise before pulling away and going to stand next to Draco.

"We need to talk," Draco said, before showing us into his library. I sat on the edge of the desk, as Draco sat in his chair. Pansy and Blaise sat in the chairs opposite.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be sacked?" Blaise muttered.

"No, it's not that." I said, laughing slightly

"Then what is it?" Pansy asked

"I've been given a mission. We wanted you to know what was going on," Draco and I explained everything, apart from me actually being a double agent, going as much detail while only telling them what they needed to know.

"That's...wow." Blaise muttered.

"Honey," Pansy said, smiling at me sadly.

"So yeah," I said, shrugging "And Pansy, I have something to ask you," I said, looking at my best friend with sorrow in my eyes "I was wandering if you could be the one that told me?"

"Told you Draco cheated on you?" She clarified, I nodded "Sure," She said, as if it was nothing.

"Thanks," I muttered

"It's going to be hard," Draco said, from his slumped position. I glanced at the clock which was over Blaise head and stood.

"Fuck. We got to go," I said. Everyone looked at the clock, before agreeing and we practically ran to the floo.

I stepped out the floo first, glancing around. There were students and parents all saying there tearful goodbyes and the platform of 9 1/3. I ignored all the glances I was getting and moved to the side, allowing Blaise to come through. Pansy was next, and lastly was Draco. Some house elves sent our luggage through after him, and we all boarded the train. It wasn't too hard finding a compartment, in fact Draco scared the first years out of the first one we found. We all settled in, talking of what we had done during the holiday.

For the year ahead and all the trials that we knew where going to be heading straight for us, we had a rather pleasant journey. No one talked of what we were going to do. We had pulled the blind shut and locked the door, telling the rest of the train that we wanted to be alone, and we were.

It wasn't until we made it to school that we started the act. "Hay Lance, have a good summer?" I asked, smiling at the boy who sat next to me at the Slytherin table.

"It was good. And yours?" He asked back, we were all completely ignoring Dumbledore's speech.

"Yeah it was really good," I said, smiling at him again.

"Will you stop flirting with him?" Draco hissed from my other side, just loud enough for the people around us to hear.

"I'm not. I'm just talking," I replied, looking confused at him.

"To hell you are, you were flirting with him," He hissed, wrapping his hand around my arm.

"Draco, let me go," I said, tugging my arm out of his hold. He held on for a second, before letting it go "We will talk later," I said, turning to look at Pansy, who sat opposite me. She looked down at her plate "Pansy? You OK?" I asked

"Fine," She mumbled, still not looking up.

"O...kay." I mumbled, glaring at the food that appeared at that moment. This was only the beginning.

Once dinner was over, Draco dragged me from the table, making sure we were the first into the halls, I gave him my arm and made it look like he was dragging me, we wanted until the rest of the school started to trickle out before starting "Draco, let me go!" I screamed, tugging at my arm, he ignored me and continued down the hall "DRACO!"

"Mia, stop fighting."

"Then let me go!" He continued to pull me down the hall, and I continued to scream, knowing that the whole school was watching us.

As soon as we were inside the common he let me go, and turned to me, pulling me into his arms. "I hate this,"

"Unfortunately it's only just begun," I whispered back, just as the rest of the Slytherins started to come in. They all gave us weird looks, obviously hearing and seeing what had just happened. Draco sent them all a look, and they ran. "I love you," I said, before pulling him to the sofas, where we were quickly joined by Lance, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne.

"What's going on with you two?" Lance asked,

"It's for our Lord," I snapped back, pretending that I was annoyed with his questioning.

"Oh," He said, realisation hitting him.

"So no questions," Draco hissed back, from his seat. I smiled at him, and then leaned back in my chair, laying my head on Blaise's shoulder and curling my feet under me.

We spent an enjoyable evening by the fire in the common room, eventually having all the sixth years join us, as the younger years scurried up to bed.

*BOO* I jumped slightly in my seat, knocking Blaise in the process. He turned to me, with a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I whispered, before getting comfortable again, *What have I told you about that?* I asked my brothers.

*Not to,* Alek said, I could imagine him hitting Lukas in the arm as he said that.

*But it's so fun, * Lukas said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

*How are you? * I questioned

*We're fine, shame school started again, but it's all good.*

*What about you lil sis?* Lukas asked.

*Same as you two to be honest. Nothing interesting happening,* I lied, knowing if I told them the truth then they would come flying home without a seconds hesitation.

"How's dad?*

"He misses you. Have you owled him recently? Floo'ed?* There was silence from their end *Why not?*

*We had an argument.*

*About?*

*This and that. Nothing to worry about.*

*You have never been able to lie Lukas,* Alek moaned.

*What's going on?*

*There's a space available over here, for a teacher, and we put dad up for it. He got the job.*

*That would have meant that I would have been on my own?*

*We were going to get you transferred.*

*And you and dad argued about this?*

*Yes,* Lukas sighed

*Idiots. You need to owl him and apologise.*

*Mia-*

*If I don't see an owl in the next week from you two, to dad...* I left the sentence hanging, closing of my mind to them.

"You alright?" Blaise whispered into my hair, his arm around my shoulder.

"Yep," I replied, snuggling further into him. Draco cleared his throat to get my attention, and I looked over to him. He raised an eye brow at my choice of position, I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You tired?" He asked as my laughed turned into a yawn. I nodded "Go to bed then."

"Too far," I moaned, Draco laughed, and opened his arms wide, an invitation to go and sit on his lap. I accepted and moved myself from one boy's arms to his best friends. Cuddling into Draco's chest, bringing my feet onto his lap, I concentrated on the feel of his hands rubbing circles on my back until I feel asleep.

"Time to wake up," Draco's deep voice whispered in my ear, his hands rubbing up and down my sides.

"No," I moaned, pressing my head further into Draco's chest.

"Yes love," He laughed, his chest rising and falling as his chuckle reverberated through the room. "We've got class in three hours," I shot up, and looked around the room, my head spinning slightly from my quick sitting up time.

"Why are we down here?" I asked, looking around the common room.

"You fell asleep on my lap."

"Oh," I muttered, lying back down.

"I wasn't lying you know, we've got class in three hours."

"Humph," With a quick kiss on the cheek to Draco, I got up, and made my way to my dorm, to get ready for the day.

"I don't know if I can do this," Pansy whispered from behind me, as she ran a brush through my hair. I was sitting on my bed crossed leg, with Pansy behind me on her knees, we had decided we needed to talk before we went for breakfast, and the best way to do that was for her to brush my hair and we talked.

"You have to Pans."

"I know, it's just..."

"I know it's not true. Me and Draco are still together, we still love each other. He told me he loved me on New Year's Eve." Pansy squealed, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a hug. 

"That's great!" She said, before pulling back and continuing her task, "Blaise keeps hinting that he loves me, saying he more than likes me, but he never says it."

"You would be a fool if you thought he didn't love you. Just the way he looks at you makes it obvious to anyone who spends a second looking at the two of you," I comforted her.

"Whatever you say," She sighed.

"It's the truth," I replied, turning around to face her "Trust me," She smiled at me, dropping the brush.

"We should head down for breakfast. It's only day two," Pansy muttered, standing from my bed and straightening her robes as I stood as well.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"We shall," She laughed, taking my arm as we left the room.

"What we doing today?" Draco asked as Pansy and I came into common room.

"Erm...more jealousy, anything you feel that a man with something on his conscious may do."

"So I'm taking the lead in all of this."

"Yep."

"What about Pansy?"

"I was thinking I could keep trying to get Mia on her own, and you not let me. Erm, also we should be seen arguing throughout the day." She said, as Blaise came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her into the air. She squealed.

"Let's go Draco." I said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him out of the common room.

"Breakfast!" Draco said, handing me a plate full of food. I laughed.

"You trying to make me fat?"

"No. Why would I do that? I love you just the way you are."

"I was only joking Draco," I said, offering him a weird look. My eyes drifted around the room, until they landed on my dad, who looked surprisingly sad. "I'm going to see my dad."

"Why?" 

"Because I need to talk to him," I said, getting up.

"You haven even eaten yet."

"I'll be back in a second," I stood and made my way to the front "Hay dad," I said, smiling at him, and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You've got your own juice, you know," He said, I shrugged.

"I know. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. So, I spoke to the boys last night."

"Oh?"

"They told me about the argument," I said.

"I asked them not to."

"They can't keep anything from me. You know that. So, have they owled you?"

"No. Should they have?"

"Just tell me when they do," I said, "See you later dad." With that I left the heads table and went back to my seat, as Blaise and Pansy came and sat opposite us.

"What was that about?" Draco asked

"I needed to talk to my dad. Problem with that?" I asked, starting to eat.

"No." Draco muttered, before pulling me closure to him.

"Where have you been?" Draco shouted, coming around the corner and heading straight to me. I glanced around the room quickly, taking note of the group of Gryffindors that were sitting in the corner, and the few other students that were scattered around the library. It had been just under a week since term had started, and rumours of mine and Draco's relationship breakdown were strife.

"Here. Studying. That is what people do in a library," I replied, rolling my eyes and looking back down at the book I had been reading.

"We were supposed to meet five minutes ago!"

"Sorry, I was five minutes late. Chill," I said, starting to pack up.

"What have you been doing? No one saw you." 

"I told you. I've been here."

"Why are you lying?" Draco hissed, banging the table. God I hated this.

"I'm not. Ask anyone, I've been sitting here."

"Stop LYING!"

"What is the matter with you? Why are you so...so...clingy all of a sudden?"

"I know, alright! I know all about the lies that you've been telling me!" I saw something in Draco's eyes flash as he bent over the table, his face coming level with mine.

"What lies?" I asked, reaching up to rub Draco's face with my fingers "I would never lie to you." Draco's own hand started to rub my face although his fingers stayed near my neck. Against my own judgement in that moment, I was scared about where our supposedly fake argument was heading.

"All the lies you've been spreading," He hissed at me. We starred at each other for a second. I felt myself begin to shake slightly as I looked into his grey eyes, which had clouded themselves with rage. I took a deep breathe in, trying to calm myself, before I pushed myself away from him and the table, grabbed my stuff and stormed out the library, feeling the stares of the surrounding students follow me.

I carried on all the way to the common room, trying to calm myself as I went. I was scared. Draco had scared me then. That argument, although it was small was very real.

"You OK?" A voice asked as I stepped into the common room. Theodore Nott was sitting in a sofa, furthest away from where we usually sat. I had never really talked to Theodore, he was very quiet, keeping himself to himself and letting the rest of the house deal with the politics. So when he spoke to me I was surprised, and took a moment before replying.

"No," I answered honestly

"What's up?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Then why offer?"

"Why not?" He asked, standing up and walking over to me

"I know what you're doing."

"No you don't."

"I may be quiet, but I'm very observant, I know everything that happens inside Hogwarts, no matter what house they are in. I know exactly what you're doing. And don't worry I won't tell anyone." He stared into my eyes as he stood directly in front of me.

"I can also see you are scared of something. Something that has happened recently. What is it?" Against my better judgement I replied.

"Me and Draco had a fight. It was supposed to be a fight to confirm that we are on the rocks, but...he scarred me. I mean, really scarred me."

"He's on his way down here now." I tensed and turned so I was facing the door I had just come through.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." He replied, turning me around "Mia, I know we haven't ever really talked, but if you want to talk, I'll be happy to listen." I looked at him, surprised and a bit suspicious of what he was doing

"O...K" I said, unsure of what was happening.

"Draco's about to come in." he said, before disappearing. I watched him go back to where he had been sitting and realised that I had gotten so used to him being around, I never really noticed him.

With a sigh I turned away from him, and prepared myself for the arrival of Draco. Who, just like Nott said, came into the common room, his eyes locking onto mine as soon as he had closed the portrait behind him. "Mia," he whispered, coming towards me and taking me in his arms. I stiffened slightly, just enough for Draco to notice, before hesitantly returning the hug. It didn't last long before he was pulling away, looking at me, wonder in his eyes as he looked down on me "Let's go to my dorm." He muttered, still looking at me. I nodded, and lead the way Draco falling in step behind me. Not only could I feel Draco's eyes on me, I could also feel someone else's, and with a look to the right I realised it was Nott who was staring at me. I nodded to him, before going up the stairs.

Draco went and sat on his bed, me going to sit on Blaise's which was next to his. "So, what's the matter?" Draco asked

"That argument was...intense."

"We had to make it look realistic."

"I know, I know, it's just...oh I don't know. It's probably just me being silly, don't worry," I said, laughing it off.

"If you're sure." Draco replied

"I'm sure." I stood and went and stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Fine." Draco kissed my stomach, that was directly in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, what did Nott want?"

"Nott? Offering his services as a confidante." Draco laughed "He's strange isn't he. I mean, we hardly ever spoke but yet I feel like I could tell him anything."

"Nott's strange alright. Just, don't tell him anything. Not even I trust him properly."

"You hardly trust anyone," I laughed

"True that," He nodded, into my stomach.

"We should break up soon," I mumbled

"I have to agree."

So the next day we decided that we would have a break up. Where? Outside the Great Hall. When? Right after dinner.

"Mia can I have a word?" Pansy whispered to me, just as pudding was being served. I nodded.

"We're eating." Draco hissed, standing up with me

"I'm going to talk to my best friend, back off overly clingy boyfriend," I said, removing myself from him and following Pansy out of the whole. We stood outside the whole for five minutes, just enough time for Pansy to perform a spell on me that would make me cry, and me to build myself up for the massive argument that was heading my way.

"Ready?" Pansy asked

"No," I replied, feeling the first of the tears start. With a deep breathe I turned away from her. With a nod, I started storming into the hall.

"Mia! Please! Listen to me!" Pansy shouted, as I stormed into the hall, everyone went silent as I entered, with Pansy running after me. Draco stood when he saw me, along with most of the rest of the house "Mia-" 

"YOU!" I screeched, when I saw Draco. I got to the table, standing the opposite side of it to him.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, staring at me

"You're the matter! You! You cheated on me!" I screamed at him, my hands flying about. The whole hall seemed to gasp.

"Let's talk about this, somewhere private." Draco said, walking along the other side of the table, I followed him on my own side, shouting at him. Once outside the hall, I stopped moving and carried on screaming at him.

"You cheated on me?" I asked, my voice quieter this time. I stared at him, trying to push emotion through to the front, emotions of hurt, anger, pain. Draco stood opposite me, just looking at me "You can't even deny it can you?"

"How...How did you find out?" He asked.

"Pansy told me. That's why you didn't want me talking to her! You knew she'd never keep your secrets."

"Mia, please-"

"And that's why you've been such an over protective, hovering ogre!" I screamed, pretending everything was just clicking together "You couldn't trust yourself, so you couldn't trust me!" I screeched, tears falling down my already stained cheeks, my whole body shook with the fake sobs that were wrenching their way out.

"Why?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Because I was fed up."

"You were fed up?" I seethed "So you cheated on me? Fed up with what?"

"With everything!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air. I took a quick glance around and realised we had what looked like the whole school around us. I could see Harry standing next to Ron behind Draco, staring at me. Draco looked me in the eyes, and followed where I was looking. It was like I could feel they idea hit him "With you and him." Draco screamed "You two! It's like...you're fucking him."

"For Merlin's sake! I have not cheated on you!" Draco turned around, and marched forward, taking Harry by the robes.

"I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen it, don't lie."

"What's got into you Malfoy? I'm not fucking your girl." Harry said, pulling himself out of Draco's grip

"DRACO! You cheated on me, not the other way round." Draco turned back to me, and walked forward "I hate you! You said you loved me! Did you go to her after that? Laugh at how much of a fool I was? Have a good old laugh at the pathetic girl you were stringing along?"

"Mia-"

"No, no, don't. Don't come any closer. Don't say my name. Just DON'T!" I screamed at him, pulling my wand out on him. He stilled, and raised his hands.

"Mia-"

"I said no! I hate you!" I screamed, and then started throwing curses. He managed to dodge them, before I was restrained "No! Let me go!" I shouted, thrashing in the persons arms.

"Calm down," The deep voice of Harry Potter whispered to me.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing again, although not putting as much energy in it this time. Harry sighed, and picked me up bridal style, holding me to him. I let the crying take over, burying myself in him.

"Harry?" Someone called from the crowd as we moved through them.

"I'm going to take her back to the common room." He said, and carried on.

"Was that believable?" I whispered to Harry as he carried me to the Gryffindor dorm.

"Yeah," He whispered back, readjusting me slightly.

"You don't have to carry me no more. There's no one around."

"I know," Harry replied, although he didn't let me go. We continued in silence, my tears still falling as the spell had yet to be retracted.

"My dorm?" Harry asked once we were inside the Gryffindor common room. He put me down, but I closed my eye, desperately not wanting to see the inside of my former house.

"Your dorm," I replied, letting Harry lead me up the stairs and into his dorm. "Harry?" I asked, once we were sitting on his bed, facing each other. Harry flicked his wand, so that the curtains closed around the bed, plunging us into darkness.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, "Lumos." I was blinded for a second, before I adjusted to the light his wand had created. "So..."

"I'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow-"

"It's Saturday, I'll take you to Hogsmeade, tell people I'm cheering you up. We'll think of the rest when it comes," Harry said, leaning back onto his cushions, and stretching his legs either side of me.

"What about tonight?" I asked timidly, suddenly shy about the whole situation

"We'll keep the curtains closed, tomorrow morning we'll let the boys see us in bed together."

"Right." I muttered "What do we do tonight?"

"Talk?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I muttered "So, you and the Weasley girl?" Oh, leave me alone, we went out for a while, so what if I'm a tad bit interested in what he's doing?

"Ginny? There's nothing going on. We tried for a while but...we had a massive row over this whole thing," He gestured between us "And split," He ended with a shrug.

"Do you still like her?"

"So what if I do?" Harry answered defensively "We're only acting."

"Yeah," We sat awkwardly for a while, me looking anywhere but him, really wishing I had a book or something with me

"Look, if we're going to do this, we need to be comfortable around each other," Harry said, "Because everyone is going to this that we were going out before you and Draco split, by the way I carried you away."

"Which was dumb, if I might say. You could have followed me or something," I mumbled.

"You looked like you were having too much fun throwing hexes at Malfoy," I laughed.

"It was pretty fun."

"Shame he dodged them all"

"Even if he didn't they wouldn't of done much, most of them were just colours."

"That's no fun."

"He's my boyfriend; I don't want to hurt him."

"Hmm," I hit Harry's leg.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry and I had been talking for a long time now, I'm not sure about the exact amount of time that had passed, but I knew that I had lost all feeling in my right leg. I stretched it out to the side, moving it over Harry's legs, which were still either side of me. "How long we been here?" I asked Harry, as I rubbed my leg.

"Few hours," He replied, watching me "Cramp?"

"Can't feel it," I corrected. It took a few minutes for feeling to come back, and when it did I realised that Harry was still watching me. "We should get some sleep," I said, looking around, trying to think of how we could get to sleep in his bed. My searching was interrupted when the voices of Harry's dorm mates came into the room.

"You think they're in here?" Ron asked.

"Well, his curtains are drawn," Seamus replied.

"But that doesn't mean she's with him," Dean said.

"Really?" Neville asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. I choked; Neville had obviously changed since the last time that we spoke.

"What do we do?" I asked Harry, leaning towards him.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Take your shirt off," I whispered, starting to take my own robes off.

"What?" Harry asked, watching as I allowed my outer robe to pool around me on the bed.

"Take your robe off," I repeated

"Why?" He asked as I undid the first few buttons of my shirt.

"I'll do it for you in a minute," I hissed, loosening my tie.

"Just tell me what you're going to do," I sighed, moving towards Harry and starting to unbutton his own shirt. Harry didn't respond as my fingers worked on his shirt.

"You're going to go to the bathroom."

"Me? Why not you?" I pushed the shirt of Harry's shoulders, ignoring the feel of his skin under my fingers. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if you went, you could...erm...wrap my blanket round you and I'll have a chat with the boys," I listened to his argument as I took my hair out of the pony tail I had put it in, and messed it up a bit.

"Fine," I huffed, starting to pull his blanket up.

"You need to take your shirt of at least. To make it look like you're naked."

"You're enjoying this too much," I hissed at him, as I moved onto my knees and turned my back on him, undoing the rest of the buttons on my shirt and letting it fall off.

"Bra straps."

"Way too much," I hissed again, reaching my arms behind me to undo my bra.

"So what if I am? You're gorgeous." 

"I'd heard you were a shy boy Potter," I grabbed the throw that went over Harry's bed and wrapped it around myself. Harry grabbed my leg, and I tensed until I realised that he was taking my shoes and socks off.

"What can I say? You bring something out a me I can't explain." I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to smile at the side of Harry that he only had when he was around Hermione Granger. The more playful, yet flirty side. Once he had taken of my shoes and socks I stood on Harry's bed, surprised I could stand almost straight on the bed, and looked at myself "You look like your naked." Harry commented from where he was lying on the bed, undoing the buckle of his belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Making it look like we just had the best sex of our lives." I snorted.

"You think very highly of yourself Potter," I laughed as Harry took his trousers off, I concentrated on keeping my eyes on his face, and not his body, which a few months ago I knew very intimately.

"Ready?" Harry asked, as I sat back down on the bed, making sure to hold the edges of the throw tightly closed. I snorted instead of answering, and got ready to make myself look...

"I'm going to look like such a slut," I muttered as the curtains opened. I climbed out first "Harry, I'll be back in a minute," I giggled, standing up to my height and looking around the room

"Oh. Hi," I said, feeling myself flush at the four boys' intense gaze. I rushed to the bathroom, my knuckles turning white with the grip I had on the throw that was around me. I leaned against the door, listening to the boys on the other side.

"Harry Potter you dirty boy," Seamus laughed, I heard Harry's deep chuckle as well.

"She's just split up with her boyfriend! She's vulnerable!" I heard Neville say. Ah there's the Neville I know and love.

"Believe me Neville, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do," Yet again they laughed.

"So, what did you do?" Ron asked, and I heard the accusation in his voice.

"I'm a gentleman, I could not tell," Harry said, his voice sounding proper. "I just, I ask you please, don't treat her like a Slytherin-" 

"Well she is."

"Until further notice she's an honorary Gryffindor. Tell the others for me," I felt something that felt a lot like...happiness creep into my stomach as I heard they others agree. They accepted me. Even if it was only because Harry told them to.

With a deep breathe I re-entered the room, running the fingers of my left hand through my hair, my right still holding the throw.

"Hay," I murmured, looking at the boys.

"Mia Snape, never thought you'd be gracing our dorm room," Dean said to me, giving me the once over

"Can't say I ever thought I'd be here." I agreed. Standing nervously by the door to the bathroom

"Come here," Harry said, reaching out for me. He was sitting at the end of his bed, facing the boys who were all sitting on their own beds. I went and sat next to him, letting him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into him. I put my head on Harry shoulder, making sure I was only showing a bit of leg through the throw.

"You alright? We heard what happened between Malfoy and you," Seamus said, looking at the slither of leg. I shrugged.

"How long you two been at it then?" Dean asked

"I wasn't cheating on Draco if that's what you mean. I would never do that," I snapped.

"Just making sure," He put his hands in front of him as if he was protecting himself from me. I offered his a small smile and buried my head into Harry's neck. Harry groaned, and put his hand on the small of my back. I realised it must have looked like I was making out with his neck, and groaned myself.

"Get yourself a room!" 

"We're in one thanks," Harry replied, moving his hand under the sides of the throw.

"At least close the curtains!" Someone else shouted, as Harry's hand rested on my waist. Harry put his other hand on the other side of my waist and heaved me up so that I was lying over him, and then moved further up his bed, me moving with him. Once Harry was at the top of his bed, me hovering over him, I whispered to him.

"Close the curtains."

"No," He replied, smirking up at him, he flipped me over, so that he was on top of me. The throw came lose but was still covering me as I glared up at him.

"Curtains," Harry placed one of his legs in between mine, and at the same time closed the curtains. As soon as we had been plunged into darkness, I pushed Harry off me, and grabbed my wand, which was under his pillow and placed a silencing charm around us.

Harry was lying next to me on his back, his hands behind his head. I rolled onto my side and hit him in the stomach "Next time I ask you to do something, do it!" 

"Yes, ma'am," He muttered, although he smiled slightly at me.

"Let's just go to sleep." I murmured, rolling to face the other way. Harry laughed, and I felt him shift behind me. I wrapped the throw around me as Harry got under the covers

"You'll freeze," He muttered, I ignored him.

"Harry?" I asked, after a moments of silence

"Yes?" Harry muttered, his voice showing that he was starting to doze off.

"You know before, in the RoR?"

"When my eyes changed?" Harry asked, I nodded, then remembered I was facing the opposite way to him.

"Yeah. About that, does it...can it..."

"Yes it does still happen, although now I can usually feel when he's trying and can fight it off, although not always. Why?"

"Well, if he does it while were alone then..."

"I'll warn you when he's coming," Harry said, his voice sighing as he spoke.

"Thanks." I muttered, pulling myself into a ball as the cold started to tickle me.

"Told you you'd get cold."

"Shut up."

"Get under the covers."

"No." It took me five minutes to change my mind, I felt Harry laughing slightly as I climbed under the covers, then pulled them up to my chin. Harry laughed

"Night."

"Night," I replied, burying down in the bed, and letting sleep take me.

I awoke to whispers above, a heavy feeling on my waist, my legs tangled with someone else's and their breathing heavy on my neck. "Are they awake?" The person whispered from above me. I moaned, and buried down further in the bed. The heavy feeling on my waist turned out to be an arm, an arm that was wrapped around my waist, the hand sprawled out on my stomach

"Yes," Harry replied from behind me, his voice making me jump slightly.

"You do realise that you are wrapped around a naked Mia Snape, Queen of Slytherin's?"

"Am I? I never realised," He replied sarcastically, his hand starting to draw random patterns on my stomach.

"Well, breakfast ends in about an hour."

"What's the time?"

"Ten."

"What are you doing up at ten on a weekend?" I groaned, pulling their attention to me.

"You awake?" I mumbled something that was unintelligible to even my own ears. The boys that were around me laughed

"Shower," I mumbled, grasping the throw I had used the previous night to wrap around me again, I took no notice to the boys as I climbed out of bed, or when I turned to Harry and muttered "Can I borrow a shirt?" I bent down and collected my clothes from the previous day, as Harry moved to his trunk and picked out a light blue shirt and passed it to me.

I took my time in the shower; allowing the water to wake me up and allowing myself time to collect my thoughts. I was going to go down and have breakfast with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, who all probably hate me, and then I was going to Hogsmeade with Harry. Throughout the day we would have people talk about us, stare at us, and we would have to pretend that nothing was wrong. All for the sake of Voldemort's bloody spies. God, I hate this life.

When I finally stepped out of the shower, I towel dried myself, before preforming a cleaning charm on my underwear from the previous day, and put them on, before putting on Harry's shirt. It fell to around mid-thigh, and coupled with my school skirt actually looked alright. I put my socks on, transfiguring them to knee highs and then looked in the mirrors. If I was still the Hermione Granger with the bush of a hair do then this would have been a nightmare, but I only had to run my fingers through it for it to look alright again.

I pocketed my wand, and excited the bathroom taking note that the room had practically emptied, only Harry remaining "Took you long enough. Forget how long girls take in the bathroom," Harry laughed, before moving past me and into the bathroom.

I sat on his bed, not sure what to do with myself as I listened to Harry move around in the bathroom.

"Oh, er hay Mia." My head shot towards the door, where a nervous looking Neville was standing.

"Hay. Neville, right?" I questioned, smiling at him, trying to put him at ease.

"Yeah. Neville Longbottom."

"Thought so, you're in some of my classes."

"Yeah," Neville moved into the room and to his trunk. I watched him dig around in his trunk for a few minutes, before he found what he was looking for and stood, turning to face me again. "Mia, I, erm, I just wanted to say that I was, erm, sorry about what happened between you and Malfoy."

"It's not your fault, you don't need to say sorry." I said, standing from Harry's bed "but thanks."

"No problem," He finally returned my smile "I should go. Hogsmeade awaits."

"Neville," I called, stepping towards him as he moved to leave the room. "I know that you probable hate me-"

"I don't hate you-"

"Dislike me then. But I was hoping that maybe we could become friends. I plan on being around as long as Harry wants me, and it would be nice to have some friendly faces around."

"That's sounds nice." Harry came out the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips "Maybe I'll see you in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, that would be good," I replied, then watched Neville leave as Harry started getting clothes ready for the day.

"What's up with Neville?"

"Nothing, I'm making friends," _again._ I added in my head.

"Good," Harry said, standing to start getting dressed. I turned away from him, and moved to the window, looking out over the grounds as Harry dressed. "Ready?" Harry asked once he was ready. I didn't answer him, only followed him out the room and to the Great Hall.

"Harry?" We had made it to the Great Hall, only stopping once we were outside of it, ignoring anyone we saw in the halls.

"Yeah?" Harry turned to me,

"I'm scared," I admitted, squeezing his hand that I was holding.

"I'll protect you," He whispered, moving in to hug me. I relaxed into him for a minute, before we both moved away and moved into the Great hall.

To my relief, there we not that many people in the hall, most either skipping breakfast or had already eaten. But the ones who were here all turned to look at Harry and myself, starring for a moment before turning to the people they were with and whispering.

"MIA!" I instantly recognised the voice of Blaise and turned to him. He was sitting at his usual place at the Slytherin table, looking around him; I noticed that there were not that many people at the table.

"I'll be right back," I told Harry, and moved over to see my cousin. Blaise jumped up and hugged me as I approached.

"How are you?" I just looked at him, not bother answering "Stupid question. Sorry," He replied, as I sat next to him, leaning against the table I was supposed to be facing, so I could watch the rest of the room. "Where were you last night?"

"Gryffindor. The plan is going...it's going," I said with a laugh.

"That's something at least."

"Suppose. So, where's Pansy?"

"With Draco." 

"And why aren't you?" Blaise shrugged "How is he?"

"Fine," A new voice said, I looked up, realising that my plan to watch the room had failed in my conversation with Blaise. Draco stood in front of me, looking down at me with a small frown, but looking in his eyes I could see that he was happy to see me.

"Draco," I said, standing up and nodding at him.

"Mia," He replied, we stared at each other for a bit longer, both conversing with our eyes how much we loved each other. "Mia, I'm so sorry-" 

"Don't bother," I said, pushing past him, Draco's arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me against him, turning us both around so we were chest to chest.

"I love you," He whispered his head lowering to mine. I knew doing this would not be good, it would go against everything that I was having to do, probably completely blow up in my face. But as Draco's breathe washed over me, and our eyes drifted shut, I was reminded of all our magical moments, and let him kiss me.

It was seconds from when his lips brushed against mine, just enough time for us to convey our love, just enough time for me to feel that bit more happy. And then I was regretfully fighting him. Using my hands to push him away and pull him closure at the same time, knowing it looked like I was struggling against him to the outside world, but to us, it was just right.

When I felt new arms circle my waist, I let the body drag me away.

"You two have finished Malfoy," Harry's voice hissed, as he pulled me to him, tucking me into his body.

"For now Potter," Draco hissed back.

"Let's go Harry," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and trying to pull him away. He followed without a moment's hesitation, letting me lead him to the Gryffindor table and sit him down. He let me pile his plate up with his favourite breakfast foods, and began eating them, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him, so close that I was practically on his lap. "You OK?" I asked straight into his ear.

"Fine. You?"

"Mm," I mumbled, starting to peck at my food as Harry started devouring his own plate.

"Bit far from home territory aren't we, _snake?" _A voice behind me hissed.

"Ravenclaw table's over there," Harry replied, without even looking up.

"Harry-"

"Keep walking," Harry interrupted. I felt the person behind me shot daggers at me, and then they moved away.

"Thanks." 

"No problem."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, most people ignoring us as they ate and then disappeared. It wasn't long until Harry and I walked out the hall, hand in hand, and headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Harry?" I whispered as we walked out the gates and down the road to the small village.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling me closure and wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the cold January air danced around us

"What about Ron?"

"He knows that there is something going on, and that you are going to be inducted into the order-"

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Thought you knew." I hmm'ed in response "Anyway, he knows that something is going on, and I've told him to just go along with it."

"Just, I don't want to get in the way of you two," Harry laughed

"You make it sound like were a couple." 

"Well..." I joked, laughing as Harry made an undignified noise.

"OI!" He said, poking my side, I squeaked and moved forward out of Harry's reach. Racing forward I danced out of Harry's grip as he ran after me. I could hear his laugh mixing with mine as we ran the rest of the way into the village, with Harry finally catching me in the village square.

His arms came around my waist, clasping each other before lifting me into the air and swinging me round. "Put me down!" I squealed, until my feet touched the ground. Turning in his arms I smacked his arm, laughing as I did so.

"So, what we going to do today?" I asked,, just loud enough for the surrounding crowds to hear as I moved out of Harry's arms again.

"What will cheer you up?" he asked, in the same volume I had.

"Shopping!" I said, offering him a small smile.

"Shopping it is then. But I demand we go get sweets first."

"If we must," I said, pretending to sigh, but followed Harry. As always, the shop was packed of students trying to get their sugar rush. I stayed close to Harry as we moved through the store, both laughing at the different ways to ingest sugar.

Once Harry had decided that he had enough sugar to get him through the week, and had brought me a strawberry lollipop with a chocolate centre, that melted as you ate the strawberry **(Made these myself, the chocolate melts if you put it in the microwave for a minute, taste like HEAVEN) **we left the shop, deciding to go to the book store for five minutes, and then going to the pub to warm up.

"You grab a table, I'll get the butter beers," Harry said, pushing me slightly towards an empty table as he walked up to the bar. I sat at the table, making sure that I was facing the crowd and observed the people already in the pub.

There were a small number of couples cuddled together around the place, each bent together, engrossed in thier own little world. But it was mostly groups of people, laughing at jokes and being generally happy. My chest clenched at the sight, missing the days when that used to be me, but it quickly flew out my head as Harry returned, holding two glasses of the delicious drink.

He sat next to me, placing both glasses on the table as he edged round the table. "You look pale," Harry commented as he sat, looking over at me

"Do I?" I questioned, raising a hand to my cheek to feel it.

"Mm." Dropping my hand, I raised my drink to my lips and took a sip, allowing it to calm my nerves. "Have you thought about what you're going to do tonight?"

"I should go back to my own common room, I need clothes if anything."

"You going to stay there?" I shrugged taking anything drink.

"Hay, Harry. Mind if we join you?" Shouted Seamus as the neared us, looking expectantly at Harry. He shrugged, and Seamus, Dean and Neville all sat.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, glancing at them over the top of his drink

"Don't know," Dean replied, sitting between Neville and Seamus.

"What you two been up to then?"

"Nothing special. Just...cheering her up." They all looked at me for a moment, before Seamus lightened the mood.

"Well we've been trying to explain to Neville some muggle games. So far we've covered football, but he can't seem to grasp rugby." 

"I just don't see why they would hurt others over a ball!" Neville explaimed

"You do it in quidditch, do you not?" I questioned, my voice coming out quiet.

"Yeah but-"

"It's just a bit of fun." I said just as quietly, unsure of myself. Harry squeezed my hand under the table, reassuring me.

"I forgot, you were raised by a muggle." Dean said, looking me over, I nodded.

*Why hello!*

*Why hello Lukas.*

*Can you hear Alek?*

*Erm...no why?*

*I've worked out a way for us to communicate with just one other, instead of all.*

*That...is pretty epic.*

*So, now you will have absolutely no excuses not to talk to your favourite brother.* I chuckled under my breathe, feeling the first real smile grace my face in a while

*Well, dearest brother of mine, you will have to tell me this trick. As well as tell me...did you owl dad?*

*Yes, we owled dad. We told him how sorry we were, and that we would see him in the summer hols.*

*Good. He was really upset about it.*

*Look, Mia, I gotta go. Alek's getting pissy cuz I told him I would play quidditch with him and some lads.*

*Alright, talk soon. Love ya.* I clicked out, and the retuned back into the

conversation that was going on around me.

"So, quidditch tonight?" Harry asked, unconsciously pulling me closer as his arm snaked around my waist.

"Seriously?" I mumbled.

"Something wrong with quidditch?" Seamus asked, shocked

"No, nothing wrong with it. I just...is that all boys ever think about?"

"Well, that and..." Dean raised his eyebrows and made a gesture with his hand. I scoffed.

"Shame you ain't getting any then." There was a murmur around the table as my mouth ran away with my thoughts.

"Feisty. Missus, I just split up with my boyfriend and am now fucking Harry Potter." I stiffened and gazed over Dean's head to lock eyes with Ron.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Its fine-"

"No its not," Neville said. Yet again I was surprised at the reaction by Neville. He was definitely coming out of his shell.

"She got you under her spell as well now?" Ron spat at Neville.

"Ron. Please, just leave it," Harry said, glaring daggers at Ron. Ron seemed to take a step back as he looked into his best friend's eyes, and with a final glare at me and left.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down at the table.

"It's fine." Harry said, returning his arm around my waist.

"It's not." I said, still not looking up. Harry started to draw circles on my hip, trying to relax me again. The whole table was silent as I eventually relaxed into Harry's side. Letting his presence calm me, just like it used to.

The conversation came back to live around me and I tuned myself out of it, instead concentrating on the people around me. The whole pub was full of Hogwarts students sitting, standing and generally having fun. Sitting on the opposite side of the pub was a group of Slytherin's. They were throwing glances at me every now and then, whether to try and get my attention or if they were just watching me I did not know. Although I did feel a bit better knowing I had some of my own watching me.

I downed the rest of my drink, and then stood up "Another round boys?" I asked, smiling at them, they're was a round of yes before I walked to the bar, getting and keeping eye contact with a Slytherin in my year that I recognised. Theodore Nott.

"So, how are you?" he asked, coming to stand next at the bar.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied

"How are the Gryffindorks treating you?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Harry's alright, I suppose. The rest are sex deprived twits," I said, lying through my teeth. He laughed at me.

"And now you are buying them a drink? Life is swell for you isn't it," Theodore laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed "five butterbeers please," I said to the bar maid as she came over "So, think you can do me a favor?" I asked Nott, turning back to him.

"Depends what it is?"

"Tell Draco that I'm going to be around this evening. Don't know how long for, but I'll be in the common room after dinner."

"Got it," Nott said, nodding his head as he sipped his own drink.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and then lifted the mugs up and walking back to the table.

"Took you're time," Harry said, taking the drink from me.

"Was talking to someone," I replied, sitting by his side again, and engrossing myself in the conversation.


	41. Chapter 41

"Merlin, I've missed you." Draco told me as he came towards me, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me further into the Slytherin common room.

"missed you too." I replied, burying me head into his chest.

"How long you here for?" He asked into my hair, smelling it

"Don't know." I replied with a sigh.

"Don't hog her!" I heard Pansy shout before I was pulled into a new pair of arms

"Merlin girl, you cant leave me with these idiots for that long!" I laughed, pulling back and giving Blaise a quick hug before moving back to Draco. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me back against him.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I laughed "I had to spend the night with the Gryfindors." I laughed.

"You win. So, what you wanna do?" Blaise asked, like an excited child

"We'll I should really get some things ready in case I have to go back."

"Right, girl time." Pansy squealed, before pulling up to our dorm room. Once inside I grabbed a bag and opened my trunk, starting to rummage through it, as Pansy sat on my bed, putting the stuff I gave to her in the bag

"So, hows it going?"

"Neville's al right, Seamus and Dean are bearable. Weasley? Idiot." I laughed,

"Sounds like your going soft on us girl."

"Never. Did Blaise take you to Hogsmead today?"

"Yep. Brought a bracelet." She thrust her arm forward, and I inspected the silver bracelet with a gold chain weaved through it.

"Very nice." I smiled at her, and then returning to the stuff in my trunk

When I had a bag packed we went back down to join the boys, who were actually lounging in they're room.

When we entered they both shut up, and looked towards us trying to cover a guilty look with smiles "What you two been up to, then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They chorused.

"Liars." Pansy said, placing a hand on her hip. They shared a guilty look "Care to share?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes at them, before moving further into the room. Draco opened his arm for me, and I moved onto the bed beside him, curling myself into him.

"So what we doing tonight?"

"Cant plan anything, because _someone_ doesn't know how long they're going to be here."

"We'll sorry." I muttered, resting my head on Draco's chest. I felt him chuckle at my sarcastic tone, as his fingers started to thread through my hair.

We spent an hour or so chatting, enjoying each others company, before there was an owl demanding entry.

"Let the damn thing in." I said, moving up the bed until I was face level with Draco. I heard Blaise get up as Draco pulled me down for a kiss. I relaxed into it, allowing Draco to take control. One hand wrapped itself in the back of my hair, holding me close, as they other went to my hip, holding tightly.

"Its for you." Blaise said, completely ruining mine and Draco's moment

"Hate." I said, turning to Blaise and sending daggers at him

"I can feel it." He laughed, pretending to shiver, as he moved towards me, the parchment out in front of him. I took the parchment, before moving to sit at the head of the bed, Draco putting his head in my lap. I thread my fingers through his hair as I read the letter.

_Dear Miss Snape_

_ It seems that young Mr Potter has had an accident while playing Quidditch this evening. As per your mission, I thought it would be best to inform you so you may take the right action._

_Yours sincerely_

_ Professor M. Mcgonagall_

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts school of History._

I sighed, not wanting to leave my precious few hours with my friends "you have to go." Draco said from my stomach, not looking up

"Harry's had an accident during Quidditch." I said, my voice coming out harsher then I had intended. "I need to go and see him."

"Fine." Draco said, rolling of me.

"Draco." I said, moving to take his hand as I stood

"No, im fine. Go." He sent me a small, unconvincing smile before he moved of to the the bathroom.

"See you two later." I shouted to the kissing couple on Blaise's bed. Not checking to see if they heard me, I grabbed the bag I had made and set of for the hospital wing. Walking faster once I got into the view of the main school.

It didn't take me long until I was outside the hospital wing, flying through the doors and running to Harry's bed. "what happened!" I rushed out to the people standing around his bed, as I moved to take Harry's hand. He smiled a pain-filled smile as he squeezed my fingers softly.

"I may have smacked into the side of him." Ron said from Harry other side. I sent him a glare look before focusing myself back on Harry,

"What did madame say?" I questioned

"Nothing major. I'll stay here tonight, and be released tomorrow mourning."

"You had me scared." I said with a small laugh, bending down to hug him "Don't ever do that." I said as I pulled away. He smiled at me, and I finally turned to see who else was here. It seemed that the whole of the Quidditch team had surrounded Harry's bed, all eager to make sure there captain was OK.

"Hi." I muttered, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Hay" they all muttered in return.

"Awkward." I heard one of them mutter, and I giggled slightly. The boy who had said it smiled back at me, "Well, we should be of. See you tomorrow cap." he said, throwing another smile at me before leaving, the rest of the team following him, Ron throwing me a dirty look as he followed them

"you know, I dont think Weasley likes me." I said, placing myself on the edge of Harry's bed

"he doesn't trust you."

"Same thing." I muttered, hating that my once best friend now hated me.

"He'll come around."

"No he wont." Harry laughed.

"So, what you do while I was falling of my broom?"

"Got some stuff." I picked up the bag that was at my feet and showed him it, "but I guess I wont be needing it now." I set it back down

"I was going to ask Pomfrey if I could leave tonight."

"And you think she'll let you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Worth a try. She's healed me, and with you by my side-"

"-Even more reason not to let you out."

"Well, I'm going to try." I sighed. In a weird way I hoped he wasn't let out. Something wasn't right with Draco. We spoke for a while longer before Pomfrey returned, holding a potion for Harry to take. I excused myself to go to the bathroom while they talked.

When I returned Harry was waiting for me at the door to the toilet, holding my bag over his shoulder "You got out." I stated, my smile widening, while my heart dropped.

"yep. Now, shall we head down to dinner?" He asked, I nodded

"I can carry my bag you know. I don't want you to injure yourself any more."

"I'm perfectly fine." he said, already starting to walk forward. I fell into step beside him, as he shifted my bag on his shoulder, and reached out to take my hand. I let him do it and we walked down to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence.

We sat amongst Harry's friends, my old friends, and ate breakfast, me concentrating on what was being said around me rather then putting myself in the conversation. "So, today?" I asked, turning to Harry "I thought we could hang by the lake." I smiled at him, running my hand down his arm

"Sounds good."

Harry and I got into a comfortable routine, as our "relationship" developed, and eventually the whole school took us, and admitted that we were a couple. Even if we weren't.

Eventually, I went back to the common room a few nights a week, spending time with Draco and the rest of my friends. Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekends I would stay in the Gryfindor common room, the rest with Draco.

School seemed to roll past and soon we were half way through the term, all of us desperate for the weekends to last that bit longer. "Mia?" I turned in my seat an smiled at an approaching Harry, Neville behind him.

"Hay." I stood and kissed Harry lightly on the lips in greeting. When we first did it, the surrounding crowds would jeer and whistle, but now everyone had calmed down.

"What you up to?"

"I'm in a library." I laughed, sitting back down and turning towards my arithmacy text book.

"Neville and I were wondering if you could give us a hand?"

"What with?"

"He needs help with that potions assignment." 

"And you do too?" I asked, clearing my books into a pile so that there was more room for the boys to sit in the chairs either side of me.

"We'll..." I Laughed at him, and then switched into serious mood, turning to the parchment and becoming to what Harry used to call "Teacher mood"

"If Snape explained everything the way you do, I would be passing potions."

"My father can be rather...harsh sometimes." I laughed, taking the parchment from Neville and reading it, correcting some of the stuff and then handing it back to him. "Harry?" I held my hand out to take his parchment, and reading it. "They're both really good." I said, handing Harry's back to him and smiling at the two boys.

"I'll see you two later then." Neville said, before packing up and leaving. I watched him go, before turning back to my own books.

"you going as well?" I asked Harry over the top of my book

"Thought I might study with you for a while." He replied, picking up a random book and opening it. I laughed, but carried on reading.

About half an hour later, Harry was starting to get twitchy, and annoying the hell out of me "Im done. Lets go." I huffed out, not being able to put up with his nervousness any more.

"You sure-"

"Yes." I replied, stuffing my stuff in my bag and standing up. He followed my lead, and then followed me out the library.

We walked in relative silence, they only sound being Harry's heavy breathing. He took my bag, putting it on his own shoulder, and then taking my hand. "What's the matter?" I asked, moving closure to him after I felt his sweaty palm.

"Nothing. Shall we go outside?"

"Sure." I replied, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. I le Harry lead me to the grounds, following his around to one of the trees that over looked the lake. Harry sat first, throwing his robe out so we could both sit on it. Harry through his arm around my shoulders and I put my legs over his.

"So, whats the matter?" I re asked

"I just realised that its been, three moths since christmas, and neither you, and therefore I'm guessing Voldermort, have done anything."

"I haven't heard from him." I answered honestly "It's rather unnerving actually." I said, thinking about it for the first time. "But i'm guessing that that is a good thing, as it means I haven't done anything wrong." Harry laughed,

"It's still not right." 

"Positive Harry." I laughed, leaning back so I was lying down, looking up at the sky. "You know, that one sorta looks like a hippogriff." I randomly said, pointing up at the sky, Harry lied beside me, looking at where I was pointing.

"Yeah I can see that." He said, his head resting against mine. "That one looks like a flooberworm."

"Nah, more like a squiggly line. Think you need new glasses." I laughed, starring up at the sky in silence for a moment.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?" Harry was silent for a moment, and I turned on my side to see him. He was starring at me "What's up?"

"I...erm...It's...nothing. Dont worry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Perfectly." He stood and looked down at me "I'm going back to my dorm, you coming?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled me up, and we walked in silence up to his dorm.

Harry had been acting strange these past couple of days, he keep starting to say things, and then stop, changing it completely. I mulled over this for a while, until we reached Harry bed, where i collapsed onto it. "I spoke to Ron yesterday." He announced

"What about?"

"you."

"Me?"

"He, along with others, don't think we're a real couple."

"Why?" I asked, watching past he paced they end of the bed

"We've been going out for moths now, and no one has heard us say we love each other." I laughed, and harry stopped pacing, staring at me

"So? Not every couple has to be in love."

"After months of going out, its what they expect. So, is that OK?"

"Yeah that's fine. We can announce our love." I laughed to myself and Harry bent down to his trunk, pulling out a new shirt and changing into it. I admit, I watched him do it.

His muscles were gorgeous, as they rippled with each of his movements. "You're going to drawl if you keep looking at me." My eyes shot from Harry's bare chest to his eyes. I felt myself blush as I caught him catching me looking at him. He smirked at me, and moved towards me, lying next to me on the bed. He lifted a hand, and wiped some hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I told you about her. Hermione Granger?" My heart clenched as I looked at him

"Yeah I remember."

"Are you and Draco still together?" He asked suddenly, I sighed

"Yes."

"I feel a but coming."

"This whole thing, its a big strain on us."

"I imagine it would be."

"But were still together."

"I talked to McGonagall last night. While you were with him."

"Oh?"

"From what we can tell, Voldermort can feel my emotions. As well as intrude on my mind, but not take me over."

"You can still feel him though?"

"Yeah. But he can feel my emotions all the time."

"Things just keep getting better." Harry laughed. Stretching out, I placed my head on Harry chest.

"Mia?"

"Hay dad." I was on my way down to the Slytherin common room for the night, leaving Harry with his Neville and Ron.

"I have a letter for you." Stopping, I took the parchment he held out to me, "Its from the Dark Lord."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how you been?"

"Al right. You? Talked to the boys?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect between us now."

"good."

"Well, good night." He kissed my for head and left me to go down to the common room.

The parchment seemed to burn my hand as I walked towards the entrance. Once inside the room, a quick glance around let me know that the room was empty. So I curled up in the seat that Draco usually occupied and read my letter.

_Miss Snape,_

_ I must apologise for my absence these past few months. I have been occupied with other business._

_ I wish for you to be at the Malfoys estate on the 28th of this month, at six in they evening. Dress appropriately._

_ Waiting on you,_

_ The Dark Lord._

Well that was they answer to my questions as to where he was. I re read the letter, and then burnt it watching it as the flames from the fire dance around the parchment.

"What you doing down here?" I jumped in my seat

"Draco, you scared me!" I laughed, smiling as he sat on the table in front of me.

"Didn't mean to. So, what are you doing down here?"

"Just came in." I replied with a shrug, re tucking my feet underneath me.

"So, how is the almighty Potter?"

"Al right when I left him. Ron still hates me."

"And that bothers you...?"

"Not really."

"good." He leant forward, kissing me soundly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss, raping my hands in his hair.

Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against mine "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." He replied, his own hands running down my face. "Lets go to bed?" With a laugh, I agreed, following Draco to his dorm.

"Mia, time to get up." I groaned, burying myself deeper into Draco's hold "We've got school."

"No." I replied,

"Yes." Draco sighed, slowly unfolding himself from me. With a loud groan I sat on the bed, resting my back against the head board, and watching Draco stretch. "Mourning." Draco smiled, bending to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, letting Draco move away.

"Mia?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I love you." My heart seemed to slow down as he said this. As much as I knew he did, I couldn't help but compare it to the conversation Harry and myself had had just the day before. "Mia? Your supposed to say it back." Draco seemed worried as he looked down on me. I smiled, trying to ease his nerves

"I love you too." I replied honestly, and leant up to kiss Draco again.

"You had me worried then." He laughed, although it sounded a bit forced.

"You should know I love you." His breathtaking smile made me burn with happiness

"Come on, time for breakfast." Draco pulled me out of bed, leading the way to the bathroom.

"You're not sitting with me then?" Draco asked as I started to pull away from him at the entrance to the dungeons

"Like I can." I replied, rolling my eyes at him. As I lead the way to the hall I felt his eyes on my arse they entire way, and I added a bit more swagger to my walk for his benefit.

"Good morning!"I announced happily to the Gryfindor table, sitting in my seat beside Harry, who gave me a kiss on the cheek

"You're happy. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I didn't have to put up with you're snoring."

"I do not!"

"Nah, he doesn't" Seamus interrupted

"Ron does." Dean finished. We laughed at this.

"I do what?" Ron asked, sitting on Harry's other side

"Snore." Harry announced, with an air of authority. Ron's answer was muffled by the food that he had thrown into his mouth as soon as he had sat.

"Have you seen Ginny?" He asked when he had finally gulped down the food

"Not since last night, why?" Harry replied

"She's in a really bad state. Her boyfriend from Ravenclaw dumped her." I laughed at this, trying to cover it up with a snort, but wasn't quick enough. "Something funny."

"Ginny's _boyfriend _from Ravenclaw? More like Ginnys fuck buddy." The rest of the boys sitting around us burst out laughing, hiding there faces with their hands as there laughter overcome them.

Ron turned red and spluttered, before standing up from the table, and going to leave. I watched him him get halfway down the table, before he turned on his heel and sat at an empty seat next to some first years. They all looked at him with puzzled expressions, before carrying on with what they were doing.

"Well, that was revealing." Dean said, before carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"What's the matter with Ron?" The sniffly voice of Ginny Weasley asked, sitting opposite Harry and myself.

"Nothing." I replied, with a sickly sweet smile "He told us about your breakup with the Ravenclaw. You OK?"

"Im fine thanks, it was just a shock." She wiped her eyes for affect, looking down at the pate in front of her. She then looked up through her eyelashes at Harry "I just dont cope well being single." I rolled my eyes and continued eating, ignoring the younger girl.

"You'll find someone." Harry said, although he wasn't looking at her. He was watching the windows, concentrating on something.

"What's the matter?" I whispered to him, pretending to be kissing his ear

"Headache." he replied, I frowned but let him off.

Classes that day were boring. All the teachers kept going on about how are NEWTS were coming up, and that this was a very important time of the year for us. By dinner it seemed that the whole of my year was ready to crawl into bed and forget about any exams we may have. At dinner, no one really talked, we all just put our heads down and ate, and then scampered of to our dorm rooms. I followed Harry up to the Gryfindor common room, were we sat cuddled together on the coach opposite the fire. Lavender and Parvati sitting on the floor in front of us.

I was sitting curled up on Harry's lap, my head nestled under his chin "Mia?"

"yes Harry?" I asked, playing with his fingers

"I love you." I plastered a massive smile on my face as I sat up, and swivelled to face him. I could practically hear Parvati's and Lavender's head snap to us as he said this

"I love you too." I gushed, kissing him soundly.

When I pulled away, we were both smiling "My room?" He asked,

"Defiantly." I replied, climbing of him and leading the way to his room. We climbed onto his bed and shut the curtains around us, setting a silencing spell around us. "The whole school will know by mourning. Very clever, Potter." I laughed, sitting in front of Harry with my back on the head board.

"Thank you Snape." He laughed "thats wired. Feels like I'm in bed with your dad."

"EWWW!" I screamed, scrunching up my face.

"Mia?" Harry said, suddenly turning serious

"Yes?" I asked, admittedly a tad bit scared at the change in atmosphere

"he's trying."


	42. Chapter 42

**So, as some of you may have worked out from my previous chapter, my newest Beta has gone. 4 Betas for one story, starting to think theres something about me. But anyway, if your intrested PM me, please? Thanks**

**Enjor and Review XD**

"Who's trying? What?"

"Voldermort. He's trying to get through."

"Oh Merlin." I muttered, feeling the nerves start to wipe away the fear that was overcoming me.

"What do we do?" I asked, panicked

"Make it look like we're in love." Harry replied, moving forward, he balanced himself on top of me, his face in a constant grimace. "Im going to let him through." Harry warned, and I watched his face contort in pain, his eyes slamming shut.

I myself took a deep breathe and readied myself for what was to come. When I let the breathe out, Harry opened his eyes, and their was just the

faintest flick of red in them. I smiled up at him, pretending not to have noticed the change

"Hay, Handsome, you alright? Lost you for a second there."

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied, smiling at me.

"Good." The whole situation was strange and awkward, me not knowing what to say, and Harry was concentrating on not let Voldermort take complete control. "I still don't think Ginny likes me."

"She's jealous of you." Harry replied, rolling to lay beside me, and pulling me so that I was practically lying on top of him.

"Of me?" I asked, trying to forget that Harry had been taken over by Voldermort

"You're gorgeous, funny, smart and you've got me wrapped around your little finger." I laughed and curled more into Harry

"You make me blush Potter." I leaned up slightly and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips "But I still love you."

"As I love you." He murmured against my lips. I felt him smirk as he kissed me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"OI POTTER!" In my head I laughed as I heard Ron's voice bellow at us. Harry groaned, but let me pull back

"What?" he asked, sticking his head out

"Leave your toy alone. There's a game of exploding snap about to start downstairs, and you'r in."

"I am, am I?"

"Yes. Now out."

"You coming down?" Harry asked, turning to me as he stood. Looking into his eyes I saw the red slowly decreasing

"Yeah." I answered, worried about the brief visit Voldermort had played us.

"She's not playing." Ron said, as I stepped of Harry's bed. I took Harry's hand

"I'll just watch." I gave Ron a fake smile and then followed Harry out of the room.

Once downstairs, I curled up on the sofa, as the boys set up for the game.

"I will be setting you all a project for the next few weeks, I wish for you all to create you're family tree's going at least five generations back. I will be checking on you're progress weekly." It was the last lesson of the week, and although I was happy that It was the weekend, I was having trouble understand how family trees had anything to do with Muggle studies. "That is all, class dismissed." Instantly everyone shot to their feet, packing their things away, desperate to greet the friday evening "Miss Snape. Please stay behind." from beside me I felt Harry stiffen as I did.

"I'll wait outside." he told me, before leaving. I sunk back into my seat and waited.

It had been two weeks since I had been told that I would not be in the Order, and I hadn't heard anything about it since. Nore had Harry complained about Voldermort since then. "Miss Snape," I stared straight forward as Professor Dullop came to sit on the desk in front of mine "His lord has asked me to tell you that he is very pleased with you're progress, and wishes for you to go to the Malfoy's this weekend."

"For the whole weekend?" I questioned, glancing at the man that I had been avoiding

"He wishes for you to go tonight and return Sunday evening."

"What about school?"

"Do you really think he cares?" I saw a rare sort of smile grace his lips, and my stomach churned at the sight.

"Just me?"

"Master Draco will be leaving with you tonight, and returning with you on Sunday so that we can make it look like a family issue." I nodded, understanding.

"If that is all, I will be off. I have a mission to complete." Without waiting for an answer, I left the room.

As he said he would be, Harry was waiting for me outside. "What did he want?"

"I need to go and see McGonagall" I replied, linking my arms through his.

"Now."

"Yep."

"Lets go then." we made our way to McGonagall's office, where Harry gave the password to the awaiting gargoyle. "I have to see her a lot. Boy-who-lived and all that." I nodded and smiled at Harry

"I'll see you on Monday then." I told Harry as the steps appeared

"Monday?" I nodded, moving in front of Harry

"Yeah, I have to go home for the weekend. I'll tell you all about it on Monday." I reassured, seeing Harry's face.

"oh, OK. Well see you then." I gave Harry a quick hug and turned to leave, but he grasped my arm, twisting me around to face him.

"Harry?" I asked, looking up into his intense green eyes.

Like his life deepened on it, he bent down and gave me a bruising kiss to the lips. My hands were limb at my sides, as his went to my hips, making sure I didn't push away from him.

As quickly as it started it finished, and Harry had turned, running down the hall way and out of sight. I stood in shock, as I watched the empty the corridor, my thoughts swimming at the kiss. "Later." I told myself, before turning and going up to McGonagall.

"Miss Snape?" I sat in front of her, "Bourbon?"

"No thank you" I replied

"What can I do for you then?" She asked, sitting forward in her seat

"I'm sure that the Malfoys have already talked to you about myself and Draco leaving the grounds this weekend?"

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy is not well, I believe?" She asked, although you could tell that she didn't believe it

"As far as I know her health is fine. Voldermort has called me, and that is the cover they are providing."

"Well, I have granted for you and Draco to return to Malfoy Manor." I nodded, "And you will come and see me as soon as you return?"

"Of course." I felt the dismissal, but didn't move from the seat

"Was there something else?"

"I was wandering...well...will I be inducted into the Order?"

"No." She answered simply.

"No?" I questioned

"Myself and some others from they Order has decided that it would be best for you and your studies if we waited until after graduation to induct you."

"But I am already on a mission for you?"

"Well, yes." With a sigh I left, but not before saying

"Voldermort doesn't care if you've finished Hogwarts or not. Your going to loose this war if you do not open your mind."

*Idiots *

*Who us? * Lukas replied to me, I smiled despite my bad mood

*Well, yes you are. But in this case I'm not talking about you. Where's Alek? *

*Don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday. *

*And you're not worried? *

*He's been acting like this for a while now. If I get involved he gets angry. *

*Maybe I should talk to him? * I questioned,

*I don't think that would be good.. *

*But its worth a shot. I mean, it's probably just a girl problem or something. *

*Yeah, maybe. Well, I have to go. Talk to you soon? *

*Yeah, talk to you soon. * We both clicked out, and I realised that I had made it to the common room.

I took a big breathe in, calming myself and I entered the room, smiling at the surrounding students. "Draco. I just heard, we're going home?" I smiled, practically skipping to where he was sitting

"Yep, you need to go and pack."

"Hello to you too." I muttered, turning and leaving him.

I packed a bag in silence, banishing my thoughts as I did so. "You going to the Malfoys?"

I swivelled on my heel, picking my wand and pointing it at the intruder "Dad, you scared me!"

"Sorry baby girl," He laughed, stepping forward, and hugging me. "So, you of to the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, spending the weekend with them." He nodded and stepped back

"Have you spoke to your brothers?"

"Lukas."

"Not Alek?"

"From what Lukas has said Alek has gone AWOL"

"His school owled me saying that his grades had dropped."

"Im going to talk with him when I can feel him, he has kept his shields up from me."

"Tell me what is said." He nearly demanded. I nodded and smiled at him again, turning back to my packing. "I also want you to come and see me as soon as you get back on sunday."

"I was going to do that anyway. Dad, can you get me some information on the past generations of our family?"

"For your assignment from Professor Dullop?"

"Yeah."

"What about that book I got you for Christmas?" I felt like smacking myself at my idiocy.

"I completely forgot about that. Thanks dad." I turned back to him and hugged him again, him placing a kiss on my forehead "See you then."

"Bye Dad." I smiled as he left, and then finished my packing.

"You ready? Draco's waiting." Pansy asked me five minutes later. I smiled at her as she stood in the doorway to our dorm

"Yeah." I picked my bag up and followed her out.

"See you soon." She hugged me, before passing me to Draco

"See ya Blaise." We laughed at each other, before Draco pulled me from the common room. "Are you upset with me?" I questioned

"No." He said, still looking straight forward

"You lie to me Draco."

"There's a lot going on at the moment."

"So why are you upset with _me_?"

"Whats going on with you and Potter?"

"Really Draco?" I sighed, nearly pleased that that was what he was mad at and not something more important. "Theres nothing going on there. We've become friends, which is understandable with what I am doing."

"But theres nothing going on?" He questioned again, glancing at me from the corner of his eye

"No." I replied simply. "You are the one I love, Harry is my mission." I saw Draco smile slightly, but we didn't stop in our way to McGongall's office.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Snape. The floo is ready, and please give my best wishes to Mrs Malfoy." McGonagall smiled at us as soon as we stepped into the room.

"Of course Professor." Draco smiled, I nodded and watched Draco step into the fire place. Once he was out of sight, McGonagall turned to me

"Good luck." She said to me, before I followed Draco into the fireplace.

He caught me as I came out the other side, his arms going to my waist to steady me. "Why hello." I purred, smirking up at him

"Hi." he muttered bending down, so that our lips met. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and using him as a leverage to pull myself up.

"Draco!" A voice chaste, and we both pulled away from each other, me blushing lightly as I noticed Draco's father standing in the door way.

"Hello father." Draco said, nodding towards his father, I smiled at the older man

"Lucious." I smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood that had settled around us.

"Mia, his lord will be here tomorrow to talk with you. I trust you two have not had dinner?" We both shook our heads

"The house elfs will bring you some food. You will be in your rooms?"

"Yes father." Draco answered

"Your mother wished to see you as well Draco. Alone." I felt the coldness in his voice, and flinched slightly.

"I will take Mia to our rooms, and then go and see her." They both nodded to each other, and then Draco lead me out the room.

"He's happy." I muttered.

"Who cares. We have a whole weekend where its just us." Draco said, and a massive smile broke out on my face.

I practically skipped to our rooms. Then regretted it, as I realised Draco would have to leave me.

"be back quick?" I pouted, at him, as Draco turned to me.

"As quick as my mother allows." He bent and kissed me, and then left.

With a deep sigh, I turned to the room and surveyed it. Draco's room had not changed at all in our absence, so I picked up the book that I had been reading before I had left. I settled into the window seat, and began reading.

The book I was reading was the book about my family history, I ad a piece of parchment next to me as I took notes, looking for anything interesting.

_Georgatna Zibini had a very rare form of Veela blood. This form only shows itself in female relatives, and is known to never die out throw blood. Although it can be if the carrier is in contact with dark magic for a large amount of time._

_This form of Veela-more commonly known as Veelat blood- is renowned for its powers, some saying that it is even more powerful then the more common version. Although this rumour has never been proven, many believe it._

I paused her, re-reading the section. With my interest peeked, I rose and went to Draco's library, finding a book on veela's and settling down to read it.

_Veelats blood is a very rare form of Veela blood. This trait will be paused throw every woman in a family who this blood. Although uncommon, there is a way to get rid of this curse. A witch who has this blood and is exposed to a large dose of dark magic, or under a dark curse for a prolonged expense of time. _

_Unlike Veela blood, Veelats do not have a mate._

_Veelat blood is sometimes known to be more powerful then its brother Veela blood. A witch with Veelat blood will, like Veela blood, will attract members of the opposite sex, unlike Veela blood, a witch with this will not be able to chose who is attracted to her. Any male that is not related to the witch, will be attracted to her. Unfortunately, Veelat blood is very primal, meaning that any male attracted will only be interested in a relationship of a sexual nature with said witch._

_As stated above, relations of the witch will not feel this attraction, and neither will carriers of Veela blood, as the magic counteracts with Veelat blood. _

_This attraction to the witch will continue until she is bonded with a wizard._

Well that explains a lot, I thought to myself, closing the book and settling it down. I leaned back in my seat, going over they information. I would have to speak to father to see if there was anything he could give me for it. I nodded, deciding that that was what I was going to do.

DRACO! I nearly screamed, realising that this blood could be they only reason that he liked me. "No, he loves me." I tried reassuring myself. Making myself think about all the times that he has told me he does. "yes, he loves me. Its not this blood."

My reassuring was disrupted by a soft voice calling my name. "Missus?" I stood from my seat to see a panicked looking house elf at the door

"Yes?" I replied moving forward.

"There is food is yours room, missus." he said, before disappearing.

"Right then." I mumbled, leaving the library and letting my nose lead me to the food.

In Dracos room there was a delicious smelling spaghetti bollognese waiting for me. I nearly devoured it in seconds, but stopped myself, allowing the flavours to be tasted.

When I had finished a house elf appeared to take it away. I flopped backwards on the bed and glanced at the clock. Draco had been gone for hours.

On a whim, I got up and and checked the corridor, and found Draco.

He was battered, bruised and caked in blood, using the wall for support as he tried to make it to the room. I didn't think as I flew towards him, "Draco? What happened?" I asked, panicked as I helped him to our room.

"nothing." He gasped, as he collapsed onto the bed. I helped him to the centre and then started to check him over. "Im fine." He tried again

"Sure you are." I rolled my eyes at him, and continued checking him. "Im going to heal you." I announced, getting my wand out.

"Mia."

"Just relax." I tried to comfort him, as I worked over him. He stopped moving, and fell asleep.

It took all my knowledge of healing and a good three hours for me to finally be even halfway happy with my attempts at healing.

His whole body was covered in cuts, although none were that deep, they all looked pretty nasty. A broken rib, and a few other broken bones were dwarfed in comparison to the massive concussion that he had, and I instantly regretted my decision to let him sleep, although all my attempts at waking him failed, so I settled for keeping an eye on him as he slept.

Once I was sure he was stable, and had cleaned him up to the best of my ability I called for a house elf and asked them to get me some healing potions for him to take when he did awake, as well as a drink of water. Once all that was settled I pulled one of Dracos chairs to the side of the bed and settled in for a long night.

Throughout the night Draco tossed and turned, never fully regaining conciseness but never fully going back to sleep. I stayed up the whole night, watching over him and calming him when he had a nightmare.

It was a long night.

"How is he?" Narcissa's light voice came from the doorway. My whole body ached with nerves and exhaustion as I looked upon the older woman

"Fine. The nightmares stopped half hour ago. What happened?"

"His father was displeased." She replied sadly, before moving and sitting on the edge of the bed "You look tired, dear. You been up all night?"

"Couldn't leave him. He had a concussion." I replied, rubbing my eyes, hoping that it would make some of the exhaustion go away. It didn't.

"I can watch over him if you want to sleep?" She offered

"No. I'll stay up with him."

"Al right. Ill send some breakfast up for you." She kissed her son, and me on the forehead, before leaving.

"Cissy?" the older lady turned to me "This is going to sound weird but, is there Veela blood in your family?"

"Yes, in both mine and Lucious's line." She answered "Why?"

I nodded to the open book that lay on the desk, and she walked over to it, reading the page it was on.

Once she had read it, she turned to me, a wistful smile on her face "He loves you for you my dear. Not because of your heritage, or he is told to. He fell for you."

"Thank you." I whispered, genuinely happy for the reassurance. She left then, a small smile on her lips.

I turned back to Draco then, and took his pale hand in mine and squeezing it. "Wake up." I whispered, putting all my emotions into those two words.

"Miss Snape, you need to be dressed. His lord could come at any moment."

"Your son is lying unconscious. I am caring for him. The Dark Lord will have to wait."

"The Dark Lord waits for no one. You will have a shower, put on a nice dress and make yourself look presentable."

"No." I replied simply. Next thing I know, the chair I was sitting in had thrown me out of it, and I was lying on the floor, and invisible force holding me down, while an equally invisible hand strangled me.

"You will do as your told." Lucious spat from above me, looking down at me from his vantage point.

"Please." I gasped, trying, desperately, to fill my lungs with air.

"Get showered, get dressed and get presentable." He spat, before letting me up. I turned onto my stomach, and raised myself to my hands and knees, spluttering for air. "Now." Lucious commanded. From the corner of my eye I could see him fingering his wand as he looked at me. Fear coursed through me as I climbed to my feet, and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Gypsy!" I called, once I was out of the shower, and had dressed in the dress that Lucious had laid out for me. Another short black dress, that fell well above my knee, and dipped to between my breasts, the back finally starting on the curve of my arse.

"Yes Missus?"

"Can you ask Narcissa to come to this room please? And then once you done that, watch over Draco for me. Ignore all other orders that you have had for today, and watch Draco. Make sure that he's ok." I practically begged the elf.

"Yes missus." Gypsy disappeared, and I turned back to the mirror. It was true, I looked like shit. Dark bags under eyes made my already pale face seemed drawn out. With a quick make up charm, I was back to myself, and another charm, hair this time, set my hair so it was curled, and over one shoulder.

"Whats the matter?" Cissy said, as soon as she stepped into my wardrobe. "What happened to your neck?" She then gasped, as I turned to her. I had forgotten to cast glamour charms on the redness on my neck, and quickly rectified the situation. "Mia? Answer me."

"Your husband has ordered me to ready myself for Voldermort. I have asked Gypsy to watch over Draco for me. But I thought I should tell you that im not with him."

"My husband _ordered_ you?"

"Tied me to the floor. Nearly strangled me. I'd say ordered."

"Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. Im fine." I turned back to the woman, and smiled "Go and see your son." Cissy didn't say a word to me, as she left.

I sunk onto the nearest chair to where I was, "I hate this." I mumbled to myself, wishing that Draco was awake so that I could go and talk to him about it all. "This war needs to end. Soon."


	43. Chapter 43

"Miss Mia Snape. Thank you for joining us." I walked into the dinning hall with my head held high, surveying the death eaters that surrounded the large dinning table with an air of indifference. "Come, sit by me." Voldermort called, as I walked up the table. I nodded to a few of the Death eaters that I knew, smiling briefly when I noticed my father sitting opposite me. I placed myself into the chair, the deatheater sitting next to me, pulling my chair out as I did so. My breathe caught as I recognized Nott. "I trust you have been well?" 

"I have my lord, thank you. And yourself?" I asked in reply

"I have been well." he replied, taking a drink from his cup, taking a moment to look me over. "I trust you know Theodore?"

"Yes my lord. We are both Slytherin's."

"Miss Snape."

"Mr Nott."

"I will get straight down to business." My thoughts over Nott were stopped, as Voldermort called my full attention. "I have been watching your progress with Potter. I am very pleased. It seems that you have got the boy wrapped around your wand."

"I have tried, my lord." 

"You have done well. And as a reward I have decided that you will be given my mark." The table cheered, as I felt my hands get sweaty. Voldermort allowed the noise for a moment, before raising his hand stopping everyone. "But, as you will still need to carry on with your mission, I have decided to give you a more...un-noticeable mark for your loyalty."

"My Lord?" My gaze shifted to my father, for a second, he looked unconcerned by the goings on. But I knew he was.

"Do you wish for this honour?" Voldermort asked

"Of course. I wish for nothing more."

"Very good then. Stand." I did so, Nott rising to pull my chair out for me. I thanked him. Voldermort stood aswell. The rest of the table followed their leader to his feet as he came and stood behind me. Without warning he pushed the back of my head down,so my cheek was plastered against the cold wood of the table. My hands gripped they edge of the table, as I realised I had no control over what was about to happen. Voldermorts hand disappeared from the back of my head, and drifted to my bare back, drawing circles over the flesh "I asked Lucious to pick this sort of dress specifically for you. Not only does it look good, it allows me free access to your skin. Here." He pressed on the end of my tail bone, with his wand "Is were your mark shall be." I took a deep breathe, and prepared myself for what I was going to do.

"Do you promise to serve me?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to do as I ask, without question?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to sacrifice everything, including your life for mine?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to be mine?" A silent whisper ran along the table, this was obviously an addition to the vows.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then so be it." People said that the cruciatas curse, would be the worst curse anyone could be under. IT would send the strongest men to their deaths. But this. This was worse. It felt like my skin was burning off, being replaced with something else, which burned itself into my very being. I bit my lip, only allowing small whimpers to escape me.

"Welcome, Mia Snape, to my Death eaters!" Voldermort announced as the pain ended. I hadnt realised that I had been holding onto the table, until I tried and moved my fingers. They complained, as I stretched them, pushing myself up so I was standing.

Voldermort placed his hands on my hips, pulling me back into him as I tried to ignore the pain that was still coursing through me. The death eaters cheered as I looked upon them.

"Tonight, we eat. Tomorrow we plan." He announced, taking me to my seat, before sitting himself. Food appeared in front of me, and we all started eating, everyone talking.

"Miss Snape."

"Mr Nott. How did you get out of school?"

"Secret passageways, an in with the head of house." I laughed "I have to return straight after this."

"Oh, not to much of that then." I replied, nodding to his firewhisky.

"Unfourtunatly not." He laughed. We talked and ate comfortable for the rest of the meal, although I couldn't help but feel Voldermort eyes on me every now and then.

I thought back to what Voldermort had said to me, before he had marked me. Lucious had picked out my dress, meaning that he knew what was going to happen. I shivered, that man was defiantly everything he was supposed to be.

"Mia, please stay once I have dismissed everyone else." Voldermort ordered, as I ate my dessert

"Yes, my lord."

"To my loyal followers!" Voldermort called, getting their attention "You are all dismissed. Go tonight, and be merry. But be ready for when I call you."

"Yes my lord" they all chanted, before piling out. I stayed sitting, not looking at anyone as they left.

"Follow me, Mia." I didn't reply, as I stood, following him out of the dinning room, and upstairs.

"My lord?"

"Yes Mia?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my rooms."

"Your rooms?"

"Yes, Mia." We walked into a wing of the Mansion that I had never seen before, but I didn't get time to take it in, as I was quickly led into a bedroom.

"Sir?"

"Sit." He ordered, gesturing to the bed. I sat on the edge of it, fidgeting nervously

"You promised to be mine in your vows."

"I know my lord."

"And you probably have worked out that I do not ask that in a usual ceremony." I merely nodded.. Voldermort had been pacing in front of me up to this point, where he stopped and turned to face me "And you agreed to this. So, in sanction with your acceptance you will become mine, my lover and my queen."

"Youre queen?" I choked, suddenly nervous "But...my mission?...Draco?" They air around Voldermort suddenly turned cold, and began crackling with the power he was projecting "You're mission will soon be over. You will forget about the youngest Malfoy."

"But...sir...I love him."

"CRUCIO!" The spell came flying at me, hitting me on the chest, I fell backwards onto the bed.

I felt my body contortion into shapes, I knew I wasnt supposed to be able to make, I felt the blood spilling out of my mouth, I felt the darkness knocking at the edge of my conciousness. But it didn't take over, the curse was lifted from me before it could.

"You will not speak of that boy in my prescence." Voldermort gritted out, moving towards me. I nodded, and scooted back on the bed, trying to get away from the approaching man...well, Voldermort.

My escape wasn't quick enough, as Voldermort climbed on top of me, pinning me under his body. "Your mine." His fingers caressed my face "Your body." His hand drifted down to my body, scraping the side of my right breast "And soul are mine. To do whatever I please with."

With a wave of his hand we were both naked, and he had tied my hands above my head. I closed my eyes, wishing that I had some sort of plan for what was happening. Voldermorts hands were grasping my body, I had a minute to come up with something.

I couldn't get out of this situation. That much was obvious. If I begged for it not to happen, he would do it anyway and probably be rough. With a deep breathe, I opened my eyes, and tried to think of what I did when Draco and I were in this situation.

I started by blocking of most of my mind, only allowing thoughts of pleasure to be found.

Voldermort was looking down at me, his body pressed into mine. I looked up at him, trying to smile "Please." I breathed, imaging Draco's body being on mine and not this things.

Voldermort smirked at me, and ducked his head, bringing his practically non-excistant lips to mine. I opened my mouth and his toungue slipped in, like the rest of him it was cold as it searched my mouth.

At this point, I pulled out of my mind, and let my body take over.

"I have to return to school sir." It was the following morning and Voldermort was lying next to me. Surprisingly he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, holding my body to his, my head resting on his chest.

"You will return when I tell you."

"But they are expecting me back"

"Make an excuse."

"Yes sir."

"Get up." He told me, although I didn't get a chance, as he pulled my shoulder back so I was yanked off him. "Breakfast will be ready, and my followers will be waiting for me. I have to formally introduce you as the future Dark Lady." I pretended to be happy about this as I stood, moving to where my wand laid on a table. As I walked I could feel Voldermort's eyes on me, watching me.

Once I had my wand in my hand I transfigured a cushion into a plain green dress. Nothing special. "Ready?"

"Yes my lord." I replied, following him out.

"My Loyal Followers!" Voldermort called as soon as we stepped into the dining room. All eyes turned to us as everyone got to they're feet. "I have an announcment." He said, as he walked towards his chair and sat, realising that there was no other free chairs, I stayed were I was, until Voldermort called me over "I have chosen Miss Snape to be the future Dark Lady." A silence wrapped around the room like a hand wrapping around a throat, all they air leaving my lungs, as everyone watched on in shock.

Eventually people recovered, and a slow round of clapping started, eventually everyone joining in. I stood behind Voldermorts chair, my eyes finding Dracos. He wouldn't look at me.

For the whole of breakfast, I was not allowed to sit down or eat, so I spent it standing behind Voldermort's chair, overlooking the meal.

Once it was done Voldermort dismissed me, telling me when that he would send for me when he needed me. I nodded, cutrsied and when to find Draco.

He was in the den, starring at a book that he was supposedly reading "Draco?" I asked, my voice quiet as I walked to sit next to him

"Mia." He replied, not looking up from the book

"Look, what happened with Vol-"

"-His Lord-"

"Sorry, what happened with Our Lord, I hadnt planned, nor wanted it. I couldnt exactly say no to him could I? I have no wish to die."

"Everyone seems to get you around more then I do." He complained

"Is that why your upset? You dont get to see me enough?"

"I heard you and Potter have declared you're love for each other." He finally looked, closing the book and staring at me.

"People were starting to get suspicious, saying that I was only with him because I wanted to use him. So we had to come up with something. And that was the only thing, asides from having sex in the Great Hall."

"On the same day we said it for only the third time. I wondered why you hesitated. You're falling in love with Potter." Draco said it as if he was stating the most obvious fact in the world.

"We've already been through this Draco. You are, and always will be, they only one for me."

"Lies. How do you think I can believe anything you tell me ever again? You're getting up close and personal with The Dark Lord, Potter and then you tell me that im they only one? Of course. What ever you say." Draco laughed and stood "I have to go back to school today, I assume you will be staying?" I nodded, "I will tell them so." Draco turned and I watched him walk to the door "Dont bother coming to find me when you're back. I wont be waiting for you."

"What?" I asked, standing up, and practically jumping over the couch to reach him, and grasp the front of his shirt

"We're over." Draco spat at me, yanking me of him, so hard I collapsed at his feet.

Through tears I watched him leave me.

"No." I whispered, before the sobs over took me.

"Mia?" I curled into myself more as the voice called to me from the door way, "Mia, dear, what's wrong?" The kind voice of Cissy asked, she crouched to her knees beside me, rubbing my back soothingly

"He's gone." I gasped, through the returning tears

"Who's gone?" She asked, moving my hair so it was tucked behind my ear and she could see my face. I looked up at her, and moved myself into her lap.

"Draco."

"He went to school, yes. You'll see him in a few days." I shook my head,

"He finished with me." I whispered, trying not to let the tears come again. Cissy was quiet for a moment, staring down at me.

"He loves you, of course he didn't."

"Yes, yes he did."

"oh, hunny." She murmured, pushing more hair out of my eyes.

"Cissy." I cried "I love him."

"I know you do. And he knows you do, he'll sort himself out soon. Don't worry." Cissy said. We sat there for a while, until my sobs stopped. She then pulled me up, so I was standing "Right now, you have a dark lord to get ready for. He will be calling for you soon, and you nee to act like you want him. Even if your dying inside, smile and agree, and let him." She said, pulling me to the room I was supposed to sleep in

"You sound like your talking from practice." I murmured, wiping my eyes as I looked at the older woman.

"I'm a pure blood wife, of course I know." Her voice was resigned, like she had just given up "But I will help you in any way that I can. And right now, that's getting you ready, and teaching you techniques."

"Techniques?" I asked, my mind now completely of my recent melt down as I followed Cissy into my wardrobe

"How to close your mind of without him noticing, of course His Lord is a mastered mind reader, so you will have to be careful. Here." She handed me a blood red maxi dress with a X neckline.

"Will he expect me to dress up every time I see him?" I asked, taking the dress and changing into it

"Yes."

"And will it always be black, red or green?"

"No. I'll have a wardrobe sent to you for this," She replied, fingering my clothes.

"Thanks." I relied, slipping on the matching heels,

"And of course, your robe." She handed me a plain black witch's robe, which I slipped on over the dress.

"Right, techniques," Cissy said to me, as we started on my hair and make up.

"Misys you are both wanted in the brown study." Cissy nodded to the elf, and we both exited my room, walking down to the brown study with linked arms.

When we entered the room all eyes turned towards us, and my instinct was to run from the room of men, but cissy squeezed my arm and I sucked my stomach in and held my head high, not letting my heartbreak show in my eyes.

"Glad you could join us, Ladies, please have a seat." Voldermort said, waving his hand so that we would come forward. With a final squeeze, Cissy and I parted, so that she could go and sit next to Lucious, and I could perch on the stool next to Voldermort.

"In a months time we are to invade Hogwarts." Voldermort said, looking directly at me, I nodded. "You will bring Potter to me, make him feel safe, and then take his wand leaving him at my mercy."

"Yes master." I muttered, looking straight at the thing next to me

"Good. You will know when the time has come for you to bring him to me." He looked me straight in they eye, and I felt him shuffling around in my mind. I pushed an image of me telling Draco that we were over to the front, making it look like as soon as I had seen him I had told him, and he had just nodded and left.

Voldermort paused at this image, and smirked at me. I had to resist they urge to shake as his eyes passed over me, in a completely un-appropriate way for a man of his age to do to a girl of mine. "You are all dismissed." He stated, trapping me in my seat with his eyes. I bowed my head as they other occupants of the room bowed out, and then looked up once I heard the door shut

"Yes, master?"

"I see you have taken my instructions seriously."

"Ofcourse sir."

"Good. And Young malfoy took it well?"

"Better than expected, I suppose he never truly held feelings for me if he could leave me without a fight." I said, feeling my heart die a little as the lie slipped past my lips.

"Then there will be no more distractions. You will return to school in a days time."

"Wednesday?"

"Yes. I need you around for a few more days."

"Of course sir." I tried to put a sweet smile on my face as the implications of what he wanted me around for hit me

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." I bowed and left, going straight up to my room to get changed out of they outfit Cissy had out me in, and into something a lot more comfortable. A short skirt and strappy top, before grabbing the nearest text book, and flopping on my bed to read it, desperate to keep my mind of Draco.

It didn't work.

She knew he had entered the room as soon as he did, though she decided that she would continue to read the Potions text book, well pretending to as she had done for the past hour.

She didn't react to him, until she felt the bed dip by her waist "Don't move." He whispered huskily, as his hands fingered the tattoo on her back. If this was any one else, it would be said to be a very loving caress, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Voldermort. And as his fingers caressed the tattoo, that she hadn't even seen, he explained it "I can get hold of you anywhere, it will burn when I want you. The pain gradually getting worse if you do not come to me, until you wish yourself dead. You can contact me with just a touch of your wand."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"A black rose with green vines twisting around it." He answered

"Pretty." I mumbled, trying to keep my body relaxed as his hands started to wonder.

"it is also how you will know when to bring him to me. Three sharps pains. Then bring Potter to the forbidden forest.


	44. Chapter 44

"Are you read for your return to school?"

"Yes Milord." I answered, smiling at him over my drink as we sat in front of the fire in my room

"I do not wish for you to talk to any one in the Slytherin house apart from Nott."

"Why?" I questioned

"Because I told you not to." He replied, I nodded, not wishing to get any sort of punishment. "Mia?"

"Yes?" I replied, surprised at his soft tone

"I will be waiting." He told me in way of dismissal. I bowed out of the room, taking a sigh of relief when the door was closed behind me.

I practically ran to my room to change into my uniform, desperate to get out of the house. "You that desperate to get out of here?" 

"Sorry to say Cissy but yes."

"Don't blame you." I laughed, moving forward to hug her

"See you soon."

"In a month, if not before." I muttered, pulling back "Walk me to the fire place?" I asked

"Of course." she muttered, linking our arms

"I'll send you the clothes by next week." She told me as we walked past some loitering death eater

"How can you put up with it?" I whispered, once out of ear shot.

"I am a pure blood wife, I smile through functions the rest I keep to myself."

"It seems there is still a lot for me to learn about being a pure blood."

"Ah, Narcissa, Mia." I looked up to see Lucious walking towards us, his ever pleasant cane hitting the floor as he stopped "Back to school?"

"Yes." I replied, eyeing the man in disdain

"Good, be ready." He replied, "Narcissa, with me." Cissy squeezed my arm, before following her husband, leaving me to see myself of on my own.

"Miss Snape!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, as I fell out the the fire place

"Hello Professor." I muttered, wiping all the soot of my uniform

"You are late." She said, offering me a seat.

"Sorry Professor. But I have information."

"Oh?"

"The attack will be in a month." I told her.

"A month? Why is your father not informing me of this?"

"Voldermort does not trust him. He knows about your talks...Voldermort knows he supports the Order. I will have to pretend to hate him." I told her, thinking aloud for the last part.

"Very well. I will call an Order meeting. What of your mission?"

"I am to take Harry to Voldermort, and then 'break his heart' as Voldermort put it."

"Very well, I will consult the Order and we will come up with a plan. Dinner will be being served soon, you should go down." I nodded

"Thank you, Professor." I muttered, walking out her office.

Just as she said, dinner was just starting as I walked through the doors, the amazing food that had been prepared covering the tables. I smiled slightly, appreciating the normalness of this and went to sit next to Harry.

"Why hello, beautiful." He told me, standing up to greet me

"Hello yourself." I said back, leaning in to kiss him.

"How have you been?" He asked, after we had finished kissing and the catcalls had died down

"Alright." I replied sitting next to him and starting to load my plate ""And you?"

"Would of been better if you were with me." I blushed, ducking my head.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Cissy was awfully ill, it was horrible!" I cried

"But Malfoy came back before you." Ron said, eyeing me

"A woman was needed for after care." I replied, smiling at him. He blushed at that. I started loading my plate, before digging in.

"So, Mia. I was wondering...if...erm..." Harry stared at Ginny, something passing between them as they got eye contact "You wanted to hang out with me later."

"Oh." I said, shocked "I would love to," Ginny's face dropped "But." It lit back up "I need to catch up with school work. Maybe another time?" I asked

"Sure." She replied, before turning her back on me. I looked at Harry,

"Really?" I muttered, rolling my eyes at him

"I just want you to fit in."

"I will make my own friends, with people who want to be my friends." I hissed

"If you two got to know one another then maybe you would be."

"Whatever Potter." I muttered, standing up and turning my back on him, walking out the hall.

"Trouble in paradise?" Someone sneered as I reached the stairs out the hall way. I turned, surprised to see Draco leaning against the wall, with Blaise next to him, as he eyed me

"Draco." I muttered, taking a step towards him

"Don't come any closure." He said, eyes flashing

"Please? Can we at least talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?" He sneered yet again

"Draco?" Blaise said, standing at full height

"What? The whore cheats on me and you take her side." I gasped, feeling a hole gape open in my chest

"We both know that that wasn't the case. And she's my cousin. Family. You don't go around talking about your best friends family like that." I smiled slightly at Blaise, thankful for his loyalty

Draco looked between me and Blaise "Fuck of." He hissed at me. My eyes were blurred by tears as I looked upon the man that I loved, as he stared at me with hate in his eyes

"I lo-"

"Don't you dare." He said, his voice dangerously low as he stepped towards me

"Draco." Blaise warned as I backed up against the wall, Draco's body trapping me there

"You don't love me. You lied to me, lead me on and then this. You have never lied on me." His fist punched into the wall by my head, making me jump. I looked at Draco, and was shocked to find that at this moment in time, he looked exactly like his father. He sneered again, pressing forward "And lies should be punished." He whispered into my ear as I tried to push him back.

"Draco, let her go." Blaise interrupted, stepping up to Draco's shoulder.

"Whats going on here?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nott approach, taking in the scene

"Nothing for you to worry about, Nott." Blaise replied, trying to pull Draco back by the shoulder

"Anything concerning Mia concerns me."

"You fucking him as well." I stared at him, trying to work out my reply, knowing that with Nott present, I could not talk to him as he would report it to Voldermort "No reply? Good, I'm sure we could find a better use for your mouth then your smart arse comments.

"Back of." Blaise hissed, yanking harder.

He was eventually pulled away from me, Blaise shouting an apology over his shoulder as he pulled Draco away. Nott stood next to me, a hand on my shoulder "You OK?" He asked. I didn't reply, just carried on staring at the door Draco had just disappeared through. Nott pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. Surprising myself, I relaxed into him. "Lets go." He commanded, leading the way to the Slytherin common room, and then straight up to his dorm. I looked nervously around for Draco, as they shared the dorm, but he was no where in sight. "Sit." he said, gesturing to his bed, I did so, pulling my legs under me "Miss Snape-"

"Mia. Please call me Mia."

"Mia then. I have had instructs from our Lord, I am supposed to become you're friend, and I was hoping that you were acceptable to that."

"of course. I just need to concentrate on my mission at the moment." I replied, not feeling comfortable around him at all

"Of course you do."

"I'll be going then?" I said slowly, getting of the bed

"See you soon." he said as I left.

"Think you can get someone to let me in?" I asked the Fat Lady as I waited outside the common room. She eyed me with disgust, before disappearing from the picture, a moment later she appeared and the door was swung open

"Harry was wandering where you got to." Neville said as he opened it, standing aside and letting me in

"Had to go and sort some stuff out in my dorm. How are you Nev?"

"All good. Potions has become bearable and I got this new plant, an extremely rare one. You'll have to come and see it."

"That sounds good." I replied, trying to see if Harry was in the common room.

"He's upstairs." Neville told me, I nodded and smiled at him in thanks. I left, walking up the stairs and into his dorm.

"Harry!" I sang, walking towards him

"Mia! I was wandering where you got to."

"Had some stuff to do." I shrugged, climbing into bed with him

"Like?"

"Talk to some people, that sorta stuff."

"How did it go?" He asked. I sighed, "That good huh?" I laughed, lying next to him in the bed "How was the weekend?"

"Busy." I replied with a sigh "There's a lot of stuff that has happened."

"Like?" I turned on my back and lifted my shirt up

"My dark mark." I said as Harry sat to examine the tattoo on my back

"Thats a mark?"

"Yep. Is it really that pretty? I haven't been able to probably look at it yet." Harry's fingers traced they outline, causing me to shiver

"It really is. You wouldn't think that it was the mark." I pulled my shirt up and twisted around, after a moments of silence I spoke

"I need you to trust me." I said sitting up

"Why, what's going on?"

"One month, they're attacking. I cant tell you details. So trust me." He nodded, pulling me back to him.

"I trust you." He whispered into my ear, holding me tight "With my life."

"Can I skip dinner?" I asked Harry as he dragged me from our Defence Against the Dark Arts class, to the Great Hall

"No. You're skinny enough as it is, you need to eat."

"You think I'm to skinny?" I asked, pouting at him, pulling him to a stop

"No...I...You're perfect." he said, blushing as some girls from Hufflepuff walked past and 'Awwwed' at his comment. I smiled shyly at him, and hugged him 

"You ready?" I questioned, eyeing my father coming down the common room.

"Yes." he replied, before pulling away and pushing me into the wall

"God, I love you." I said, just loud enough for the surrounding people to hear as I planted my lips on his. We had talked about kissing, it had always only ever been a quick peck on the lips, but with everything going the way it was it was obvious that we needed to deepen it. So that's what we were doing.

"Mia Snape, Potter." My father sneered, Harry moved away from me

"What?" I sneered at him, noticing that they're were some Slytherins around. He looked shocked for a moment, before schooling his features

"Detention, tonight. Be in my classroom at six thirty."

"What did we do?" I asked he turned to me, raising an eye brow

"You will show me some respect." I laughed at him 

"Come on Harry." I grabbed his hand and walked past the watching crowds

"What was that about?" Harry asked, raping his arm around my shoulders

"Sorry, I need to talk to him, but no one can know." Harry nodded.

"Enter!" My father shouted from his classroom, Harry allowed me to go first, and made sure the door was firmly shut, before I cast a wand less privacy charm on the room

"Father!" I sighed, running to him and pulling myself into his arms

"Mia." He whispered, excepting the hug and pulling my closure

"I am so sorry!"

"What has been going on?" He asked, pulling me away from him

"Voldermort no longer trusts you, I have been ordered away from you."

"I knew it." He sighed, going to sit on his desk, I perched at they edge of it and noticed Harry was reading a book, trying not to pay us attention. After a moment he looked up at me, glancing briefly at Harry "If I go back, what will happen?"

"He will probably kill you. You have to promise me that you won't go to him, even if he calls you."

"What about you?"

"He won't hurt me."

"How are you so certain?"

"He's announced me as his Dark Lady has he not." I felt more then saw Harry look at us "Did you know that I have Veelat blood in me?" I look of realisation came over him "Exactly."

"Veelat?" Harry asked

"Later." I replied, waving him of "So, if we don't win this war...?"

"We will." Harry assured me, coming forward. I smiled at him

"And now we plan."


	45. Chapter 45

**Hay guys, sorry its been an age since i updated, and that my updates have become very...uncertain in timing. I just came back from holiday...a holiday i only found out about the day i went thanks to my amazing bf and ameze friends! A week and a bit spent in the Wales rock climbing, sea level traversing and stuff like that, it was epic. Any way, i dont really have anything for this written so i will try and write some more chapters as quickly as possible, because i love you guys.**

**I have another story on the go on here called Lies, so if you haven't read that yet, hop on over and give me your thughts while your waiting for this to up date. **

**demonicangelicness- **NOOOOOOOO! I can not tell you that, that would totally ruin my plot! Nah, to be honest I'm not sure yet, maybe a bit of both? We'll just have to wait and see.

**BlooDsucKkerR69- **Don't worry, this will not turn into a Voldermort/Hermione fic. That is just a plain no.

The month went fast. Too fast. Between lessons, planning, training, acting the happy couple and orders for Voldermort through Nott as well the heart ache I got when ever I got a glimpse of my former Slytherin friends, I found that I barely had any time for myself. I had not time to realise that the rest of my life would start as soon as the battle ended, and I would have to act accordingly.

"Nev!" I shouted, as I wandered into the Gryfindor common room, having walked up here with Dean. Dean, Seamus and Neville had became fast friends, and most of the rest of the house soon followed, some people still only saw me as a Slytherin, but those people were manly Ginny and Ron, and I soon realised how smaller influence they had over the rest of the house.

"Mia!" Neville shouted back at me as I bounced into the seat next to him

"You al right?" I questioned folding my legs under me.

"You're father is in fool mood today."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, when he realised that you weren't in his lesson I swear he was ready to leave the class to some find you." I laughed, leaning back

"Seamus!" I shouted, my head hanging of the back of the sofa

"Whats up?" He asked me, looking at me and turning his head so that he was looking upside down like me

"Is Harry up stairs?"

"I dunno. I walked up with you." He laughed. I spun, and leaned on the back of the chair

"Well go up and look then." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why dont you."

"Because I can not be bothered to move." Next to me Neville laughed, and when he realised that Seamus was going to do it, he laughed even harder.

Harry had started up the D.A. Again this time letting anyone in fifth year and above join, and we meet four times a week, and the training was a lot more hard core, but surprisingly everyone took to it well. I suppose after the disaster that was the last battle, everyone was determined to finish this off once and for all.

"You sent Seamus to come find me?" I smiled up at Harry as he came and sat next to me, rapping his arm around my shoulder

"He's coming along well."

"huh?" Seamus asked as he walked back over

"Your training as my slave." I joked

"OI! Potter, you'r girl-"

"Is just to smart for you!" I sang. Seamus rolled his eyes, and walked away

"Harry?" Neville asked

"Whats up Neville?"

"We have another meeting tonight right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, as a searing pain erupted in my back. Making me gasp in pain "You alright?" Harry asked, stopping his conversation to face me.

"Yeah, I uh...have to go." I said, biting my lip to stop the pain from making me cry out "I think you should bring the meeting forward." I whispered to Harry just before I ran out the room.

I ran from the Gryfindor common room to the courtyard, not stopping until Nott had caught me

"You'r mark?" I questioned, he nodded "What do we do?"

"Forest." Theo said, dragging me towards the forbidden forest.

I knew at that moment, that it was about to begin.

I was right. Just out side of the school limits Death eaters were gathering, there excitement causing they air around them to ripple. Theo let me go when we reached them, allowing me to push my way through to the centre, were I knew that Voldermort would be.

"Mia. I'm glad you could join us." I smiled up at him, before curtsying to him

"My Lord."

"My Lady." He said, pulling me to him and giving me a kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding me close to him

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." He pulled me to his side, and called everyone to his attention.

"Today, we go to war. Today we take what is rightfully ours. Today we start the journey in which we rid our world of the disgusting that is mudbloods." The crowd cheered "You will fight with honour, and show the low lifes that defend the scum of our world. And to start it off, we will raise our spirits with a little...cleaning up. Bring forward the prisoner!" I stared on in confusion as the crowd parted, allowing two followers drag forward a body.

The body was thrown to the ground at our feet, and I gasped. The body was battered and bruised, and extremely bloody, the person barely had enough strength to raise his head. "Father?" I whispered

"This man was discovered to be in talks with The Order of the Pheonix!" The crowd gasped "This traitor has decided to ignore everything that is right in the world, and turn his back on his own family." I was pushed forward and everyone realised who it was. "What do you have to say for yourself Severus Snape?" Voldermort asked, sneering down at him

"I did what was right." He said, looking up at me. I choked back a sob as I looked at him, he looked at me with such love, and I realised at that point that he thought he was going to die.

I shock my head as I looked at him, tears cascading down my cheeks "Please." I whispered, turning slightly to look at Voldermort "Please don't." I begged again

"You would beg for a traitor?" He hissed at me

"He is my father."

"He betrayed me!" Voldermort roared, making me jump

"I beg you master, please, please let him be." I moved closure to him, taking hold of him robes in my fists and pulling myself as close to him as I could.

Voldermort looked down at me, his eyes curious as he took in my tear stained cheeks "You hold such love for a man you have only known a few months." He muttered, his hand coming up and holding my cheek "You have such strong emotions, my love." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips "I will grant you you're and let your father be." I breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you, sir!" I smiled at him, and turned on my heel rushing towards Severus "You're free." I muttered, holding him close.

"Im not leaving you here."

"If you stay you will die. Please." He looked at me

"You're so much like your mother. She would be unbelievable proud of you, nearly as proud as I am."

"Thank you." With my help he stood

"I love you, be safe." He told me, kissing my forehead

"Right back at ya pops." I laughed, before he turned to go. I watched him limp through the parting crowds, and wished that this was not the last time I would see him.

Once he was out of view, I turned again and looked upon Voldermort "Ready for you victory?" I asked, stepping closure.

"For our victory." He told me, reaching out his hands for me, I placed my hands in his and was pulled forward. "I will see you after, my Love." He placed a kiss on my lips, unfortunately pushing his tongue past my lips, nearly making me gag, but he pulled away "We will bring the battle to Hogwarts. You must go to Potter. Bring him to me."

"Yes Milord." I nodded, and left, the circle parting for me as I moved through them.

As I walked through the forest, I kept my eyes open, scanning they area around me for the right moment. When that moment came I swiveled and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Catching the death eater that was following me completely of guard. "Stupefy." I muttered, as his wand flew towards me. The death eater looked up at me as I walked closure "Im sorry." I muttered as I pointed my wand between his eyes "Obliviate."

Without a backwards glance I carried on to the castle, the nameless death eaters wand safely tucked away in my robe.

Once the castle was in sight I started running. It was weird, the castle seemed almost as piece as I approached, completely un-aware of the danger I was bringing.

With a heavy heart I ran to the great hall, to find McGonagall, the Order and quite a few students waiting for me. When everyone's eyes turned to me I set a snide look on my face, not quite sure if dropping my act at this moment was right.

At the front of everyone was Harry and McGonagall, I strode to them. "He is just past the forest." I whispered, "Ready to attack."

"We have evacuated the younger students already, and the Slytherin's are locked in rooms throughout the castle." Harry told me

"Why not in their common room?"

"Were hoping if they're parents see them then they might-" I laughed, interrupting Harry. He shrugged

"Did my father come through?"

"We sent him to the Hospital wing." I nodded

"Wards? I didn't see any of the statues?"

"I have sent them, but I have put them in more...in conspicuous places." I nodded

"HOGWARTS!" Professor McGonagall shouted, everyone went quiet as they looked upon her "The battle is upon us-"

*Mia? Whats going on ? *

*Voldermort's at Hogwarts. *

*WHAT! * Alek raored

"Hello, finally decided to make an appearance have you? *

"Now is not the time. Voldermort is at Hogwarts, and you are still there? Why has father not sent you away? *

*I am a big girl, I can look after myself. *

*to hell with that! * he screamed at me

*Calm down. * Lukas ordered.

*Our sister is about to die- *

*DO NOT SAY THAT! * Lukas shouted,

*Why not, its true. *

*Alek, you have not been around for months! And now you suddenly take an interest! *

*Boys please, stop fighting. I cant not deal with it right now. I love you both, you mean the world to me. Please, look after dad for me. I love you. * I closed of the connection, realising that McGonagall had finished her speech and was giving out orders.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning from the room and towards me.

"Follow me?" I asked, gripping his hand. He nodded at me, and I dragged him out the back entrance to the first empty room I came across.

"What's the matter?" He asked, pulling me to him. I pushed him away and wiped out the Death eaters wand, pointing it at him

"Fight me!" I ordered, firing of a stunner at him. He looked at me, shocked at my words and actions as he got his bearings "NOW!" I shouted, firing another spell at him. Harry finally fired back, and I was disarmed after another few spells.

"Mia?" He wandered, walking back towards me

"Keep the wand." I told him as he went to hand it back to me "You'll understand later."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." I laughed, allowing him to pull me

into a hug

"Ready for this?" I asked, pulling back

"No." He answered, letting me go

"Well, here we go." I muttered, following him back to the main hall.

The first signs of the battle starting were the blasts from outside, the castle shook dangerously as Voldermort's forces tried to blast their way into the castle.

The second sign was them getting past, and their shouts as they ran towards the castle. I stood at a window on the second floor, Harry beside me as we watched the approaching blackness. "What do you have to do?" Harry asked, turning to me

"I have to take you to him, and break your heart."

"And he'll kick me while I'm down?"

"Exactly." I offered him a small smile

"cant wait for this to be over."

"Soon, Harry. What you going to do once it is?" I asked. It was strange, how we managed to have such a normal conversation while war raged around us

"I'll let you know once I've decided." He told me, as the first wave of death eaters got within firing range. We stepped up to the window, blowing it out, so glass rained on the death eaters below.

"Shit, Mia, its gunna go." Harry said nodding towards the wall we were leaning against as it shook violently

"Get back!" I screamed to everyone around us, they all listened, standing away from the wall as it tumbled down.

"Come on." Harry grabbed my hand pulling me down the corridor and towards the main fighting area.

The half hour we had been fighting had left bodies scattered through the hallways, our friends faces staring up at us as we ran for our lives. "Merlin." I whispered as the fight got into view. Screams echoed around the halls as people fought, spells flying as we ducked under them, people dying all around us. I kept my eyes forward as I dragged Harry outside, shooting spells as I ran. The rate I was firing them at made it hard to recognise exactly who was the target, but most of them hit some one. Whether friend or foe, I could not say.

Without warning Harry changed direction, pulling me to the side and down a tattered hallway. The bodies of the dead were they only people who were down hear they only sound the distant screams. "What are you doing?" I hissed at Harry as he slumped the wall.

"I needed a breathe."

"Our friends are dying and you need a breathe?"

"You're about to take me to my death, sorry if I need a breathe." I felt my tense posture loosen slightly as I looked down at Harry. He smiled up at me slightly

"Sorry Harry." I knelled down in front of him, making sure that I was eye level with him "You will be fine."

"Who's wand is this?" Harry asked, taking out the wand he had taken off of me earlier "And what am I doing with it?"

"It will all become clear Harry. I just need you to trust me." Harry starred at me, looking like he could see into my soul. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek, his strong thumb stroking it gently as I leaned into his touch

"I love you."

"Harry-!" I replied in shock, tears threatening to over flow at the same time a laugh bubbled in my throat

"No, no buts. You know all about Hermione, and I thought I could never love someone that wasn't exactly like her. But you, I love you more then I ever could."

"Its just my mission-"

"No, its more then that. You may not feel it now, but I know its their and I know with all my heart that I could never love someone like I love you." Harry leaned forward slightly, making me move back, and fall from my knelling position to being flat on my back, with Harry hovering over me "Even if your just pretending for my last few moments on earth, please." He begged, his hand still on my cheek as he leaned down. "Please." He whispered again, his breathe washing over me. I closed my eyes and let Harry plant his lips on mine.

The kiss was quick, but I felt all of Harry's emotions in it. "Please." he whispered again, as he pulled back

"OK." I replied, moving to cup my hand around his that was still on my cheek.

"Thank you." He said, before breaking my stare and pulling away from me.

"Ready?" I asked quietly, moving to stand up.

"No." Harry replied, but stood up with me. I offered him a small smile, as my mark started to burn

"Its time." I muttered pulling him in for a hug and giving him a light peck on the cheek.


	46. Chapter 46

It seemed that the Death eaters had also been told of what was to come, as they let me take Harry through them with not so much as a twitch of there wand in our direction.

In fact, they seemed to create a walk way as we walked through the, moving to the side to let us past, most of them nodding in my direction as I pulled Harry along behind me.

"MIA!" A voice behind us screamed, I turned, disturbed by the panic in the persons voice.

"Draco?" I whispered, my heart nearly bursting with joy as I saw him running full speed towards us. Around us people carried on fighting, but it was like a bubble had been drawn around us, nothing getting in or out as Draco came to a skidding halt in front of us. "Draco?" I asked again, yanking my hand out of Harry's and placing both of them on Draco's face.

"I didn't want to chance not seeing you again." He muttered staring into my eyes. I smiled weakly at him hope they only emotion other then utter love.

"I love you." I muttered, moving forward to kiss him.

The kiss was intense, they only thing keeping me standing was Draco's grip on my waist. I moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue force its way in. Their was no fight for dominance, I let him have it, let him dominate me.

"Draco." I breathed when Draco eventually pulled back

"Mia, we have to go." Harry told me, pulling me back to the real world.

"I don't want to leave you." I muttered, tears in my eyes as I stared up at him

"Good bye." Draco muttered, moving back and letting the crowd swallow him up.

I stared at the fighting crowd, tears pouring down my face as I searched desperately for him. "Mia, we have to go now." Harry pulled on my arm, turning me to face him "Pull your self together." He ordered "You can cry all you like after we do this. But we need to do this now." I nodded, understanding and took a deep shaky breathe

"Lets go."

I started running again, pulling Harry behind me, concentrating on keeping my mind on what we were about to do.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, doing my best not to look around me. But not being able to block out the sounds. I could feel the stares of people as we walked past, some accusing wandering why we weren't fighting, some with laughter in there gaze as they imagined I was taking Harry to his death.

I gripped Harry's hand in my own, letting the feel of him comfort, me and hopefully, comforting him with my presence as well, as our friends fought for there lives around us.

The night was pitch black. An ominous mist biting at our ankles as we moved away from the fighting and towards the forest. I glanced behind me, and almost stopped at the sight of Hogwarts. It was in ruins, parts toppling, parts bending as the shrill screams of our friends and foes reached our ears. But as they screamed a light appeared from behind them, casting the castle in a strange yet deadly light.

I cast the picture of my former home to the back of my mind, concentrating on the sound of my pounding feet, that seemed to be in tune with my pounding heart as we ran.

Once we reached the forest, I turned to Harry once again "No turning back." I mumbled, as he pulled me closure to him

"Their never has been." He muttered into my hair, holding me to him. "I love you." He leant away from me, and kissed me on the lips.

The kiss was desperate, as his hands grabbed at me, one holding the back of my head, they other holding my hip, his grip on my hip almost painful. "I love you." He muttered, against my lips, before pulling away panting. I smiled slightly at him and grabbed his hand again, this time him pulling me forward into the forest.

"Look what I've found!" A voice to our left cackled, walking towards us with his wand up. With the classic Death Eater robes on I couldn't tell who it was, but by the cackle I could imagine that it was one of the lower eaters.

"Harry Potter grazing us with his presence." Another Death Eater said, approaching us from they other side

"The Dark Lord awaits." The first said, with a mock bow as we walked past. I gripped Harry's hand in mine and let him pull me closure to him. He placed a kiss on my head and we kept walking, ignoring the cackling pair dancing around us.

We walked through the trees, our entourage gradually getting bigger as we danced our way through the overgrowth. Harry walked in front of me, keeping a tight grip on my hand, making sure that I didn't fall over or trip at the roots that he seemed to float over.

"Are you scared?" I whispered, as we walked, walking a bit faster to catch up with him

"No." He replied. "Why should I be scared of death? It will bring me peace." Spoken like a dead man walking, I thought to myself. Harry squeezed my hand and shot me a small smile, before his mask returned and you could not tell what he was thinking. Only that he was mad.

Magic washed over us as we walked into the clearing that I had been in earlier, Voldermort standing directly in front of us. He watched us approached, not saying anything until we reached the middle of the clearing "The-Boy-Who-Wouldnt-Die has walked into his own death." He cackled, allowing the surrounding Death Eaters to hear his voice as it travelled around the clearing. A slight breeze lifted my hair and swayed the trees, making it look like that even they didn't want to be around what was about to happen between the two wizards.

"I would not be so confident if I was you, Tom." Harry replied from beside me

"And why not Potter?" Voldermort asked, his voice humorous, as I stared at the ground just in front of me. Knowing that where ever I looked I would be in the wrong.

"Because I will not be the one dying today." The surrounding Death eaters snickered at Harry's comment

"Mia Snape." Voldermort said, drawing they attention to me. I wasn't sure what to say, so I nodded to him, the sudden change in conversation nearly given me whip lash. "How have you been my dear?" He asked, his voice surprisingly nice as he addressed me.

"Fine. And yourself?" I answered

"Mia?" Harry asked, turning to me Voldermort laughed at him and I turned to face Harry

"Yes?" I asked quietly

"You know him?" I nearly laughed at Harry's attempt of acting

"Yes Mia, do you know me?"

"Of course I do, Milord." I replied starring straight into Harry's eyes.

"Tell him Mia." Voldermort ordered

"I've been playing you Harry." I almost whispered. Although I knew that it wasn't true, that Harry knew what was going on, I felt my heart break as I said the words. Harry gripped my arms "I've never loved you." I had to choke back a sob

"Don't lie to me." Harry ordered, pulling me to him "I love you, like you love me." His voice sounded desperate as he held me against him. I took a breathe

"No Harry. I don't." I said into his neck. As I said this my hands searched his pockets, looking for something. When I had it under my fingers, I grasped it and moved it towards me, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed what I was doing.

"Who do you love?" Voldermort said, pulling us out of our bubble

"You, sir. I love you." I tensed in Harry's arms as I said the words, hating the words as they came out of my mouth.

"Good girl. Now come here." Voldermort commanded. I struggled out of Harry's grip

"Just let me go Harry. I never wanted you, and I never will."

"Hermione Granger. I love you." Harry whispered into my ear, before pushing me away from him. My whole body froze as he said my name. How did he know? How long had he known?

"Here, now, Mia." Voldermort barked, making me jump and tare my gaze of Harry. I nodded, walking to him, though my mind was still standing next to Harry, going over what he had just. How did he know? Did someone tell him, or did he work it out?

"You have done me proud." Voldermort said, pulling me against him once I got close enough.

"I only want to please you, sir." I replied, having to physically refrain from shivering in disgust as his lips drifted over my neck, peppering kisses. I knew he was only doing this because Harry was watching, he was trying to make him mad. And I had a feeling it was working.

"You're a good girl." He responded into my neck, "Always doing as I tell you."

"Of course sir." I muttered, starring straight ahead

"Are we here to fight or what!" Harry shouted from where he was standing. I was roughly pushed aside, quickly regaining my balance before I could face plant the floor.

"Anxious to die are we?" Voldermort laughed, everyone surrounding us laughed as well.

"Can I play with the little baby first?" Bellatrix asked from her spot to mine and Voldemort's left.

"Now now Bellatrix, you know Potter is mine and mine alone." Voldermort replied, before he zeroed in on Harry, everyone else forgotten.

"Look at poor little Harry Potter. Left alone in the world, his parents left him, his godfather, his friends and now the love of his life. How does it feel Harry?" Voldermort asked, moving forward to stand directly infront of him "Look at her, Potter." He circled him, finishing behind him so that they were both looking up at me "Look at her. Her beauty, that you once held in your hand. How does it feel to know that every time she told you she loved you, every kiss, every look was a lie. That she was actually thinking of me as you held her in your arms. How does it feel to know that no one is capable of loving you?" I saw Harry's face break behind his mask as he listened, and I felt like screaming at him, telling him that though I may not love him now, I used to. I used to love him with all my heart. That Sirius loves him, his parents, Remus. So many people. But I couldn't, I had to bite my lip and watch as this vile man got to him.

"Even your own wand deserted you." Voldermort sneered. I saw Harry panic has he searched his pockets for his wand. And then realisation hit him.

He glanced at me, wander in his eyes at how I had managed to grab the wand that he had taken of me which I had taken of an unnamed death eater. I let a corner of my mouth slide up, before pulling it back down. Voldermort back round so he was facing Harry, his back to me

I held the wand aloft, letting everyone see it. "Give it to me." Voldermort demanded, I walked forward, passing it to him. "Good girl." Merlin I wanted to slap him. I thought as I walked back to my spot, my back tense as I turned back to face Harry.

Voldermort smirked, making a big show of snapping the wand in half before laughing. The surrounding followers did the same, and I let out a weak chuckle.

"Now, time for you to say your goodbyes, Potter." Voldermort took three measured steps back. I held my breathe as I watched, feeling the excitement grow from those who surrounded me as we watched.

Silence was held for a moment, a dramatic pause that felt long enough to

make me scream in impatience. But I held in my frustrations, my eyes almost watering as I stared at the pair, unblinking, not wanting to miss the slightest of movements.

Then it happened. Voldermort raised his wand and shot a spell off at Harry so quickly that I jumped, choking on a scream as the spell flew through they air, almost as fast as Voldermort had shot it. 

And Harry responded to Voldermort's speed with his own impressive speed, picking his wand out of his pocket and blocking the spell. I felt like doing a happy dance as I saw Harry manage to block it.

"Where-?" Voldermort began, shocked that Harry even had a wand on it let alone he was able to block a curse.

Voldermort was not so lucky. "EXPELLIARMUS" Harry shouted, the familiar red light, almost blinding at the power behind it, flew towards Voldermort.

I had to close my eyes, my body turning away from the light as the spell flew towards Voldermort. I never saw what happened to Voldermort. All I knew, was that he was gone.

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed, running forward to collapse at the floor where her love had just stood, tears streaming down her face as everyone looked on, shocked and not sure what to do.

We all seemed to stay silent, no one moving as we processed what had just happened. Voldermort, He-who-must-not-be-named, the darkest wizard of all time was gone. No more. Through a simple spell that was taught to first years. I almost laughed at the simplicity of it.

"Go." I felt the whisper hit me as if someone had pushed me, the voice of a dead man screaming at me to go, run. I was not they only one to hear it, they other Death Eaters did as well, and they followed the order, all turning and fleeing. Someone grabbed Bellatrix as they passed, picking her up and forcing her to run.

"Mia. We need to go." Narcissa said, coming to grab my arm and try and pull me away

"No, I must stay." I answered, staring at her. She stared back at me, ignoring the people around, eventually nodding in understanding. She leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek

"Be safe." She whispered, pulling away.

I watcher her go. It looked like the night was running as rays of the mourning sun chased the billowing cloaks into the blackness.

I turned back to Harry, enjoying the feeling of the warm rays of the rising sun pepper my skin, wriggling past my ripped robes to get to my skin and warm me up.

I raised my eyes to look upon Harry, to see him staring at the spot his greatest rival once stood.

"Was it really that simple?" Harry asked, looking up at me

"Yes." I replied not believing it myself.


	47. Chapter 47

**Last chapter People :'( Sad times I know. I have been written this fic for around a year, and despite my many grammatical errors I feel that it has gone extremely well for my first ever Fan Fiction. **

**Of course I would like to send a massive shout out to all of my reviewers. There are too many of you all to name individually, but I love you all and have spent a happy (though I admit their were tears in my eyes) Past hour going through all the reviews that I have received for this story. **

**Their will be a sequel to this story, and I hope to see you all their. Yet' again, I love you all dearly, and please enjoy the last chapter.**

**X'D**

"I...I cant believe his gone." Harry muttered as I came and stood beside him. "It was such a simple spell."

"Why did you think of that spell?" I asked

"Something just told me to say it, and I did." 

"Something?" 

"Like a voice, whispering in my ear."

"Weird" I muttered.

"Very." He replied, intertwining our fingers

"Harry?"

"Yes 'Mione?"

"how-?"

"How did I know that you were Hermione?" I nodded "i would be able to find you anywhere. The way you bite your lip when your embarrassed or thinking or...in _pleasure_. The evil look you get when some one tells you that you were wrong. The way you play with your hair when your tired. I know all the little things about you, and I could pick them out anywhere." I stared at Harry, smiling slightly. I had never realised how much he actually knew about me. It made me feel...warm inside.

"You cant tell anyone." I ordered

"Your secrets safe with me." He promised "But 'Mione. We did it! We killed him!" Harry picked me up and twirled me around, I laughed at his boyish joy. It was over, no more fear. We were free.

"We have to go and tell everyone." I told Harry once he put me done. We ran back to he castle, laughing and shouting in joy as we weaved through the trees.

When the castle came into view we slowed down. "It Gorgeous." I muttered, shocked at the turn around from when I last looked upon it. The sun rising behind it gave the castle a halo of golden. It made everything look that bit better.

"Yes." Harry agreed, before grabbing my hand again and pulling me the rest of the way to the castle.

The castle was silent as we approached, the bodies that were scattered around making us forget our good mood and a more sombre one take hold.

We found everyone sitting in the Great Hall, being healed, being consoled or simple being. But when we came into view everyone looked up. Everyone looked so hopeful as they look upon us, hoping that we had good news, news that made their suffering that bit better.

"He's gone!" Harry shouted into the hall. Their was a second, where everyone took the news in, not sure how to react. Before, very slowly, people started cheering, clapping, laughing. Everyone become one in their joy as we celebrated.

People surrounded us instantly, wanting to know how he was defeated, wanting to touch their saviour, wanting what ever part of Harry they could reach.

I never saw Draco.

"Voldermort held our community in fear for a very long time." Harry called as he stood in front of rows and rows of avid listeners, reporters busily writing down what he said, friends and family in the front few rows. It had been a month since the battle, and the funerals were still being held "But he is gone. There is no reason to fear any more." I was sat in a conservative black dress behind him, looking out on the crying families, the animal like reporters and the rest of the thousands who had poured out to hear Harry's speech. "Although I defeated him when push came to shove, I could not have done it without the support and help of my friends, family, and the rest of the wizarding community. Hermione Granger was a friend from the start and one of the closest people I had to loose in this horrific battle." I choked slightly as he said this "But, though no one will ever replace her in my heart Mia Snape will definitely always be my friend." I understood what he was saying, as thousands of eyes turned to me "In a time of need, she took the burden no teenager should have to. She went into the inner most folds of Voldermort, and protected me. Without her I would not be standing before you today." Applause began and I stood, looking out over the crowds, and offering them a small timid smile.

"Under Voldermorts reign of terror thousands of innocents witches wizards and muggles died. We will never forget them. But we will pull together and learn from this horrendous man." I zoned out as Harry continued reading the speech that I had written for him- although I hadn't written anything about myself, before or after I found out the truth. My thoughts went to my father, who was sitting in the front row, my brother Lukas on his side. Alek had gone missing. No one had seen nor heard from his in ages, nad he had cut his connection to me and Lukas, meaning we did not know whether he was safe or not. The whole family was in panic mode, but their was nothing we could do. We had the best private auror money could buy on the search for him. He hadn't found anything.

Draco was also not at they event. He still wasn't talking to me, no matter how many owls I sent him begging him to contact me, so we could talk. He never replied.

Harry came and sat by my side, his speech over. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I leaned into him "You did wonderful." I whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned back to me and said his thanks.

"Tonight the Ministry would like to honour our heroes with a ball. A small token of our appreciation." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said. Applause rang out, meaning they end of the ceremony. Beside me Harry stood, and offered me his arm, I took it and we walked of the stage, straight into the hounds of reporters asking questions and taking pictures of us. With the help of security we made it to the crowds and to the designated apparition point.

Father and Lukas were already standing their, looking pretty similar in their black robes. Lukas had decided to grow his hair long, and apart form the nose looked like a younger version of our father.

"I will see you tonight then?" Harry asked, before we said our goodbyes

"I'll see you there." I replied, before going to stand next to my dad.

"Professor Snape." Harry said, nodding at dad

"Mr Potter." Dad replied before we apparated home.

"Have you heard from the Malfoys?" I asked once we were home, dropping my bag on the sofa beside me before collapsing into the comfy seat myself. I kicked of my heels and curled up, Dad going to sit opposite me and Lukas sitting at they other end of the sofa

"Lucious has contacted me yes, he wishes for me to stand for him at his trial."

"I am doing that for Cissy." I replied, smiling at him

"I thought you would. What about Draco?"

"I haven't heard from him."

"He'll come around." Lukas said, patting my leg

"I don't think so." I muttered, standing up "I better start getting ready for tonight." The room was silent as I walked out of it.

When I walked into my room, I headed straight for bed. Deciding that I needed a nap, and the best way to go into that nap? Crying myself to sleep.

"Missus needs to get up. Missus need to start getting ready for her ball."

"Its not my ball." I mumbled into my pillow, hating that Harry had thrust me into the limelight as his help in saving the world

"Well, missus still need to get ready for it." The annoying house elf told me

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." I moaned, moving to sit up.

"Good. A bath is already run for missus." The elf said, before disapearing.

"Stupid bloody ball." I moaned, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

The water was warm against my skin as I sank into it, I closed my eyes, feeling the warm water soak up all my tension. "I tried to stop him missus, but master wasn't around and he wouldn't stop and I'm sorry missus-" I looked up from my relax, and felt my breathe catch in my throat

"Its al right, Ducky. Thank you."

"OK missus." Ducky disappeared, leaving me alone with Draco.

"Draco?" I whispered, not believing he was here

"Im here Mia."

"I thought you had forgiven." I started babbling, my nerves getting the better of me "After what happened during the battle, I thought that maybe you had forgiven me, or were at least attempting to. But I owled you-"

"I got your owl." Draco said, "And forget about the battle I though I was never going to see you again. It was an act of desperation, of stupidity."

"You never Owled back." I accused, trying to ignore his comments

"I'm here now. So talk." His cold tone made me shiver

"I...I wanted to apologise."

"I got that through the owls." Under the water, I waved my hands, nervous at what was going on.

"Their was nothing going on with me and Harry. Harry knew that we were just pretending. It was an act. An act to stop both him and me and the rest of the world dying." 

"And Our Lord?" He asked, coming to sit on they edge of the bath

"Voldermort was...a complication. He decided that he wanted me to be his queen. If I said no then he would have killed me on the spot. Their was absolutely no way that I could of have said no without having the killing curse set on me." I implored to him. Draco stared at me for a while, and I became nervous under his scrutiny, suddenly aware that the water wasn't as bubble as it had been.

"I understand." Draco said, before turning and leaving. He just left. I sat in the bath shocked that he would do that, not quite sure whether I had got through to him or not.

I stood up, tears yet again pouring down my face as I climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me.

"Why?" I choked, tripping over to my sink, and using it as a stabiliser as I stared into the mirror "What did I do?" I choked, hitting the side with my fists.

"WHY!" I screamed, getting angry with myself and hitting the mirror. The glass broke around my knuckle. I pulled my hand back, cradling it against my chest, letting the towel soak up the blood "shit." I whispered, turning to walk through to my room to get my wand.

"What did you do?"

"I thought you had gone." I whispered as Draco came towards me, an unreadable look on his face as he stared at my hand

"I heard you scream." he said, reaching for my hand. I let him take it.

"Draco?" I whimpered as he lead me over to my bed "I really am sorry."

"I know." He said, turning my hand over

"Then do you forgive me?" Silence. Draco pulled his wand out and started healing my hand, in silence. I stared at the top of his head, as he worked, whimpering now and then.

"Do you?" I asked again, when he had finished. He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine.

"No." I felt my heart break at his words. But it was like I was unable to move as I stared at him "But I am beginning to." I had never felt that happy in my life "In time, we will be right again." He said, leaning forward to capture my lips.

"Time, is exactly what we have." I muttered against his lips, crawling into his laps.

His hands went to my arse, stroking it over my towel as the kiss deepen. I gripped his shoulders, opening my mouth as he opened his. I felt his tongue touch mine, and groaned at the feeling, pushing myself into him "Mia." He groaned, pushing up against me. I groaned and started rocking against him, as his lips moved to my neck.

"Merlin, I've missed this." He muttered, biting down.

"Mia, you in there?"

"Shit." I muttered,

"Indeed." Draco panted against my neck, biting down on my neck

"One...one minute Dad." I said, leaning back.

"Don't go?" I asked Draco, climbing of his lap as I re adjusted my towel.

"I'll see you at the ball." He told me, turning to my balcony. I watched him go, smiling slightly as he moved out of view.

"Mia?" My father called,bringing me back from my goofyness.

"Yes." I shouted, quickly moving to my vanity to make it look like I was getting ready instead of nearly having an orgasm with Draco. I heard the door open behind me, and smiled at my dad. He came over to me, and I turned to him, glancing around quickly to make sure that their was nothing that would give away my...adventures.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." He said, standing in front of me.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling at him

"I know I don't really get emotional, so I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"dad." I whispered, standing up and hugging him "I'm not going anywhere." I said into his ear "And we will find Alek."

"I know, baby girl, I know." He replied, holding me tighter for a second, before pulling back. "I'll let you get ready. You have just over an hour." He said, his voice gruff and his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I love you too dad." I said, before he left.

"Ready?" Lukas asked, turning around to face me as I stood at the door to the ball, Harry standing just to the side

"No." I muttered, looking up at him.

"Once this is over, I promise you can look yourself at home for as long as you wont." Lukas promise

"Where's dad?" I asked,

"He's probably already in their. You'll see him soon." Lukas soothed, although I didn't believe him. "Potter." He called, Harry stepped forward

"Yes?"

"look after my girl for me."

"Of course."

"See you inside." Lukas said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before he stepped into the crowded room.

"I hate this." I told Harry "You were the one who got rid of him? Why did you have to drag me into the light? You know I don't like it." I told him harshly

"Because I couldn't face it alone." He replied honestly

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, taking his offered arm and resting my hand in the crook of it. The doors opened and the crowd cheered.

We walked in, smiling and overlooking the crowd waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

A large crash brought the cheering to a sudden halt. Feared gripped me as Harry pulled me down so I was lying on the floor. The whole room shook as the crashing continued. It seemed to go on forever as I laid their, panic and fear coursing through me.

It stopped as suddenly as it started and silence over took all of us. I sat up slowly looking around, Harry pressed to my side "What happened?" I questioned, glancing around.

People were climbing of the floor, holding their loved ones as we tried to understand what was going on. Aurors kicked into action, some surrounding me and Harry as the rest worked their way through the room, making sure everyone was alright.

Panic was still obvious in the room, as people tried to understand what was going on.

A body fell directly in front of me. I screamed.

My father lay on the ground in front of me, blood pouring out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He stared straight up, his eyes eerily calm as he looked straight up. "Dad?" I whispered as Harry tried to hold me back, and the aurors all took a step back from the grotesque form. "LET ME GO!" I screamed, fighting to reach him.

I scrambled out of Harry's arms, and fell next to my father screaming for help. Though I knew it was no use. He was gone.

On his chest was a piece of black parchment.

With shaking hands I picked the parchment up. Written in blood was three words and a signature

_I'm not dead._

_ Voldermort._


	48. Chapter 48

SEQUEL IS UP! Please all look for 18-original title I know- and you will find the first chapter up.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the first, and as much as I enjoy writing it.

See you their!

XD


End file.
